Meeting Her Needs
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Some so called friends invite Bella out for her birthday, and send her to a BDSM club as a prank. What happens when the owner of the club sees her? Will he be able to set aside his Dom nature? Will she ever believe she deserves to have her needs met? Will he be able to set aside his wants and desires to meet those needs, or will she find her true desire is to submit to him? AH/M
1. Chapter 1

**All normal disclaimers apply. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters within. We have changed them a lot, but the basic structure is hers. No copyright infringement is intended in our use. This story is all human and completely out of character for the Twilight Saga.**

**Special thanks goes out to: Jess, Sarah, and Savannavansmutsmut for all of the hard work they put into these chapters in order to keep us readable.**

* * *

**Meeting Her Needs**

**By: WeeKittyAndTAT**

**Chapter: One**

I let out a sigh, looking out the one way glass across the bar. Everything looks good, the same as always. I thread my fingers through my hair gripping the ends and shake my head. Lately I feel like I am in purgatory. I really don't understand why I feel like this, I have a great life. I just turned thirty a few months ago. I am stinking rich, well-educated, and charming. I have a great family and I have never been healthier. I know I have good looks, hell I was just rated as number three on the best looking list from self-made men of the world. I have access to any type of sexual experience I want, pussy is in no short supply. I go on dates, but no female has held my interest for long, however I've always preferred it that way. You ask what the problem is, well that's just it—I have no fucking idea what is wrong.

I am a Dom, and I love having control. I have always loved being in control, since when I was very young. I guess you can't help the way your mind, body and soul direct you. I didn't choose to be a Dom, it chose me. My family has been great; they stand by my choices in life. They support me, and are always respectful to any submissive they have met. They know the difference between a submissive and a vanilla girl.

I have been in vanilla relationships and in collared relationships before, but never at the same time. When I am in a relationship, I'm true to that person. I never—I repeat never have a sub, and a girlfriend. I have been lucky that the girls I have dated have all been kinky, so I've been able to bring a little of my Dom life to each relationship. I've always been up front with them too. Each time I'm with someone they know how I choose to live. Sadly nothing long term has ever panned out for me, relationship wise. Nevertheless, I haven't really given up; just so far nothing has developed past casual.

As for my times when I have collared a submissive, those times have lasted longer. Though after a short time of collaring one submissive, I find myself becoming bored and needing to end things. I've been lucky and all my subs have been great and truly bring the Dom out of me, but there has always been something missing.

See here is the thing; I don't have a sad story to tell. I've never felt like someone was just with me because of my looks, money or name. I've never had my heart broken, and I've always tried to spare anyone else's feelings. In fact I pride myself on clean breaks without drama. Each time I find myself in a relationship, there just has always been something missing. It's like I can't find that other half to make me whole, or there's always a piece missing.

I rub my face walking to the window where I can see the whole bar area and there's a bank of monitors for viewing the entire club, including private rooms and secluded areas. You see this is Seattle's most upstanding BDSM club. As I glance around the room, I see a young woman-girl who is looking lost. I let out a sigh and pick up my jacket. I hate the beginning of the new college season. We always and I mean always get the sorority or fraternity houses—sometimes both—sending pledges here as a joke.

I start to make my way over to the girl, before I approach her, I size her up. She is very small, five foot, maybe a slight bit more. She is very thin and I would venture to say that her height to weigh proportions is dead on perfect. As my eyes trail up her body, I notice how long and lean her legs are for such a tiny thing.

She is wearing flats on her feet, skinny jeans, and a red sweater that is baggy, all her clothes are rather loose fitting or wrongly sized. I always pay extra attention to a woman's chest, what can I say, I'm a boob man. Her long hair is beautiful and appears to be a naturally deep shade of brown with some natural or very professionally set high-lights. I notice she is wearing a necklace, but it is clearly not a collar, so I'm sure she isn't meant to be here. Her face is a little pale with a blush and she looks really young, maybe twenty tops. Besides her slight blush, the only other color is from the frames of her glasses.

It's very clear that she has no idea where she is, or what she's walked into by entering this establishment. Just as I reach her, another Dom speaks to her. I wait and listen, because you can tell a lot about someone from how they speak.

"Little One, are you here with anyone?" he asks keeping his hands to himself. That's a sign of a good Dom. No one should never touch another Dom's sub and just because she's not traditionally collared, doesn't mean she doesn't belong to someone.

The girl looks around herself. "I am not really sure Mr..." her voice trails off not knowing his name.

I raise my eyebrows at her response. Where she was polite and respectful with her reply, it was certainly not a typical response for a submissive. This is just further proof to me that she doesn't belong here, nor does she know what this place is.

"SIR!" he booms at her.

I roll my eyes at James. He's a very old school Dom and expects everyone, even those who aren't of our preferred lifestyle to bow at his feet. Other Dom's and I have spoken to him before about this, but he just can't keep a grip on it. As much as we would like, not everyone knows about or is into this lifestyle.

"I'm … I'm sorry, what? I mean, I'm a girl so why are you calling me sir?"

I bite back the chuckle, because she really does look puzzled by his response.

"No, Little One, you should say Sir when speaking to me? Now are you here with anyone?"

This time the girl shrugs her shoulders and bites her lip. I move over to them, knowing that James will just get more pissed off at her.

"You will show me respect." James makes a move to touch her, but I grab a hold of her arm pulling her toward me. Fuck she's really small. I notice how much, as I tower over her. I know that I'm tall standing at six-three, but I have a clear foot over her.

"James," I say his name and James sneers at me and walks away. "You, come with me."

The girl looks at me in shock and shakes her head as I look at her face. I can see that she's a beautiful girl and she has really pretty eyes. I swallow trying to get my mind working again, because all it's doing is trying to convince me of what I need. It's like hearing a looped recording of, 'You need to dominate her and fuck her into submission.' Now that I have her here with my hand around her arm, I can see what wound James up so much.

"I can't leave the main area though, I am waiting on someone, sorry," she says in a very light voice.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "I'm the owner of this place, and you need to come with me now." I watch her looking around herself before nodding her head.

I take her to my office and over to the chairs in front of my desk. "Why are you here? Is this a sorority pledge stunt?" I look at her again knowing that I need to know her age, because the stuff that I want to do to this little girl is illegal in more states, than it's legal in.

I watched her shake her head no, as she mumbles out a low no.

"What college do you go to?"

She bites her lip again and my pants immediately feel tighter. "I just transferred to UW."

I nod my head at her. "What year are you in?"

She blinks looking at me. "This is my junior year."

Thank God, she's has to be twenty-one, or at least almost twenty-one. That means there's only a nine year gap between us, that is not too bad, but she's still the youngest girl I've wanted. By God, she's really fucking beautiful.

"Why are you here?"

She looks at me, before looking at the ground. "Well today is … it's my birthday. My roommates found out and said that we had to have a night out. They said to meet them here, but I think I got the name wrong or something."

I shake my head, there's a part of me that say yes she's twenty-one, but there another part that worried about how sad she sounds. I smile at her thinking that maybe I should get to know her a little and then give her a very personal birthday gift. I would even wrap it, well, I would need to, as I never go bare-back with someone I haven't had checked out.

"Did you get anything nice?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't usually celebrate my birthdays."

I lean my head to the side. Something in the way she said that makes me feel like there was more behind her words. It was like she needs to believe her own words, more than she wants.

"Have you called your friends?"

She nods her head. "They're not really my friends, I don't really know them. Well, except for Jessica, but she truly has never liked me too much. I tried calling the one girl, but it rings straight to voice mail, and I don't know Jessica's number. I really don't think it'd be a good I idea to call her mom and ask for it."

I frown at her words, it sounds as if this Jessica gives her a hard time.

"Would you like a drink?" I point to the bar and she shakes her head.

"Oh ... um ... no thank you, It's bad enough that I'm in a club while under age, I'd rather not add drinking to it."

I look at her puzzled. "I thought today was you birthday?"

She nods her head that it is her birthday.

"Then how can you be underage?"

She looks at me and it appears as if she is ashamed. "I just ... well, today I turn eighteen."

"But you're a junior in college?"

"Yeah, you see, I skipped a few years during school."

I swallow knowing that I've been having dirty ... really fucking dirty thoughts about a kid. Fuck and she just became even more beautiful. Oh, fuck, I've officially booked my one-way ticket to hell.

I just look at her wishing she never said those last words, because I can never have her, and I don't think she'll be single three years from now. Fuck, I don't even know if she's single right now. My silence must've made her nervous, because she begins talking again.

"I think that's why Jessica doesn't like me. I was in her graduating class in high school. She's always hated that she lost Valedictorian to me, it's not like I really wanted it."

If she just turned eighteen today, she's only a kid. I know I need to get her out of my club, but my need to know her is too strong. Before I can process my words and ask her to leave, I turn more inquisitive. "So, what college did you go to for the other two years? I mean, I take it your parents kept you close, because of your age?"

It seems that my brain has lost control over my mouth, and it looks like my cock is doing the talking. Right now, my cock is screaming out to me about how much he wants her lips wrapped around him, immediately. I'm brought out of my stupor of thinking about my cock, as she snorts out a laugh.

Shaking her head as she calms down, I close my eyes.

Yeah, her parents should keep her really close, because of perverts like me.

"No, I went to Harvard University. I didn't want to go there. I knew by going there, that I'd be alone, but my parents were so pleased about it ... they were happy, so I stayed quiet and never told them."

I nod my head. "So, what made you come here?"

She looked at me shrugging her shoulders. "A lot of things, mainly because I didn't feel like I belonged at Harvard. A few other things went down, and I just couldn't be there anymore. So I applied to places closer to Charlie, my dad. Forks, is my home town, but the community college nearest to Charlie didn't have any courses for me and well ... anyway UW had some space for me."

"Are your parents not together?"

I watch her close her eyes. "No, they divorced when I was five. At first I lived with Renee, my mom."

I nod my head at her and smirk. "You call your mom by her first name?" I meant it as a joke to lighten it up a bit, but the look she gives me tells me that it didn't work.

"She ... well, I know she loves me ... just ... well, she's not good at the whole responsibility thing. I dealt with most of the household stuff, and planned all my own visits with Charlie."

I look at her with a furrowed brow. "You mean your mom let you deal with money matters."

She nods her head. "Renee doesn't have a good memory with anything really. She even forgets birthdays, well, apart from her own that is." Her voice lets off at the end and it hits me, her mom forgot her birthday.

"Your mom forgot your birthday?" My voice must show more emotion than I intended, because her eyes widen.

"It's okay, she forgets everyone's birthday. I buy Phil stuff for his every year and send it to her so she has it to give to him. She just ... I don't know ... she's never been good at looking after herself, never mind anyone else. It was just the both of us from when I was five and I learned quickly what to do, but she was never happy, till Phil came around. Phil plays baseball, so when they married, I told them I would live with Charlie so that she could spend time and travel with Phil. Phil looked after me, but he doesn't really know me that well, so there is no reason for him to know my birthday."

I let out a sigh, needing something to take my mind off what she just said. I move to my mini fridge and get out two bottles of water and hand her one.

"What about your dad, you call him by his first name too. You said you came back to Washington for him?"

She takes a drink. "As I said before, they divorced when I was five. I would spend three weeks with him every year, but that was all the time he would get off. You see, he's the chief of the police in Forks, so that was the only three weeks that he'd get each year. He would do his own stuff, like go fishing and hangout with his friends.

"I'm not that great on boats, so he couldn't take me along when he would go on fishing trips. I was always just left with the women. When I was fifteen and Renee got married, I moved in with him. We didn't really know each other, and he's not really a talker or one to hug and say I love you, but I know that he cares. When I moved in with him, nothing changed. We still didn't spend a great amount of time together, and it was much like living with Renee.

I washed his clothes and made dinner, but I pretty much ate by myself every night. He was always telling me to hang out with my friends, but he didn't know that didn't have any. You see, I was fifteen, but in with eighteen year olds who thought I was too young for them. The fifteen year olds thought I was a snob and know it all."

I chuckle. "I would have thought you would be running away from them all."

She shakes her head no. "I have no one _but_ them, and as I said living with Renee or with Charlie it was all the same. I was doing stuff for them, and they didn't appear to notice me otherwise. I mean, I knew they were there and they liked the things I did for them. Charlie ate all the food I made for him. When he'd see me he'd ask how school was. I liked those days, because it was nice knowing he cared and I had no one else.

"I wanted to come home to Forks, because Renee doesn't really have one place she ever stays. She travels a lot with Phil; they're always on the move with his baseball team. Then Charlie started dating, and he and Sue got married last summer.

I'd planned to move home, but when I was home during spring break, I learned about the upcoming wedding. I overheard him talking with his friend Billy, how Sue was moving in with him. He said Seth was pleased to have the basement as a room and how he was planning to pack up my stuff and put in the shed so Leah could have my room. Leah and I are the same age, her birthday was yesterday. Leah and I don't get on so well, so sharing a room is out the question. So instead of saying something, I kept it to myself and just went back."

I look at her not knowing what to say, but still not knowing what changed, what made her come back. "What happened to make you come here?"

She looks at me again and I can see for the first time tears in her eyes and I know this is not going to be good.

"Nothing really happened. I just find it hard to make friends. With me being so much younger and always with people older than me, I'm never into what they are. When I started college, I was still a few weeks shy of my sixteenth birthday. Everyone I met was drinking and fucking."

I frown as she swears and see her blush under my scrutiny.

"Sorry, I mean having sex. Well, anyway, I didn't feel like I could deal with the emotions attached to having sex on a one night stand, and no guys wanted me any other way.

The girls wanted to shop, but I never had much money. I had a job, but I was only paid a small amount, mainly because of my age. So I was alone, then last year Jacob started at the college. He's Charlie's friend Billy's boy, and I was glad to have someone I knew there. We started hanging out, but he wanted something more then friendship.

We were never really friends back home, but when he got there, he was new and leaned on me. I watched out for him. That was hard, because I was seventeen and he was nineteen. He became what I thought was my best friend. He kept pushing for more, he wanted more from me. I tired, I really tired, but I just didn't feel it.

When I told him I didn't like him that way and that I wanted to just be friends, it was bad. He was so mad at me and said it was because I never let him really kiss me. He told me that he loved me, and I should give him a real chance. So I tried to give him a chance, it only lasted two months.

After the two months of feeling nothing for him, I made up my mind to stop. So I told him that I cared for him, but didn't see myself ever loving him or being in love with him. He said he didn't care and that he was fine with me just caring about him. I told him that was unfair to him and to me, because I wanted it all. I want to be with someone who I'm madly in love with and they felt the same about me. I told him that he should want that too.

After that, he stayed away from me and other guys began asking me out. It was a few months later that I found out that Jacob had a bet going with nearly every guy at college. The bet was to see who could pop my cherry. The money went really high with so many guys trying.

"Anyway, one guy, Paul, decided that the bet was to pop my cherry, nothing about me giving it up. He came really close to doing it too, too close. When Jacob found, out he blamed me for it and everyone said that I was making a bigger deal then needed out of it. Never mind I broke my hand fighting him off of me. Paul's family is very well known, and they have money behind them, so of course he did no wrong."

She waves her hand and skips over a bit. "So I asked the board to transfer me. I told them that I'd go to every newspaper if they didn't agree, in the end they agreed to transfer me here. The only problem is, I had a full ride there, and here I have to pay for my own room and board."

I bit back a growl and the anger about what she just told me. How the fuck can anyone have done all of this to her? I look at her and go through what she said again. "So you're still a virgin?"

She blushes and nods here head. Then she looks around herself. "Wow, I know people say that they talk to bartenders when they're having a bad day, but I never ... well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to unload that all on you."

I give her a smile. "It's all part of the services ma'am." I tilt my head a little and she laughs and the sound is quite musical. The happiness in her laugh and the smile on her face it lights up the room, and makes her look even more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, I don't think they're coming after all and it's getting late. I should go." She stands up and her bag falls to the ground and everything that was inside falls out.

"Here, let me help you, Beautiful." I help her pick up her stuff, hoping she missed my slip up. I hand it all to her and she shoves it back into her bag.

She looks around the club again, before turning to me. "What kind of club is this? I mean this isn't like your normal everyday dance club is it?"

I chuckle and smile. "No, this isn't your normal kind of club. This is a private club that caters to the BDSM lifestyle."

She presses her lips together. "Nice, I mean the club, it's nice. Well, thank you for keeping me company and listening to my sad life." She looks at me as if she's asking my name.

"Edward Cullen, but you Beautiful can call me Ma ... Edward." Fuck I was about to ask her to call me Master. I look at her and see she's smiling at me.

"Well, thank you Edward, I hope you have a good night."

She moves to open the door of my office and my hand shoots out keeping it closed. I take a deep breath, fuck I don't want her to leave. I go to talk, but realize that I don't know her name.

"What's your name, Beautiful?"

I watch the blush appear on her face. "Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella."

I smile at her name, Bella means beautiful. "So I have been saying your name then, Beautiful. Well, Beautiful it's early," I say looking at my watch seeing it's only eight o'clock. "Have dinner with me? Every girl should be taken out on her birthday, more so when it's her eighteenth. So what do you say, Beautiful, will you eat dinner with me?" I speak against her neck and I see the blush deepen on her skin.

"I don't ... I ... I mean..."

I frown at her stuttering and it comes to me that she's nervous, because I have her pressed against the door. I have one of my hands by her waist and the other above her head on the door. My whole body is pressed against hers and I'm more than sure she has felt EVERY part of me.

I drop my hands taking a step back from her. "Beautiful, I mean you no harm. I'd just like to take you to dinner. Everyone should have a birthday treat." I would really like to give her another kind of treat. "Besides, I haven't eaten yet and I hate eating alone. Please, eat with me, and I swear I'll take you home tonight after dinner."

She turns looking at me and I watch her eyes scan my whole body. Her eyes stay on my crotch a little longer then I think she realizes. I'm not all that surprised by her focus there, as I feel as if it is the size of Texas right now. After another glance at my pants, she looks me right in the eye.

"I'm sorry ... I mean ... you look like a nice guy and all, but well the last two guys I thought were nice turned out they weren't. I just don't want to make another mistake that would be pretty fu ..." she stops midway through the swear word, "stupid of me."

I frown at her trying to think of a way to spend more time with her but I'm also pleased that she is cautious and watching out for herself.

"What if I order something and have it brought here? Please, Beautiful, don't make me beg, really I'm not the one for begging."

I watch her scan the room. "The door will remain unlocked? And I can leave at any time?"

I nod my head at her. "Beautiful, I promise that I won't hurt you." I smile as she steps forward, moving back to the seat that she was first sitting on.

"Would Chinese be all right?"

She looks at me biting her lip and nods her head. I swear I've had subs and a girlfriend or two that have had the habit of biting their lips and none have ever turned me on as much as what she is.

"Chinese is fine. I like most foods, apart from peanuts. Well, when I tried them I really liked them, but if I eat them, they have this thing about trying to kill me."

I chuckle at her innocent humor. "Okay, allergic to peanuts, got it." I move over to my desk, picking up the phone and place a very large order. I make sure to inform them of the allergy and that there are no peanuts in or around our food. Then I begin questioning Bella again.

"Tell me, Beautiful, what you are studying to become at UW?"

The light that had started come back in her eye goes away and I frown.

"A lawyer, I'm going to become a lawyer."

I look at her puzzled as to why she would say that she _has_ to become and not that she wants to. She must read my confused look, because she begins explaining it.

"Renee wanted me to be a doctor, but I passed out as soon as I saw blood. Actually even the smell makes me pass out, so being a doctor is kind of not possible for me. Charlie wanted me to become a lawyer, so that's the only choice I could do, so here I am."

I give her a smile. "What about you, Beautiful, what do you want to do?"

She shakes her head. "God, no, everyone I tell looks at me like I'm nuts." She shakes her head then sits up straighter. "Isabella," she says mimicking a snobby voice. "God gave you a very high intelligence and the college gave you a free ride to become something great, and you're telling me that you want to dance? That's not a job for a good girl, that's a job for a trailer trash looser."

I chuckle and smile more at her. "A dancer, really?"

She nods her head. "I love dancing. I mean, all kinds of dancing. Here's the thing, I'm not stupid, but I'm really not super smart either. I have a photographic memory, as soon as I read something, it sticks. Not having friends meant I spent a lot of time reading. But dancing, it makes me feel more ... free." She shakes her head and blushes. "I even took a pole dancing class, it was so much fun. I really don't think people, even women, understand the amount of work goes into that type of dancing."

Oh, fuck, I am going to jiz in my pants.

"It's been such a long time since I last danced. It was my real reason for agreeing to come out tonight. They told me that this club had an amazing dance floor and that we could even do some pole dances here."

"Come with me," I say standing. She looks at me and I wave her over. "I want to see you dance and you said it's been a long time." She gives me a shocked look. "Please, you just talked about dancing with such passion. You looked so happy and you said you wanted to dance."

She bites her lip and her eyes light up and she nods her head before grinning at me. I take Bella back out to the main bar area. I grab the remote from the back bar and click through some music channels and I smile and stop when I see her eyes light up at the beat of the music.

We start walking to the dance floor, when I feel Bella jump back into my arms and I eagerly take her in. She looks at me wide eyed as we keep moving. "Did that guy just spank that girl?"

I chuckle looking back at Corin and Taylor. "Yes, he did, he's her Dom."

I see Bella nod her head. "Was she a bad girl?"

I chuckle raising my eye brow at how calm she's speaking about seeing someone being spanked. Before I can answer she continues and it makes me laugh.

"Because if she was bad, he needs to find another punishment, because she looks like she enjoyed that a lot. Even I know rewarding bad behavior is not a good thing."

I let out a laugh and she turns looking at me. "Beautiful, she was bad, but more of a playful bad." I grin at her and she nods her head.

"So are you a Dom? Isn't that what you said he was?"

Again I nod my head. "Yes, I am a Dom, Beautiful. There are a lot of Dom's in this club and the people like that girl who was spanked is a submissive."

She nods her head. "Can ... well ... do women dance here? I mean, I don't want to upset anyone like that last guy. Sir James, was it?"

I shake my head taking Bella to the dance floor which is empty. I leave her there and sit across from it, before answering her. "No, Beautiful, I own this place and no one will be upset with you or upset because you're dancing for me."

I watch her look around. I can see that she really wants to dance. I smile at her. "Don't worry, Beautiful, just dance—be free."

That does the trick, and I watch as she removes her glasses and red sweater. Revealing the tank top underneath, she walks over to me and hands me her discarded items. I can't help it as my eyes go to her tits which are much better and bigger than what I thought and they look fucking real.

"Are you really going to sit there and watch me?"

I nod my head biting my bottom lip and wiggle my eyebrows at her. I hear her giggle as she walks back over to the middle of the dance floor.

Bella closes her eyes and it looks as if she's listening, and feeling the music. When she begins to move her body, I'm shocked to see that she can really dance. Bella can come here every fucking night and dance for me. She's my beautiful dancer.

Bella has her back to me and look's over her shoulder to me, which makes me fucking rock hard. My cock is pulsing to the beat of the music, it wants out and it wants her. I stand and move to her unable to stay away. As soon as am right behind her, she wiggles her body down mine with her back to me. When she reaches the floor at my feet, she twirls so the she is facing me. Placing her hand on my leg, she slowly moves up. I hiss as her hand grazes my swollen cock. Fuck, I'm about to jiz on myself, and I haven't done that in years.

Once Bella stands fully she only reaches my chest. The next thing I know, her right leg is in the air and against my chest. She's standing on her tip toes of her left foot to make herself taller. Fuck! I run my hand down her leg till I get to knee and I pull her closer, so that her leg is down and wrapped around my hip and we begin moving together.

"I thought you were going to watch?"

I look right in her eyes. "You're really fucking good and I couldn't stop myself."

I lean forward to place my lips on hers, but before I reach her skin, I'm interrupted.

"Sir, your food just arrived."

I turn looking at Tanya, whose eyes are directed at the floor, but I can see that she's unhappy. "Thank you Tanya, place it in my office and get a bottle of 1990 Dom Perignon on ice in there too."

Tanya walks away and Bella watches her go.

"Beautiful Dancer, let's go and eat our dinner."

Bella nods her head at me and I make my way to the office. As I walk with her, I see that other Dom's are now checking her out. Too late fuckers, if she's going to be anyone's sub it'll be mine.

I help her to sit, before placing the food out. Tanya walks in and hands me the glasses and places the wine bucket next to my seat, before walking back out. Again Bella watches her go.

"That was Tanya, wasn't it?"

I nod my head.

"Is she an ex-girlfriend or another Dom?"

I shake my head. "Tanya is not my ex-girlfriend, current girlfriend or a Dom. Tanya is a submissive and an employee. A submissive is the partner to a Dominant. Like the girl being spanked earlier, that was Corin, she's Taylor's submissive. Taylor is a Dom."

Bella looks puzzled, but nods her head. "Is Tanya your submissive?"

I grin and shake my head. "No, she'd like to be. She is a very good sub, but she doesn't tick a certain amount of my boxes. Therefore, she's been nothing apart from an employee for me."

Bella looks at me puzzled and I realize that she doesn't understand the ticking certain boxes part.

"Tanya is a very nice woman, a very beautiful woman; however she not my kind of beautiful and she don't grasp me. When we talk it becomes," I chuckle, "well, I become bored. She's not a boring person, I'd talk with her, but I find after a few days, I'd need to get away from her for a few months. That's not really a good thing for a Dom and sub relationship, conversation is important."

Bella looks at me and nods her head again. "This is Dom Peringon, it's wine and it will go amazingly well with what we are eating."

I pour Bella out a glass and she looks at it, then to me.

Knowing she is going to protest, I cut her off. "Beautiful Dancer, it's just a glass of wine and it's your birthday."

She nods her head and takes a sip. "Wow, that's really nice. I've had a few glasses of wine before at weddings, but they didn't taste as good as this." Bella looks out the window and scans the club again.

"Can I ask something?" She smiles and shakes her head. "I mean do you mind me asking questions after this one, that is?"

I nod my head and smile at her.

"Is that girl over by the bar touching herself as she dances?"

I almost choke on the wine that I was drinking, because that was not the question that I was expecting.

I look over to where she points and smile, because of course it would be Kate and Mike. "Yes, Kate is a sub and her Dom, Mike, likes her to perform when she dances."

She looks back at me. "Really? Women do that too ... the whole masturbating thing? I thought that was a guy thing?"

I try and swallow, because now not only is she a virgin, but she a virgin that has never been touched, not even by herself for pleasure. I so hope she's not, so far all she said was Jacob kissed her, that fucker.

"Well, it looks like I really missed out in the sex education class. I always thought they were boring and I didn't miss anything, but it now appears that I did. I never got to go as I was too young, but then I was in high school. When it came around again, I was still too young. Then I went to college so I had to kind of read up on this stuff, but I think I may have been reading the wrong book, because none of this was in it. Now I wish that I could've taken the class."

I burst out laughing and shake my head. "No, Beautiful, that was not included in Sex Education classes."

She looks at me with a frown. "Why not? This stuff would be useful in our adult lives you know? Maybe it would keep more people from straying away from home."

I shake my head again, because she never says what I think she's going to say.

I know that I need to move away from the topic of sex. I'm so close to jumping this girl and that would only lead to her being hurt.

"What about Driver's Education, did you get to do that?"

I watch her shake her head. "No, again I was too young in high school. When I was at Harvard, I had free ride with room and board. I had to work so that I could buy my school supplies, personal necessities, and clothes, but that was always close to the dorm. I never really had enough money left over to take a course after I bought my needed things. Now it's kind of out the question, because I had to get two jobs to pay for my dorm fees."

I frown. "Are your parents not helping you out at all?"

Bella shakes her head. "Renee doesn't have any money apart from Phil, and as I said, he doesn't know me. I would feel wrong having him give Renee money just to help me out. Charlie is a small town chief of police and doesn't have much, and now he has a family to look after. So it's all really up to me and it was my fault, since I gave up the full paid ride. But I'll be fine, between my two jobs, I'll make enough to pay the rent, buy food, and have a little left over. I just don't have enough to learn to drive, but that's okay, I don't have a car anyway." Bella takes another drink and looks at me.

"What about you, Edward, I told you almost my whole life story, so who are you? Are you the person that's in the tabloids or are you someone different?"

I look at her in shock, because I really didn't think she knew who I was.

She smiles shaking her head. "Come on, Edward, you're number three in the hottest guys of the world list. You should really have been second, but not first because I don't think anyone can beat Johnny."

I shake my head and grin. "Well, do you think I'm the person you read about?"

She looks at me again, and it's almost as if she looks right in to my soul.

"Yes and no. Where you seem to be a lot nicer, well at least you have been to me. You're charming and cocky, and I'm not sure why, but you seem sad. Not as sad as I've seen you in some of the pictures, but still sad. As for the women, after seeing your club ... just because you had dinner with a girl, doesn't mean that you had sex with them."

I can't help but smile, because every girl I have ever dated always thought that I slept with every girl I've been seen with. Here this barely legal girl is and she gets it.

I watch her eat, and she enjoys her food. I take a few bites myself and await her next question.

"What about your family? Do they know about this or is this the most private part of your life?"

I wipe my mouth and lean back. "First I'll tell you a little about my family. My mother, Esme, is an interior designer and my father, Carlisle, is a doctor and works at the hospital. I have an older brother Emmett, who's a personal trainer and he's married to Rosalie. Rose is a stay at home mom, to my nephew Dean who is almost two months old. She also likes to dabble in rebuilding old cars. My twin sister Alice, loves retail shopping so much, she owns her own clothing shop. Alice's husband, Jasper, you might know, he is a college counselor at UW."

She looks at me and smiles. "Mr. Whitlock?"

I nod my head at her. "Yes, that is him. As for this lifestyle, I came out when I was twenty-three. My family knows of my lifestyle choices and and they have stood by me with my choices. They know me and know that for me, this lifestyle choice is not about me wanting to abuse or be abusive toward women."

Bella frowns. "Why, has someone said that to you, or thought you like to abuse your submissive?"

I nod my head. "Many people think this is what this lifestyle is about."

Bella pulls her eyebrows together. "Well I don't, I don't see anything that has made me think I'm in danger. I mean, I'd need to read up on the stuff first to fully understand it for myself, but the women here seem to enjoy it as much as the guys do. So you know, behind closed doors in all, I can't see it being different."

I nod my head at her. Bella and I keep talking even after we're done eating. We moved to the sofa in my office , so we could sit comfortably and talk. I found as the night went by, we were moving closer and closer to the other. I'm sitting beside her, but facing her and playing with her hair on the right side of her face. My right hand however is ghosting lightly across the knuckles of her left hand that is resting on her right ankle. She, too, is facing me and her right hand is lying innocently on my leg that is next to hers.

I'm hyper aware of her touch, and the charged touch has kept me in a constant state of arousal.

Bella yawns suddenly and stretches her arms up above her head. She's still wearing just the tank top and as her arms stretch up, the top bares her mid-section. The soft looking skin is almost iridescent in the low lighting of my office. Glancing at my watch I'm shocked, and Bella leans forward to look at my wrist too.

"Oh, wow, it's almost two in the morning. I'd better get back to the dorm."

I nod my head agreeing with her, because it is rather late for her. "Since you didn't drive here, how did you get here, Beautiful?"

"I walked here. It only took me twenty minutes."

"Well, Beautiful, please let me take you home. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, not knowing if you got home safely or not."

She looks at me biting her lip and nods her head. I help her to stand handing her the red sweater she took off when she danced for me. I collect my things together, to prepare to leave.

"Did you check your coat with the concierge?"

I watched her shake her head. "No, I didn't think I'd be out this late, but I'll be fine."

I smirk picking up my jacket and walking over to her. "You can wear mine," I say as I wrap it round her slowly.

I swallow as I look into her eyes. There is really something about this girl that makes me tingle in a good way. I lead her from my office, and nod to Demetri, so he knows the club is in his hands. I direct her out of the club and to my car. The whole way I have my hand on the base of her back and I have to fight with myself to stop it from moving lower. I open her door letting her in and closing it, before making my way around to get in.

"So, where to, my Beautiful Dancer?"

She looks at me and smiles, but before she can answer another yawn comes out. She blushes slightly and then gives me the directions.

Within five minutes of driving we're almost at her dorm. "Will the door still be open at this time?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I've never been out past eight before."

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the start of our newest WIP. We will be posting one chapter per week, and our posting day will be very late Sunday nights, or Monday mornings from here on out. All Chapters will be posted in the CST time zone, USA. Please read and review. We will be answering all reviews for this story as it posts, so feel free to ask whatever questions you have. We hope that you enjoy this story, it is something we both are very proud of and are enjoying writing. Thanks, Nikky & Kasi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**All normal disclaimers are the same, and as always thanks to Jess2002 and Savannavansmutsmuts who help keep us readable. Also a HUGE thanks to DeeBelle1 who made the super awesome fantastic banner for this story. The banner link is on our profile page, or attached to our post at TWCS. Also on our profile pages there is a YOU TUBE link to check out the super awesome video Silverblossom Jordan made for this story. It is AMAZING! The song will be used in an upcoming chapter of the story as well.**

* * *

**Meeting Her Needs  
Chapter: Two**

I drove my sleepy beautiful dancer to her dorm. When I pulled up to the building, I find myself strangely upset to see that the door was still open. As I look around, I see a lot of people around, and it appears as if they're having a party. There are cups and apparently drunk college co-eds everywhere. I let out a sigh knowing that there must have been a party and it's now winding down. I wonder if Bella knew about this, or if this was this all a part of her dorm-mates plan.

I look at Bella and push her hair from her eyes. "Beautiful, sweetie you're home."

She moans at me in response. I unbuckle myself and lean over her speaking softly in her ear. "Beautiful, my sweet, you're going to have to wake up so I can get you inside." Unable to stop myself, I place a soft kiss on the side of her face and watch as her eyes open slowly, looking into mine. "There you are, Beautiful, and just like sleeping beauty, you needed a kiss to wake up."

I watch as a smile, and blush come over her face. "Thank you, for the lift home, Edward."

I nod my head at her. "Can I have your cell number?" I look right at her as I ask.

I watch as her beautiful blush deepens on her face and she nods her head at me handing me her cell. I take it from her putting my number—well all my numbers in it, before calling myself so that I have hers.

"I don't have very much time on my phone, it's pre-paid and I plan to put some more on there after I get my next check, but if you call I'll answer."

"Beautiful, I would really like to see you again and take you out for dinner. I've enjoyed our talk." Her blush deepens even more and she bites her lip.

I chuckle at just how red she has gotten, when I hear her clear her throat. "I'd really like that, but I am working this weekend at Starbucks, the one down from the college. I'm at college all week and work there also begins this week. Most of my free time will be taken up with study groups and tutoring, but I am free Wednesday night and next Friday."

I smile at her. "Okay, I can work around that. I'll give you a call and arrange something special."

I'm already making plans in my head to see her at her place of work. "Stay there, please," I say before jumping out of the car and opening her door. I help her out and she goes to take off my jacket.

"Beautiful, keep it on, I'll get it from you later."

She shakes her head at me. "No, um ... my things go missing or turn up ruined around here a lot. I think it's because I'm new, but anyway ... I'd hate for anything to happen to your jacket. I don't have the money to replace it."

I frown at her, taking the jacket. I look toward the dorm and I'm angered over my thoughts. I'm positive that the party was her dorm-mates doing. I'm sure they wanted her to come home and see the party. This was no surprise party; this was to show Bella that they were excluding her. My brain is quickly trying to work on how mean these girls are to her. She's only been here a month.

I feel her hand touch mine and I look at her. "Thank you, for tonight."

She stands on her tip toes and places a soft kiss on my cheek. Before I can respond, she's moving away from me. I keep my eyes on her the whole time. It saddens me to see her almost curl into herself as she moves around the stragglers that are still outside. For the next few minutes I fight the strong urge that I have to run in there and take her home with me. I calm myself before getting back in my car and driving away.

I arrive at my home and head straight to my office. I pick up my phone and call Jenks, he picks up after a few rings.

"Hello, Jenks here." I can hear his tired voice on the other end.

"Jenks, its Edward Cullen here. I want you to check someone out for me."

I hear him moving around. "Yes sir, I am ready for the details."

"Swan, Isabella Marie. Date of birth is September thirteenth of ninety-four. Attends UW, but just transferred from Harvard, where she attended classes in 2010 and 11. Father is Chief, Charlie Swan of the Forks City Police Department. Step-mother is Sue Swan, previous last name unknown, they married in 2011. Birth Mother Renee, unsure of last name is remarried as of 2008 to a minor league baseball player. His name is Phil and I am unsure of what team. Isabella works at Starbucks and does tutoring and on campus work. She has a partial scholarship, but at Harvard she had a full ride. There was an altercation with a student whose parents are high up on the food chain around Harvard, which pushed her to transfer. That is all information I have, I want you to find out everything on everyone."

I hear a few hums. "I should have everything for you early next week."

I let out a sigh. "Just get it as soon as you can, Jenks." I hang up the phone and rub my face.

It isn't long before my painful erection is really bothering me. To become a good Dom, you must start off learning both sides. As a submissive you learn to hold off your pleasure and control your orgasms. I pride myself at being good at holding off my pleasure. Even when it has been most difficult I'm able to overcome. But this want for her is so strong. The ache is so different. I'm uncomfortable with the pain now. Standing up, I head for my shower room.

Standing under the water I allow the images of my beautiful girl dancing fill my mind. The way she gracefully and smoothly moved, swaying back and forth. The way that her hands lightly stroked the air around her, it's like I can feel her lightly stroking my cock. I envision myself moving back behind her. I love the feel of the weight of her leg as she puts it over my shoulder. I bend my knees and push my cock deep inside of her. With a hand on the wall behind her, I balance myself enough to thrust my seed deep inside her tight pussy. I scream out her name and watch as my seed circles with the water going down the drain.

Bella is still pretty much on my mind still today. She was on my mind all night and I even had to jerk off again this morning. Like last night, the images of Bella took me to a place I've never felt before. After another shower I send Bella a quick text.

**Hello, Beautiful. How are you this morning? Please take some Tylenol with a full glass of water. Edward~ **

It's a few minute later when her reply come through, I find myself smiling as I open it**.**

**Good Morning, Edward. I'm taking the Tylenol and water right now, thank you. Other than a small headache, I'm fine. If I didn't say it last night, I'd like to thank you for a good night. How are you? Bella x**

I reach my car and get in, I send off one last text before heading to work.

**Glad to hear it, Beautiful, hope your head clears up soon. Take the Tylenol every four hours until it stops hurting. I'm well, and off to work now. I Hope you have a good day, Beautiful. Edward~**

I don't look at my cell again until I'm at work, and I am happy to see that Bella has texted me again.

**I'm pleased to say that after taking the Tylenol, I had a bath and something to eat. The headache seems to be wearing off already. However, I will take some more at my allowed time. I hope you have a good day at work too, Edward. I am heading off for my morning class now, so I will have to switch my cell off. Thank you, again for last night and this morning too. Bella x**

I smile at my phone. This girl just keeps intriguing me more and more. I know she's not a submissive, but her replies via texting are better than some people who've been submissives' for years. My bottom lip curls over my teeth, as I try not to over think this. Right now, I need to be her friend and gain her trust. We can get to understand more about her natural submissive behavior later.

It's Sunday and I am heading to my parents house for Sunday dinner. Bella and I have been texting, but I haven't spoken to her since Thursday night. I've driven past her work and it was hard to not just to go in and talk with her. But I decided to keep away, 'til Jenks came back to me with the information I asked for. It's been surprisingly harder than what I thought it would be.

I arrive exactly at four o'clock, and as I walk to the door, I see my mom standing there.

"Hello, Mom," I say hugging her and placing a kiss on her head.

Mom moves to the side and lets me in. "At least one of my children knows good time keeping skills." I look at her and laugh. I have never been late a day in my life, it just isn't something that I can do.

"I take it I'm the first and only one here so far?" my mom nods her head at me as she walks to the kitchen. As soon as she gets there, she beings multitasking.

"Mom, what can I do to help? I'm your humble servant." I take my jacket of and roll up my shirt sleeves, as mom laughs.

"See, this is why you're my favorite." She passes me the salad stuff and I begin chopping. "How has your week been, any word on a new sub?" I smile a little.

"No, not yet, just," I let out a sigh. "They're all pretty much the same. The truth is, I don't know what I am looking for ..." I shake my head as Bella face comes to mind and I know fine and well that it's her I want. "Well I met someone on Thursday, she's not really a sub but ..." I trail of unsure how to say what I feel.

"But what, do you want her to be your sub? Or do you want more with her and think your lifestyle will scare her off?"

I look at my mom shaking my head, trying to calm her before mother bear comes out. "She came into the club, she knows what I am. She doesn't know much about the BDSM lifestyle, but I know that she's not scared off by it."

As I look at my mom, I see she's frowning. "So what's the problem? If she was at your club then ... maybe it's something she's interested in."

I close my eyes and shake my head. I proceed to tell her almost everything from the moment she walked in, 'til I had her in my arms. I even told her of my unwillingness to let her go and all our texting since.

"Oh, honey, I'm sure it'll work out for you. She sounds like she has her head screwed on right, even if her life seems more than a little unsettling."

I stop what I am doing and look at my mother. "But she's a virgin. I've never been with one. Shouldn't someone's first time be with somebody they love—someone that loves them the same? Isn't that what every girl dreams about?"

My mother blushes a little over the territory our talk has lead too, but still she gives me her mom smile. I know she'll answer anything I ask of her, no matter how embarrassing it is.

"That doesn't have to be a problem. Honestly, it's good to hear that a young girl of twenty-one still has her virtue intact. I know nowadays, most never wait until marriage or they find their true love. I have a feeling you may care about her already, Edward. You know to find a true love at her age isn't unheard of, but it's not a common thing either. I know that I was one of the lucky ones. But you know if she was to be with you that way, I'm sure that you'll make it wonderful—a first time worth remembering."

I swallow hard. I'm a little rattled by talking to my mom about sex. Then I feel sadness come over me, when I realize she doesn't know that my beautiful girl is only eighteen.

"She's only eighteen, Mom," I say as I look down. I'm unable to see what she thinks of me wanting such a younger girl.

I feel mom's hand touch my face. "I know my boy, I know you well enough to know that you are a good person. From what you've told me, she may be eighteen physically, but she is much older in maturity. She doesn't sound like she's had much of a childhood, even worse than what I first thought. I trust you and if—when she becomes part of your life, if it be a friend, a submissive, a girlfriend, or all three, I will stand by you. I may not fully understand what you do, but I do know that you would never hurt anyone. Even more so, you are my son and I love you just the way you are."

I smile at her and hug her close to me.

"Right now, I want to get to know her. Getting to know her as a friend first is important to me. There's a large part of me that wants her as my submissive, but the need to know her is greater."

My mom lets me go and begins to work on the meal again. "That sounds like a good start, son. You do need to get to know her. Show her there are other sides of you, beside the Dominant you are. Help her become an independent and strong woman. Maybe then she will become what you want and need her to be."

I smile at her again and hear the front door open as some of the others have arrived ... one hour late I may add.

"Thank you, Mom," I whisper and she gives me a wink.

"Hey, Mom, I am here where's the food. How long until dinner? And what can I eat now?"

Mom rolls her eyes. "Emmett, stop shouting. Dinner will be ready in half an hour and, NO you can't have something else to eat until then. You'll have to wait. If you were here at four like I asked you to be, you would've been able to have some appetizers, but you weren't, so tough."

I laugh as Emmett pouts at the kitchen door.

"But, Mommy, it was Rosie, she took ages to get ready. I told her," Emmett whines in his childish voice, but is cut off by Rose slapping him.

"It's Mom, Emmett, not Mommy, you're not three. How about we let Dean be the baby, besides it was you that held us back. You wanted to watch the game." Emmett glares at Rose, before leaving the kitchen mumbling to himself.

"Sorry we're late, Mom, hello, Edward." Rose smiles at mom giving her a kiss, then walks forward giving me a kiss on the cheek too.

"How are you, Edward?"

I smile at her. "I'm good, Rose, thanks. You?"

Rose nods her head. "I'm good, but before you ask Dean is not here tonight, he is with my parents. Oh, and I heard a rumor about you," she says coyly.

I look at her frowning. "You did? What was that?"

Rose grins at me. "Well, word has it, that you had a stunning young woman in your office all night on Thursday. She arrived early and didn't leave until closing time—with you. I don't quite believe it, because I was also told she was beautiful. They said she could very well be compared to the likes of my beauty, and we all know that's not possible."

I shake my head at Rose's, kind-of-joke. Rose is one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, and most men and women feel this way. A few years ago, for some unknown reason, she got the whole mirror, mirror, on the wall, evil witch tag. Rose being Rose, found it funny, and now plays into it, so the rumor is in full swing.

I look back at her. "Heidi?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and Rose nods her head at me.

"Yep, she was mouth wide open at the salon, with her fan-club of bitches in heat, all paying rapt attention. So who was she? Better yet, when do we meet her?"

I shake my head at Rose. "She's not like that, I was helping her out. Her dorm roommates sent her to my club as a mean trick, and it was her birthday."

Rose frowns at me then smirks. "Sure, she may not be like that now, but I'm more than sure you'll work your prince charming charm, and," Rose snaps her fingers, "she'll be your new friend. I want warning if you're brining her here and for the love of God, warn her about me. I really can't deal with another crying episode."

I shake my head and roll my eyes at Rose. Around the end of last year and the beginning of this year, I had a submissive, Gianna. She was nice, but she was a little on the dim side. She was twenty-six and had some strong views on poverty. Rose had enough, and when Gianna said that there was no reason for people to be given hand-outs, it made Rose angry. Gianna didn't stop there, she also stated there were a lot of jobs people could get and do. She claimed everyone should pay their own way, even if took three jobs. Rose lost all patients with her and bluntly told her she had no idea what she was talking about. While that was putting it nicely, Gianna end up in tears. It was the following weekend Gianna and I brought our time together to an end.

I move away from the memory and start to set the table as my dad, Jasper, and Alice all arrive.

"Sorry, Mom, there was a sale and I just had to go. It was amazing, you really should see what all I got." Alice bounces into the kitchen, I real don't understand why the hell she can't walk like a normal person. I swear, I've known this girl my whole life and I still don't get her. She and I are twins, but we are polar opposites of each other. We are like Yin and Yang. I look at Jasper as he walks in kissing mom on the cheek.

"Jasper, I'd like a word in private, if you have the time?"

Jasper looks to me and nods his head. "Jeez, Edward, you've known Jazz for years now. You don't have to be so polite all the time."

I frown at Alice.

"Seriously, would it kill you to go, 'Hey Jazz, my man, yo, need a word, pronto'?" I hear the others laugh at Alice's imitation of a hip-hop gangster voice.

"I tell ya da four-one-one, Ally-Bally-Bee-Rad, I'll bez talkin like dis fo one month. Alls ya gotsta doez is hands me over all da credit-cards an cash to Rosie to looks after and ya can'tz be goesin shoppin fo one WHOLE week?"

Alice looks at me and slowly pales. "Fine, but it will need to be at the end of the month, next week Neiman Marcus is doing their big clearance sale."

Rose laughs. "Alice, that week is when Bloomingdale's gets there autumn clothes in."

Alice taps her mouth with her finger. "Yeah, that is right, okay, I'll get back to you about what week will work for me."

I nod my head and smile. "Yes, Alice, you get back to me."

I see that the others are trying hard not to laugh at us. Alice is completely oblivious to them chuckling behind her and begins to make small talk with Rose.

Mom and I finish setting the table as everyone else takes their seats. Once we are done, I pull her seat out allowing mom to sit. I look around the table and see that the rest have already begun to eat. I frown, handing my mom the dish with the potatoes in it.

"Would it kill you to at least wait until everyone is sitting, before you begin eating dinner?"

Everyone turns looking at mom and me.

"Sorry, Momma, it's just your dinners are so good, and you know Rosie can't cook. I have to wait a whole week to eat your great meals. You know, if you cooked my dinner for me each night, I would wait on Sundays for you to sit." I look to Emmett who talks while continuing to stuff his face the whole time. I roll my eyes as mom pats my hand, as I feel Rose lean toward me.

"Don't worry, next Sunday Emmett will be last to start eating." I turn my face a little to her, seeing she has that evil glint in her eyes. I chuckle a little knowing that Emmett's non-filter has gotten him into trouble with Rose, which in turn, means no orgasms for Emmett. Rose has the whole sex punishment thing down great now, if she was a Domme she be a damn great one.

We all eat the dinner and talk a little. After getting the okay, I take Jasper in to dad's office to talk to him about Bella.

"I wanted to ask about a student that attends your college."

Jasper looks taken back by my statement. "Edward, I can't discuss a student with you, you know that."

I hold my hands up. "Jasper, I just wanted to ask your thought or rather opinion on her that's all." I pull my hair and let out a sigh. "She came into the club on Thursday. She's a transfer student and it was her birthday. Her roommates thought it would be fun to send her to my club."

Jasper looks at me confused.

"Jasper, I swear, I was just going to tell her to go, but fuck, she is so beautiful. I found myself asking her questions. When she told me she just turned eighteen, I should've told her to leave, but I couldn't. I wanted to know ... know why she was so ... sad. I think she's having a hard time with her roommates, and Jasper, I don't think she's the kind to complain about it."

Jasper closes his eyes nodding his head. "Just a smidge over five foot, real toned, long brown hair, Isabella Swan?"

I nod my head at him.

"I talked to her, it was a requirement. That girl has been through a lot. I knew they had picked on her when she was in high school ... there was this one girl ..."

I look at him holding back a growl. "Jessica?"

Jasper smiles and rubs his face. "I still don't get how you do that. How you get me to tell you things I'm not meant to share."

I shrug my shoulder at him and he lets out a breath.

"I can't talk about what I see and hear when doing my job, but I can tell you what I've seen or heard when I've been off duty."

I smile and nod my head at Jasper, knowing that he's giving me what he can.

"Isabella is quiet and keeps to herself. She doesn't seem to have much passion about college or anything related to college. It's like someone held a gun to her head and forced her to attend. She's smart, really smart. A lot smarter than what she thinks she is. Her teacher's all rave about her and the level of work she turns in. She's polite, well-spoken, and does everything that is asked of her, nothing more. She seems to be a complete loner. However, I saw her last week and she was helping out the youth group that Alice donates time too. She was entertaining some of the younger teenage kids. She was really different there; more alive than I ever saw her at college."

I nod my head again, and think over the one thing I want to know. I doubt he'll tell me, but his reactions alone will tip me off. "Do you think she has been abused and neglected?"

Jasper's body language screams to me as he clears his throat and looks to his hands. "So, was there anything else that you wanted to know that I can answer?"

"Nope, that pretty much sums up what I already knew and thought."

I arrive at the club a little after nine. I get there to see Mike and Katie in the middle of their performance. I stand and watch their scene. I nod once to the bartender and he sends Tanya over to me with a glass of Scotch. I take the drink from Tanya without looking at her.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private at you earliest convenience?"

I keep my eyes forward. "What's it about? Do you need time off?"

I hear her clear her throat a few times, but I still don't look her way. "It's a private matter, Sir, and it will only take a few minutes.

I clap as Mike and Katie wrap things up and then I turn looking at Tanya. "Come with me now. We can talk in my office." I walk ahead of her and open my office door. I walk around my desk taking off my jacket. "Please have a seat Tanya, and tell me what is on your mind."

I look at her again to see the she has a flush to her face, and is wiggling in her seat. I groan knowing what she is thinking and is about to ask me. Tanya takes on her submissive role and looks to the floor.

I decide to play stupid and hurry her up, so I can get her out of my sight. "Tanya, either tell me what it is or leave. I don't have time to try and read your mind."

Tanya closes her eye then opens them. "Well, Sir, I see that your name is up in four weeks to do a scene. I also noticed that you have yet to put down the name of your submissive. I was wondering ... I'd like to do the scene with you. I thought that we could take the next four weeks to get to know each other, and then maybe you'd see how submissive this girl could be for you. Maybe you won't want to let this girl go."

I rub my face, letting out a sigh. "Tanya, I've told you before that I don't do scenes with staff."

I see her smirk and she cuts me off. "Then I'll quit. It's not like I need this job."

I hold back the anger I feel, that she has interrupted me. Her interruption alone is proof that she is not the submissive for me, not to mention her attitude. I've had to turn away many people who've needed a job and for her to simply act so arrogant. The fact that she states she doesn't need her job, may end up backfiring on her.

"Tanya, if you'd let me finish what I was saying." I give her a look that would silence even the dumbest person. "I do not do scenes with staff, and even if you were not a staff member I still wouldn't do a scene with you. Where I know that the Dom's you've been with do speak very highly of you, I don't think we would mesh well together. Furthermore, if you'd like to quit, put in your two-week notice now and I will get to looking for a suitable replacement. I'm quite sure filling the position won't be hard, so I could actually have you relieved of your duties before then if the need arises."

Tanya lets out a small huff. "No Sir, I would like to keep my job. Sir, I just know we could be so good together. I really like you, Sir. I've kind of had a crush on you, from the beginning. Since I've gotten to know you, my feelings have increased. I'd really like to serve you. I can be anything you want me to be, just tell me how you want me to act. I can look young and even be like that plain little girl child, you took an interest in the other night."

I push the seat away from my desk. "That right there, Tanya, is exactly why we'll never work. I want my submissive to be who they already are. I don't like it when someone pretends to be something different than which they really are. You should be happy with whom you are Tanya, not try to be someone or something you are not. I would not be a good Dom if I forced you to completely change. The fact is, we just won't work. Where I'm flattered that you've taken an interest in me, I'm sorry to say that I don't return that interest in you."

Tanya shakes her head. "But you don't know me. If you would just take the time and stop running from me ... look, I know that I'm one of the hottest females in the club. I can see that alone has you on edge. If I was with you, I'd be true, I wouldn't fuck anyone else. I can handle the media that surrounds your life, and with me on your arm, the photos would be hot. Every guy would want what you have: money, looks, and a sexy woman on your arm. I could complete you. I'm not asking you to love me, I'd be happy with what you can provide for me. With you as my partner, I would have the Cullen name, the access, the money, and you get me, the best submissive and sexiest, beautiful woman around. I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll be a fulltime submissive for you."

I shake my head at her. It seems that the bitch doesn't get it. I have no idea why she thinks she can speak to me in this manner, but she is hanging herself. "Tanya, I said NO! I tried to be nice and that hasn't worked. So hear this and hear it LOUD AND CLEAR! It is plain, simple, and harshly to the point—ONE ..." I shout holding up a finger. "I don't like the media or having my photo taken. I would like the person I am with to support and understand that. Two ..." I say holding up a second finger. "If I was to marry, it would be for love, not for what I felt my wife could add to me. Three ..." I say holding up a third finger. "I don't want a fulltime submissive. If I was to marry, I would want the whole person not just a part of her. Four ..." I say holding up a fourth finger. "You bore me—to tears half the time. I cut off your voice, because it annoys me. I would fall asleep or fire you if I didn't ignore you. Five ..." I say holding up a fifth finger. "I'm sorry, but I don't find you sexy—at all. I would say you're pretty, but quite honestly, that's pushing it. Six ..." I say as I hold up a sixth finger.

Tanya holds up her hand sniffing. "I get it! I get it, but you went with Gianna and she's stupid"

I roll my eyes at her. "I said that you bore me, not that you're stupid, Tanya. Where Gianna may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed at times, she didn't bore me. I could talk with her a lot longer than I could ever talk to you. There's a lot more for me to list on why I will never have you as a submissive. Shall I tell you them?"

Tanya shakes her head at me and gets up walking out of my office. I'm hoping that has put her hopes to an end. I really don't want to fire her, even though she just pissed me off beyond belief, she does draw in a crowd.

The rest of Sunday and Monday came and went. Tanya stayed away from me and has moved on to Stefan it seems. She made a point of letting me know this, before I left work today. I'm on my way to Jenks' office, he called earlier to say that he's gotten most of the information I requested. I arrive at his office and he leaves the file for me to look over as he personally gets me a cup of coffee.

Opening the folder, I start scanning through the papers inside.

Name: Isabella Maria Swan

D.O.B: September 13th, 1994

Work: Starbucks – average of 25 hours a week $7.50 per hr.

Dom: None known

Bank: First Direct - Balance as of September 17th, 2012: $103.82

Convictions: None

Arrests: None

College: UW transferred from Harvard.

Medical History: Allergy to peanuts.

Notes regarding college and medical history: There really was not much on the girl. Most professors say that she is a hard worker and is really quiet.

Isabella doesn't seem to know many people here in Seattle. The few that did know her by name, didn't have very nice things to say about her. My personal feelings, they were being cruel and thought of her as boring or geeky. It seems to all come mainly from a girl she went to school with, a Miss Jessica Stanley, in Forks, Washington.

At her last College, Harvard, there seems to have been an event that caused a lot of uproar. The board and others seem to have eliminated almost all traces of it. It involves another student named Paul Lahote. His father works for the Massachusetts Board of Education, and is pretty high up in the standings there. I'm still looking into this, but Isabella's medical records show that she was badly hurt. She had some broken ribs, a cut to her face, and some other minor scratches and bruising. Things turned a bit ugly for her and it looks as if she was the victim of bullying after this injury. I'll send you the information as soon as I have it.

Mother: Renee Lynn Dwyer

D.O.B: April 23rd, 1974

Work: None

Married to: Phillip Mark Dwyer

D.O.B: March 1st, 1987

Work: Minor League Baseball player for the Suns.

Salary: 6,752,000 with endorsements and stocks in club.

Married on: September 14th, 2011

Bank: Wells Fargo

Balance: $28,849 in available funds plus several stocks, bonds and securities as of September 17th, 2012.

Father: Charles 'Charlie' John Swan

D.O.B: November 5th, 1974

Work: City of Forks, Chief of Police.

Salary: $96,364-yearly

Married to: Suzanne Annette Clearwater-Swan

D.O.B: August 22nd, 1975

Work: Newton's Dinner

Salary: $400 per week, Works Monday through Friday 6am-2pm.

Two dependents.

Daughter: Leah Michelle Clearwater

D.O.B: September 12th, 1994

Absent Parent: Harry Pear (whereabouts unknown.)

Work: None

Education: Currently a Senior at Forks High School

Son: Seth Clearwater

D.O.B: June 20th, 1997

Absent Parent: Harry Pear (whereabouts unknown.)

Work: None

Education: Currently a Sophomore at Forks High School

Family Bank: First National Bank of Forks

Charles—Personal Account: $13,300

Suzanne's—Personal Account: $8,227

Joint Account: $10,980

Leah's Account: $3,679 (There is a direct deposit made Monthly into this account from the payroll system of the Forks Police Department in the name of Charles Swan, in the amount of $500.)

Seth's Account: $1,678 (There is a direct deposit made Monthly into this account from the payroll system of the Forks Police Department in the name of Charles Swan, in the amount of $500.)

I shake my head, this guy gives money to his step-children, but allows his only daughter—his only birth child to think that he does not have very much money and can't give her anything—not even a gift on her birthday. I sigh before I read on.

Notes regarding the parents: Her mother has life insurance and a will; everything is left to her current husband in the event of her death. Her father has a similar policy, but his beneficiaries are divided between his current wife and her two children. I went to Forks to see the family, and was a little troubled by the fact that the father doesn't have any pictures of Isabella. When I asked about his family and dependents, he never said her name or that he had a child currently in college. The only children he mentioned at all were that of his current wife's.

I have been unable to pin point Isabella's mother, but when I look over all the phone records, it seems that Isabella is the one that maintains and initiates any and all contact with her parents.

I look to the door as Jenks' walks in holding to cup of coffee in his hand.

"Not a pretty read, is it? From what I can ascertain, they have no viable reason to treat her like the black-sheep of the family, yet they do. I'll say this, I am certain a bastard would be more welcome at a family reunion than this girl has ever really felt in her own parent's homes. Sadly, she still strives and is eager to have their approval."

I nod my head at him. "I want to know what went down at the college—find out everything. Keep an eye on her 'family', all of them."

Jenks' nods his head at me, and I finish my coffee putting, down his payment and picking the file back up before leaving.

It's Wednesday and after a restless night of sleep, I get up. Unlike every morning before today, I am unable to jack off. The whole night I found myself becoming more and more angry and sad over Bella's mistreatment by her family. I get up and dressed and head out to find Bella.

The first place I try is the local library, knowing that she spends much of her time here. Through texting I found out that Jessica had, "accidently," spilled water on Bella's laptop. While it was getting fixed, she's had to use the library's computers this week. I walk in and walk around the tables. I can't stop the grin that comes over my face. I see her at a table with her head stuck in a book, and many others laid out all around her. As I approach her desk, I frown at the book she is reading.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I don't think you'll find very much about becoming a lawyer in that particular book. After all, it is purely garbage," I say, pointing to the book in her hands.

She smiles at me, and then I watch the blush come over her face as she shakes her head. "I was having a little break. I want ... wanted to know more about BDSM and you." Bella bites her lip and I can't help but scan her over with my eyes.

"Beautiful, I am pleased to hear you want to know more about BDSM and me. If I'd known you wanted to know more, or read about it, I would've recommended a few books for you. The ABC's of BDSM, is not the best of book to look at. It's filled with inaccurate information and written by someone who is not and never will be good at this lifestyle."

Bella's face becomes sad as she places the book down.

"Beautiful, please don't frown, you have a beautiful smile. This isn't the right place for you to find information on my lifestyle. If you're done with your studying, I could take you someplace where you can find better books about it, and maybe join me for lunch?"

She nods her head and gives me another shy, but beautiful smile. I help her to clean up her books. After putting ones away that she didn't need, and checking out a book she did need, we're ready to leave. I take her books from her and hold them in one hand and I hold out my other for her to hold. I feel tingles as her small hand clasps my much larger one. I wink at her and walk out of the library door with her.

I walk her to my car and settle her in the passenger seat, before dropping her bag and books in the trunk. I get in the driver's seat and smile at Bella. "Ready Beautiful?"

She nods her head at me and smiles. I know, seeing that smile, no matter what, I need her to be a part of my life. There is something about her. I just can't figure out why her parents don't seem—from my point of view—to worry or care about her.

* * *

**A/N: Well not so much interaction between Bella and Edward this time, but a lot of interesting information was given out. Any idea what happened at Harvard to scare little Bella back to Washington? Any thoughts on why Renee and Charlie seem to have no time for their daughter? Hope you're all still loving this. **

**We will answer all reviews, but be sure you can receive replies, we had a few that couldn't. One person asked if this was going to end in an ugly manner and we couldn't answer them privately, so I guess we should just say that we are both HEA kind of people. There will be drama, and maybe some angsty stuff for some, but always with a good end.**

**See you next week, Nikky & Kasi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**All normal disclaimers still apply. **

**SPECIAL THANKS goes out to: Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut, Sarah and Mina for all they do to keep us readable! Thanks Ladies!**

* * *

**Meeting Her Needs**

**Chapter: Three **

I put on some music, choosing the Classical Crossover setting. I glance at Bella and I'm pleased to see that she seems to be enjoying it as much as I do. I'm even more pleased as she even starts to softly sing along with the song. I notice that she moves her hand, as she closes her eyes. I'm positive she is dancing along with the music in her head.

I pull into the parking space outside the place for the books I was talking to Bella about. Tenderly and slowly I touch her cheek with my fingers. Her head turns to me and she slowly opens her eyes looking into mine.

"Beautiful, we're here. I'm glad that you enjoyed the music, not many share my enjoyment of it."

"I like all music. Some more than others, but each have their own emotions that come with it. As long as I can feel and see it, then I enjoy it. However, Marie Kristoffersen has such an amazing voice; she takes you on a journey through her songs."

I smile at her, slightly nod my head. "Well, we're here, at our first stop anyway." I lean back and Bella goes to open her door. I quickly lean over her putting my hand on hers, which is on the handle of the car door. "Stay where you are, Beautiful, please." I turn, opening my door and getting out, before walking around the car. I chuckle when I see Bella hasn't moved. She hasn't even taken her hand off the handle. I open the door gently and take her hand in mine.

"I like to open doors for women, and that's all doors. I guess you could say I'm very old fashioned in that sense. Thank you for waiting for me."

Bella gives me a smile and a nod. "Okay, no opening my own doors when I'm with you—got it!"

I chuckle, closing her door and locking my car, before guiding her to the shop. I ring the bell and wait for the green light to appear and let me know the door is unlocked.

As we enter, there are large pictures of submissives and Dominants in different positions on display. There are also several cabinets, filled with different toys, whips, bondage gears, collars, floggers, gags, and a plethora of other BDSM staple supplies.

After passing many different erotica items, we move to the clothing area. There are outfits made of rubber, vinyl, leather, lace, silk, and just about any other type of fabric you can imagine. There are outfits for submissives and Dominants.

As we walk in, I keep my eyes firmly locked on Bella. The only change to Bella's face is her blush, which appears and deepens as we move further into the shop.

"_Buon pomeriggio_, Edward, what a pleasant surprise, and who is this? _È questo il vostro sottomesso? Lei è molto bella._"

I smile at Aro as he looks at me, then at Bella. "_Aro, questo è Isabella lei è molto bella è anche un amico speciale di mine. L'ho portata qui per acquistare alcuni libri, potresti aiutarmi a qualche quelli per principianti per lei?"_

I look back at Bella and see that she is again biting her lip, looking back at me.

"Marvelous, come, come. I've just got some new books, and reports back from Sulpicia's submissive support group, they're the current best."

We follow Aro to the back of the shop and he walks around the books and DVDs that he has. Bella's eyes pop a little when she sees the DVDs.

I chuckle, before leaning in to whisper to her. "Those are exhibitionist submissives and Dominants that are in these. There are many showing different kinds of scenes, new things—teaching methods. Some have sex in them, but unlike porn, most of them are collared pairings, who have been together for a long time and both agreed to do this. There are some submissives that are into humiliation. They'd meet with their Dom several times and build a trust between them, before these filmed scenes take place. There's always a contract between both parties, and both are screened for STDs beforehand."

Bella looks at the DVDs and then back at me. "Are you in any of them?" she asks, her voice soft and low.

I look at her shaking my head. "No, I've never done that. Well, I've never had someone take pictures or record a video of it anyway. However, I've done a few scenes with a submissive before who enjoyed humiliation. When I'm not with a collared sub, like my current situation, I've done scenes with submissives I have a good relationship with from my club. I'm due to do a teaching scene about rope bondage and spanking at the club three weeks from now. No matter how many scenes I participate in, the one thing I don't do is have sex during a public scene."

She nods her head and looks down. I step towards her, cupping her face in my hand. I push my hand all the way around to the back of her head and lightly tug her ponytail making her look up at me. "Beautiful, please, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Tell me if you are and we'll leave right away."

She crushes her eyebrows together and looks a little confused. "What, no! I am fine, really I am. I want to learn about this, it's just I ... don'thavealotofmoneyonme."

I run over her quick words at the end and smile at her. I take a step closer to her and lean in to speak into her ear.

"Remember what I said about doors? Well I'm the same way if I'm with a woman and we are out, whether it is a meal or just shopping, I like to pay for things."

I watch her swallow. "But I ... I don't ..."

My other hand comes up and cups her face, and my thumb strokes her cheek as she stutters. I keep looking into her eyes hoping to calm her, so she can tell me what's wrong.

She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth to speak. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me, or think that I expect you to pay for things for me, just because you have money. And if you pay for these books, then I will return them to you. I can't give you anything in return; I don't have anything that you would need. Please ... please, don't think I am being rude. I just ... no one's ever just given me something, please."

I let out a sigh, but stay close to her. "First, I will say you _are_ giving me something. You've given me your time, and hopefully your friendship. If right now it makes you uncomfortable to take these books as a gift, then I will lend them to you. But I will be paying for our lunch. Someday when I've gained your trust and friendship, I'll buy and pay for things for you, and you'll take them smiling happily at me."

Bella tries to nod her head in agreement, but she can't because I still have a hold on to her ponytail. She chuckles a little and I kiss her forehead, before letting her hair go. As I step back, I become worried that I've over stepped the mark with the kiss. I look at her and see she's a deep red color.

I look to see Aro still picking up books. I then look back at Bella. "Beautiful, if I ever do or say something that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know. I won't be angry at you. I'm sorry if I over stepped your boundaries with that kiss. I won't base our friendship on anything physical. I want to be your friend, so that means you need to tell me _if_ and _when_ I'm being an ass or over stepping my place."

Bella began shaking her head when I brought up the kiss. "No, I'd like to be your friend, Edward, and the kiss was fine. No worries and the same goes for you, if I do something to upset you, or when you get sick of me, let me know."

I smile in understanding and I'm about to ask her what she means by 'when I get sick of her', but Aro returns to us with ten books in hand.

"These are the best ones I could find. I'll put them in the order you should read them. I will also put my wife Sulpicia's number in the bag, she's my submissive, and she's worked with a lot of new submissives. Is that all right with you, Edward?"

I nod my head at Aro, knowing that Sulpicia is the best person Bella could talk to if she has questions about this lifestyle as a submissive. I pay for the books and we make our way back out of the shop.

"Do you like Italian food?" I ask Bella, and she nods her head at me, making me smile. "Good, the one thing about going to Aro's is that I always feel like eating an Italian meal after I leave. Have you ever eaten at _Il Terrazzo Carmine_?"

She shakes her head at me, along with a whispering, "no."

I open her door for her, letting her in. "Well, you're in for a treat; it's the best Italian restaurant in Seattle."

I close her door and walk around and get into my seat. I drive off and again, Bella and I fall into a comfortable silence, listening to music.

I pull up at _Il Terrazzo Carmine_, and Bella looks around as she takes off her seat belt. I walk around the car, pleased she has remained in her seat. I open the door holding out my hand. Bella takes it and I help her out of the car.

"Edward, I don't think they'll let me in. I'm not dressed right, and I don't want to embarrass you."

I frown looking at her seeing that her hair is tied back in a ponytail; she's wearing a blue crew neck sweater, dark jeans and flat shoes. Where the jeans may be a problem—she looks well-dressed. I'm well known in here too, so that should make things easier.

"Bella, you look beautiful, very beautiful. Please, don't worry yourself." I take her hand and pull it up, placing a soft kiss on the back. I let it go and guide her toward the door.

We walk in and just like I thought, they have no problem with the way Bella is dressed. The host escorts us to a table and gives us both a menu, before walking off. I watch as Bella sits her menu down without looking at it. She looks to me and blushes as I raise my eyebrows at her.

"I'm not really sure what's good here. I eat pretty much anything apart from nuts, so I trust you to pick me something good."

I smile largely at her, nodding my head. The waiter comes over to us and looks between both of us. "Hello, I'm Simon and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. Would you like to order a drink?"

I nod my head at him. "Yes, we would like to have a half bottle of your 2006 L'Ecole Cabernet Sauvignon, and two glasses of water. We're also ready to order. We'll both have the _Insalata Di Manzo_ and _Insalata Caesar_." Simon gives me a nod and walks away from the table.

I look at Bella who blushes again. I tilt my head to the side as she watches me. "Whatever did I do for you to have that beautiful blush of yours appear?"

Bella shakes her head and looks away, clearly embarrassed. I reach over and touch her hand, which brings her eyes back to me.

"I've never heard anyone speak Italian before, and you do it so fluently. I know what I will be reading up on next, after I'm done with the books you bought today."

I smile at her. "I learned it at a young age. My mother is very fond of Italy, and we went there often when I was a child. I'll teach it to you, if it makes you smile at me like that."

"Please, excuse me. Here is your wine, Sir." Simon pours a little into a glass, and offers it to me. I swirl it, smell it, and then taste it.

"This is perfect, Simon. Could you leave the bottle on the table? I'd like to serve the lady." Simon gives me a smile and places the bottle down before walking away.

"This is a great wine to drink when you're having steak; it helps bring out the taste of the food." I pour some into her glass.

"I'm sure it will be lovely." I move to the seat next to Bella and I pick up the wine glass bringing it to her lips, so she can take a sip. She keeps her eyes locked on mine as she does, and then I place the glass back down once she's done.

"Wow that really is nice," she says, licking her lips, and I have to hold back a groan.

"Pardon for the interruption, but here are your meals." Simon places Bella's plate down first and then mine. "I hope you enjoy your meals, and please let me know if there's anything else that I can get you."

I nod at Simon to say that I've heard him and he walks away. I pick up Bella's napkin and place it on her knee, then do the same with mine. I watch her as she begins to eat her meal. She lets out a humming sound; it's so very close to a moan that I know I have to get her talking to get my mind out of the gutter, where it seems to be quickly moving towards.

"Tell me, Beautiful, how have your college courses gone this week?"

Her eyes fall a little. "It's been alright, but I'm worried about tomorrow."

I look at her. "Why are you worried about tomorrow? Is there something happening?"

Bella nods her head at me and takes and drink of the wine. She closes her eyes and hums again, clearly enjoying both the meal and wine. "Yes, well ... First off, I'll be back in Professor Banner's class and he threw me out last week."

I frown at her. "Why did he do that?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Well, I really don't want to be rude toward him. I mean, he's clearly a well-educated man."

I nod my head and give her a look to say _just tell me_.

"He's my Professor of Business Studies, but he also teaches some English classes. Well, last week he must have mixed up his classes. He was giving us an English lecture, which I must say was much better than business study. Everyone in the class was laughing at him, not only because he was teaching us the wrong stuff, but he was doing it incorrectly. He was talking in one long non stopping sentence, and no one could interrupt him to tell him he was teaching us the wrong thing. It took several minutes, and his voice lacked tone as well. I was a little tired and must have fallen asleep. Someone must've said that he was teaching the wrong thing, because he suddenly slammed his hand on my table, waking me up. He told me to get out and that if I wanted to be in his class, then I'd have to stay awake.

"I also have an interview for law school tomorrow evening. I told Charlie about the interview and he thinks it's a little early, but I told him that I put my name down last year. I asked him to come with me to the interview, and he said that he'd meet me before the interview. He said we could go for lunch beforehand, so I am looking forward to spending time with him."

I smile at how her faces lights up when she says she'll be spending time with her dad. "Does Charlie know that you don't want to be a lawyer?"

Bella looks at me shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "He told me ... well ... he was talking to Billy and Waylon, and said it was his dream when he was a boy, but he didn't have the money to go. It's now his dream to have one of his children be a lawyer."

I look at her as her eyes fall to her plate. I now know she's doing this to keep her father happy and to have his approval. But from what I've read and the feelings I get when she talks about him, being a lawyer won't do it. I just hope he turns up tomorrow. "What time is your interview at?"

Bella looks up at me. "It's at four. Charlie said he'd meet me at my dorm at one, and we'll have a late lunch before my interview. So, I'll have a few hours with him."

I make a mental note to text Bella tomorrow to make sure that Charlie turned up, and also to ask how her interview went. I change the subject and Bella and I fall in to an easy conversation. Afterwards, I drive her back to her dorm building, stopping just outside it.

I grab the first book I want to give her before I get out to open her door. "Beautiful, I had a really good time today," I say as I help her out. "Here, read this book first. I look forward to talking about it with you. Sadly, I need to work on Friday night, but I'd like to meet back up with you soon."

Bella nods her head at me, taking the book from my hands.

"Beautiful, I'll call and text you." I lean over and kiss her cheek moving my lips to her ear. "And you can bet that I'll be taking you out again before the end of the week." I pull back slowly seeing Bella's beautiful blush on her skin. I wink before moving away from her and getting back in my car.

Thursday morning comes and goes quite fast. It's almost three o'clock, when my phone buzzes with an incoming text.

**Hello, Edward. Sorry if I am disturbing you, but could you tell me the best way to get to Seattle school of law from my dorm. I've asked and no one is real sure. One of the staff gave me directions, but I didn't understand them. Think she mixed it up with another school to be honest. ~Bella x**

_BUZZ..._

**P.S. sorry for being rude, how are you today?**

I chuckle a little at the small second text.

**Beautiful, I'm good thank you. How are you, besides stressed? How are you and Charlie getting there? Are you going by car or bus? ~Edward**

It's only a few seconds later I get a reply from Bella.

**Edward, Charlie couldn't make it. It's just me. I was planning on walking. Is it too far for that? Would I be better taking the bus? Which one would I need to get there from here? I'm sorry for this. I'm not used to the bus routes here yet, so this is a first for me. ~Bella x**

I feel a pain in my chest reading Bella's text. I know she was looking forward to seeing Charlie. I wonder if he even called to say he wasn't coming or if he just never showed up.

I grab my jacket and head out as I text Bella back.

**Beautiful, I'm on my way. I'll see you in five. ~Edward**

I drive quickly to her dorm and see her as I pull up. She's standing there, outside the door biting her lip. I get out of the car and go to her.

"You could've just told me how to get there. I didn't mean for you to drive me," Bella says sounding worried. I watch as she looks to the ground. She looks so different. Her hair is all tied back and in a secured bun.

Unable to keep my hands to myself, I tilt her chin up with my fingers until her eyes meet mine. "Beautiful, it's fine. I needed a break from work anyway. Tell me what happened to Charlie?"

Bella shrug her shoulders. "I couldn't get hold of him. Sue called me back just before I texted you, she said that he was fishing with Waylon and she'd have him call me back. So I think he must not have put it in his calendar."

I close my eyes hearing the hurt in Bella's voice.

"Do I look all right? I mean, does this outfit say 'future law student' to you?"

I move back from Bella looking her up and down. She has on a white fitted shirt, a tight skirt, and flat shoes on. She looks really sexy. I look her up and down nodding my head at her. "You look great, beautiful, as always." I smile at her.

She holds her finger up.

"With or without my glasses?"

I watch her as she places her glasses on and smiles at me, before taking them back off. With them on she has the whole sexy librarian look about her.

"Do you need them? I remember you were wearing them the day we met."

Bella nods her head. "Just for reading and writing. I had my contacts in on Wednesday."

I nod my head at her and swallow. I close my eyes trying to calm myself, because right now my second head is screaming at me to take her. It's on the way to overpowering my other head.

"Without, Bella, please without."

Bella smiles and puts her glasses away. I step closer to her and put my hand on the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you look far too sexy with the glasses on. If you kept them on, I would take you home and lock you up so that I'd be the only one to see you with them on. You're far too sexy for a bunch of old ass, stick in the mud professors."

Bella's face and neck turn completely red, and I chuckle helping her into my car before closing the door.

"You're all set, Beautiful?"

She nods her head and I drive her to her appointment. I watch as Bella walks in the office. I notice that fucker Caius checking out her ass. He is a Dom, and when his attention averts to notice me, I give him a clear look that says: look but don't touch—she's mine. I had to hold myself back as he wiggles his eyebrow at me tapping his collar. In the end, I just roll my eyes at him and mouthed back "I know," before he closes the door. I know Bella will be in good hands with him. He is an ass, but does follow and respect the unspoken codes of being a Dom.

An hour later, I'm walking to the bench I told her I would meet her at and I watch Bella walk over there too. She sits down with her back to me, so I slow down when I notice she is using her cell.

"Hey, Dad, it's Bella. I don't really want to leave a message, so I will try you again later. Love you, bye."

She pulls the cell away and puts it back up to her ear.

"Hey, Mom, its—" Bella stops talking I stand where I am and watch and listen to her. "Yeah that's gre—" again Bella stops speaking. I can hear her hum every so often over the next thirty minutes. "My interview ..." Bella pulls the phone away from her ear looking at it sadly.

Then I see her typing another number and putting the phone back to her ear again.

"Hey, Dad, you must still be fishing, or busy. I really wanted to tell you this myself, but, well, I know that you're on duty tonight. I got in, Dad. They said they'd be happy for me to come here next year. I need to do more volunteering over the next few months, but I got a place in the law school you wanted me in. I miss and love you. I hope everyone is good, bye, Dad."

I watch her shoulders slump forward. I slowly start making my way to her. Her head snaps around to me and I can see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful, how did your interview go?" I ask crouching down in front of her and placing one hand on her knee and the other on her face.

"I got in. They said they'd be happy for me to come to their school. My LSAT test score was the highest they've had in five years, so they're expecting great things from me. They offered me a half scholarship, so I will need to tighten my belt to have the first year's money for them before next school year. They would also like me to do more volunteering."

I smile at her and stroke her cheek. "That's great, Beautiful. We should celebrate. Come on, I'll take you home to change, then we're going dancing."

Her eyes light up as soon as I say dancing to her. I chuckle and pull her up, walking with her to my car—my hand firmly on her back.

I drive her to her dorm and tell her I'll be back in hour to get her. I head to my own home and shower quickly. I grab a black tight t-shirt and put it on, covering it with a black dress shirt buttoning it only half way and rolling up the sleeves. After putting on my black jeans and Doc Martens, I grab my leather jacket and head back out to my car. I glance at my motor bike shaking my head while saying, "Next time."

I pull up to Bella's dorm ten minutes early, and I stand outside leaning on my car door. I watch as two girls come out giggling, they both eye me as they walk my way.

"Hey, handsome, are you waiting for me?" One of them asks while leaning toward me trying to shove her fake tits in my face. "I'm Lauren and this Jessica, so where are you taking us tonight?"

I look between them. Lauren is about five foot-eight with the heels she has on and is somewhat pretty; she has shoulder length black hair, but far too much makeup on. Her clothes are, quite frankly, a little too revealing. Jessica is a little shorter, five-six maybe, and she has dirty blond hair. She looks like she had a bad perm and her makeup is way too much. Her clothes are similar to Lauren's and she may be a tad bit prettier than Lauren. As I look at them, they both lick their lip mistaking my scrutiny of them as interest. I'm curious to know if these are the girls who are always trying to make Bella's life hell.

"Sorry girls, I'm here to pick up someone special."

They both look at me confused.

"Darn, all the good looking guys are taken. So who is the lucky, special girl you're here for?"

Just then my eyes go to the front door. I see Bella coming out. I scan her seeing she is wearing a blue V-neck sweater and a knee length grey skirt with flat shoes. I look up at her face and hair, she has no makeup on that I can see and her hair is down in natural waves. I smile at her and move around Lauren and Jessica, walking toward Bella.

"Hey, beautiful girl, you look stunning." I meet her taking the small jacket and her bag, as I kiss her softy on her cheek.

"You were waiting on Gellar? Why the hell would you want to take her out? Is this like a big brother thing? If so, where do I sign up?" As Jessica talks, I know for fact these are the girls that have been doing the stuff to Bella.

I watch Bella bite her lip and I lean into her speaking in to her ear. "Follow my lead beautiful, time to put the nasty sisters to bed."

I bring both hands to Bella face. "I really can't believe I got a girl as stunningly beautiful as you are. Every time I see you, you take my breath away. Fuck! Baby, the things you make my body do and feel ..." I pull her up a little and turn my back to Jessica and Laruen so it would look like I'm kissing Bella passionately, but our lips are only close—not touching. I look in to Bella's eyes giving her a wink, before pulling back and walking her to my car. I help her in and close her door. I place her things in the back and walk around passing Jessica and Laruen.

"Ladies,"I say, as I open my door dismissing them. They both stare at us as I drive away. As soon as we can no longer see them, Bella bursts out in laughter.

"God, now I understand why so many woman flock to you. You really have a way with words."

I smirk at her and she shakes her head. "You're not the first person to tell me that, Beautiful. Have you eaten anything yet today?"

Bella shakes her head me. "I ate breakfast this morning, but nothing since then. I was supposed to wait for Charlie to show, so we could eat lunch together like he said. By the time I found out he wasn't coming, it was too late to get something."

I nod my head upset that she hasn't eaten since first thing this morning. With it being almost seven in the evening, it means she hasn't eaten in at least ten to twelve hours. "Guess that means I get to take you out for dinner first."

I drive us for a light quick bite to eat. I'm even more pleased to see that not only does Bella share my taste in music and wine, but also in food as well. We finished our meals and I escort her back to the car, our conversation flowing freely.

"Are you telling me where we're going?" she asks me when we pull out of the restaurant's parking lot.

I smirk at her. "I'm taking you to Volturi Nightclub."

Bella pales a little looking at me. "Isn't that an over twenty-one only bar?"

I nod my head at her.

"Edward, I'm eighteen, there's no way they are going to let me in there."

I shake my head at her. "Hey, now, Beautiful, have little faith. That's something we can work on, as I gain your trust. You'll find that I usually get things my way. It's all a part of the whole control thing and being a Dom. It's my normal disposition and it helps me out—to win people over."

Bella raises her eyebrows at me and then nods her head timidly. I pull into Volturi's car park and find a spot. I move around the car and open Bella's door. I pick up her things from my back seat and put them in the trunk.

"Edward, my cash is in my bag."

I close the trunk, looking at Bella, and she closes her eyes before opening them looking at me.

"You like to pay for things, and I have no choice."

I shake my head at her. "No, Beautiful, I would never make you do anything you were uncomfortable with. It would please me, if you would allow me to pay for everything this evening. If you really want to have your own money ..." I trail off at the end, looking sadly at her, as I go to open the trunk. No matter how much I want to take care of her, her comfort is more important than my need to pay for things. As I try shake off the disappointed feeling, I feel her hand touch mine and I look down at her.

"Edward, I'd be happy to please you and have you pay for me, but then I would like for you to let me make you a pie, or a cake, or dance for you—do something—for you in return. Please, put away your lip," she says lightly touching my bottom lip.

I chuckle at her and retract my pout. "I love homemade apple pie."

Bella nods her head at me.

"Are you set to do some dancing with me, Beautiful?"

I walk with Bella towards the door. I watch as the door man eyes us both.

"I need to see your I.D., Miss." I hold out my hand for the door man to shake. He takes the crisp one-hundred dollar bill I place into his hand. He glances down at it and I do the same with the other door man, they both look up at us.

"Your I.D. checks out, have a good night."

I push a shocked Bella through the door of the bar.

"Money talks, Bella."

I watch her shake her head. "It doesn't speak to me, mainly because I never have it long enough for us to become friends."

I guide Bella to the V.I.P. bar. After showing them my I.D. we are allowed in. Bella and I sit and watch. I'm sipping a glass of orange juice and she's drinking a bottle of water. Bella smiles at me, but looks a bit unsure. "Will ... would you want to ... I mean ... will you dance with me?"

I grin back at her. "That's why I brought you here, Beautiful. Come on; let's go show them all how it's done." I pull Bella up and lead her to the dance floor. Bella allows me to lead and follows me. Soon, we are all over the dance floor. Bella can really move her body.

We spend most of the night dancing and I even get Bella to drink a cocktail. Over all, this has been one of the best nights I've had—ever. If this was an actual date, then it would've made the number one spot in my dating history without any problem.

I wrap my jacket around her, before walking back to my car and help her in. I strap her in as her eyes fall closed. Before I close the door, I place a kiss on her head. "Sleep, Beautiful, I'll make sure that you get home safe."

* * *

**A/N: So Charlie yet again pushes her aside, what do you think his reasoning is? What did you think of Jessica and Lauren? Don't they sound like the best of dorm-mates? Aro is very nice, and the translations of Edward and Aro's conversation is as follows:**

"Buon pomeriggio, Edward, what a pleasant surprise and who is this? È questo il vostro sottomesso? Lei è molto bella."

"**Good afternoon, Edward, what a pleasant surprise and who is this? Is this your submissive? She is very beautiful."**

I smile at Aro as he looks at me, then at Bella. "Aro, questo è Isabella lei è molto bella è anche un amico speciale di mine. L'ho portata qui per acquistare alcuni libri, potresti aiutarmi a qualche quelli per principianti per lei?"

**I smile at Aro as he looks as me, than at Bella. "Aro, this is Isabella she is very beautiful is also a special friend of mine. I brought her here to buy some books, you can help me with some ones for beginners for her?"**

**There you go, please read and review. Feel free to ask questions and we will answer to best of our ability, without giving away the whole story. Thanks, Nikky & Kasi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**All normal disclaimers still apply. **

**SPECIAL THANKS goes out to: Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut, Sarah and Mina for all they do to keep us readable! Thanks Ladies!**

* * *

**Meeting Her Needs**

**Chapter: 4 **

It's Saturday, and I haven't seen Bella since I dropped her off after we went dancing on Thursday. We've been texting each other, and I feel our acquaintance has been growing into a real friendship. Right now, I'm in my office doing the accounts from this month.

"Edward, how is your little Sub doing? I tell you she is a hottie! I really would love to do a scene with her."

My head snaps up when I hear Caius' voice, and I watch him as he walks over to my desk.

"Hello, Caius. Please come in, have a seat!" I say in a sarcastic tone, since he's already sitting in one of my chairs.

Caius shakes his head, chuckling at me before talking again. "So, tell me does she have a Dom? Are you training her? And once you're done with her, send her my way, will you?" I glare at him and he holds up his hands. "I know I don't normally go for the younger, newer ones, but by God she's smoking hot. I swear to all that's holy, I had to call Athenodora to meet with me after her interview; she got me so worked up."

I square my shoulders, looking straight at him. "Caius, she's not a fucking toy, and right now she's mine. Don't talk about her like that to me, or to anyone else for that matter. If I were to end things with her, I really don't think I'd farm her out to anyone else. I'd have many talks with her and help her choose the best Dom for her, if that's what she wanted. I'm not a fucking pimp," I seethe.

Caius looks to me in shock. "Come on, Edward, you know I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that if she was to be passed on I'd be interested in her. I'm a good Dom, you know that. As for the way I was speaking, that's more to do with the Y chromosome than me being a Dom. Please, calm down, my friend."

I rub my face, trying to calm myself down. "Just don't speak of her like that."

He nods with a contrite expression on his face. "I'm sorry, my friend, I really didn't mean anything by it. I was coming to see if you were helping her with the fees? I know that it's a year away, but the heads are a little worried that she would refuse due to the amount of the payment plan. We're really eager to have her with us."

I raise my eyebrow at him. "Really? It doesn't seem like that to me. After all, she was only offered a measly half scholarship. Why not a full one—if you're all so eager to have her?"

He sighs and looks down. "Cut backs. We observed and looked into her parent's income. Her Mother doesn't make any money, but she's married to a rather wealthy man. Even if we disclosed her step-father, her own father makes a lot. We took into account that he has another wife and a step-family, but he still makes more than enough to support her. However, she said that she wants to do this on her own. We also took into account that it appears as if her parents stopped supporting her once she started attending college.

"I had questioned about her choice of not asking or getting help from her parents. She claimed rightly so that her mother made no money, and she didn't have a close relationship with her step-father, so she didn't think it was appropriate to ask him for money.

"She then moved on to her father saying that he was married and has a new family that needs his support. She said that him being a small town chief, he didn't make enough to also support her. She claims to want to get a job to help cover her expenses. I felt that she's either living in denial about the amount her father makes, or she truly doesn't know. Maybe even both, but she really needs to stick with her studying and having a job won't work out well for her need to study."

I nod at him. "She's working two jobs right now; does her place come with board?" I watch him shake his head and he opens his mouth, but I talk before him. "Cut backs."

God damn the economy and the politicians, who've made education a lesser of an importance of life for the younger generation, they're really shady.

Caius and I talk for a little bit longer, and he says that he'll try and see what other help she can get, but sadly, due to her age, most places will be looking for her parents and step-parents to support her. With the amount that they make, it's going to be hard to find someplace that will help her out.

I have a feeling that if I offer her the money at this point, I'll scare her away. She's not stupid and won't fall for the whole sponsorship thing.

I shake my head telling myself to pull it together. I have a year to gain her trust and have her accept my help.

I return back to my book keeping. I'm almost done when there is a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say without looking up. I glance at my watch and see that it's two in the afternoon.

"Sir, there is a young, clearly under aged woman asking to get in."

I feel myself getting excited that it's Bella, and she's come to see me. It takes everything I have to remain in my seat and listen to Felix.

"She says that you know her. Her name is Bella Swan, but she's not a card holder and her name is not on this week's list. Shall I allow her in?"

I look up to Felix and smile, nodding. "Yes, I'm sorry Felix, I forgot to add her. She'll be getting a card soon. Please, allow her in and tell her to come straight here."

Felix nods and leaves. I take a few moments to calm myself and get myself centered.

A few minutes pass and there's another light knock on my door.

"Enter," I say trying to calm the Dom inside of me—he is itching to take over. I know I need to go slow with her, and let her see a small amount of him at a time.

I watch as she comes in and walks over to my desk.

"I made this for you and I'm heading off to work, so I thought I would drop it off to you."

I look to her seeing that she's holding out a cake tin. I also notice she has a laptop bag over her shoulders. I take the tin from her. I open it and groan as I can see the homemade apple pie.

I break a piece off tasting it. As I taste it, I smile knowing that Bella spent time making this and it's really good—almost as good as my mom's.

"This is really good, Beautiful. Thank you."

I watch the smile spread across her face. She's clearly pleased that I like it.

"I see that you have your laptop back, are you taking it to work with you?"

I watch her nod. "Yes, I just picked it up and was going to work on some of my projects during my breaks and when it's quiet. The boss says it's all right for us to do that, as long as we pay attention for customers and they don't complain about it."

I smile at her and nod, listening her attentively.

"I'm glad you like the apple pie, Edward."

I watch her walk backwards and frown at the thought of her leaving. "You're going to leave already?"

She nods. "Sorry, I need to get to work, but I wanted to drop that pie off to you while it was still fresh."

She walks over to my door and walks through it to the hallway. "Beautiful?"

I walk towards the door as she pokes her head back in.

"I'm going to get you a card for here, so you can come anytime. Can you come by at some point in the next few days, so I can get your picture taken for it? And maybe I could take you out for lunch or dinner again?" I curl my bottom lip over my teeth, and I watch Bella's face lights up and she nods.

"We could … I could, make you dinner instead? I can come over Monday after class at six?"

I smile at her. "You really want to make me dinner?"

She nods eagerly. "Yes, I do."

"That sounds really good, Beautiful. I'll see you on Monday."

She gives me a wave and walks back out the door. I can't help but smile, knowing that I'm getting to know her more and gain her trust. The more I talk to her, the more she shows signs of being a submissive. I'm wondering if it's really her or if she's picking it up from the books?

The rest of the night goes slowly and my mind often deviates back to Bella. I end up texting her just to have some communication with her.

**Beautiful. How was work tonight? Did you get much work done for college? I just finished eating some of the lovely apple pie that you made me. It was truly one of the best I've ever tasted. Thank you. ~Edward**

I try to focus on my work, but find myself unable to stop looking at my cell. I close the club and head home. I'm sad and upset that she didn't respond to my text. By the time I get home, I feel even more upset and even angry. I wonder why she wouldn't text me back. Thinking over reasons, I make a mental list.

Have I scared her off? No, I don't think that's it. She wouldn't have agreed to meet up with me if I had scared her. From what I see and know of her, she doesn't ignore people, so that can't be it.

Maybe her phone is out of minutes. Now this is more possible, because her cell is one of those cheap pay-as-you-go ones and she has little money. If that's the reason, then there is no way for her to call or text me back. Do dorm rooms come with a phone in them? Not really sure about that, I'll have to check. I know she is the type of person that would try to keep money on her cell and would say if she was low. She has often said she needed to switch her phone off because she was low on minutes.

Maybe she fell asleep and is a deep sleeper. It has been after midnight when I texted her. She did say she was normally home before eight and in bed by ten most nights. Yep, that must be it. She'll most likely text me once she's awake. I'm sure she'll feel bad that she missed my text. One thing is for sure, she doesn't need me being on her ass like white on rice.

I feel myself calming down after thinking over the theories, and I decide to head to bed. I wake up and look at my phone seeing it's a little after seven in the morning, but I still don't have a text from Bella. I frown and let out a sigh as I rub my face, knowing that I need to get moving. I'm supposed to be meeting my dad at nine for breakfast, because he won't be able to attend dinner tonight.

I get showered and dressed all while glaring at my cell. I see that there is still no incoming text. I text my father to say that I'm on way, and ask if he could text me back to be sure he got my message. I frown even more when he's answering my text minutes later. Well, that takes away the newest theory that my cell is not receiving incoming text messages.

I arrive at the hospital and see dad is waiting for me.

"What was the texting all about?"

I look to him, then my cell. "I sent a text to Bella last night, and she still hasn't texted me back."

I see that he looking at me with a confused look.

"Maybe she hasn't seen it yet. Have you tried calling her, or texting her again?"

I look to him as we walk to the café. "I don't want to come across as a Dom to her—yet. She's still very new at this."

I frown when dad starts to chuckle. "I never thought I'd see the day when you were nervous around a woman. I really want to meet her now."

I roll my eyes at him and dial her number. I listen for the ring, but it doesn't happen, instead it goes straight to voice mail.

"It's not on."

Dad nods at me. "There you go, she won't get it until she switches it back on, and then she'll text you back." Dad's voice is very matter of a fact, but I can't shake the bad feeling I suddenly have.

I change the subject and talk to my father about what's been happening at the hospital. After we have completed our breakfast, I walk him back to the hospital.

"Edward, just go to her dorm and see her. Get yourself the answer you're looking for. I can see the worry in your eyes."

I look away from my cell and look at him. "I can't ... she would see that I'm treating her like she's my submissive."

I know that's what I'm doing. Because right now all I want to do is to spank her for having her cell switched off.

"I'm really gonna fuck this up if I push too far, too fast, too soon."

Dad pats my back as we walk through the door, but we stop when we hear a commotion inside.

"Look, I'm sorry that you have to wait. You have to validate and give me all of the correct information for your insurance, before I can process you to get you on the list. If you don't have any insurance, then you'll need to go down the road and see someone at the free clinic. They always deal with your kind there. You obviously aren't hurt too severely anyway, and since you've been here drying out all night you should be sober by now. They said you were clearly disoriented and drunk when you were brought in, if you are sober now, you need to either give me the info to process your arrival here, or move on down the road."

I watch as a look of horror moves over my father's face, as we hear the loud voice of the receptionist ring out. Dad looks at me as if to say 'I need to deal with this' and heads toward the entrance desk.

As he opens the door, I can hear the other voice more clearly. "I'm ... I'm re ... ally ... ah ... shor ... sorray ... I tr ... ied ta ... um ... get ... ah ... hold of ... um my ... Char ... lay."

I frown, hearing the soft slurred words from a voice I know.

"Wh ... where abo ... ot is the ... is the, hm ... my head is re ... lay sore ... ah where is clinic ... is ... I'm free?"

I catch the door before it closes, and rush in.

"Maria, what have I told you?"

As Maria turns looking at my father like a scolded child, I look around him and see Bella standing there looking tired and worn out.

"Bella," I call out, and both my father and Bella look at me.

"Ho ... heaya Ed ... wa ... ward."

I watch as she staggers a little and her eyes roll, as she's trying to focus on me. I move quickly to her, and see that she's still in the same clothes from yesterday.

"Bella what happened?" I ask as I move her to sit. I'm more than a little afraid that she'll fall.

"I ... ah t ... he ... su … cur … ity ... sa … id it … wa ... as ... ah pr ... ank ... um ... ple ... dge ... ys."

I look right at her. "What was?"

She shrugs her shoulder, "I … I'm so sl … eep ... now. Yo … ou ... t … aa … ck me ... ah ... fr—ree ... clin ... na ... ck ... um ... me?" Bella closes her eyes, and tries to lie down on the seats, while I try working out what she's asking me.

My dad steps up to us. "Bella, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Come with me, and I'll see to you." I try to help her stand, but end up picking her up.

Looking at my father, I know by the look on his face he's not happy.

"How long has she been here?" He looks at Maria as he speaks.

"She arrived around a quarter to one this morning."

I swear under my breath. She's been here almost ten hours.

"In her notes from when the EMT brought her in, it said that she was walking home after her shift. They think a group of guys tried to take her laptop and she tried to fight them off, but fell down some stairs. The security guard said she was unconscious when they found her a few minutes later. They called the EMT who picked her up a twenty past twelve and brought her here. They noted that she had an injury to her head and her left wrist. They said she didn't have any belongings or ID with her."

I feel myself getting angry. Why the hell didn't she tell me that she was working so late? As for that group of people trying to rob her, I will find them and they will pay.

Dad gives Bella a check over and orders an x-ray of her wrist. She has some bruises on her body, hands, and face. When dad is feeling her neck and head he finds that she has a nasty cut on her neck that's still bleeding a little and needs four stitches. When checking her head, he finds a rather large bump, so he orders a CAT scan. The scan results show that she has a minor concussion. The concussion and the blood loss are the reasons for her being so pale and having slurred speech.

Dad gives Bella pain killers and hooks her up to an IV. She falls asleep pretty quickly after that, but we keep stirring her to make sure she's able to be alert. My father leaves after that to deal with Maria and how she has treated Bella. I'm unwilling to leave her by herself, and it's already after two in the afternoon. Bella has been here for over twelve hours. I'm sure that when she wakes up, she'll more than likely be hungry. Of course, this made me leave to find her something to eat. My dad's pretty sure she'll be sound asleep for another hour or so.

I've been trying to find her something decent to eat. As I look, I begin to feel angry at what happened to her on campus. I called the college when Bella was having her CAT scan earlier. The security guard simply said that they were looking in to it. Right now they're treating it as a fraternity prank gone wrong. Apparently, the fraternity houses have a competition going on right now. They're seeing how many laptops they can acquire. The guy actually tells me that if Bella had just given it to them, she would've gotten it back in a few days or so. They say it was her reluctance to let it go that got her hurt. I can't really believe what I'm hearing, and for the first time in my adult life, I was speechless. They go on to say that they had found her laptop, cellphone, keys, and bag. Apparently, it was on the ground a little ways away from where she has been. According to the security office, it is unfortunate, but it looks as if both the laptop and cellphone are broken beyond repair.

I finally settle on some soup, sandwiches, cookies, and a drink for Bella and me. I walk quickly back to her room. When I get to her door, I can hear her voice.

Just great, she wakes up and I'm not fucking there for her. She was so out of it, she's probably worried about what happened. I open the door a little, but stop when I see that she's talking on the hospital phone.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I jus ..."

I watch her playing with the thread that's loose on the sheet. I'm pleased that her speech is no longer slurred.

"I just nee ..."

Again she stops and closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ..."

She raises her head and looks close to tears. I move into the room unwilling for that ass of a father of hers to upset her anymore.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry ..."

She looks up at me and tries to smile.

"_Sorry? Really? Not only are you calling here collect, which is extremely expensive, but now this too? You need to start watching where you're walking Isabella. I really can't afford this. I guess Seth can go without his much needed new football kit. Leah will have to miss out on her cheerleading, because we won't be able to afford her outfit. Sue and I could cut back ..." _

I frown at what her dad is saying and how loud he is saying it to her.

"No, it's okay there is a free clinic I can go there. They haven't called my name yet ..."

I sit on the bed looking right at her, as she looks at the bed.

"_Why the hell didn't you go there in the first place, Isabella? I thought that you were supposed to be some kind of genius—clearly people have overestimated you. I need to go now. Good bye, Isabella." _

I close my eyes trying not to ram my fist down on the phone in some stupid attempt to get to the fucking piece of shit on the other end of it.

"Good bye, dad. Love you ..."

My eyes look to her knowing she still said that even after he had hung up on her.

"He loves me, it's just that they have more money going out than coming in."

I snort internally, knowing this is an outright lie they have clearly told her.

"And his insurance will only allow for him and three others. If he keeps me on it, it would cost so much more. He thought with Renee being with Phil, that she would have me on his, but he can't, because I'm not a blood relative."

I look at her, trying to work out if she believes what she is saying or she doesn't know bullshit when it's fed to her. I can't really see her face, because she's looking at the bed and still playing with that thread. I pull her face up by using my fingers under her chin. I see it then, she knows it is all bullshit, but she's trying so very hard to believe what they are saying. She'd rather be oblivious to the lies, instead of hurt by the truth.

I drop my hand and open my arms to her. She looks at me a little confused.

"Come here, Beautiful," I say.

Those words were all it took for her to climb into my arms and on my lap. I wrap my arms around her being careful of the IV tubing. I close my eyes tight as I hear her sob, feeling her shake through her emotional pain. I pull her closer to me, holding her as tight as I safely can. I feel like I'm the only person suitable enough to take care of her.

We sit there and I run my hand up and down her back, comforting her. It's not until I hear her stomach gurgle that I remember she has to be hungry. I kiss the side of her head, before putting her back on the bed.

"Beautiful, I got you some food to eat. Are you hungry?" I ask as I move to the tray where I placed our food. I wheel it over to her.

"Thank you." She looks at me and I know that she's thanking me for more than just the food.

I wink at her and go to sit on the other side of her tray as my cell goes off. I look at the incoming text, and see that it's my dad.

**Edward. Maria has been sent home. She claims that she thought that Bella was just some drunken girl looking for a free meal and a place to crash. The triage nurse Mary missed Bella's wound at the back of her neck. She also mixed her up with a girl who went on a twenty-four hour drinking binge. Her name was Isabel Swain. Mary was just completing an eighteen hour shift. How are you, is Bella awake yet? Please text if you need me. I should be back with you in half hour. Love, Dad.**

I quickly text back that Bella is awake and eating something. I tell him she's no longer slurring her speech and is looking much better.

When I look back at her, she is looking sadly at me. "I should tell you I lost my cell, so I won't be able to text you until I get a new one ... if you still want me to at that point."

I sit next to her rubbing her arm. "What happened, Beautiful?"

I know what happened, but I want to hear it from her. I cup her face, and stroke her cheek with my thumb. She looks at me as I look into her eyes. There's one thing I'm good at, and that's getting people to open up to me.

"I had to do the late shift, because Lauren went home sick. This meant I had to work until midnight. Normally, I'd walk through the park to get home. That route only takes five minutes. Since it was so late at night, I didn't think it'd be smart to take that route, it screamed rape waiting to happen to me. So I walked along the road, because there are always lots of lights and cars. I had been walking for almost fifteen minutes and could see my dorm ahead. That's when I heard footsteps and laughing behind be. I ignored it, but I felt them right behind me. One hit my shoulder sending me into a spin. Another one grabbed my bag and the last one grabbed my laptop bag. I'm really not sure what happened next. I just remember falling down the stairs. Then the security guard was shaking me."

I keep looking her in the eyes, as I ask the question that has been bugging me all morning. "Why didn't you tell me you were working that late or call me? I would've driven you home. You should've called me when you got there, I would've come to you, or at least called me when you got here."

She looks at me frowning. "I was asked to work late after my shift started and I didn't have time on my cell so ..." Bella stopped mid-sentence. "I didn't want to bother you. I mean you just met me…and you've already taken me out twice…and took me to my interview."

I lean over so I'm closer to her face and so she can see without a doubt the sincerity in my eyes. "Beautiful, that's what friends are for. They help each other out. Please, please call me for ANYTHING from now on. I want to take care of you, if you'll let me. I hate not knowing if you're okay when I'm not with you."

I'm staring into her eyes, and I can see how unsure she is. "Please, beautiful girl, I need to know that you're okay."

Bella goes to speak as my cell rings, without thinking I kiss the corner of her mouth, before answering the call. This pull between us is becoming so strong to me.

"Hello ..."

"Oh, thank God. Edward, are you okay?"

I frown taking my cell away from my ear and see that it does say mom and dad—home on the display. I bring it back to my ear.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I ask my mother with an air of confusion in my voice.

"Edward, it's five o'clock and you are not here."

I close my eyes remembering that I haven't called her to say that I couldn't make it tonight after all. I hold up my finger to Bella and move away from her and out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Mom. My friend, Bella, got mugged last night. She was still waiting to be seen when I was here with Dad for breakfast this morning. She had a nasty bang on the head, and I really don't want to leave her."

I look in the door, and see Bella has pulled her legs up and is resting her head on her knees, while looking out the window.

"Is she going to be okay? Apart from the head wound, is there anything else wrong?"

I let out a long sigh rubbing my face. "I'm not really sure, Mom. She looks upset, tired, hurt, alone ... but I have a feeling more of that is because of her so called family, moreover of what happened last night."

"Are they not worried about her, or coming to check on her?" My mom's voice sounds confused and I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"Nope, I overheard her talking with her father. He was more worried that she was asking him for money to pay for her treatment, than about if she has been hurt or not."

"Why would he be worried about that? Is she not on his health insurance?"

I shake my head, even though I know she can't see me. "No, he told her they only allowed three others, beside him on his insurance, or it goes up and he couldn't afford the extra money."

"What? That is absurd. His wife had to have been paying health insurance before he married her, I'm sure if they combined them it would be less than what they were paying separately."

I let out another sigh. "I know Mom, and I think she does too."

My mom mutters something that I can't hear. "I'll let you get back to her now. You call me tomorrow and let me know how she's doing. I love you, Son."

I smile at my cell feeling even luckier about the wonderful parents I have, now even more than before. "Will do, Mom. I love you, too." I hang up and walk back in to the room and over to Bella.

Bella and I fall into an easy conversation, and as time passes, she begins to look better. We've been sitting here for a little over an hour when the door opens, and my dad comes in.

"Hello, Miss Swan, do you remember me?"

Bella looks at him shaking her head.

"I'm Doctor Cullen, I attended to you earlier."

Bella looks at me as he says his name. "Your dad—Doctor Cullen?"

I nod in confirmation, and she pales.

"I swear, I did not drink anything. I don't drink ... well unless Edward buys it for me and that's usually wine with dinner, but that's it. I swear that drinking was not the cause of my fall."

My dad chuckles and gives her a pat on the shoulder. "I know that, Bella. Please don't worry, and let me say on behalf of my staff, I'm sorry for how you were treated when you came in here. Now, I would like to check you over," he says. Turning to me, he smiles. "Get out, Edward."

I look at him and frown, as he turns away.

Without turning back my way he speaks to me again. "Edward, I need to look her over and I would like for you to step outside. Don't you have something to do, or say settle an account for? We'll be finished here in about thirty minutes."

I glare at him, but I think about what he has said about something to settle an account for, and I smile and get up, heading out to pay Bella's hospital bill.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I look at the admissions staff and give her a smile.

"I'm here to settle the bill of a patient that has been admitted."

"Okay, I need the patients name please?" She types on her computer then looks up at me.

"It's Isabella Marie Swan."

She nods, as she keeps typing. "Yes, I've got her things right here. Doctor Cullen has just faxed it to us. I'll just print you out a copy."

She walks away and comes back a few seconds later and hands me a pieces of paper.

I look it over and then sign the bottom handing her my card. "Take the full payment, please."

She looks a little shocked, but I give her another smile pushing my card forward. She brings over the handset for me to type in my pin number. She takes a receipt for herself and gives me the copy before returning to what she was doing before I got there.

I walk away and head back towards Bella's room. As I approach the room, I hear laughter coming from inside.

"You should have seen Esme's face as she looked up and down at Edward, and he just stuttered that it wasn't his fault. I know one thing that he learned that day, and that was not to underestimate his mother. She saw right through him, and you can bet that he never tried to get away with not letting his sister play again. I mean, can you believe Edward telling her that the game was only made for boys?"

As Bella continues to laugh, I walk in and glare at my father, but smirk, shaking my head as I look at Bella's happy face. "If you think that's funny, I have loads of dirt on him," I say pointing my finger at my father.

I smile even more when Bella nods eagerly.

"All right, everything looks great. I'll go and get your medication, and then you, my fair lady, are free to leave." Dad gives her a wink, before he walks out the door.

"How are you feeling now, Beautiful?"

She smiles at me, while moving off the bed. "A lot better now. Thank you, Edward. I'm sorry that I've pretty much ruined your whole day."

I shake my head at her, as she walks over and pick up her pants. She hides just behind the curtain, and I can tell she's getting them on.

"No beautiful girl, apart from the fact that you've been hurt, I've enjoyed today."

She peeks from around the curtain and gives me a smile. "You're very strange," she says and then pulls her head back and I can hear her moving around.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

I hear her chuckle. "A good thin— Ow, ow, ow ..."

I quickly move to her. "What's wrong, Beautiful?"

I see tears in her eyes. "My top just hit my wound a little. I'm fine, sorry ..."

I move behind her see that her top is caught on the tape that's been placed over the wound.

"Okay Beautiful, sit down, I need to change this."

I help her to sit and I get the things I will need. I sit on a small chair behind her, and place the things down. I place my hand on her right hip. "If I make you uncomfortable, or if I hurt you at all—tell me."

I pull myself closer behind her. I lightly pull the tape from her shirt, until it's just attached to her neck. "Okay, I need to remove this, and it may hurt a little."

She chuckles a little. "Just pull it fast, you know, one fast motion."

I smile at her knowing I can, since the cut isn't close to the taped area. "On three?"

She shakes her head. "No, just surprise me."

I take a deep breath and quickly pull it off. I quickly place a soft kiss over the red area of her neck, trying to sooth the skin. I run my fingers over the flesh, being careful to not touch her stitches.

"Did you know that there's something true about kissing something better?" I ask as I place another kiss over the area that's hurt. "They say it releases endorphins that help the healing process."

She turns and looks at me and I give her a wink.

"Turn back around so I can put a new bandage over the stitches."

She shakes her head at me. "Well I think that must be true, because it feels a lot better now, thank you."

I grin, even though she can't see it. "It's my pleasure, Beautiful."

Dad comes back and hands Bella more bandages, some medicine in a tube, and a bottle of pills. He tells her to change them every day and to also come back to him in ten days and he'll remove the stitches. It's pretty close to eight at night and I know that apart from what I brought her earlier in the afternoon, she's not had anything else to eat.

"Beautiful, I'd feel better if you stay with me tonight. That way I can keep an eye on you and change your bandages in the morning, before you go to class. Please say that you'll stay with me?"

She looks at me, and so does my father. He clears his throat, as both of us can see that Bella's about to turn me down.

"Actually, Bella, that would make me feel better too about releasing you. I like people that have had a head injury to be watched closely from forty-eight to seventy-two hours. If you're with Edward, you won't have to ask one of your roommates."

She bites her lip and nods. "One night?"

I nod at her. "Yes, and I'll take you home first so you can grab a change of clothes and anything you'll need for tomorrow morning. I'll drop you off at college in the morning and pick you back up, since we already arranged to have dinner together tomorrow."

I watch as she blushes and nods in acceptance.

The drive to her dorm is quick and quiet. I walk her up to her room. As we get to her room, I'm surprised to see a couple in plain sight on a bed. Bella seems to be upset about it, and I'm worried that she has feelings for the guy, but when I turn and see that the other bed has a couple in it too, I wonder what's going on.

"Lauren, you said you would stop using my bed to have sex!" I look at Bella, then to the girl who is just laughing.

"It's not like it sees any action with you in it and who is this sexy guy? Would you like to join us?"

I look at her and frown, shaking my head in disgust. As I do, I feel someone touching my arm. I turn to see the girl named Jessica touching me and she's completely naked.

"Hey sexy, you like what you see?"

I move myself back from her. "NO, I don't!"

She chuckles. "Sure you do, Sweetie-pie."

She walks in front of me shaking her ass, before she crawls up to Lauren and kisses her. I watch as the guy lying next to them starts stroking his cock. I hear I faint sob and turn to see Bella's embarrassed and clearly over emotional now. I move her to the side and grab the first bag I can clearly see. I dump the contents on the floor and head for the dresser that Bella's standing in front of.

"Hey, that's my stuff!"

I look to the second guy who now joined the other three, before bitching about his stuff.

"Well that is her bed! Her using this bag seems like a fair trade to me!" I throw some clothes in the bag, before grabbing Bella's hand and walking out with her.

"What a fucking prude. You know he's not getting any pussy from her. Sex is human nature, and she's a frigid idiot. Sex is normal, she's not," the vapid bitch keeps running her mouth, as I keep pulling Bella until we're outside.

"Does that happen often?"

She gives me a small nod. "Yeah, they like to share guys. When they do that and I'm here, I just sit out on the stairs until they're done. Once or twice it has gone on all night and I've slept beside the door."

"That disgusts me horribly and it will not happen again. You _will_ call me if it does, but I can almost promise it won't if I have my way," I tell her.

Her submissive nature shows even more as I speak. She casts her eyes down and agrees to my request quickly.

I start to feel even angrier over this. I think it's time for me to have a word with the university board of directors.

As I drive up to my home, Bella lets out a gasp.

"Wow, Edward, this ... it looks amazing ... but I can't sleep in there. I can sleep in the car. Your house is much too nice and I think It would be better ... than someone like me shouldn't be in a home like that. I mean, goodness, it's really ... wow ..."

I place my hand on hers and pull it to get her attention. "I would really like it if you'd come into my home, Beautiful. And as for you babbling about how you're not good enough, or my house is too great for you, you're wrong. Someone like you would make my home far better than what it's now, just by stepping foot inside." With that said, I kiss the back of her hand, and place it in her lap. I get out and walk around the car, and open her door. She blushes as I reach for her hand and I help her out of the car.

"Since it's so late, I was thinking maybe we could eat dinner and then tomorrow I can show you around, if you'd like."

She nods at me and I walk her inside.

As I enter the house with her hand in mine, I'm overcome by the strangest feeling of completeness. Just having her with me, in my home, makes these feelings surge through my system. I have no idea why, but with Bella beside me, it felt more right than anything ever has.

* * *

**A/N: Well at least Edward is going to take care of her. What do you think of the way she was treated, not only by the hospital, but college security and her father. We know most of you already want to ring his neck, but wait until you get to meet Charlie, and you will at Thanksgiving time. Teasers for the next chapter will be sent out to all who leave a review, but for FFN readers make sure that you have the ability to receive messages enabled and be sure to leave reviews under a logged in status. **

**On a flip side Nikky and I have entered 2 one-shots into the More is MORE contest. Voting closes soon, so go read and vote for your favorite. We also just posted a great little funny one-shot called Crabs and Cream, we hope you all like it, it is pretty funny and the reviews have been pretty great so far.**

**See you all soon, (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Please take a few minutes of your time to read the authors note at the bottom of the chapter, thank you.*****

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight related belong to Stephenie Meyer, all things Meeting Her Needs related belong to the mindset of two crazy gals, one from the UK and one from the USA. An Ocean apart we still found this bond and love of writing together. We hope you enjoy our stories, Nikky & Kasi.**

**Thanks to: Jess2002, Savannavasmutsmut, Sarah and Mina. Much love ladies, thanks for keeping us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter: 5**

Bella and I eat dinner and chat about nothing important. When she starts to yawn, I take her to the room that my submissive—if I have one—would be using.

I wanted her close by me, and this room is right next to my bedroom. I get a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach seeing her in this room, and it's making my insides dance with anticipation. It's almost as if her presence here is drawing out the Dom in me. At the same time I don't feel as if one hundred percent of things are right. It's almost as if she belongs here—in my home, but it's not quite right having her in this specific room. Yet, a part of having her close to me and my bed, does feel completely perfect.

During the night, I find myself worried about her, and I go to check on her often. By doing so, I learn more about this sweet, innocent, and beautiful girl. Bella is a deep sleeper, but she talks in her sleep. It was strange to hear her talking so much, and so very clearly. She talks more in her sleep than she does while she's awake.

When I first hear her talk, I sit down and listen to her. She has me chuckling a few times with the things that come out of her mouth.

I must've fallen asleep, because I wake up still sitting in the chair. Glancing at the bed, I find it empty.

I rush down the stairs and relax when I hear music coming from my kitchen. I smile as I see her dancing there, while making what smells like pancakes and bacon. As she turns around she jumps a little, startled at catching me watching her.

"Good morning, Edward, how are you this morning? Is your neck and back okay? I'm sure they must be sore from having slept in that chair. I can give you a rub if it is. I have taken a massage class. With being a dancer, it was good to know how to work out the knots on my own muscles after a good workout."

I chuckle, watching her face go redder as she talks.

"Thank you for looking after me yesterday and last night," she finally adds.

"Good morning, Beautiful. I slept fine, don't worry. However, I may take you up on the massage later, if the offer's still open."

She smiles at me and lowers her head. "Sit at the table, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

I sit down on the chair and continue to watch Bella cook. She looks my way a few times, most than likely because she feels my eyes on her. I follow her movements as she brings over the coffee pot, milk, sugar, syrup, and two glasses of orange juice. She then brings a plate of bacon and another with what looks like strawberry pancakes, before finally bringing over our plates, silverware, and cups for the coffee.

"This looks amazing, Beautiful." I dish a few pancakes and bacon onto my plate, and as I do, Bella bites her lip watching me closely. I place a small piece of the pancake in my mouth, and I feel like I have died a gone to heaven. I let out a very loud and long moan, and I see the smile coming across her face.

"Beautiful, these are the best pancakes I have ever had. You'll need to make them for me again."

She moves her head in agreement and then begins eating herself.

"I will need to cover your wound before you shower, and you can use any of the things in the bathroom off the room you slept in. After you come out I'll change your bandage before taking you back to campus," I comment between bites.

Bella gives me a smile and nods at me.

The rest of the breakfast is spent in comfortable silence, devouring each delicious morsel of the magnificent breakfast Bella has made.

Late that morning, I go with Bella to the campus security office. All of her things have been completely ruined. The security staff seems uninterested by the fact she was hurt and her belongings were completely destroyed. I make a mental note of each of their names. Before I leave, I remind Bella that I'll come and pick her up after her classes for our dinner date.

Once Bella is out of my view, I head to the mall to buy her a new laptop and cell phone. I'm hoping that she'll take both of these from me. I remember being at college, and I know that her studying will go much smoother if she has a laptop with access to the internet. As for the cell phone ... well, there's just no way on God's green Earth that I'll allow her to go without one. It's important that she can reach me at any time, especially if she's in trouble again.

It takes me three hours to get her a laptop that I deem good enough. The cell phone doesn't take me that long; mainly because I decide that she'll have the same one as I do. Plus, it was easy to add another line to my contract. It really is cheaper than her buying those pre-paid minutes like that old dinosaur phone she had. Now she'll have unlimited texting and web service, as well as seven hundred anytime minutes and unlimited usage after seven at night or on all holidays and weekends. I make sure both the laptop and phone are insured and chipped, because I have a feeling they may go missing. There is no way I'm going to allow some college bullies to get away with that shit anymore, someone needs to teach them a lesson. I'll be glad to be the one to show them that you don't fuck with Edward Cullen, or anyone he cares about.

It's a little after lunch time, when I arrive at the club. I write up the paperwork for Bella to join. I call Caius and Aro asking them to co-sign with me. In my club, you need three different Dom's to okay an applicant before they can enter. After you have three Dom's to vouch for you, you're placed on a three month trail. Bella was lucky the day she came here, it was an open door night. We only have them once a month and I usually hate them. However, the last one brought me Bella, and I think it just sold me on liking them … just a little bit.

As I write up the paper work, I place my own name down as the Dom that will account for her and her actions. Each new submissive must have a Dom sponsoring them. These Doms will account for them, even those without a Master. In those cases, it's one of the top Dom's in the club that'll do this, which are Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sam, James, and I.

I account for my employees that are submissives, who don't have a Dom of their own.

Having a sponsor is a good thing, and it works really well, more so with a new submissive. This way no submissive in the club should ever feel they're unprotected. Un-collared submissives at the club fall under a pecking order and believe me when I say that there are few that are quiet bitchy to the newbies.

When there's any sort of conflict, the problem is worked out between the top Dom's and the sponsoring Dom's on the submissive's paperwork. Any un-collared submissive is open to be approached, and once they find a Master, the sponsoring Dom must sign them off, releasing the sponsorship to another Dom.

Sadly, this means with Bella entering the club, she will be approachable by other Dominants. Any of them could come to her and tell her of their interest and intent, and ask for a trial scene. For that reason, I'm also going to give her a collar—one of my collars—to wear when she's at the club.

I have ran this past both Aro and Caius, both said that they were happy for this to happen, as long as I made it clear to her the reason behind it and do not treat her as a full submissive without her first agreeing to it. They also recommended, or rather demanded, that I insist she speaks to Sulpicia. With Sulpicia being the head submissive of the club, Bella having a confidant in her would be best. Of course, I agree to this, knowing that if it has come from them, it's a good advice.

I've known some Dominants that find younger, naïve girls, and they tend to con them into this lifestyle, which it's not a good thing. I have seen first-hand girls who don't fully understand what's happening and they end up hurt and or scared.

Now all that is left is to take a picture of Bella. Of course, I'll make it clear to her that for the outside world, apart from Aro and Caius, everyone will think of her as my submissive and that I'm training her.

I'm a little worried about the fact that I need to do a scene with Carmen in two weeks. There's nothing I can do to change this. If I was to acquire a real submissive, I'd still carry on with the scene—as it has been agreed on, the one time contracted scene has already been set. This is an exhibition scene and there is no sex involved, other than spanking for pleasure and restraint.

I rub my face deciding that I'll tell Bella about this too. I just hope that she understands. Fuck, I'm really treating her like a girlfriend, who I also want as my submissive. I'm going to have to calm myself down over this. I've never felt this way about Dominating over someone before.

At five sharp, I leave and head back to campus to pick up Bella. I park near the front of the building where her last class of the day is. At half past five, I watch her make her way out. She looks around unsure, before locking her eyes on my car. Bella quickly makes her way to my car, and before she arrives I jump out and open her door for her.

"Hello, Beautiful."

She smiles at me as she gets in the car.

The drive home is good, as Bella asks me about my day. I give her a smirk and tell her about some of my day, leaving out the parts where I bought her stuff. As we arrive at my home, Bella is telling me about her day. She says that both Jessica and Lauren cornered her and asked her about me.

I watch as she gets nervous when she tells me she told them that we are friends. It almost felt as if she was asking me if that is what we were. My heart sinks a little when she looks happily at me. When I nod at her, saying we _are_ friends. I see her light up a bit more after that. It hasn't occurred to me before that Bella has low self-esteem, but it makes a lot of sense after knowing what I do about her.

When we arrive at my place, I walk Bella to my kitchen. She seems so at ease in it, even more than my own mother does.

"So, what are you going to make me, Beautiful?"

She smirks at me, shaking her head. "You have to wait and see. Now, out you go, do ... whatever. Go relax, watch T.V. or something. I'll tell you when dinner is ready to be served."

I pout at her, to which she shakes her head and silently mouths the word 'NO', pointing to the kitchen door. I chuckle and leave her to it. It shocks me a little how hot it is to have a woman tell me to get out of the kitchen.

I make my way to my office and find something to do. Minutes later, I'm completely engrossed with my work, but get startled when I hear a knock on my door. I smile as I look up, seeing Bella still standing right outside the door.

"Everything okay, Beautiful?" I ask, as I wave her in.

She nods at me. "Yes, everything is fine. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. I just wanted to ask if you would like to eat your supper in the kitchen or the dining room."

I look at her and notice her natural submissive pose. It makes me smile, and I feel my cock twitch at the thought.

"The kitchen will be fine," I answer, smiling at her.

"Would you like a drink now, while you wait?"

I smirk at her and nod. "Please, Beautiful, could you get me a scotch?"

She nods and lowers her head slightly, before walking away. I shake my head at what just transpired between us. I know if I'm not careful, Bella will end up becoming my submissive without either of us knowing it. That isn't what I want or what she needs. Contracts and trust are very important in this lifestyle. Dom and sub relationships, regardless of how great the Dom is, or how much of a natural the submissive she is, must have structure. It is even more important, in first time submissives, to take things slow and build up the submissive role and mindset.

I look up, when I hear a small knock on my door again. I smile and waving her in. "Are you going to sit with me?"

She nods and hands me my drink. Sitting across from me, I return the lovely smile she gives me.

"Thank you for this, and for making dinner. Next time I'll cook for you."

I watch her blush, but she gives me an affirmative nod. "I look forward to that."

I chuckle at her. "You don't need to worry, Beautiful, my mom taught me everything she knows about cooking."

Bella jokingly wipes her forehead. "Phew! Thank God, I'm glad you're a good chef. I was a little worried you'd make me eat macaroni and cheese from a box and some hot dogs."

I mock scowl at her, before chuckling. "Beautiful, there is nothing that I'm not good at." I raise my eyebrows, when a blush blooms on her skin. I clear my throat and quickly change the subject, knowing that I'm heading for dangerous territory. "By the way, I need to take a picture of you, and then your card will be ready in ten days. If you would like to come to the club before then, tell me, and I'll make sure that your name is on the list." She looks at me and nods. I know from the way she's biting her lip she has a question. "Beautiful, what is it?"

She shakes her head and chuckles. "What about me only being eighteen? You won't lose your liquor license or get into trouble?"

I shake my head at her. "No, it's fine, really. I have rights to allow anyone over the age of eighteen to serve drinks. If the police or anyone else came by, I would tell them that you're my submissive and are working for me."

I watch her blush come over her face again.

"Which brings me to the second thing I'd like to talk to you about ..."

She looks at me, then to her watch. "Can we talk about this over dinner? I should really get back to check on the food."

I smile at her, nodding in understanding. I motion for her to lead the way and we walk back to the kitchen. As soon as I enter, I smell the food she's been making and it stops me on my tracks.

I hear a chuckle and look to Bella who picks up a napkin and wipes the side of my mouth. "Sorry, you were drooling."

I shake my head at her cheek and go to fetch a bottle of wine from my wine rack, before sitting down at the table. I watch her plate up our dinner. She brings a plate with potatoes and vegetables and what I believe is _braciole_.

"Wow, Bella, this looks amazing," I compliment her.

I pour the wine and wait for her to sit and join me. Once she sits, she watches me much like the last time, waiting for my reaction to her cooking. I take a bite out of a _braciola_ and for the second time today, I feel like I'm in food heaven.

"Oh God ... Bella, this is so good. Where in heaven's name did you learn to cook like this?"

I watch as she blushes. "Growing up I was the only one that cooked. I used to envy people in my class, because they would go on holidays and eat at different restaurants. Well, I was kind of sick of eating America food all the time, so I read up on different meals. It took a few attempts to get it right, but I enjoyed it. Believe me, when I say you would've hated my first attempt at this selection."

I shake my head at her explanation, but remain silent. I almost inhale the food on my plate, even the potatoes are the best I've ever tasted.

I take a drink of wine and look at Bella. "You know, because you've been in my club before and know about what goes on in there, I'm gonna be worried about you when you're there if I can't be right beside you. For that reason I would like it very much—" _a lot more than I really should, _"—if you would wear a collar. _My_ collar, that would show ... make other Dom's believe that you were ... are mine."

_What in the fuck?_ I can talk to a room full of people about the importance of collaring their submissive, but here I am, stuttering like a teenager talking about sex for the first time.

I internally roll my eyes at myself and continue with my explanation. "It's the best way to stop a Dom from approaching you, which they will, believe me, they will. You are very beautiful and young, Bella. You also have a very pure look about you. It makes men, and more so Doms, want to take care of you. If you wear my collar, they can watch you and look at you, but they will not and cannot touch you."

Bella blushes and looks away from me. I watch as she takes a deep breath, before looking at me again.

"Of course, I'll wear your collar. I don't want you to feel like you have to look after me. I mean, if you don't want me there, or think I'll bring trouble, please let me know. I like talking to you very much, and would hate to ruin what we … have … because you feel the need to look after me."

I place my hand over hers, shaking my head. "No, my beautiful dancer, I would very much like to see more of you, and since I'm in the club a lot, it's easier for you to come there—plus you can learn more about me and my lifestyle. Thank you for wearing my collar, I'll need a few days to have it ready for you and will need your neck and wrist sizes."

She beams at me, nodding vigorously at me.

"I have to tell you one more thing. You see, once every six months I am required to do a scene at the club, and exhibition of sorts. When I have a collared submissive that I have been with more than a short period of time, and they have agreed with it, I would perform the required exhibition scene with them."

Bella looks at me a little confused, but doesn't say anything.

"I'm telling you all of this because I am due to do this next Friday. I'll be performing in an exhibition scene, showing the correct way to bind someone with a rope, and also talking about discipline and the pleasure of spanking. Carmen will be doing this with me. Carmen is a little older than I am and has been a submissive for twenty years now. There'll be no sexual penetration of my body or of hers.

"I chose Carmen for this scene, because not only is she one of the best, but she understands both of these acts very well. Carmen and her late husband were the couple under which I was trained. She's not one to approach another submissive and inform them of her time with their Dom. I didn't want you to be upset, if you found this out from anyone but me. There will be some submissives who like to gloat about things to the new submissives, trying to stir the pot."

Bella nods in understanding.

"Being snide and jealous is, unfortunately, an issue that some people never get over. Even the best trained submissive can be catty. Since I didn't have a collared sub at the time of my planning for this exhibition scene, I chose Carmen, who is not only available, but also only scenes with certain Doms who knew hers. With Carmen, I don't have to worry about her being snide, catty, or looking to start any issues."

We continue to eat dinner and Bella brings out a cake for dessert and I'm stunned to see that it's a chocolate flag.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm starting to think I should kidnap you, just so that I can eat your meals every day. I just don't think it would be conducive to keeping my trim body," I chuckle, glancing her way.

Her eyes travel over my body, down to my feet and back up to meet my eyes.

"Na, you're good, you have a pretty hot bod … for an old man," she says, winking at me.

"Well, this old man needs to attend a gym four days a week to keep this shape. However, if you cooked for me every day I would need to go to the gym every day. Maybe twice on Sunday, since I would still go and eat my mom's family dinner that day too." I look at Bella right in the eyes, and we both laugh.

We continue to eat the dessert and talk about our lives. Once we're done, I take Bella back to my office, so I can take a picture of her for her ID at the club.

"Do I need to strike a pose?" she asks giving me a silly pose.

I quickly snap a picture, before speaking to her. "No, just a normal picture, but you can pose for me anytime you'd like." I wiggle my eyebrows at her as I snap another picture of her.

I keep snapping pictures as we talk in my office. I know I have a few that I can use, but I can't seem to stop taking her picture.

"I think that's enough pictures of just me. Come on, Edward. Why don't you take one with the both of us?"

I take the camera away from my face, before grinning at her. I walk over to the oversized comfy chair then sit. Off to my left is the large stone fireplace, and the flames are casting their warmth on my feet. Once I'm sitting, I pat my leg in motion for her to join me. "Come on, Beautiful."

Bella looks at me, then to my leg as she slowly stands and makes her way to me. She glances at the arm of the chair and I shake my head at her.

"Please, Beautiful, just to take your picture. I swear I don't bite."

"Liar," Bella chuckles, looking at me.

I look at her and frown.

"Don't give me that look Edward, I've seen your club and read the first two books you loaned me. Plus, you look like the type of guy that likes to bite, at least a little."

I chuckle nodding, because she's right, I _am_ a biter. "You've got me, dead to rights on that one, but I swear I won't bite you ... today."

Bella sits on my knee and I pull her back so she is flush with my front. I raise my hand with the camera in front of us and snap away. Slowly, I feel Bella relax in my arm and she drops her head to the side of my neck. I take a few more, before kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you, Beautiful." I place the camera down as Bella makes her way back to the sofa.

"Beautiful, I got you some stuff today. Now, if it would make you feel better to say they are on loan that is fine by me, but I need—want you to take them." I move to the desk grabbing the packages. I pull out the laptop and cell phone and hand them to her.

She looks at them and groans.

"Come on, Beautiful, you need a laptop to do your work on, and it's chipped and insured, so don't worry about your roommates. As for the phone, well, you're my friend and while I don't have a lot of friends, I have a feeling that if we continue down this road, we're going … you'll become my best friend and I haven't really had one of those before. You've also read about how I am, so I'll worry about you if I can't get hold of you. Please, I missed texting with you during your breaks."

Bella nods at me. "I missed texting you, too; even though I've spent more time with you these past days. I will take them on loan, if you promise that if there's something I can do for you, you will ask me. I saw in the books and on the club web page that you have special nights where you normally bring in a caterer, maybe I could make the food, or I can serve it. Maybe sometime I could do a dance act, I'm sure I could come up with one suitable to the lifestyle."

I let out a chuckle as Bella looks very excited about doing a dance. She looks almost as excited as I am about the thought. "I promise, Beautiful, and I will hold you on to that, mark my words, because I love watching you dance."

I watch as a wide smile comes over her face. "I know how I can start to repay you. I can give you that massage I was talking about earlier. I swear I'm really quite good at it."

I look at her a little nervous about this. I have been a full time Dom for over nine years now, and I am usually able to control myself really well. However, my cock doesn't have that control and I know that even now he's itching to get to her sweet pussy.

I'm aware she must have felt it when I pulled her against me, but to be lying on a bed with her hands on me, that may be more than my cock can handle. If he makes it out of this without making a mess of himself, then I have a feeling he may make my life a lot harder than normal when I am around Bella.

"That sounds good, Beautiful. Why don't you head up to my room. It's the one next to the room you slept in last night. I'll grab some massage oils and will join you soon."

I watch her walk out of my office biting her lip. As soon as she's out of view, I take a few deep breaths. I work on getting myself under control. Using the years of Dom experience I have, I calm myself and control my mood. I talk myself through the process that will most likely happen.

"I'm going to go upstairs, hand Bella the oils before removing my shirt. I'll lay out a clean white sheet on the bed and lay on it. Bella will more than likely straddle me. I will remain calm and not make any noise. I will respond if she asks me a question, and there will be no moaning. My hands will not touch her unless it's for her safety." I run through that a few more times in my head, until I'm sure I can face Bella.

I make my way upstairs and see that Bella has changed her clothes. She's now in what I'd call yoga workout clothing. She looks amazing in the lightweight clothing that are meant to mold to each curve of her body. She's on all fours on top of my bed with her front touching my bed and her ass high in the air. I stand there watching her until she turns her head and sees me.

"Hey, Edward, I was just fixing your bed, so that you could lay on it. I put down a clean white sheet from the closet in the hallway."

She hops off my bed and takes the basket of massage oils from my hand. I slowly remove my shirt and as my eyes glance at Bella, I notice that she's checking out my abs. When I drop my shirt, Bella's eyes go to mine. I chuckle as Bella's face turns reds at being caught ogling me.

"I like your tattoo, it's really neat. I take it that it has something to do with the lifestyle?"

I smile, nodding at her. The tattoo is located on the right side of my chest. It is known as the emblem of BDSM. The resemblance of it is a three-way variation on the Yin-Yang symbol. As the curved outline of Yin and Yang represent the hazy border between where one ends and the other begins, so do the curved borders here, represent the indistinct divisions between B&D, D&S, and S&M. The circle and separating areas of my symbol are done with what looks like twisted rope, that symbolizes I am a master of rope restraints. Behind the symbol itself in a crossed x, are a cat o' nine tail whip and a leather riding crop, my two favorite spanking items in my personal arsenal. My tattoo is done in blacks and grays and it really shows my Dominance in my lifestyle choices.

"If you like that one, Beautiful, you're going to love the one on my back." I turn around, so that she can see my back.

It is a large picture of an Angel on her knees bound by ribbons that cover her body. The angel is naked, but the ribbons cover her modesty. Her head is tilting forward and facing the ground, her hair is curtaining her face. The only colors on the Angel are her wings that are white, the red ribbon around her and her hair which is strangely brown. The more I think of it, the more I can see just how much the Angel on my back and Bella are similar.

"Wow ... that's beautiful, Edward."

I close my eyes as I feel Bella's finger lightly traces the tattoo, but then her touch disappears as I feel her step away from me.

"Okay, could you take off your shoes and unbutton your pants, push them down a little so I can work on your lower back, too? After you've done that, could you lie face down on the bed, with your arms resting on either side of your body, please?"

I nod at her and do everything she asks.

"Is it okay to straddle you? It's easier to work on your back that way."

I smile to myself knowing that Bella is blushing. "Of course, Beautiful. Feel free to straddle me."

I feel Bella's body move on top of mine, and I close my eyes, trying to keep myself relaxed, calm, and in control.

Bella starts to rub my back—and by God she wasn't kidding when she said that she could do this. As time goes on, I feel myself getting more and more aroused.

Each time she moves up and down it causes friction on my cock, and I start to feel like I am about to explode. I start mentally playing mind games with myself to get my control back. I name all fifty states in alphabetical order: Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut ... I keep going thought all fifty states and then start all over again. After an hour of the best massage of my life, I let out a long sigh when Bella says she's done.

"Can I use the bathroom to clean up?" I lift my head up a bit and nod. Bella walks out of my room and I hear her enter the room she slept in last night. I drag myself off the bed and head into my bathroom.

As soon as I get into the room, I close the door and head to the shower, pulling out my cock. I turn on the water and drop my pants to the floor. As soon as the water hits my body from the many different angles, I start stroking my cock. All I can think about is about Beautiful straddling me again, but this time I'm on my back. Reaching down, I run the pad of my thumb over the head of my cock. Stroking down to the base, I squeeze a little tighter. Soon my movements are jerky and fast. I'm panting and I feel the coil starting to snap. I moan out my beautiful dancer's name as my seed squirts against the wall of the shower.

I quickly clean myself up and finish my shower. I throw on a clean pair of jeans I have in the bathroom closet after I dry down. I walk out of my room and put on my shirt. Just as I get to the door a flustered Bella shows up in front of me.

"Is everything good, Beautiful?"

I watch as she blushes and then nods. "Yes, I'm fine thanks. Did you enjoy that ... the massage?"

I look at her trying to figure out if she heard me or not. I walk her back to my sitting room and sit her on the sofa next to me.

"Thank you. I enjoyed the massage a lot. Now tell me, is there anything from the books you've read that you'd like to ask me about?"

Bella nods and laughs nervously. "Like a thousand things, but I'll stick to a few at a time. How much control does a Dom have over a submissive?"

I chuckle seeing she's gone for an _easy_ question first. "In the world, no two people are the same. And that is the same thing with Dom and sub relationship. Each one is different, because the people in each situation are different and need different things. I've had maybe ten submissive partners. Not relationships, but partners. The first submissive I had, was … well not an ideal thing for me. I didn't necessarily have a lot of control over her," I let out a snort. "Actually, I had no control over her. I was afraid I'd hurt her, or go too heavy on her. It led to a complete fail in our Dom and sub relationship."

I look at Bella and she nods at me in understanding.

"Over the years I've attended training nights, and I have come to a place where I can have the control. I need the submissive I'm with to need me to have control. The control that the submissive passes on to the Dom varies and, therefore, so does the ability of the Dom. My control in the personal aspect of things will differ by the needs of the submissive I'm with. Usually, I won't control what my submissive eats, or her exercise routine."

Bella looks a little shocked, so I decide I'd better explain this before moving on.

"This lifestyle isn't for everyone. No matter what size, color, religious believes, orientation, and choices, one thing is sure: we are all different. With that in mind, it would be unfair for me to ask someone who has never been in a gym to start going three or four times a week. However, I will ask that they work on stamina, and or help them develop their stamina. I had a submissive whose parents had no clue about their lifestyle choice. Just because my family knows of my choices, and supports me in them, doesn't mean I think everyone will be the same. Some have families, work, go to school, and in those cases, those things need to be a forefront for that submissive. I can't change their life completely. Most Dom's don't have romantic relationships with their sub. I ask them to be aware of their health and keep me informed of any changes. I've had a girlfriend or two, who was into some kink that is also found and used in the lifestyle, and I've had several submissive partners, but I've never had a collared girlfriend."

I see Bella's eyes get wide with that grain of information. I almost wonder what she is thinking, but I need to finish my explanation.

"A few years ago, I did have a submissive who I found out had an eating disorder and we found that if I ordered her to eat and not be sick, she could do it. So I placed this in her contract as a way to help her gain some control over it. I will place something in a contract that I don't normally do if the submissive needs help in the area, things like: foods, diet, exercise, studying, anything that will keep the submissive in the right frame of mind." I look directly at Bella as I say the next thing.

"Speaking and be heard. I don't have the ability to take more control than what the submissive is willing to give. Most of my contracts last for six months. We also do a sub-contract, which gets changed every six weeks. Because as the relationship of trust grows, so does the submissive and Dom. The willingness to give the Dom more control over them increases and that's what it is all about—pushing the boundaries and placing one's trust in another to fully care for their needs."

Bella smiles at me. "Okay, I get it better now. What about the Master thing? I get calling them that during Dom and submissive time, but what about when outside the playroom or privacy of their together places?" I smile again at the question she is asking, they are well thought ones.

"It's about respect, but at the same time, I think respect is a two way street. If a Dom wants some respect, he must also give it. When training a submissive, I normally have the sub-in-training call me Mr. Cullen for the first month, then after that I move on to Sir. I also give them clear instructions when and what they are to call me. Only the ones that I collar are allowed to call me Master."

I can detect in her eyes she may have another question, but I will wait for her to bring it to the table.

"As for in public settings, I—and many other Dominants I know—don't ask their submissive to call them Master, Sir or the likes, in that case, but this isn't the same for all Doms. Instead they provide another name for them to use during public times. They may use words such as 'My Love' for example. As Doms, we must be aware of the outside views about our lifestyle, and we must keep our submissive safe. We must think about what would happen if our submissive is outed to the public. Would she lose her job, family, and, or friends? These are the things we think about, so by giving the submissive another name that can be used without embarrassment helps safeguard them."

"What about the Dom calling the submissive by their first name? I mean, what if I … she didn't like her name … real name … would he still call her that name?"

I frown a little thinking this must be more to do with her first name. I wonder how much she dislikes her name, and why she dislikes the name Isabella. It's such a beautiful name. "In some cases, if a submissive has been abused for example, their Dom will find a more suitable name for them. This would all be talked through between them. The Dom's main job is to look after the sub, and all of their needs. All needs include aspects of each their life, health, mind, body, and emotions."

I let that sink in for a moment, before I decide I need to ask her a question in return. "Beautiful, I have to ask … do you have a problem with being called Isabella?"

I soon as I said her first name, I got my answer. It was clear as day in her eyes. It was almost as if she became detached from herself.

"Yes … no … maybe, I don't know ... just the thought of you calling me Isabella ... I hate the way Renee, Charlie, Leah, Sue, Jacob, Paul, and my roommates all say it. I can't describe it. I know that I hate how it sounds. I hate my name, just really hate it. That's why I always call myself Bella. I never told any of them that I like to be called Bella."

I frown again, before hugging her to me. I kiss her softly on the side of the head. "You don't have to worry about me calling you your full first name. I kind of like calling you Beautiful anyway and as that is what Bella means, I think I'll stick to both of them."

I watch her smile at me, before she places her head on my chest.

"I know they love me, really ... I know but, it's strange, maybe it's just me. You know that I see and hear things differently from the rest of the world, but thank you for doing this and answering my questions."

I smile and rub my hand up and down her arm enjoying how close we have become.

"What, no more questions?"

I feel her shake her head. "No, not tonight I ..." Bella covers her mouth as she yawns. "I'm so sorry! I will let what you told me settle a little, before I ask you more questions."

I smile at her. "Get your stuff, Beautiful. I'll take you home. I think my beautiful girl needs her bed."

This time she nods her head before leaning on me a little to get herself up.

I drive Bella back to her dorm. I get out of my car and open her door for her. "Text me and use the laptop, if you need to print anything out, you can use my printer at the office or at my home office, okay?"

"Will do, thanks. I'll talk to you soon, Edward." Bella stretches up to kiss my cheek, before walking quickly into the dorm building.

I wait for a bit just looking at the outside of her dorm. Right now, I know my body is lusting after her—not as much as that first night, but the lust is changing and developing into more. The more I get to know her, the more I know that I want her to remain in my life. I still want her as my submissive and I've enjoyed our talks about it. But I also know that if a friendship is all I can get from her, I'll be happy with that too.

I'm brought out of my mental thinking by my cell phone ringing.

"Edward Cullen," I say as I answer without looking to see who it was.

"Mr. Cullen, Jenks here. I have the information you requested. I'm at your club, I thought that you'd be here, do you wish to wait until tomorrow?"

I shake my head starting my car. "No, I'm on my way to you now."

I hear Jenks let out a sigh. "I had a feeling you would say that. I'll order us some scotch. I think you're going to need it when you read this."

I feel my fingers tighten on the steering wheel. "How bad is it?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I think we should call your dad to come over first, you're not going to take this well. I have never met this girl, but I personally want to kill the fucker. As for that Jacob guy—I will—would settle for removal of some body parts."

I swallow knowing this isn't good. Jenks is a passive person and hates all forms of violence. For him to say what he just did, I know this is going to be bad, _really bad_.

I pull up and park in my space. I take a deep breath sending a text to my father asking him to come to the club immediately and that I may need him. Once I get a reply saying he on his way, I make my way into the club.

* * *

**A/N: (DUN—DUN—DUN ... LOL **** This is from Mina.) Well we know that was not the nicest way to leave things, but we were already at almost eight thousand word count. So what are your thoughts so far? Loving it? Hating it? What do you think Edward will learn in his meeting with Jenks? **

**We want to be clear that the next chapter will give warnings, but there was no rape. The attack was brutal and there was attempted rape but no rape and no grave or great detail, however because of the talk of the abuse, there will be warnings given and the section will be noted, so those who don't want to read it can avoid reading the info. **

**We have had several logged in, unlogged in and guest reviews stating that the neglect and such Bella has withstood in this story is overkill and doesn't really happen in real life. So I want to tell you that you are wrong, I (Kasi) know you're wrong and I'll tell you why I know this.**

**I grew up in a household without both parents and pretty much raised myself. I was always pushed aside for my mother's own personal wants and needs. When you solely depend on yourself, you tend to learn to not react the way people normally would. Bella's childhood in this story is a lot like mine, in the place where I had no contact with my father at all from age of 6 to 16, who I then saw twice at age 16 and never again until I was 21. **

**My mom started dating when I was young age 6 or so, but when I was 9 she met a man who she chose to place before me. By the time I was 12 I lived alone, she gave me the money to pay some of the bills and some she paid. So yes this stuff does happen. **

**A few things I dealt with: Having my power turned off at age 12, because my mom didn't pay the bill or give me the money to do so, instead she went to a Cubs/Cardinals game with her bf. I also was not allowed to go to the game too, but they took his grandson. At 13 some man broke into my apartment on Christmas Eve, I was alone and I woke up with him touching me. Thankfully when I screamed he ran. **

**I have a LOT more I can share and in future stories I probably will. Anyone who has talked to me, and knows me, is aware that a piece of every story I've written or been a part of writing is a piece of damage or happiness I am sharing from my own life. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing ... See you soon with another update. Nikky & Kasi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to our team that keeps us readable: Jess2002, Savannavansmutsmut, Sarah, Mina and ****awaywithwords.**

* * *

*****WARNING: THERE IS SOME ABUSE DETAILED IN THIS CHAPTER, ABOUT WHAT BELLA WENT THROUGH BEFORE MEETING EDWARD. THERE IS NO RAPE, BUT THERE IS DETAILED INFORMATION GIVEN ABOUT THE ABUSE SHE SUSTAINED. I WILL NOTE WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS AND YOU CAN AVOID READING THAT VERY SHORT PIECE IF YOU SO DESIRE*****

* * *

**Chapter: 6 **

"Felix, my father is coming in tonight. Please have him come straight to my office. Keep everyone else out until I'm done. If there are any problems, I trust you to deal with them accordingly."

Felix nods at me, but doesn't say anything. I carry on, walking toward Jenks, when I'm stopped by Tanya.

"Sir, I have some news that I would like to share with you."

I turn and face Tanya who looks like the cat who got the cream. "Tanya, I'm very busy, it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

I move away from her, but she grabs my wrist pulling me back. "It's very important, Sir."

I yank my arm away from her, turning to face her once more. "Tanya, don't tell me when I will speak with you. I'm busy, so unless you're going to die in the next five minutes and need me to call an EMT for you, I don't want to know. And never touch me again without my consent!"

I walk away without waiting for her response. As I approach Jenks, he shakes his head, looking behind me at Tanya.

"Ah, still trying to get your attention then?"

I nod at him, opening up my office.

"I'd stay away from that one; she's clearly after money, fame and quite frankly, has '_whore'_ written all over her."

I chuckle a little at his quite accurate synopsis of Tanya. "Yes, I know. Those are the main reasons I have always refused her, that, and she makes me lose brain cells every time she opens her mouth. But enough about her, what did you find out."

Jenks looks at me sadly and I can clearly see the worry on his face. "This is not going to be easy to read. Even harder for you I'd say, because you've become somewhat involved with the girl."

I nod at him in understanding. "Just show me."

I watch as he rubs his face and takes out a folder from his briefcase. He slides it across the desk to me. I take a deep breath and sit in my chair, before opening it.

I look at the photos at the top of the page. It's clearly a shot of Bella taken at the hospital. The photos start at her feet. The first large bruise was on her left leg and it took up eighty percent of her thigh. The next showed her middle area. I was sickened to see a clear foot print on the right side of her body. I could even see the number of the shoe size clearly: a size thirteen, and for someone that's just five foot two it almost covers the entire side of her body. I move on seeing bite marks on her upper chest and neck. I close my eyes and take a minute, before moving on to the ones of her face. She has a swollen eye and a busted lip. She also has smaller bruises that cover her whole body, including the ones on her hands caused by her fighting back.

I look up at Jenks. "How did he get away with this, there's clear evidence here that he hurt her!"

Jenks doesn't say anything, just pushes two discs toward me.

********THIS IS WHERE DESCRIPTIVE STUFF BEGINS********

I put in the disc that's marked _one_. I have to hold back the vomit making its way up my throat as I sit there, watching my beautiful girl being dragged into a bedroom as she pleads to be let go. My eyes only leave the screen when I see Paul strip her, and then begin to touch her.

"I thought she wasn't raped ... I can't watch this if she was."

Jenks shakes his head at me. "If you're asking me if he broke her hymen? The answer is _no_. If you're asking me if his penis enters her lower parts, then answer is _no_. But, to me what he did to her, I'd say was borderline rape. He touches her when he had no right to. His fingers do enter her lower part, but that's when she fights back more. He rubs his penis between her breasts."

********END OF DETAIL********

I close my eyes, unsure if I'm able to carry on watching this. When I open them again, my father walks in. I fill him in and he looks at the pictures. I end up drinking an entire glass of Scotch before watching the rest of the disc. I smile a little when she fights back. I can see it on her face, the knowledge of what he was planning to do and the determination to not allow him to do it. I look to Jenks even more astounded that he got away with this.

"Before you ask, look at the second disc, this is the one that was given during the investigation."

I feel the anger fill my body as I see that someone has edited this to make it appear that Bella was a willing part in this.

"During the investigation, things got a little ... sicker—is the best way to explain how I feel about it."

I look at him unsure of how much sicker things could get.

"What do you mean, sicker? This fucker slipped her alcohol and stripped, beat, and sexually attacked her with the plan of raping her. How can it get sicker than that?" Carlisle interrupted.

I look at my father, stunned at the tone he is using.

"When she filled the report out at the campus police station and didn't back down, pictures of her that night were placed all over the campus. Someone even photo shopped pictures of her with different jocks. From what I could find, there were five different people that were involved in that: Paul, the guy who attacked her; Jacob Black, who did most of the photo shop edits and was the one who started the whole bet; Brady Fuller, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, and Jared Cameron, who are all jocks that were involved.

"They didn't just put photos up of her, but they pretty much slandered her name all over. I have recorded accounts that state they took turns with her in her dorm room all hours of the night. They spent endless hours calling her and harassing her online as well. It took two months for them to turn the whole college against her.

"Isabella found out that Paul had raped three girls when he was seventeen. The other girls dropped the charges and he was let go. There was another four girls that have claimed he did stuff to them. Ironically, none of them made it to court. Bella threatened his father that she would go to every paper and tell everyone that he had eight different girls saying that he had sexually assaulted them. She claimed to him that people would say no one could be a liar when there were eight others. She said she knew he was covering for his son. Paul's father had decided to run in the elections, so of course, he didn't want this getting out, neither did the University's educational board, since it was made clear during it that Paul did try and rape her. So they granted her the transfer to come here."

I rub my face. "Find all the girls, every single one of them. Tell them we would like to file a lawsuit. Paul and his father need to be taken off the streets. Make sure they know that the lawyer will be paid for by me."

Dad comes up placing his hand on my shoulder. "No, it will be paid by his family, and I'll call Eleazar tomorrow."

I look to my father in gratitude, nodding at him.

Jenks gives us a firm nod and stands up. "I'll keep in touch." I watch as he collects his belongings and leaves.

I rub my face and turn to my father. "She ... she didn't tell me what he did, only that he tried to rape her. I knew she skipped around the events a bit, but I didn't think it was going to be as bad as that. You've seen her, how could anyone do that to her?"

My dad lets out a sigh before sitting back down. "How did she seem when she brought it up?"

Pouring some more scotch into our glasses, I think back when she was first here. "She seemed to be okay at the time." I furrow my brows together. "I knew he did something to her. I could see the anger and at the same time, the relief of being able to get away from there. Why are you asking, Dad, is there ... am I missing something?"

Dad takes a drink before looking up at me. "I'm not sure, but from what I have seen, she tends to brush things off and makes them seem less than what they really are. From what you've told me about her parents, she never had anyone to actually care for her. She pushes all the hurt and rejection down. I'm worried about when the train crashes and she explodes."

I rub my face, before pulling at my hair. "I know. I am so pissed at her parents, both of them. The girl can't lie for shit. How can they not see that she's unhappy? How can they not notice how she has no desire to be a lawyer? Her eyes are so clear, and they tell you everything that her mouth doesn't. I have known her a few weeks and I know her so well, yet they don't. Her dad wasn't even worried about her when she was in the hospital, and he's a cop, for God's sake. Her worthless piece of shit father is a cop. He had to have seen these pictures. Why in the hell wasn't he on the first flight to protect and fight for her?"

I watch as my dad shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. "I have no clue. I know your mother was ready to take on the whole football team when you were roughly tackled during a high school game. I can't imagine sitting back in a case like this."

I smile remembering that day. I was so embarrassed when she first marched on the field. But, I was laughing my ass off when she got in the referee's face, because according to her, if he didn't know how to use his flag and issue fouls, she would make sure he was never able to referee another game again. Then, she proceeded to rant at the other team's coaches as well, for not doing a better job with their players.

"If Bella was ours, your mother would've killed him, no questions asked."

I groan, because there is no way I want to think of Bella as my sister.

"I want to kill them myself, and there is no doubt your mother would also, if she knew about this. I can't really say what her parents' problem is with her, but sometimes you don't know what you have until it's gone."

I nod at him.

"I'm going to call a car in to take us home, be a good son and pour me another glass."

I chuckle and pour us each a triple this time. I know that I will be driven home safely.

"The car will be here in ten," my father says picking up his glass, downing the contents. "Ah, now that is some good scotch. You do know that you'll need to tell her that you had her checked out."

I down my drink. "I know—and I will. I hope she understands why."

We sit in silence, until Felix rings me to say our car is here. I lock my office and follow my father out of the club.

"Well, come on, son, I need to get home to my wife for some hot sex and maybe some sweet loving after that."

I look at him in disgust, shaking my head. "Daaaaad—"

He turns and looks at me. "Edward, I'm close to sixty and it takes me a little longer to get heated up for round two, but don't worry I make sure she gets hers."

I close my eyes turning my head, when I hear a chuckle coming from behind us, no doubt from Felix.

"Dad, can we not do the whole share everything _thing_! I really don't want to hear what you and my mother are up to."

He chuckles as he gets into the car. "Your mother and I don't like to hear about our children either, yet we have, and believe me, hearing while it's happening outshines hearing about my plans."

I stretch out in the back seat and lean back on the head rest, closing my eyes. "That's your other son and daughter, I'm a good boy."

I open my eyes looking at my father as he chuckles. "Yeah, and Emmett is a vegetarian. We've heard you."

I sit up, open and close my mouth a few times. "With whom?"

The fucker just laughs at me some more. "Gianna, when you took her crying ass to the bathroom. I think even our neighbors heard that one."

I look at him rolling my eyes. "Dad, you don't have neighbors; the closest person to you is five miles away."

He gives me a smug look. "Yeah, I know," he deadpans. "Then there was Samantha, when you were seventeen. Your mother almost had a heart attack that day. You must have known we heard you, she sterilized your entire room the next day!"

I hold up my hand. "Fine, you've heard me, no more sharing."

He nods, giving me a quick hug before getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow, son." I wave as the car pulls away to take me home.

The days go by quickly. Bella and I have met up at my house a few times, and had dinner together. I have yet to talk to her, about what I know of her attack. We have talked in detail about how she should address me and speak out in the open at the club. We've decided to forego the Mr. Cullen part, and instead she will call me Sir.

Today, I text Bella, letting her know that her card for the club is ready. After looking through all of the pictures I have taken of her, I settle on the one where she is sitting on my lap. It's also another way to get across to others that she's here to be with me. I, however, don't tell her that her collar is ready. I want it to be a surprise for her.

I cannot hide the smile I get when she calls me right away after getting my text. My smile even gets much larger when she asks if she can come to the club this evening. I say "_yes"_ right away and without thought, and remind her on speaking properly. It isn't until after I've said _yes_, that I remember the exhibition scene I'm teaching is tonight at seven, which means I'll be busy, and I hate leaving her alone. I calm down when she tells me she is working until nine and will be in after that.

Last week I decided I was unable to do the scene properly. After I analyzed my state of mind, I discovered because of my own feelings for Bella, I'd be unable to do the scene properly. So, I decide an upcoming Dom named Eric, training under Sam, will be standing in as the Dom in the scene.

Carmen, Eric and I have already spoken about tonight's lesson and exhibition scene in great detail. Carmen will call me Sir Edward, as she has for years. She will address Eric as Sir. We have a scene contract about what will take place, and her safety words are set. With Carmen, we're using the standard, red to stop, yellow, to slow down, and green to carry on. If she's unable to speak clearly, either because of being gagged or unable to find her voice, she'll open and shut her hands three times fast to stop.

Carmen and Eric are in one of the private rooms with Felix outside. I turn off the camera in my office and get ready for the scene. I put on my faded black-slash cut jeans, l like these because they are soft and very comfortable. I put on a black wife beater, a black vest and my black Doc Martens. When I am at home in my own playroom, I hardly ever wear anything other than bottoms.

I make my way to the room they're in. I allow Felix to go back to the main door, telling him that Bella will be coming tonight. Once he has left, I knock on the door firmly, to alert them of my presence. I stand quietly with my hands folded and eyes closed to completely get in my mindset.

A few minutes later, I see Eric join me and I feel the movement of air by our feet. I look down and see Carmen is on her knees beside Eric. He is dressed similarly to me. I have trust in his abilities or I'd never have asked him to stand in for me. I was happy to see that Carmen was comfortable around him, too.

"Eric, are you ready for this?"

"Yes, Master Edward."

"Carmen, are you ready for this?" I ask as I put my hand out, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, Sir Edward."

"Look at me and tell me what your color is."

Carmen raises her head, looking to my face. "This submissive is green, Sir Edward."

I nod at her. "Are you both ready to head out?"

"Yes, Sir Edward, this submissive is ready."

"Yes, Master Edward."

I smile at Carmen squeezing her arm a little in reassurance. Carmen is my own Mentor Peter's submissive and widow. I turn and Eric walks beside me and Carmen follows behind.

Entering the main room, we walk up the stairs to the stage. I watch as Eric and Carmen take their positions and I observe Eric giving Carmen a hand signal to remove her robe. This leaves her in very small black leather G-string and a matching bra. There are some Doms that would expect their submissive to be naked—even ones who aren't in a full contract with each other.

I, however, feel that the submissive during a lesson scene such as this, should have some cover on those areas, even more so if the submissive is like Carmen and Eric.

"Welcome to this evening's learning demonstration. A warm welcome to all Dominants and Dominatrices, as well to all submissives joining us this evening."

I look around the room seeing that we have some new and old members here, and I'm proud of the amount of people present.

"Tonight, we'll show you spanking as forms of discipline and pleasure, and the difference between them. We're also going to talk about how to communicate with your submissive. Later there will be a short demonstration on Shibari to wrap things up this evening, in a matter of speaking." I smirk, hearing a few chuckles coming from the audience. "After the lesson, exhibition scene, and demonstration, Master Aro and Master Caius will be here to answer any questions, as well as Sulpicia will be here for any submissive. Before we begin, I'd like to introduce myself, the Dominant in training and our submissive for this evening's presentation. I'm Master Edward Cullen, this is Sir Eric, who is an apprentice under Master Sam and the submissive this evening is Carmen."

I turn facing Carmen, who is kneeling in a normal presentation or inspection pose. I then look to Eric, and give him a nod.

"Carmen, please stand," Eric says.

Carmen stands facing the floor.

I turn to address the audience. "First, before you discipline your submissive you must be clear on what happened. This means you find out from your submissive, their point of view, if their actions require punishment. Just because you saw or heard something, it doesn't always give the whole story, so speaking to them is imperative."

I move over toward a chair, and stand off to the side. I motion for Eric to start the scene we came up with together.

"Carmen, please come and sit in the chair. Feel free to speak and answer my questions."

Carmen complies and looks at Eric. "Yes, Sir."

"What is your color?"

"This submissive is green, Sir."

Eric looks to me and I again direct my attention to the group watching.

"Tonight, we've made up a situation about what Carmen has done wrong. They were at a party and an ex-submissive came up to Sir Eric and claimed that Carmen was mean and unkind to her. The ex-submissive has a new Dom, and is no longer Sir Eric's responsibility. She was known to not always being truthful, and therefore he released her from his collar. When he's told of Carmen's disrespect to another submissive, he reprimanded her at the party immediately. An hour later, he found her in a fight with the ex-submissive; the latter now has a red mark on her cheek. The ex-submissive tells Sir Eric again that Carmen attacked her, but this time it was for coming to him and tattling the first time.

"They leave the party and Sir Eric's feeling embarrassed. He takes her home and straight to his office.

I look around to make sure everyone has heard the scene and understands it. Once I'm sure, I motion for Eric to begin.

He moves and stands in front of Carmen. "Kneel on the floor, Carmen."

She stands and then drops to her knees against the hard floor.

He begins pacing in front of her. He begins by telling her how bad she's behaved and how she's an embarrassment to him. He tells her how the behavior she exhibited this evening bothered him and how much he's disappointed in her. He makes sure he bends down, grabbing her chin, and looks her right in the eye, when he tells her she's an embarrassment to him over and over again.

Carmen plays her part well and sobs saying she's sorry over and over again. She tries to make him understand why she had hit his ex-submissive, adding a few buts here are there, interrupting Eric. This only makes him angrier, because she does not understand how he's feeling.

"Tell me why you thought it was okay to embarrass me?" he barks at her, which only makes her cry harder. "Carmen, shut up and answer me!" Eric does well making sure his voice is full of anger and Carmen shies away just a little from him and remains quiet.

Eric looks at me, and I raise my hand, stopping the scene. I take a step forward and look back to the crowd.

"Can anyone—" I stop short when my eyes land on Bella and I wonder when she got here. As I look at her, she gives me a shy smile and Aro nods to say that he's looking after her. I clear my throat and continue. "Does anyone know why Carmen remained quiet, and what all went wrong in this scene?"

I get some silly answers from both old and new submissives. Most say she needs a firmer hand, and some say her clear disobedience deserves the addition of more spankings to her count. No one gave the correct answer.

"Does anyone else have any other ideas about what exactly was wrong in this situation?" I wait a minute, but no one adds anything new. "I will even give you a clue. Eric, the Dominant in this scenario, was the one in the wrong."

As I glance around, I see some of them frowning at the thought of a Dom being in the wrong. I look at them all and I see Bella edges her hand up, but pulls it back down again quickly.

"Bella, do you have a better idea?"

She looks up at me blushing and biting her lip.

"Bella, please answer, whatever answer you'd give couldn't be worse than what we've heard already."

She nods shyly at me. "Sir said that the ex-submissive had a new Dom, shouldn't she have gone to him about the altercation so he could then address the issue with Sir Eric? It seems that this would have given Sir Eric a chance to talk it over with his submissive, before Sir Eric and the other Dom addressed the need for punishment?" she states questioningly, but I don't call her on it. I'm still thriving from her addressing me correctly and as Sir.

"Also, Sir Eric, during the rant ..." Bella blushes when she says the word 'rant' and she looks around the room.

I let out a light chuckle. "Yes, it was quite a rant. Now during Sir Eric's rant, what else? Bella, please carry on."

She nods, taking a deep breath. "During Sir Eric's rant, Sir Eric never asked his submissive what had happened. This girl is not sure this was right, but Sir Eric took the word of someone Sir Eric knew has lied before as the whole truth. Not once did Sir Eric ask his submissive for her side of the matter. Then, at the end, Sir Eric gave her two different commands at the same time. It seems like this would confuse her as to which one she should obey. Should she dare speak and say yet another thing Sir Eric didn't want to hear, or remain quiet and possibly take a punishment that is non-deserving?" Bella swallows at the end and my eyes flick to Aro, who is grinning widely at what Bella said. I can't stop myself from doing the same thing.

"Sir, may this submissive add to what Bella has said?"

I turn to look at Sulpicia. "Yes, Sulpicia, you may add to the topic."

Sulpicia looks to Aro who gives her a command that says she can look up while speaking.

She raises her head and speaks out. "Sir Eric was speaking to his submissive while showing clear signs of anger and aggression. Not only the movements of Sir Eric, but the voice and tone as well, were harsh. Sir Eric was looming over his submissive, and behavior from Sir Eric like this would make even the best submissive shut down. In this submissive's knowledge of the lifestyle, a submissive should never be afraid of her Dominant partner, even in a short scene. Sir, this submissive would also like to point out that the only thing Sir Eric's submissive didn't do, was use her safe words."

I smile broadly at both of them. "Very well spoken, both of you, and between the two of you, you've told us all of the wrong doings."

I motion for Eric to carry on as planned with the scene.

"Carmen, can you please stand and tell everyone what really happened in the scenario we set?"

I see a small smile on her face, as she stands. She's more than likely pleased that there have been at least two submissives—well technically one and a half—with their heads screwed on correctly.

"Sir's ex-submissive had cornered me in the bathroom. This submissive kept her head down and told her that this submissive respects Sir, and didn't wish to discuss the scenes we do. The other submissive became angry and began to scream at this submissive, so this submissive left. The next thing this submissive knew was that Sir was angry and raising his voice at this submissive in a crowded room. This submissive didn't speak up, because this submissive felt embarrassed that Sir had brought it up in front of his peers. This submissive remained quiet and thought that she could speak with Sir in private.

"Later, this submissive had gone to get her jacket as directed to, and the other submissive pulled hard on this submissive's arm. This submissive asked her nicely to let go, but she didn't, and instead she dug her nails into this submissive's arm. When this submissive was hurt, she lashed out and slapped the other girl. This submissive knows it's wrong to place hands on another Sir's submissive and she's sorry for that. This submissive only wanted the other submissive to leave her alone and let her leave. When Sir brought this submissive here, Sir didn't listen to what this submissive had to say, and it made this submissive feel as if Sir didn't trust or respect her. This submissive became afraid at how angry Sir was at her. This submissive was confused by the differing commands, and was too afraid to call red."

Eric nods at her. "Thank you, Carmen." He signals her to sit on the chair again and turns to me.

I turn to again address the room. "Never speak, or reprimand your submissive in front of other people. Punishments should always be carried out privately. Never speak to your submissive in an angry tone, regardless of what they have done. Always have your submissive in a seat or kneeling if you are speaking about something and discussing their actions. Always, _always_ get their side of things, no matter who has spoken to you. Your submissive should be your top priority, and trust is important, don't ruin that by jumping the gun. You have selected the submissive that you have kneeling before you; trust in your judgment to weed out the truths in any situation.

"Be clear when giving a command, and do not give a double-barrel command like Sir Eric did. This only causes confusion for the submissive. Be clear to say what you mean, and mean what you say. Your tone shouldn't always match how you feel. Just because you are angry, doesn't mean your tone has to be harsh. If you need to, dismiss your submissive to their room, until you're able to speak without anger. Never loom over your submissive, or say things in anger, because once you've crossed that line, you have hampered the trust set forth in the Dom and sub relationship. When you as a Dom screw up, and we all do and we all will, we must apologize to our submissive."

I notice some of the Doms and submissives looking between me and Bella, but I don't pay them any attention.

"Now, if the submissive has been bad or naughty, and after it has been talked over, the Dom may choose to discipline the submissive. Discipline can be many things, even a simple look from her Sir, Ma'am or Master." I take a second to give my particular look to the crowd as an example. "Make sure that you have noted during your talk what discipline will take place.

"When choosing to spank as form of discipline, there are many things a Dom should follow. Most importantly, if the skin breaks, stop straight away and treat the wound. Make sure that your tone and body language is different from when you're using spanking for pleasure.

"When spanking for punishment, the Dom can use a whip, flogger, paddle, brush, crop, cane or any other item that the Dom and sub have already approved for usage in their limits and contract. Anytime an item is used, the Dom should prepare the skin for the spanking using warm up strokes. When stating the punishment of spanking, the Dominant should be clear on how many swats and with what will be delivered."

I again turn back to Eric and give him the nod to continue.

"Carmen, please stand from the chair and walk to the spanking bench."

I watch as Carmen moves to the table, and stands by the bench as directed.

"Look at me," Eric says in his Dom voice.

Her eyes meet his, but only after finding his feet first and slowly moving up.

"I expect you to speak and answer my questions. Do you understand why you are being punished?"

"Sir, this submissive understands she didn't use her safe words."

"Why are those safe words available to you?"

"This submissive has safe words to protect her, Sir."

"That is correct, and the spanking you will receive will help you to remember that. You'll receive five warm ups with my hand, and then you will receive ten with the paddle. You will count each one out and thank me for them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What is your color?"

"This submissive is green, Sir."

"Turn around and lie on the bench face down. You can hold the handles, but if you move, I will add five swats with the paddle, after I tie you up."

I watch as Carmen quickly follows Eric's instruction. I know after years of her submission to Peter, that the paddle won't really hurt her. I watch as Eric checks with her on her color at least once during the punishment. He's not spanking nearly as firmly as he would if he was really punishing a disobedient act. They make it through the spanking for punishment, and he makes Carmen again kneel in the inspection pose and looks to me.

I turn back to the crowd. "Now, you can see the punishment was delivered and clear information on why and how she was handled. I would like to now move on to spanking for enjoyment. A Dominant gets much enjoyment out of watching a submissive's body react in a sexual manner to spankings. It's truly amazing to witness a submissive being pleased by a spanking."

I turn back to Eric and give him a nod.

We all observe Eric turning back to Carmen, and asking her color. She responds with green again, and he orders her to stand and walk with him to the St. Andrew's cross. I move closer, as per my contracted agreement to be close in case I'm needed. Eric has her face the cross, and secures her to it. He picks up the rabbit fur flogger, and a riding crop. He places the crop in his back pocket.

"Color?" He purrs the question out.

She takes in a labored breath, and it's a clear sign of her anticipation. "This submissive is green, Sir."

He lifts his arm and swings, allowing the ends of the flogger covered in fur to go down her back. Her body doesn't move, however anyone within thirty feet can see the instant gooseflesh across her skin. He moves down her legs, and across her arms and back. Once her body is almost begging for more, he sets aside the flogger. He asks her color again, and she pants out green.

Using the riding crop, he delivers several lashes to the curve of her ass, and the inside of her thighs.

I can see the wetness, and I know she is close to showing the crowd just how much she enjoys spankings of this kind.

He reaches up wrapping her pony tail around his hand, and he pulls her head back slightly.

"Are you aware, submissive, that you are making quite a mess down your legs?"

"Ye—es, Sir."

"Do you want a release?"

"Only if it pleases you, Sir," she pants out.

"You may have your release," he says, as he lets go of her hair.

Eric goes back to delivering the swats where he knows she needs them most. With a good flick to her clit, she moans out her release. When she comes down, he places the crop down and helps her off of the cross. Quickly, he is rubbing down her limbs, and he gives her a bottle of water and has her drink it.

I quietly ask if she is ready and able to continue. She nods, and I look to Eric. He asks her what her color is and tells him green again.

I smile, pleased with both of them, and then speak to the crowd. "Now, we'll show you the mastery of Shibari. The demonstration tonight is called the Dragonfly Sleeve."

I grab the forty-foot-long, black, 7/16 inch, single-braid nylon rope. I move over to where Carmen is kneeling beside Eric and look to him. Eric asks her to stand and she does with her back to the crowd. I hold the rope up at the halfway point and show everyone how to start the Shibari knotting for this design.

Once I have the two loops, I look to see Eric has the same, and motion for him to continue. He slides the rope up Carmen's arms, and positions it correctly on her shoulders, and makes sure that everyone can see. I instruct him as he works his way down her back and arms, making the knots and looping her arms into the intricate weave.

Once it reaches her hands, I have Eric help her turn to face the crowd. I instruct him to bring the rope between her legs and up her torso. Knotting into the first loops that went around her shoulders, the rope is hugging her body erotically. Once the last knot is tied, Eric walks Carmen around so that everyone can see the knotting up closer. After everyone has had a chance to see the knotting, they walk back to the stage and Eric looks to me.

"Thank you, everyone, for your attendance this evening. Please show Sir Eric your appreciation for being a wonderful Dom-in-training this evening. Please also show your appreciation to Carmen for being a great submissive this evening."

Everyone claps for them both.

"Now, Master Aro and Master Caius, as well as submissive Sulpicia, will answer any questions you have, while I make sure the aftercare is completed correctly. There is a step-by-step instructional sheet, as well as equipment information on the Shibari. Thank you, again for your time."

I turn to Eric, who ushers Carmen off the stage. I wink at Bella giving her a smile, before walking to the private room with Eric and Carmen.

"Eric and Carmen you did great, really well. The scene is over. Eric I'll help you get Carmen out of these ropes," I tell him moving behind Carmen. "This is what you use if you ever have to safely remove the ropes in a quick manner," I say as I use the cutter, down the center of the ropes to remove them the fastest way possible. "Take care to only use the safety guarded cutter and always cut away from the submissive."

I watch as Eric rubs Carmen's shoulders and I'm happy to see that he will be a caring Dominant.

"Carmen, are you doing well?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you, Edward. You have a fine Dom-in-training here, and your instruction of him was spot on. Peter would be so proud of you tonight. Not only that, but you seem to have a great girl in the waiting, if I picked it up right."

I nod, smiling at her. I watch as Eric starts applying cream to her arms and wrists.

"You have no idea how pleased I was when she answered my questions. She's only just been introduced to this lifestyle a few weeks ago."

Carmen has a surprised look on her face. "Wow, she seems to be doing really well. I know I was terrified during the first few scenes I witnessed and she seemed to be relaxed. She looks so young, but you can tell by the way she held herself that she has much respect for others. You need to hold on to her, Edward. Keep giving her the right information. She may have her head on straight now, but that won't stop some of the asinine Doms from trying to get to her. Please keep her safe. I think she is a diamond in the rough."

I nod my head and see Eric drop to his knees to apply the cream to her backside.

"I'm worried I may screw up with her, she's young, only eighteen. She doesn't have many ... well she doesn't have any friends apart from me. She's in her third year in college, and not really treated fairly by her peers, mainly because of her age. I want her to want this for herself, not for me. I worry about that a lot, because she is a pleaser. Her parents kind of made her that way. She's even going to college to be a lawyer and she hates it and has no interest in law at all." I stop talking, shaking my head, unable to say what I'm thinking out loud.

"And you're scared that if she's doing this to please you, that when it scares her, or she's not comfortable with it, you'll lose her?"

I look up at her, nodding.

Carmen shakes her head at me. "Take your time with her. Make sure she knows that you are there, no matter what her choice is. Feel free to give her my number, and I will gladly speak with her if she needs or wants an understanding ear. Most importantly, don't underestimate yourself. You have become a great Dom—one of the best—Peter would be so very proud. I believe in you and know that you'll make the right choice when the time comes."

I smile at her. "Sulpicia is her mentor of sorts, though tonight is the first time they have really spent any time together."

Eric stands as he is done with the aftercare.

"Is there anything either of you would like to speak about—the scene that is?" I ask as I stand.

"The scene was great, but I was just disappointed that the Doms didn't pick up on what I did wrong. They all seemed to miss it completely," Eric says sounding disappointed.

"I agree, I'm thinking of holding some classes during the submissive group, but I need to speak with Sulpicia first. Other than the non-reaction to the mistakes, it was great. I think I miss this more than I thought, but I know I can't have another Dom. Peter was it for me, both as a husband and as a Dom."

I nod at her in understanding, before hugging and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, I miss the old grump, too. He would've ripped through some of the Doms that were sitting here tonight. Remember, I'm nearby if you need to talk or need anything at all. Thank you for tonight, Carmen. I know you don't enjoy doing scenes with just anyone. Thank you for trusting in my judgment. I believe this young man will make a damn fine Dominant."

"I want to say, I'm proud to have had such a fine submissive as you to do a scene with me for this exhibition tonight," Eric says kissing the back of her hand. "Thank you Master Edward, the rope work is really interesting."

"You did very well following directions and your ropes were very consistent in tension," I say as I shake Eric's hand before he heads out of the room.

I hug Carmen, and when she lets me go she pats my arm. "Go get your girl; it's been forty-five minutes now. Maybe the next time you have to do an exhibition scene, I'll be here to see it and watch you perform yourself with the lovely Bella."

I chuckle at her, hoping for that as well. I leave the room making my way back to the main bar area.

As I walk in, I see her kneeling on the floor on Sulpicia's right who is kneeling on the floor to the right of Aro's leg. There is a group of other Doms and submissives there. As I look at them, I see that their eyes go back to Bella and Sulpicia. Both Bella and Sulpicia seem to have failed to notice, and they appear to be in deep conversation. However, Aro has, and I'm pleased to see him keeping my girl safe.

"Gentlemen," I say once I have reached them. Bella's head turns to mine and she smiles at me before dropping her head.

"Hello, Edward, Aro told me this little pet here belongs to you, yet I see no collar on her."

I look at Riley before glancing at Bella, who I see has frozen a little.

"Yes, that is correct, she is mine. You have been a Dom as long as I have. You know that not all submissives wear a collar. Now, be so kind to remove your eyes from her."

Riley chuckles, but keeps his eyes firmly on Bella. "Oh, Edward, I can look remember, as long as I don't touch."

I look toward Bella and put my hand out.

"Bella, come with me, I have something to show you."

Bella takes my hand and stands up.

"I do wonder what you're going to show her, Edward, you may need to give her a magnifying glass to see it."

"Please excuse us gentlemen," I say ignoring Riley's crass comment.

I walk away with my hand on Bella's back guiding her to my office.

"Sorry I was here early, the coffee machines weren't working correctly, so Tim closed early. I should've called or texted you, before showing up."

I shake my head at her. "No, Bella, I'm glad you're here now, and that you were here for the exhibition. I'm always glad to see you, even if it's earlier than planned. What did you think of … of the scene?"

Bella sits down on the sofa, bringing her legs up.

"A part of it, or as a whole?"

I sit next to her looking in her eyes hoping to see the truth of her words. "Start at the top or wherever you'd like. Tell me what you liked or did not like."

"I like what you said about talking everything out to make sure both parties have all the information. The spanking with the crop for pleasure made me a little unhappy."

I watch her blush. "Can you tell me why?" I try to calm myself as I can hear the worry in my voice.

Bella chuckles and looks up at me. "I was ... _am_ very pro animal rights. I tend to get very angry about jockeys using the crops and how they're hurting the poor horses."

I frown a little, unsure where Bella's taking this.

"I've even used the whole 'I wonder how they'd like it'," she says in a funny voice and using her fingers to make air quotes. "But now … well that's been thrown out the window, as Carmen clearly enjoyed it. I think the horse jockeys are … well … they look like they would enjoy it, too."

I chuckle, getting Bella's point.

"Hey," Bella says tapping my hand. "Totally random thought, but do you think horses get off on it and that's why they're ... well ... very big in that area?"

At that, I let out a large guffaw. "That could be the reason. To tell you the truth, I've never thought about it. But the crop does bring a lot of pleasure."

I watch her blush again, biting her lip. "I did like the rope work. I have to twist myself up in Aerial silk when I do fabric dancing. I have always enjoyed doing that kind of dancing. I should show you, and after you see it, maybe I could do a demonstration of it, if you think the others here would enjoy seeing it."

"I never heard of it. You'll have to show me some time, Beautiful. Now, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

I watch as she does as I ask. I walk over to my desk taking the box and Bella's ID card out. I place both of them in her hands.

"Open your eyes, Beautiful."

She grins at the card. "Wow, this looks really good." I watch her blush as she studies the picture on the card. I knew she'd like it. It's a really good photo of both of us. I was surprised to see how close we look in it.

"Now the box, Beautiful."

Slowly, Bella opens the box and looks inside. I take out the leather bracelets that have a lion and a dangling C charm on them. Both are symbols that identify me.

"There you go, now everyone will know you belong to me." I raise my brows and wiggle them as I talk. "Do you like it?"

Bella just chuckles at me. "Yes, I do, oh great teacher of mine, does this mean I call you Master, when I'm here, that is?"

I swallow loudly and my head screams "dangerous territory" over and over again.

"No, this would be classified as a pre-collar. It shows that you are off the market, but still new and in training. It means Doms would understand if you make errors when speaking with them. I didn't want you to be worried about upsetting anyone. However, I do want to tell you just how proud you made me tonight. You spoke of yourself in the third person, and you called me Sir, and were very respectful."

I carefully take the leather bracelets out, placing one on each of her wrists. I feel my insides come alive seeing my symbols on her.

I keep hold of her hand looking at her face as I do. Bella's eyes meet mine and I can see the look of belonging, which gives me hope.

* * *

**A/N: Well he has staked his claim for all to see. The exhibition scene was not too intense, was it? **

**Since most of the people that ask tons of questions or make comments requiring some sort of response do so without being registered, we can only comment on them here ... so here we go. **

**I want to point out that Edward only calls Bella Beautiful as a nickname because he wants her to believe in herself and gain some much needed self-esteem, plus he thinks she is beautiful. We're sorry if you feel it is over the top, however to us it is her nickname, a term of endearment and Bella does mean beautiful—sorry if it bugs you that much, it was only in this chapter four times. **

**Also Edward is not being a bad Dom, nor is he trying to keep her from being with another Dom so he can string her along. He wants her to be strong and start saying what she wants on her own before she is fully into the lifestyle. He is very interested in her and wants her as his, however he wants her to want it for herself. He is afraid that she will want to be a submissive only to please him. He is collaring her with an in-training collar to protect her from falling into the same trap with someone else, that he's worried she will fall into with him. A little attention given to someone who is starved for it causes bad choices to sometimes be made. **

**Hope this answers a few of the questions and comments. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Nikky & Kasi~**


	7. Chapter 7

**As always all things Twilight related don't belong to us. We're borrowing bits and pieces and twisting them up all fancy and different to make them play in our minds. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to the group of ladies who keep us readable: Jess, Mina, Sarah, Savannavansmutsmut, awaywithwords ... you ladies ROCK!**

* * *

**Chapter: 7**

Two weeks have passed; Bella has come into my club another four times. In addition to this, we have been having dinner together more regularly. She's starting to open up to me a lot more, but I have yet to talk to her about what I found from having her past checked out.

It's not that I'm worried she'll be upset over what I did, because I realize that she may be. I only hope Bella will listen to the reasons why I did it and with any luck, over time, she'll forgive me. I'll accept whatever reprimand she hands me.

The reason I haven't told her is because, lately, every time I see her, she's so cheery and joyful. I just don't want to ruin it or take away her happiness by telling her I know the truth. I realize I need to tell her soon that I know the things that bastard did to her. I hope that the trust we've gained with each other throughout these weeks will help her talk to me and let her know that I'll be there for her.

I've been coming up with plans to deal with all parties involved one way or another. They will all pay for what they did to her that is something I promised myself.

I'm brought out of my mental thoughts when the group of Doms I'm sitting with right now begins speaking.

"My pet is looking forward to the party. She loves to dress up. I paid a considerable sum for her costume and I know she'll look great in it."

I turn, looking at Frank and nod. His submissive always looks nice and presentable when he brings her to club events.

"What about your little girl, Edward. Will you be bringing her along with you?" Al asks.

I smile, but shake my head. "No, Al, she's not yet ready for a full on party, more so when there'll be a lot of foreplay in the open rooms. Besides, she has a big exam that day. I'm sure she'll just want to relax after it."

The other Doms smirk at me and wiggle their eyebrows. "I think you just want to keep her for yourself. When will you have her dance for you again here at the club?"

I let out a low chuckle, knowing her dancing was well-watched by the others in attendance that night. Most of the Doms that watched her dance here have kept chattering about her dancing skills. I have been asked this same question a few times since.

"She has danced for me, lots of times."

They all groan.

"Edward, I do believe Al was meaning her dancing here at the club. I personally have yet to see her dance, but I have been told she has some moves on her."

I smirk at Frank, before changing the topic back to the Halloween party. I stay quiet, but continue to monitor the discussion of the party, making sure all requirements for the party are discussed. The meeting is basically over, but we are discussing small things when I hear my sweet girl's voice.

"Edward!"

I turn seeing Bella rushing to me. As she jumps into my arms, I catch her and wrap my arms around her. I feel her kiss my cheek, before she pulls back. I place her back on the floor as she talks away excitedly to me.

"I got the part—the lead dancing part. There was some guy there from Juilliard and he said that I was one of the best dancers he's ever seen."

I smile at Bella broadly as she keeps talking.

"He even tried to get me to apply to Juilliard next semester. I turned him down of course. I told him that I was happy to have the part, but wanted to stay here. He said he was going to call my parents, so they would talk some sense into me. My mom will have a field day with that phone call. To save her ... well _him_ from that, I gave him your number. I hope you don't mind? I'm sure you'll get him to take the _no_, right?"

I give her a quick nod, but don't say anything verbally, not that she gives me the chance. I notice that the other Doms I was talking with are all smiling at my girl.

"Anyway, he said I was the best dancer in the show, regardless, as to if I took him up on his offer for Julliard or not. The director agrees and said that although they were not giving out any parts today, they had to sign me up not only for the lead part, but I get a hand in choreographing some of the dances!" She practically squeals at the last word in her joy.

She barely takes a breath before she is off again on more of her information overload.

"I'm a little worried that I will mess everything up and disappoint everyone, but I thought that maybe you would help me. I could bounce my ideas off of you. You said you like to watch me dance. Look at what they said about me—"

Bella quickly places a piece of paper in my hands, as she starts bouncing up and down on the spot.

"I'm sorry, but I'm full of energy and need to dance more—or something—to burn it off."

Al lets out a laugh at what Bella says bringing her attention to them. I watch as she looks at them and her face pales. She looks back at me mouthing the word _sorry_, before dropping her head and eyes to the floor.

"It's fine, Beautiful. Why don't you go over and dance, and we will finish up here. Then I'll take you to lunch to celebrate, and you can tell me more about all of this."

Bella's eye glances at me a little under her lashes, and I know she's worried that she's embarrassed me. In truth, I love this display of her energy and excitement she just showed everyone. We all could see that she was animated and ecstatic, and had no intentions of being disrespectful or rude.

I step close to her and whisper in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, Beautiful. I swear I'll only be ten minutes tops; go and dance, leave your things here." I kiss her cheek. Stepping back, she unbuttons her jacket. My mouth drops open when I see what's under her jacket.

"Beautiful," I growl out lowly.

Bella turns looking at me, and my eyes can't leave her body. She's wearing a dance outfit. It's body molding and made of Spandex or Lycra. It's black and shiny, with a lot of beaded, sparkle detail. It almost looks as if it is made to look like diamond-studded vinyl. Her right leg and left arm are covered, but her other extremities are bare. The contrasting shape is very enticing to the eye, and I feel myself hardening from the sight of her. This is the first time I have seen so much flesh on her; at the same time she's still covered up.

"You dressed in that?" I ask, closing my eyes and mentally beating myself for my lack of proper words.

"What? No, this is what I chose to do my audition in. I kind of got really excited and just grabbed my bag and jacket, and ran straight here to tell you."

I watch as a blush appears, and thanks to the lack of coverage of her outfit, I can see that it covers pretty much her top part of her body. I bite back a groan and nod in understanding.

"You look even more gorgeous, Beautiful. Now off and dance away some energy; I will join you shortly."

Bella jumps back to me, giving me another kiss, before jumping away to the dance floor. I watch her as she selects the next few songs and moves to the dance floor. As her body starts to sway, I'm unable to take my eyes off of her body. In that outfit, she looks so fucking tempting, it's taking everything I have not to go to her right now and demand that she submit to me for real, and for the rest of her life.

"Edward, please tell me that you're going to have her dance here often?"

I nod to answer whoever asked the question, but never remove my eyes from my beautiful girl. Having her dance here will be great, but I don't think I'll ever get any work done. A large slap on my back makes me look at the other Doms who are all watching Bella dance. I look back at her shaking my head.

"No! Fuck, she's not going to be dancing here for you fuckers to enjoy. She's here dancing for my enjoyment."

They all chuckle at me, never taking their eyes from Bella.

"She's amazing and has a real sexy body. Her dancing is very sexy, but when you look at her face, her eyes show she's as pure and innocent as the falling snow. She looks precisely just like every submissive should look like—and be. You, my friend, are very lucky to have found her; be proud and show her off," Al says.

I take my eyes from Bella who is still dancing, and I smile at them. I know my girl is happy and content, because the smile on her face as she dances around shows it.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me, I promised my girl lunch. Email me everything that is needed for the party, and I'll make sure that it's there."

I walk over to Bella wrapping my arms around her, bringing her back flush with my front, and I begin moving with her. "Beautiful, as much as I'd love to dance with you all day, we should head for lunch now. By the way, I really—really love what you have on—but, maybe for my sanity, could you get changed first?"

I feel her nodding as we still move together.

"I do think we should finish this dance first, Beautiful," I whisper in her ear, as I pull her body tighter to mine. I grin seeing the smile across her face as she closes her eyes. "We're going to have to act like Dom and sub, when we leave this dance floor. When the song stops, I will kiss your head. Start counting to ten, when you get there, I should be in front of you a little. Walk behind me on my right, keeping your eyes trained on the floor. If anyone speaks with you, remain silent; if they keep at it, I'll tell them that I haven't and will not be giving you permission to talk to anyone. If—when I hold out my hand, I need you to stop walking. If I curl my fingers and I begin walking again, you will follow the same as before. If you have understood what I have said, blink your eyes twice; if you need me to explain again, then keep your eyes closed. Do you understand what will happen when the song ends?"

Bella blinks twice and I smile at her. We continue to dance and I take a deep breath as the song comes to an end. I kiss her head before letting her go. I walk away from her, I hold back the smile as I feel her starting to walk behind me, and the other Doms look our way.

"Edward, are you not going to introduce us to your little pet?" I turn hold out my hand for Bella to stop walking. "Not today, Al."

"Do you have a name little one?"

I look at Frank and smile as Bella remains quiet.

"Cat got your tongue or has Edward?" Frank chuckles at his little joke, and I see the others all roll their eyes.

"She's not allowed to speak to other Doms apart from Aro and Caius. Now she needs to get changed, so we can have a late lunch; please excuse us." I don't wait for a replay; I pick up Bella's belongings and begin walking. I curl my fingers and Bella begins walking too. I open my office door and walk in with Bella behind me.

Once she is in the door, I close it and turn to her. "Well done, Beautiful, you did great." I see the smile returning to her face. "There's a shower in the bathroom, right through that door; go get washed up and dressed."

It doesn't take Bella long until she's changed into a knee-length dress. With her hair in a bun, she looks like a sexy librarian again.

"You look lovely, Beautiful." I grin at her. "When we leave this office, follow the same directions as you used to come in here. And, Beautiful, I'm so proud of you, for so many things today."

As soon as I have Bella in my car, I know that I need to take her somewhere special. It takes us just over an hour to get to an exclusive restaurant I go to visit frequently. Bella's eyes pop as we walk in and are seated at our table on the balcony. Bella sets the menu down, as soon as the host leaves us.

"You need to open it so you can choose your meal, Beautiful, remember it's my treat."

Bella rubs her head, as she looks at me. "You definitely have this one. I don't think I could afford the tap water in this place. If you require me to eat lunch, then it's better my menu remains closed and you pick my meal."

I chuckle at her, but nod, saying I will. I order our meal, again informing them of Bella's peanut allergy.

"So tell me, Beautiful, you don't want to go to Juilliard?"

Bella looks up at me in shock about where I've started our talk conversation.

"I know you love to dance and that's one of the most elite performing arts schools in the world. I assume that it would be a dream of yours to be offered a place there."

Bella shakes her head at me. "No. I mean, I'm pleased they think I'm that good, and I love to dance, but I don't want to learn how to do it their way of teaching. I mean, I'll learn a new dance like the pole dancing, and take a few quick lessons here and there, but really; I just want to dance to the way the music makes me feel or even how I am feeling. When they teach you, they show the correct way to put your leg, arm, back, head, and the rest of your body, too. But, sometimes I don't want my body to be perfectly right—I just want to be wrong—strange—different—me. Besides, I think if I was going to Juilliard, it would take away the fun part of dancing for me."

I smile at her, knowing that this is how she truly feels. There's a large part of me that is glad she feels like this, about going to Julliard. I don't think I could handle her being so far away from me.

"If they call, I'll make sure they understand that _no_ is the answer."

Bella bites her lip and nods. "Thank you."

I smile back at her and gently rub the back of her hand, making sure to graze lightly over my mark on her wrist.

"I'm sorry I was so rude when I arrived at the club ..."

I hold my hand up and Bella stops talking immediately. "Beautiful, you didn't do anything wrong, you were excited to tell me your news. None of the other Doms thought you were rude either. You were clearly showing your emotions. And they all know that you are new to this, because these—" I then rub my fingers over both the bracelets "—show them that. A submissive can only grow through mistakes. If, and that is a big IF, you were being rude, then I would've given you a look to say '_quiet,_' If you had continued speaking after this, then I would've removed myself and you, from the room, where you would've been reprimanded privately."

Bella nods. "Can you show me, 'the look,' I mean, so I know."

I chuckle. "Believe me, Beautiful, you would know. But I'll tell you what, tell me about today and I'll give you the look at some point during it."

Bella gives me a strange look before nodding. "I loved it, but I was really worried, because Lauren and Jessica were there to audition, too. They were so pissed that I got the part today, that they even threw a big fit about it. They'll both get smaller parts. I know their parents pay a lot of money toward the stage production in order for them to get parts. I get three tickets to the show, so I was going to give my Dad two, for him and Sue. I'm hoping that you'll take the other? I hope I don't disappoint you, I really want ..."

I let my face go from the relaxed way it was and twitch my jaw slightly, all while giving her what I feel is a stern look, which makes Bella stop talking instantly. "_That_ is the look, and you stopped talking and dropped your eyes naturally to what would be the floor, if you were standing before me."

Bella relaxes when I stroke her hand and looks back at me. "I almost wet my panties—yeah—that look would shut anyone up."

I laugh at her comment ... "To answer your question, I will be there every night you dance. Furthermore, you could never disappoint me, not when I know how much hard work and emotion you put into your dancing." Bella blushes, dropping her head. "I really mean it, Beautiful."

The waitress comes over with our meals at that moment. Bella and I move on, talking about other things. She quizzes me more about the BDSM lifestyle.

"Are you going to join me at the club tonight?"

Bella bites her lip, looking at me. "I would love to, but I have three assignments that I need to do. They all have to be handed in on Monday."

I study Bella's face and see that she looks overly upset that she can't come over.

"Beautiful, how would you feel about getting your stuff together and working in my office? That way I can help you, if you need it. I'll even bring you a drink and remind you to take a five-minute break every so often."

Bella's face lights up and she nods eagerly at me. "Are you sure ... I mean, won't I be in your way?"

I shake my head at her. "No, you wouldn't be in my way and I'd enjoy your company."

We finish our meal and have a nice conversation. After we leave, we head to the dorms. It only takes Bella a few minutes to grab her laptop and stuff from her room, and we make our way back to the club.

It's Halloween, and this is the first time Bella won't be spending the night in my office in a long time. Bella and I have gotten into a routine. She spends every minute she's not working or at college here with me. I do my work and she does her studying. The only down side is when I have to drop her off to the dorm, which I hate more as each night passes.

Tonight, the club is closed for a private party, so she won't be here. It's also a fancy costume dress party. I'm dressed as an Old West Sheriff—black jeans, black, button-up shirt, black, leather vest, gun belt, and of course, the cowboy boots, hat and my silver star on my lapel. I even let my scruff build up and didn't shave for two days.

I mingle around the room, checking that everyone is enjoying themselves. There are several rooms open tonight, where there are exhibitions taking place. Some are very risqué and some are more informative. The main reason I wasn't keen on bringing my girl here tonight, is because there is full on penetration on display. There are twenty rooms located here, and each room has closed circuit recording.

Several areas around the club tonight that have large screens, all of them set up to view and watch exhibitions taking place in different dungeons and rooms. I glance to the bar area and notice Stefan on a stool with his new submissive kneeling at his foot. I shake my head slightly and chuckle internally. Stefan is dressed as a ringmaster and Tanya, who is now his submissive, is dressed as a tiger, in a tiger-striped, Lycra suit.

A few weeks back Tanya was rude with me, and I found out later it was to inform me that she was being collared by her new Dom. My name had been on the club's paperwork as the Dom responsible for her, so she was informing me of the pending change. I've informed Stefan, her new Dom, of her inability to be respectful and mind her place. As her Dom, it's Stefan's place to come to me, not hers. She still works for me, but she is on a probationary period here. If she causes trouble or is rude to another Dom again, she will be red-carded from the club.

I move around the club more, mingling and addressing any issues I see. I'm speaking with Aro, who is dressed as a vampire. His submissive, Sulpicia, is standing right behind him, and is wearing the most intricate all black leather strap woven outfit which makes her look like a bat. Aro and I are discussing the turnout, when I feel the vibration of my cell phone.

I frown and grab it to see who is calling. Seeing 'Beauty' flashing on the screen, makes me smile. "Please, excuse me, I need to take this," I inform Aro and move away while answering my cell. "Beautiful, how are you this evening?"

I don't hear a reply, but I can hear music in the background.

"Ah, shit! That hurt," Bella's voice comes across the line, but it sounds off and slurred.

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask alarmingly, already moving toward the exit.

"Oh, this ... weird ... I was going to call you. I feel ... real funny ... strange. My head ... hurt and ... I feel ... um ... so dizzy ..."

I see Felix standing guard close to the door and I head to him. "Bella, I'm on my way. Stay on your cell."

I pull my cell away from my mouth before speaking to Felix. "I need to go. Find Aro tell him I had to leave, he will assist you in any details you need. Let him know he is in charge."

He gives me a nod, and I exit the door and run to my car.

"Okay, Beautiful, stay right where you are and stay on the phone with me. I'm on my way to you." I try to take some deep breaths to calm myself. "Where are you, Beautiful?" I start my car as I switch my cell to hands-free.

"I ... hum, bathroom ... I think. Fuck ... it's warm in here."

I know right now it is best to keep her talking. "Have you been drinking?" I ask frowning, because I know even when I'm out with her, Bella does not drink much.

"Nope ... I am ... a goo ... girl ... I swear ... Sir, no ... drink-ies ... for me."

"There you are! I was wondering where you got off to. Who are you talking to?" I hear a male's voice ask, and I move my car a little faster.

"I'm talking ... to Sir. He's has ... sexy voice ... shit I ... am still real warm–"

I pull up outside of her dorm.

"Beautiful, I'm coming," I say loudly but calmly into the phone.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere, and I'll help you out of your clothes, that will cool you down?"

"Nope ... I can't ... he coming. I ... stay right ... staying here ... for him," Bella's voice is even more slurred.

"Bella, don't let him take you out of the bathroom!"

Her cell is hung up and I run up the stairs yelling her name. I head straight to the bathroom. As I get near, I see a guy half carrying, half dragging Bella.

"Stop where you are, or I fucking swear you'll be losing body parts for every step you take."

The guy turns looking at me.

"He's just helping her to her room. She drank so much, we all tried to stop her ..."

I give Jessica the shut-the-fuck-up look and she stops talking and pales. I move around her and the guy lets Bella go and she leans against the wall.

"The party is over, get the fuck out of here, or you will regret it," I demand and the people clear the hallway.

"Beautiful, are you all right?"

Bella looks my way, but doesn't focus well. "Ed ... ward you're here," she slurs out, as her eyes roll back and her body slumps forward. I catch her bringing her back to a standing position.

"I'm ... really warm ... Sir." Again, Bella slumps forward, but this time passes out. I catch her and pick her up carrying her out of the dorm. I place her in my car and run around to the other side. As soon as I'm in, I call my dad. I head off for my home, as the phone rings.

"Hello, son how ..."

I don't let my mom finish what she was saying. "I need Dad, right away, Mom."

I can hear her speak quickly to him as she passes the phone over. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I grip the wheel of my car trying to keep myself together. "Dad, I need you at my house right away. I'm pretty sure Bella's been drugged." I hear a moan and look to Bella seeing her face looks clammy and sweaty. I stretch out my arm and place my hand on her forehead and feel that she's burning up. "Dad she's burning up, what do I do?"

I hear movement. "Get her into a room temperature shower, and slowly cool it down, but don't go too low. I'll meet you at your place soon. If she starts seizing, call _911_ immediately."

I pull up to my house and run to the door. I open it before running back for Bella. I carry her straight into my bedroom and place her on my sofa. I grab a stack of towels and lay them on my bed before striping to my boxers, and turning on my shower to a tepid temperature. I walk back in seeing that Bella's still out of it and is moaning as if she's in pain.

"Beautiful, it's Edward. I'm going to strip you to your underwear and get you in a shower. It should make you feel better."

Her eyes open, she looks at me before they roll back in her head again. I strip her carefully but quickly, and then pick her up carrying her into the shower. I feel her shake a little as the water hits her.

"E ... dw ... ard," she slurs out.

I kiss the side of her head, before placing her feet on the shower floor and wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah, it's me, Beautiful, I've got you."

I hear a whimper and I hush her. "So warm ... my head ... really sore. I can't ... Jacob ... here, no!" Her shaking increases as she starts to whimper Jacob's name and the word _no_.

"Beautiful, he's not here. I swear he's not. It's just you and me."

She shakes her head. "He's here! He's going to hurt me. I ... I ca ... n't ... goooo thr ... ough that ... again."

Even with her slurred words, I can make out everything she is saying. "It'll be over my dead body! He's not getting anywhere near you."

Once I notice that her body feels cooler, I pick her up and carry her back to my bedroom and place her on the towel-covered bed. Making sure that she's in the middle with the towels bunched in around her, I head back in the bathroom to turn off my shower. I wrap a towel around me and I grab a t-shirt and clean boxers and dry Bella. Not paying attention to her body, I quickly remove her wet undergarments and dress her. I have just finished when my mom and dad walk in. I move to my closet and get dressed as my dad starts to examine Bella. My mom acts like dad's nurse, handing him things from his bag.

"Bella, it's Dr. Cullen, can you open your eyes for me? Yes, sweetheart, that's a good girl. Bella, I need to look you over and take some blood, does anything hurt?"

I watch as he shakes her a little and asks her again if anything hurts.

"My head ..."

As soon as I'm dressed, I make my way back over to them. I watch my dad take some blood from Bella and check her over.

"I think she's had a date rape drug given to her. That's why I'm taking blood now. It normally wears out of your system pretty quickly. She should be all right, just watch her overnight and give her pain killers when she wakes up. I'll come back tomorrow and see how she is. I'm dropping this sample off at the hospital lab."

I nod at my dad.

"She's very beautiful, son, bring her along for dinner soon."

I chuckle, shaking my head at my mom. "We'll see, Mom. I'm not making any promises to you on that yet."

I watch them leave and walk back to my room. I lay beside Bella on top of the covers. I hold my breath as she moves closer to me, placing her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head. "You're not going back there. I don't fucking care what you say, but I won't let you go back there where they can hurt you. I'm going take care of you."

I hear Bella say something, and it almost sounded like a very soft, "Yes, sir."

The bright light hits my eyes as I slowly wake up. I try to move, but the weight on top of me stops me. I look down, seeing Bella's head still on my chest.

I stroke her hair as I watch her sleep. It only takes a little time before I hear her sigh, waking up. She rubs her head against my chest and I feel her body freeze. Suddenly, she begins to shake, and her breathing gets a little fast.

"Beautiful, it's okay. It's me, it's Edward," I say calmly knowing she is scared.

Bella shoots up into a sitting position as her body turns to me. "Ouch ..." she says in pain, holding her head.

I sit up and move toward her. "Beautiful, what's wrong?" I place my hand carefully on her and she looks at me.

"My head's sore." Bella looks at me before looking down at herself, dressed in my clothes.

"Hmm, I ... I don't remember what happened. Everything is so foggy."

I look at her and sigh. "You called and told me that your head hurt and you were really hot. I came to you as fast as I could. By time I got you here, you were burning up with a fever. So I got you out of there and brought you here. I stripped you to your underwear and took you to my shower to help cool you down. Then, I dressed you in warm dry clothes. My Dad looked you over and took a blood sample; we fear that you might have been drugged."

I pull Bella toward me. I'm grateful that she comes willingly to me. "I thought ... I thought some ... that some ... I know that you wouldn't do that, but just for a second ... until I heard your voice ... I thought," she sobs out.

I hush her not wanting to hear her say what she thought had happened to her.

"Jessica," she says out of nowhere, after her sobs stopped.

I rub her arm and frown. "What?"

I hear and feel her take a deep breath. "I only had one cup of soda, and Jessica got it and gave it to me. That means if it was drugged, then she's the one who put it in my drink."

I close my eyes feeling my anger reach boiling point levels, all my anger directed at her roommates. It's a good thing she's not going back to stay there ever again.

"Thank you, for last night. I ... I better get back there," Bella says, as she starts to pull away from me.

I let her back away a little, but take a hold of her arms looking her in the eyes. As her face pales, I try to get myself calmed down.

"Bella, go take a bath, or cook something; just give me fifteen minutes, so I can calm myself down. I'm really fucking angry, but not at you, so I don't want you to think that, but I want to talk to you. So, please ..."

Bella's hand cups my face and she looks at me worryingly. I turn my head enough to place a kiss on her hand. She leans forward and places a kiss on my other cheek. "I'll wait for you," she says with a light smile.

"I'll come and find you," I say before getting up and heading to my office to call Aro and Caius on a conference call. I tell them everything that happened last night and they're able to calm me down. I take a few minutes, before walking out of the office to find her. As soon as I'm in the hall, the smell of pancakes hits me and I know that she's in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that."

Bella's head snaps around and she looks at me. "Do you feel better?"

I smile and nod my head. "Are you almost done?"

Bella gives me a nod, and then a small smile. It doesn't take her long to finish up, and I help take everything to the table.

"Okay, so here is what I think. After everything you've been through, and what happened last night, I don't think it's safe for you to remain in the dorms."

Bella nods at me, and she lets out a sigh placing her fork down. "I have been looking for somewhere cheap, something that's about the same as I pay for my dorm. But I haven't found anything. I know I need a safe place to go, and it just isn't all that safe there."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could stay here. I want to help you, Beautiful, and I would feel much better if you lived here than at the dorms. If you still want to look for a place of your own, that's fine. I'll help you look."

Bella bites her lip, and I'm instantly worried she's going to say no.

"Beautiful, you're my friend, right?"

She nods shyly, looking down. "Yes."

"If I had nowhere to go, would you, if you had a house and spare room, allow me to stay with you?"

"Of course," she states, nodding again.

"Then, why would you moving here be any different? You do know I can put my foot down and command you to stay here—if you want? Either way, you're going to staying here, Beautiful, where you'll be safe and cared for. After we eat this, we'll get dressed and go collect your belongings."

"It's not the same," Bella says, shaking her head at me.

"Okay then, I will find you a place and I'll pay your rent." I give her the look that makes her stop talking or moving. I watch as a plethora of emotions move across her face. I see worry, weariness, and finally acceptance, and I smile at her.

"Okay, I will stay here, but I will pay you rent."

"No, _you will not_ pay me rent for staying here. This house has been paid in full for as many years as I've lived here. I pay no rent or any house payments, and therefore I won't accept a rent payment from you. Save your money, Beautiful, go out and buy yourself something nice. If you give me money, I'll just times it by ten and spend that amount on you, every month."

I watch as she swallows, and then smiles at me when she finally nods in agreement. "Okay, thank you."

"Anything for you, Beautiful."

It doesn't take us too long to get ready after breakfast. I've washed Bella's clothes, but unfortunately her top seems to have lost some of its buttons. I let her know she can borrow one of my shirts and she accepts. I send her into my closet and tell her to help herself to whatever she wants to wear. I'm surprised when she comes out of my room wearing a vest from one of my suits; she has adjusted the belt on so it is fitted to her body better. It looks damn good on her, too, but I think she'd even look great in a potato sack.

We leave the house and drive to the campus. I walk with her to the office and tell them that she's ending her agreement. When they try to make her pay for the rest of the semester I ask her to wait outside, so that I could deal with it.

"Okay, cut the bullshit! The naive eighteen-year-old girl is no longer in the room."

The dean looks at me in shock. "Mr. Cullen, there is no ... eh ..."

As I stare at him with the look that silences Bella, he begins to tremble a little. "Here is what you're going to do. You're going to go out of this office and apologize to her. You're going to tell her that it is you that owes her money, because of all of the issues that have taken place. Then you're going to inform her that not only is she's free to leave and terminate her residence in the dorm, but that she doesn't owe one dime more for rent! Is that clear?"

"Bu—but ..."

I shake my head at him and again shot the glare that silences him instantly. "No, there are no buts about this at all! A few weeks ago, she was robbed and hurt on your campus, and it was blown off as a harmless prank done during pledge week. Last night, her lovely roommates had a party where they purposely gave her a drink that was spiked with what my father is testing her blood to confirm as the date rape drug. Everything that happened in her dorm, and on this campus, is your responsibility. You want the money for rent? Then I will pay the money, but I will be taking her to a damn good lawyer.

"I'm sure a judge will see that in fact she is the one who is owed some compensation. Let's see there was her broken phone and laptop, injures that required medical care, and that is just the start of things you'll have to cover. Then to top it off, the boys that were involved got off completely with no expulsion or even reprimand. Then there is everything that happened last night. You know, I think that will get her a nice large number with lots and lots of zeros in it. So, how about that, Dean, still want that rent?"

The Dean is pale white by the end of my speech. "Look, I'll let her go free of her contract, and even give her what—two thousand for the trouble that she experienced in the dorms, that's fair right?"

I look at him. "That's her choice. Why don't you sit down and I'll get her to come back in."

The Dean nods and I walk out.

"Beautiful, he wants you come back in again. He's going to offer you money. I want you to say it isn't enough, and I'm going to haggle for a little more. I'll squeeze your hand when you should accept his offer, okay?"

She nods and we walk in together and the Dean raises his offer to five thousand, at which I signal Bella to take it. We are walking to her dorm room half an hour later, with a check in hand.

"How did you get him to do all that?"

I give her a smile. "I told him that I would get you the best lawyer and take him to court over everything that has happened to you in here these past months. I made it clear that you would end up with a big payout. I already knew through our talking, that's not something you'd want, but he didn't know that." Bella bit her lip looking at me unsure. "You are entitled to that money, Beautiful, so don't feel bad about it, okay?"

I walk into her dorm room first and let out a sigh seeing that it is completely trashed. I start putting together a box for her, taping the bottom. When I hand her the first box, she begins to pack the little amount of clothes she has. I frown, because she seems to be cleaning up as she goes along.

"Beautiful, you don't live here anymore. Let your old roommates clean it up. Besides, I don't think any of this is your mess." Bella stops and looks at me as she holds the garbage bag. I clasp her face in my hands. "Leave it! They will have to do it themselves."

Bella nods at me, puts the bag down and goes back to only packing her things. When we're done Bella has one suitcase and one box full of clothes and two boxes with books, CDs, photos, and knickknacks.

"Yeah, you should have seen her ..." Jessica says, as she walks into the room and stops talking. "Hey, I need to go. I will call you back." I see her look around and take in the still messy room. "Shit, Isabella, I have some friends coming over! You need to get this place cleaned up."

I chuckle. "No, she doesn't have to clean this place up! She doesn't live here anymore, so you better get a move on it if you want this place clean before YOUR friends get here."

Jessica rolls her eyes at me. "This is all her mess. You saw how drunk she was last night. She did all of this before you got here."

"First off, she wasn't drunk, someone—and by someone, I mean YOU— slipped something in her glass of soda pop—seeing as you were the only person who gave her a glass of it. I'm sure the police will be coming to speak to you first. Oh, and look here, I even found her cup and there's still liquid in it, guess we can have that tested just like we did her blood last night!"

Jessica looks shocked then gets an evil grin on her face. "I know that's what she told you, but I swear I told her not to take the drugs, but she did. I have over thirty people that will say she took those pills all by her little lonesome. I mean, she has a track record of lying, so who's going to believe her anyway? Just look at everything she said at her old school, that poor boy, she almost ruined his life. There he is scared at what she wants him to do to her, and then she claims he beat her.

"You better watch out, she's into the hard stuff. It might be you that she claims is the next one that beat and tried to rape her. I'm just so pleased that no one at our old school fell for the poor-little-girl routine. I could show you the photos of her, you'd enjoy it."

I feel the anger building up inside me. I know that if I don't leave right now with Bella, there's a high chance Jessica will not be breathing for much longer. I load up Bella's belongings on the cart the resident advisor on first floor provided to us. "Let's get out of here. That lowlife cunt makes the air toxic in here."

The whole way back home, Bella doesn't breathe a word. I help her move her things into the room next to mine. I know that I've placed her in the submissive quarters of my home, but for some reason the thought of her in any of the other rooms I have, besides mine, causes me pain.

After everything is put away, I know that I need to get her some more clothes, but I'm sure she won't take anything new. I decide to call Alice to see if she's cleaning out her closet soon. After being alone in my thoughts with Bella right next to me, I can't take it anymore.

"Beautiful, please talk to me. I can't take this silence, you've been so quiet."

Bella looks up at me. "I didn't ... I never ..." She starts to rub her head. "I know there's a difference for what you do with a submissive and what he did ... I never ... I swear that ... I did not ..."

I move quickly to stand in front of her and cup her face, knowing now that Jessica's words earlier are what has caused her to shut down. "I know that you didn't do anything wrong. There's something I need to tell you, and I hope that you can forgive me."

Bella stares at me while I pull her over to her bed. I sit and pull her down with me. "The first night I met you, I had you and your family looked into, including what happened at your old school. I know nearly everything that happened to you. I have already seen the videos and pictures."

Bella hides her face in her hands. "I was ... wasn't enjoying it ... I don't know ... how he made ... _it_ ... look like that."

I pick Bella up placing her in my lap and hug her close to me.

"I know, Beautiful. I saw the real video and I swear to you, he's going to pay for what he's done. I will find a way, believe me I will, for what he did to you and also because he's a danger to all women, and I'm pretty sure he'll do this to another girl, too."

As Bella cries, I move us until we are lying down. I hug her close and rub her back, kissing her forehead, as she calms down.

"Beautiful, have you talked to someone about this?" She shakes her head into my chest. "I think that you should, it would help. I can find out who will be the best person, if you want?"

Again Bella shakes her head. "I don't have money to pay them."

I sigh and rub her arm. "I'll pay for it and, before you say no, please let me, this is not like a gift. This is something you need. Please Beautiful, let me take care of you. I want to and I need to take care of you, please let me."

This time Bella nods her head.

"I'm sorry about having you checked out. I'm glad that I did it, but I should've told you earlier, maybe asked you ..."

Bella shakes her head stopping my talking. "No, in a way it was best, because I didn't know how to tell you. I wanted to, but I could never get the words out. Besides, I Googled you that night, too, so we both kind of checked each other out."

Bella and I spend the rest of the evening lying on her bed. I get up and make us a light bite to eat.

Before she falls asleep, I move back beside her and hold her in my arms. This is the first night I spend in bed with Bella that I don't need to watch her for medical reasons.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of things happened in this chapter. Bella was drugged, moved, and was actually for once compensated for damages done to her. We bet you're really loving Jessica now, not that many of you liked her before ... Why do you suppose she drugged Bella, and why did Bella think Jacob was there? Next chapter has some dancing in it, as well as the much anticipated meeting of Charlie Swan, the bastard extraordinaire. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nikky & Kasi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to the girls who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter: 8**

Bella has been living with me for a week now. We have settled into a nice routine. Almost right away, I've noticed how she was naturally submissive in her everyday life. I've found it strange and little unsettling that without me even asking her to, she keeps me informed about what she's doing. She has even given me a full list of her schedules for work, college, and study groups. We have clearly fallen into a submissive and Dominant relationship without the sex or punishment parts, and that worries me.

What I've found to be most disconcerting about this is that Bella's growing so much through this process. I can see that her self-esteem is much stronger and she seems to hold her head just a little higher. Even when she's at the club, she has a certain air about her now. It's as if she knows that she fits, she belongs ... she has found her home.

With that, it brings me to one big question: How little attention have her parents paid her during her life? I have a sinking feeling I know the answer to that. I'll be more than happy to provide for her and give her all the attention she wants and much more.

Carlisle got back to me a few days ago with the results from Bella's blood test. There were extremely high levels of Rohypnol, the date rape drug, in it. I took her to see Sulpicia, because she is a detective at the Seattle police department. Sadly, she was unable to do anything, because everyone backed up Jessica, saying that Bella took the drugs on her own accord, as a way to let loose. I'm looking over the file from the private detective. I hired him to dig up dirt on these repulsive, low-life scum, who have tried to hurt Isabella more than once.

My cell phone rings and I notice it's an unknown number calling.

"Hello, Edward Cullen, speaking," I answer as I keep on reading.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, this is Lawrence Rhodes from Juilliard speaking." I put down my pen and the file to give the call my full attention. "I'm calling about Isabella Swan. I believe that you are her guardian?"

"Yes, that's correct; how can I help you?" I hold back my smile, knowing that Isabella must have led him to believe that I have more of a say over what she does.

"I was able to see Isabella's audition for the Christmas show, and I must say she's an excellent and passionate dancer. Each moment slid with ease to the next, and her flexibility is unbelievable for a dancer who has had little to no proper lessons in her life."

This time I _do_ smile, hearing him praising my girl. "Yes, I'm well aware of her natural ability to dance well."

"That's great to know. I'm hoping that may mean that I can have your support in trying to persuade her to join Juilliard after the fall semester?"

I chuckle a little. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you there. I've spoken to Isabella and she told me of her conversation with you. She explained her theory on dancing with me and told me that it's not something she's ever wanted to pursue. She rather enjoys her own version of the dances she does, and has no interest in learning the technical side of them."

"I'm aware of that. However, I thought in the short time we spoke ... well to be honest, I had a feeling that her decision was more about her mother's wishes than her own. I really have no idea about her family, but I do know it would be a waste of talent if she doesn't fully apply herself."

I let out a sigh. "Listen, I know how well she dances, but she does dance for her own pleasure and happiness. I have spoken to her in full, and she assures me that she does not want to go to Julliard. If she should change her mind, I will fully support her and will call you immediately."

"If this has to do with money, I can ensure you we will give her a full scholarship."

I chuckle again as it seems they are very eager to get my girl to attend their school. "Mr. Rhodes, money has nothing to do with this. If Isabella chooses to attend your college, I'd personally pay for her full education—outright, in cash. However, right now, she doesn't want to attend. To me what she wants is what is most important. I'm sorry, but you're wasting your time trying to coax her into going."

I hear Mr. Rhodes let out a long sigh. "I was afraid of that. Thank you, for your time, Mr. Cullen. Please, call me right away, if she ever changes her mind."

"I will. Goodbye, Mr. Rhodes."

As the afternoon starts to go by, I'm in the main part of the club taking care of things. There were several group meetings today, so the club is rather busy for an afternoon. Movement at the entrance catches my eye, and I see Bella walk into the club, and I smile at how well she does it. Her head is down, but she is able to see those around her. I stay back as a couple of the Doms present look at her. I grin when I see her touching her bracelets in a subtle way, to say without words that she is taken.

She stops at the start of the hallway to my office, less than fifteen feet before the door. Instead of going to the door and entering the office, she moves away from the hallway and starts walking toward where I'm standing. I know that even though I can see her, there is no way she can see me yet, she's just too short. I watch as she smiles, still looking down to the floor, as she is within five feet from me now.

"Good afternoon, Beautiful," I say as she reaches me, her smile widens.

"Good afternoon, Sir. Your girl has a surprise for you, Sir."

I raise my eyebrow at her, she seems to fall straight into the correct way a sub should speak each time she enters the club. It's like flicking a switch, there are even times she does this when we're at home. Bella blushes and I let out a deep chuckle. I know for a fact she can't see my face, but she knows my brow is raised, she reads me like a book.

"Really, and what is this surprise?" I ask.

"It's a dance, Sir. If it's agreeable with Sir, then your girl would like to change her clothes in the office and do a special dance for him."

I look around at the other Doms; some are not very subtly looking our way, to see what I'll say. I give it a little thought— my issue being that I hate that they will see her dance. Taking in her body language and her shear excitement of showing me this dance she has put together just for me, overrides my resistance.

"Of course, Beautiful, I'll accompany you to my office." I start to walk away and Bella follows me at the right moment. I unlock my office and open the door to allow Bella to walk in. "Tell me, Beautiful, what brought this on?"

Bella turns to me and I can see her blush, but she doesn't raise her eyes to meet mine. I smile and shake my head a little. The more time she spends here and with me, the more her natural submissive behaviors come to light.

"Please, look at me and answer the question, Beautiful."

Bella's eyes slowly meet mine. "Your girl was trying to find a way to say thank you, to you, for all of your help. Also, your girl was told by Sir Aro's submissive, Sulpicia, that all the others liked my dancing, too. His girl then told your girl that she wants to learn to do a special dance for her Master Aro. Since your girl was already doing a dance for you, your girl agreed to ask permission to dance here. Sir, if you like the dance, your girl would like to help submissive Sulpicia, if her Master approves."

I can feel myself smile as she keeps speaking in the correct terms. She even knew to speak to me, before agreeing to help a fellow submissive. I'm so impressed by her, but worry that maybe someday she will regret this choice.

"Just to be clear, this will be _my dance_ that you're going to perform, but you will teach Sulpicia a similar one?"

Bella smiles at me. "Sir, this girl would, but only if her Sir and Sir Aro says she may."

I nod at her. "If I approve, I'll let you know after I speak to Aro. Now, I'll leave you to get changed," I say before walking out.

It doesn't take Bella very long and she comes out with a robe on and a CD in her hand. I walk with her to the dance floor wondering what she has on under her robe. She hands the CD to Demetri. She then turns to me and hands me her robe. My mouth drops open at what she has on.

She has shiny red trousers that have a split on the outer side from top to bottom. The pants are baggy and seem to flow in the air, when she moves. They stop at her ankle, where they are gathered into a cuff of sorts and embellished with a silver tab. The belted overlay at the waistband is also sliver and it drops down in a point so low in the front center, it almost looks like a chastity belt. I notice the back is the same as the front. As she walks up to the stage before me, I feel my cock harden from the sight of her alone. Her torso is completely bare, except for the silver metal embellished bra that matches the belt design she's wearing. She still has her submissive bracelets on, and she's also wearing arm cuffs of the same silver design as her belt on each bicep.

She stands in the middle of the dance floor, with her arms spread wide open. I quickly look around and see nearly half of the people here are now looking our way. I look back to Bella and give her a nod of approval, and then give Demetri the signal to start. The music begins and so does Bella. She's performing what appears to be a very well-rehearsed belly dance. This dance is very exotic and erotic.

The whole time Bella moves about the stage she keeps her eyes locked with mine. The only time our eyes part is when she turns in the dance. Each time she turns to face me again; her eyes are right where mine are. I feel myself harden more, while I watch as she rolls her belly and hips, and my mind starts to think of how good those movements would be if I'm ever blessed enough to take her to my bed ... or any bed for that matter ... for more than sleeping.

As the music stops and she ends her dance, there is a loud applause from around the club. Bella's eyes drop to the floor and I look around seeing that every Dom, Domme, and submissive in the club are looking our way. I stand up and collect her robe, as I walk towards her.

"That was amazing, Beautiful. If you intend to teach Sulpicia anything like that, Aro will love it, and love you for it as well. I'll speak to him. You, my girl, are absolutely beyond beautiful and graceful."

As Bella blushes once more, I pull her head toward mine and bend a little kissing the top of her head. Knowing that no one can hear our conversation, I feel the need to lighten the mood. "Hmm, I think I like you in your bare feet, it reminds me of how small you really are."

Bella bites her lip a little, trying to hold back her giggle.

"You are free to speak, Beautiful," I say, tilting her chin up to grin at her.

"If it's okay with Sir, after your girl gets dressed, would Sir dance with his girl?"

I see the happiness in her eyes as she says the words 'his girl' to me. She has been using the words 'your girl' the past few days, but this is a first time she has used it the other way. I nod at her, almost choked with emotion at first.

"I would love very much to dance with _my girl_. Go and get changed, I'll be here when you get out. Remember not to speak to anyone; wait for me by my normal seat and if you need me, just wave your hand." Bella gives me a little nod and drops her gaze again to the floor. I head over to pick the music for our dance, as she makes her way to the office.

As I make my way to my seat, I see Bella is already there kneeling. It makes me smile that she seems to have remembered the correct pose, she looks very elegant there.

"Stand up," I tell her once I've reached her.

Bella slowly, but gracefully stands up.

"Are you ready for our dance, little pet of mine?" Bella smiles, but remains quiet. "You may answer me."

"Yes, your girl is ready."

I lead her in to the middle of the dance floor. I give the cue and the music starts. It's the tango and I see the excitement in her eyes right before I start to move. As I lead her expertly around the dance floor, she spices things up. The tango is the dance of desire and the way her body moves with mine, you'll think we've done this together a lot.

"Do you have any idea how proud you make me?" I spin her away and quickly pull her back to me. "I really can't believe how well you're taking to this. I have trained several submissives and seen many others, but you are by far the best I have ever known."

I see a faint smile on Bella's face. I smile, too, bringing her closer to me.

"I also know that a lot of the Doms are impressed by your abilities. Many of them think you are the most natural submissive around. You should be pleased to know that even seasoned Doms have no idea you're not really my submissive in training."

Hell, even _I_ am starting to believe she is my submissive.

Thankfully, Aro chats with me daily to see how things are going. If it weren't for him, I know there would be a great chance I would've already allowed myself to just say 'fuck it' and make her my submissive.

I kiss her softly on the cheek and spin her away from me. She giggles softly and I step up the dance pace a little, making us go faster. As the music stops, I dip her a little and we can hear the others clap. I bring her back up and she drops her eyes.

"Thank you, Beautiful, for the dance you performed and for dancing with me." I walk her back to my office and close the door. "Are you staying with me for a while?" Bella doesn't say anything. "We're alone now, Beautiful, you can answer me freely."

"Sir, if it's okay with you, your girl would like to stay."

I shake my head at her as I chuckle. "I would love that," I reply.

"Sir, your girl likes talking this way and it gives her plenty of practice. Could you please tell your girl when it's six o'clock, since she works at half past six until midnight tonight?"

I nod, hating that she has to work that late. "I will, and I'll also drive and collect you."

Bella settles on the couch and starts to work away. After watching her for a few moments, I start on my own work.

At a quarter after six I drop Bella off, reminding her that I'll collect her at the end of her shift. When I arrive back at the club, Aro is already there alone.

"Hello, Aro, is Sulpicia at work?" Aro nods at me. "Well, if you have a moment at some point tonight I would like to have a quick word with you."

"We can speak right now, my friend," he says.

I nod and walk toward my office. On the way, I order Aro and myself a drink. As we step inside the office, I close the door, so we can speak freely. "Aro, Bella has approached me with a request. Through her talks with Sulpicia about her dancing, it has been brought to my girl's attention that Sulpicia would love to be able to dance like her, for you. Bella has asked me if it was all right to teach her a dance to perform for you."

Aro's eyes pop a little and then he grins. "Yes, Sulpicia has said the same thing to me. I gave her permission to ask Bella if she would be interested in teaching her. I take it you would be in approval of your girl mentoring Sulpicia for this?"

I nod my head at him. "Yes, my girl performed a special dance for me earlier. She said she would, with our approval, teach something similar to Sulpicia." Aro gets a dreamy look on his face and grins even wider at me.

"Yes, there have been talks about that dance your girl performed since I arrived earlier. If you are in agreement with your girl doing this, then so am—" Aro gets cut off with the ringing of his cell phone. "Speaking of my pet," Aro says before he answers, "Sulpicia," he says answering the call.

Before he says another word he looks to me as if he is concerned. "Yes, I'm with him right now," he stops talking and has a look of anger coming across his face. "Keep her as calm as you can. Edward and I will be with you both soon." I look to him as he talks and close his cell.

"Sulpicia is at Bella's work. From what I can gather, there is some money and belongings that have gone missing. Her boss checked out the staff lockers and found a laptop that another staff member claims was hers in Bella's locker."

I nod at him, but I know my girl and she is no thief. It only takes us a short time to reach Bella's work. As I walk in my eyes fall on Lauren and Jessica, standing together. As I look at Lauren, I see she has the laptop I bought Bella.

I smirk and move over to them. "That's my laptop and I don't believe I gave you permission to touch it." Both girls look my way and Lauren glares at me.

"No, this is mine. Look, it has my name on it." I raise my eyebrow at her as she turns it and shows me the stupid sticker displaying her name.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I turn and see a man stand behind me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." The man gasps at me, clearly knowing who I am.

"I'm sorry, Sir, we've shut down for the evening; there has been a staffing problem." I hold up my hand and he stops talking.

"I'll say; this girl here has my laptop." I point to Lauren, the man looks between us confused. "I bought it for my friend, Isabella. But, for some reason this girl has it." Again he just looks between us.

"Well ... you see Lauren said this was hers and it does have her name on it."

I shake my head and look as the door for the back opens and Bella walks out with Aro and Sulpicia.

"Perhaps this can be resolved between us, Mr. ..." I trail off so he will give me his name.

"... Potters."

I nod at him. "I'll take that," I say as I snatch the laptop from Lauren.

"Mrs. Volturi, will you please join Mr. Potters and me?"

Sulpicia quickly joins us.

"Aro, can you look after my girl for me?" Aro looks over to Jessica and Lauren, and agrees.

I pull Bella toward me, worried, because she hasn't said a word this whole time.

"Are you okay, Beautiful?" I feel Bella nod, but she remains silent. "Please answer me truthfully, are you okay?"

This time she shakes her head and I hear a faint "no."

"Louder, Beautiful, I need to hear your words right now."

"No, Si—Edward, I'm not okay. I swear I did not steal, and they fired me. Charlie's going to be disappointed in me. What am I going to do?" I hug her tighter to me.

"I need you to listen to me carefully. I'll sort this out, and get you the apology you deserve for this obvious mistake. However, you will not be working here, ever again. I'll find you work at the club or someplace else if need be. As for Charlie, he can go—" I stop myself from swearing. "I will deal with him, too. I'm going to deal with this, and you are to remain here with Aro. If you're worried or need to leave, you will tell Aro, and he will help you anyway he can. Do not speak with those two. Do you understand me?"

Bella looks at me and nods. I give her a look so she knows I mean business. "Yes, Sir, your girl understands." I smile at her and kiss her head. I know that apart from Aro, no one was aware of what was said between Bella and me.

It takes a little time for Sulpicia and me to go through everything with Mr. Potters. I prove that the laptop is actually mine, by having Mr. Potters type in the password for the administrator's account, and when it boots up, the first thing the computer says was, "Welcome Mr. Cullen." There was no question that the laptop is, in fact, the one I purchased. Mr. Potters then lets it slip that he's been aware of some bullying going on.

By the time we're done, I'm angry and pissed off at him, Jessica, and Lauren. I'm even a little pissed off at Bella, since I've been informed of some stuff that she hasn't told me about. Mr. Potters offers to keep Isabella as an employee, but I tell him she no longer requires the job.

I instruct Sulpicia that she's to give Lauren and Jessica one chance to come clean or I'll press attempted theft charges against Lauren. In the end, it'll be dropped anyway, but both girls grudgingly say they were mistaken and sorry.

The best part is hearing Mr. Potters tell Lauren she's fired. Sulpicia looks at me, and gives me a pleading look, but says nothing. I drive Bella back to the club and I know she picks up on my mood as soon as she sits in the car.

"Thank you, Aro, for all of your help this evening. I'll speak to you later," I say as we enter the club.

Aro gives me a look and nods. "I'll call you later, Edward, good evening, Bella." Bella doesn't say anything, so I lightly tap her arm to say that she can reply.

"Thank you, Sir Aro, for all your help."

He smiles at her, giving her a wink, before leaving.

I walk Bella into the office and she stands in the middle of the room looking at the floor.

"Do you know why I am upset?"

Bella nods, eyes down.

"Can you tell me?"

Bella bites her lip. She goes to speak, but closes her mouth, squeezes her eyes, opens them and starts to talk. "Sir, your girl is sorry. Your girl thinks Sir is upset, because Mr. Potters may have told Sir some of the stuff that's been happening this week, between Lauren and your girl."

"Why did you not tell me?"

Bella looks at me before dropping her eyes, but I move to her, bringing her face back up. "Beautiful, this is just you and me—Edward and Bella—friends. Now tell me why you didn't tell me?"

"I felt like ever since we've met, all I've been doing is moaning and putting all my problems on to you. I didn't want you to think that I wanted you to take care of it. You're my friend, my only friend and well, I can never really help you out. You're always doing things for me. I didn't want you to see me as some stupid teenage girl, who was worried, because the popular girls don't like her."

I let out a sigh. "Beautiful girl, I _want_ to know. I want to take care of you; I need you to trust in me to do what is best for you. I also need you to know that I would never think you were too needy. If those girls or anyone else on campus EVER, so much as glances at you the wrong way, I want to know. Even if you're upset because your shirt doesn't go with your pants, tell me. Your happiness is important to me. Do you understand?"

Bella nods, but scowls in deep thought.

"What else is wrong?"

"I called Charlie today about my plans to go for Thanksgiving. I told him I had a ride and I'd be down on Wednesday and will be picked up to come home on Saturday, like you said."

I hold my breath, hoping he hasn't told her not to come. As much as it pains me to have her at her father's home for Thanksgiving, I know she wants to go. It has been months since she last spent any time with him.

"What did he think of that?"

"He asked if I was sure about coming down. When I said I was, he told me that I needed to find somewhere to stay for the three nights I was in town." I frown looking at her and she turns her head from me. "When I asked why, he said that Billy called to say Jacob was coming and he invited them to stay."

I have to lock my jaw closed, because I'm about to scream out that she's not fucking going. I bit my tongue and instead hummed out a sound that's supposed to be of curiosity sound, but fail.

"Leah had also invited her friend Emily; Seth has Clair, his girlfriend there and Jacob was bringing Brady with him. He went on to mention that Emily and Brady are dating and Leah and Jacob have something between them, too ... and I may feel out of place with all the couples there."

_Yeah, that's the reason she would feel out of place_. I snort out loud, but keep my comment to myself.

"I still want to go. I haven't seen him since May. He's my dad, I just ... I'm worried about Jacob and Brady being there. My dad never believed me when I told him what was done. So, I booked a hotel with some of the money from college this afternoon. I don't know ... I'll more than likely call you a lot ... if that's okay, and I'll pay for the extra usage when the cellphone bill comes in."

I hold back the anger at her father's stupidity. "So, they're all bringing friends with them?"

Bella nods. "Yes."

"And this Brady guy is one of the boys that hurt you at your last college?"

Again, Bella nods and looks to the floor. "Mm, hmm," she hums.

"Then you should be allowed to bring a friend. Even if they don't invite me to Thanksgiving dinner, I'm still coming with you."

I see Bella's mouth open as she looks at me. "Bu—"

"It will be fine," I cut her off. "My mom won't mind as long as you come with me the Sunday after for family dinner? Even if you agree to it or not, I'll be there. I won't allow you to be in the same area with the two of them—never mind the same house—alone.

"Come on, let's see if we can change your booking, and book a double room." I move us around to the desk, and call the hotel. Surprisingly, I am able to change the room to a deluxe double from a single, even though it's only two nights away.

Esme was a little sad that I wasn't coming for the holiday dinner, but she was pleased that Bella would be attending family dinner on Sunday when we came back. She's also aware of who will also be there and made a note to tell me that she'll have dad put plenty of cash in the safe and have my lawyer on standby.

Due to the fact that I'm now going to stay in Forks, I make some rearrangements. I make sure that I have the club covered for Wednesday through Monday nights. I rent a car to use, in case there are any issues while we are in Forks. We are leaving around four in the afternoon and we'll be at our hotel a little after eight at night.

Charlie has already called Bella telling her Sue had too much to do on Wednesday night for company, now that she has another mouth to feed, and he was working late, so it was best that she came over only on Thursday. I have to lock the bathroom door to save myself from ripping the phone out of Bella hands and screaming at him. She's his daughter, his only child, and he treats her so badly.

Thursday is here before we know it. Bella and I get changed and ready in the same room. She comes to me for assistance, zipping her dress. It seems she has really learned to trust me and understands my desires to care for her. I have a dark blue suit on and Bella is wearing a nice blue evening dress that I have picked out for her. We exit our room, and I hold her hand all the way to the car.

"Before we go in, I want you to know that I won't let anyone hurt you. I've decided to not say anything to anyone openly if they talk to you the way I'm guessing they do. I trust in you to let me know if things have gone too far and you need me to step in. I will not do anything to ruin the relationship you have with your father, unless he oversteps by placing his hands on you. Just in case anyone does anything to you, that I can't stop, I'm sorry." I look at her, and then at the house we have pulled up outside of. "Don't worry, I won't be upset if any of them speak to me rudely or call me names, I'm used to that." I wink at her and get out of the car.

I walk Bella to the house and notice that she rings the doorbell. Normally, my mom will lock the door if she's home alone, but that's because all us Cullen men are overprotective. Charlie's car and two others are sitting outside the home, so there really is no need for it to be locked.

"Can you get out of the way, Isabella?"

I turn in shock and see a teenaged girl stomp past us. She walks right into the house and slams the door closed behind her, in Bella's face. I look to Bella who's not looking at me as she stands there waiting. It takes an additional five minutes before her father comes to the door.

"Hey Dad," Bella says in an excited voice.

He rolls his eyes at her. "I thought I told you five?"

I glance at my watch seeing that it's just five minutes to five.

"I know, Dad, I'm sorry."

He sighs and opens the door almost reluctantly. "So this is the _friend _then?" he asks, saying the word friend with disdain as he looks my way.

I hold back my chuckle. "Hello, Mr. Swan, I'm Edward Cullen." I hold my hand out for him to shake.

He takes it and squeezes, but I have a better grip than he does.

"It's Chief, son—well, I guess you're way too old to be called son. What was your name again? Ewain, or something?"

I watch Bella's face fall. "I'm sorry, Dad, this is Ed-ward," Bella says my name softy and slowly.

Charlie's head snaps to her and he glares at her. "Go and help your mom in the kitchen!" he says in a commanding voice.

Bella tilts her head looking at him. "Renee and Phil are here?"

Charlie rolls his eyes. "Have you gone stupid? I wouldn't let the whore in my town, much less my home. I'm talking about Sue!"

Bella nods at him. "Can we talk later and catch up, before Edward and I go back to the hotel?" she asks hopefully.

Charlie stares at her. "We'll see later. Go on now and help out."

Bella nods again and walks away. I stand in the living room with Charlie and the girl who walked past Bella and me, currently on the phone. I look at all the pictures that are up. There are a lot of family photos and photos of the kids, but none are of Bella or have her in them. There seems to be a lot of the girl who walked by us, I can only assume that she is Leah.

"It's Jake, Dad. He wants to make sure that it's still okay for him to come. He says that he doesn't want to cause any issues with, Miss-I-am-too-good-for-this-town, who I guess HAS to be here."

I don't turn around, and I clench my fist in my pocket to stop myself from smacking the taste from her mouth.

"Tell him to come. He's always more than welcome here, and besides, I plan to make sure she knows her place."

I close my eyes and slow my breathing down. I'm really not sure I'm going to make it through this.

"What about—" Leah stops talking, looking at me, and I turn my head a little.

"Don't worry about him, princess. I'll have it all dealt with before tonight is over."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I forgot to offer you a drink." I look to the side and see Bella standing there.

"It's okay, Beautiful. I'm good for now, but thank you for asking."

Bella gives me a big smile. "Just ignore them, I'm fine," she whispers. I give her a reluctant smile, but before I can speak to her, we are cut off by Charlie.

"Isabella." Both Bella and I turn our heads and see Charlie standing there. "Come with me, so we can have this talk," he says waving his hand in the air flippantly. Bella smiles and looks really happy as she nods eagerly.

Charlie walks out the room and Bella trails after him. As I make a move to follow, Leah grabs my arm.

"Come and sit with me, and tell me all about you."

I raise my eyebrow at her; she is clearly trying to sound seductive.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I'm a friend of Be—Isabella's."

She chuckles a little. "Yeah, I know the whole Bella thing is funny. She thinks if people call her that, they are calling her beautiful—as if!" I tilt my head at her, but she keeps talking. "If you ever need a good laugh, you should read her dairies. They are like so totally sad, just like her."

"I would never do that to her and for your information, Bella is more beautiful than you are by far. You couldn't compete with her beauty if you tried and had thousands of dollars in plastic surgery."

She glares at me. "Do you know that she's nothing but a freak? According to Jake she was even a shitty kisser. Paul said she was real fucking frigid, and he had to back out because she couldn't even get him hard."

I lean towards her. "You better watch your mouth. You have no idea who I am, but I will tell you this: Isabella is mine. She's my friend, my family, my life—she is mine—and I watch out for mine. You really need to back the fuck off, because I will get each and every person who has _ever_ hurt her."

Leah pales and looks like she's in shock. She jumps up and moves away as three boys and two girls walk in.

"Hey, baby," the tall one says and wraps his arms around her.

"Hey, Jakey."

I keep my face as neutral as I can and say nothing.

"Who's that?" he says nodding his head at me.

"Oh, him, that's Edwin, Isa-skank-ula's '_friend'."_ She even does the whole air quote thing when she says friend.

Jacob smirks at me and puts his hand out. "You're on to a lost cause with her. You really need to be careful; she's a tease and never follows through."

Without getting up, I take his hand and squeeze harshly in warning, and I can see the pain in his eyes from my grip as he tries not to show the hurt. "Isabella is a lot of things, and a tease or a lost cause are not on the list, and never will be," I say in a deep voice.

Jacob shakes his head, cocky smile still in place, and looks behind me. "Hello, Isabella."

I turn my head and see Bella, looking very upset. "Hello, Jacob, Brady, Claire, Seth ..."

Jacob looks at me and smirks, as he turns to Bella. "Is that all I get, a plain old hello? I thought we were going to be friends? I told you that I forgave you for all those lies you spread."

I stand up and make my way to Bella, but Jake keeps talking.

"So, how about a big old hug?" Jacob opens his arms and Bella looks at her dad, who raises his eyebrow and nods toward Jacob.

Bella walks slowly into his arms, and I keep my eyes on both of them and see Jacob smirking at me over Bella's shoulder. He's saying something to her in her ear and her body begins to shake.

I step forward. "Hey, Beautiful, could you show me to the restroom please?"

Bella tries to step away from Jacob, but he keeps her in place. I shake my head at him and grip his arm that's still around her and lean in to his ear. "Don't you fucking push me, boy. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He winces and Bella steps away from him.

I follow Bella out and wait until we are a little ways down the hall before I speak.

"What did he say to you?"

I gaze at Bella's face, seeing that she's trying hard not to cry. "Oh, he said they're behind on rent, so he was asking for all of the money that I still owe him from when I stayed here."

I frown and shake my head. "Wait, you owe him—for staying here?"

"I stayed here for two years before I went off to college, and then I was here every summer, too. Charlie needs the money that I owe him from my back rent so he can pay his rent."

I close my eyes trying to hold back the anger. This is his fucking house, and it is paid off in full. I know because I have a copy of his entire financial portfolio. "Your dad asked you to pay him for when you lived here and stayed here as _a minor child?_"

Bella nods. "Yeah," she whispers.

"What else were you talking about?"

Bella's eyes drop to the floor. "He says that I have disappointed him again. Jessica told him about me moving out and leaving her to pay the rent by herself, but her rent shouldn't go up since it's a fixed rate. She told him I trashed the dorm room, did a lot of damage and destroyed a lot of her stuff. Then she told him I got fired, because I was caught stealing money from the cash register and stuff belonging of other workers from their lockers. She also has him believing that I am ... that you are ... he thinks I'm a whore and you're my pimp."

I let out a sigh and pull her into my arms, holding her close to me. "Do you want to leave?"

Bella shakes her head. "Please, I need to make him see that it's not true. I want him to know that I am a good person ... a good daughter."

"And you are! God, you're certainly far too good for him. However, I was talking about Jacob first. What did he say to you?"

"He said that he missed me and he and Leah want a threesome. He said she could teach me a thing or two about pleasing a man. And he said he'd even let you watch, so you would know how big of a whore I really am."

"Beautiful, I'm going to be open with you and tell you what I think and feel. Right now, I'm really angry, but don't think I will lose it in front of them, because I'm in control. Before we got here, I put myself into my Dom mind frame so that I could cope with this. For them, it means they will not rattle me. For you, it means I may treat you more like a real submissive, but only if I feel your safety is jeopardized. Your father is on very thin ice with me. He should be proving himself to you, not the other way around. As for Jacob, he will suffer the wrath of me one day, and everything he does or says will only add to the amount I will dole out."

Bella nods and smiles a little. "Thank you, Sir, for being here with your girl."

I kiss the top of her head. "Anything for you, my girl ... anything. Stay as close to me as you can. Now let's get back to them, shall we?"

Bella and I make our way back and sit in the living room. I watch and listen. I pick up that Seth seems like a good kid, as does Claire, and they both frequently try to add Bella into the conversation. Leah is a spoiled princess, and from what I can get, she struggles with school work and cheerleading. She's also far more into Jacob, than he is into her. It's almost as if Leah is nothing more than a stepping stone.

Sue seems to have her head in the sand, and she looks a little shocked at times, but doesn't say anything mean to my girl. Sue has shown some behaviors of a woman who comes from an abused relationship. Brady seems to be the cocky jock guy, and follows Jacob's lead. Emily has once or twice put him in his place and seems to know nothing about what happened to Bella at the other college. Billy, Jacob's father, is in the dark at just how much of a sinister soul his son has. Jacob is truly a nefarious person, and he seems to take gratification in hurting people. Then there's Charlie, from what I've seen this past hour and half, he has no affection at all for Bella. He acts like she's the spawn of Satan himself.

"Isabella, make yourself useful and get me a drink."

Bella looks to Charlie and nods. I grip the chair I'm in and close my eyes and to start count. I hear a faint ring in the background and Leah jumps up and walks out. I look around and frown seeing that Jacob's not in the room any longer.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

I jump up as does everyone else, and the next moment, Leah comes in dragging Bella by her hair.

"She forced herself on Jacob!" Leah cries out.

"Let her go!" I growl out and Leah glares at me.

"I walked in on her kissing Jacob! She had him pinned."

I chuckle and take hold of Leah's hand that's still wrapped around Bella's hair and squeeze it harshly until she releases my girl.

"Really? Bella, who scarcely weighs a hundred pounds and is only five-foot-two, immobilized and restrained that—_ape_—who is six-foot-four and close to three hundred pounds? Are you on medications that cause delusions?"

"Look, I'm really sorry she came on to me and started kissing me. I really didn't mean to kiss her back," Jacob says in little-boy voice.

"Isabella! I can't believe you would do that to Leah! And— Jacob—really—kissing _that_? You've got Leah, who is great girl and you blow it by kissing _her_," Charlie says '_her'_ with condescension as he points at Bella.

Bella looks at me shaking her head. "I didn't kiss him. He forced himself on me and kissed me." I turn and glare at Jacob and Leah.

The thought never entered my head or I would've made sure it wouldn't have happened. I'm so busy trying to keep Jacob and Leah away from Bella that I never see Charlie's movement; I only hear the echo of the slap that makes me turn my head and see Bella on the floor holding her face and Charlie looming over her.

"You are a fucking whore! I want you gone from my home and from my life. Stop fucking calling here, you're not wanted, liked or loved." Charlie grabs Bella up by the front of her dress.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't ..."

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I move over to them, but I am too late to stop Charlie from throwing Bella out. "I don't want anything to do with you, ever again!"

I run out past Charlie and help Bella up.

"Dad, please I love you!"

Charlie looks at her and sneers. "I don't fucking love you, and I never have! You make me sick, as does this friendship you have with him," he lashes out pointing at me. "You're so like that whore of a mother of yours. Be careful there, Edward, she'll take you for everything you got."

I help her stand up and face her toward the car. "Go get in the car now, Beautiful." Bella straightens up and walks to the car and gets in. I turn back to Charlie. "You have crossed the line tonight, Charlie."

Charlie glares at me. "That's Chief, I already told you!"

I smirk at him evilly. "I have no respect for you as Isabella's father, much less as the chief of police for this hell-hole-town. If you so much as think that you will ever get the chance to hurt her again, you're dead wrong."

I walk away from him and get in the car. I look at Bella, who's just sitting there looking out of the window. I start to drive out of this awful place, knowing if I look over at her face right now I will go back and kill Charlie. I get to our hotel in less than half the time it took to get to Charlie's. The car stops, but Bella doesn't do anything except look out the window. I unbuckle her and turn her face to me. I wince seeing the mark on her face and her busted lip.

"We're back at the hotel, and we need to get out of the car and go in." Bella just looks at me blankly. "Tell me what you need, Bella?" She doesn't move and just sits there; it's as if she doesn't know what I'm saying.

I sigh, but then take a deep breath. Hoping this will break Bella out of whatever trance she is in; I use my Dom voice and a stern look. "Beautiful, I will ask you a question and you will answer me truthfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

I look at her while she answers me, but her answer was faint and I know I need to push her a little more. "Yes, what?"

Bella gulps. "Yes, Sir. Your girl is sorry, Sir."

I nod at her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Your girl wants to go home … please … Sir." I frown not wanting to take her back to him.

"You want to go back to _Charlie_'s?" I look at her, as I spit out his name and Bella shakes her head _no_.

"Sir's home, your girl wants to go back to Sir's home. Please, Sir?"

I nod at her, letting out a breath in relief. "We need to pack our clothes and check out. I also need to get you some ice for your face."

Bella nods and I walk around the car, letting her out. It takes us less than ten minutes to be back on the road. As I drive, I make sure to keep an eye on Bella. When her eyes start to close, I slow down a little.

"Beautiful, lay down here and put your head on my lap and your legs on the seat," I say, as I lift the seat dividing arm rest. Bella looks at me and I smirk at her. "Don't worry, Beautiful, I can still drive safely with your head there."

Bella nods and places it on my lap. I rub my hand through her hair, glad that I rented an automatic with a full front seat.

It only takes a few minutes for Bella to fall asleep. I glance down at her seeing her face still looks pretty bad. I have never in my entire life wanted to kill a man as much as I currently want to kill Charlie Swan, but Jacob Black is a close second.

* * *

**A/N: I'm guessing you all either wish you were there to kick Charlie and Jacob's asses yourselves, or you're glad you weren't on the invite list. Personally were torn, part of us want to be there to beat him down and the other part is glad we didn't have to see it. Deep breath ... Things will be better next chapter, at least we think you'll all like the next one. Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. Nikky & Kasi~**


	9. Chapter 9

******All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to all the people who keep us readable: Jess, Mina, Savannavansmutsmut and AWayWithWords. The song used in this chapter is "Yes Boss" by Hess is More and is also the song in the video that was made on YOUTUBE link for which can be found on our profile.**

* * *

**Chapter: 9**

The drive back to Seattle doesn't seem to take me a very long, and I'm sure my anger has something to do with that.

A little bit after Bella falls asleep, she turns so the she's facing me. My anger dissipates after that and I can feel her breath on my cock. I try everything to get it out of my head—both of them—but I can't. For the last thirty minutes I've been feeling like I'm losing control of myself. I really don't ever feel like this, it's very foreign to me.

I let out a breath I've been holding in when I park the car outside of my house. I gently move Bella's head up and slide out from under her and out of the car. I open up the house, before returning to the car. I open her door and gently pick her up and carry her inside. I shut the door and carry her to her room.

I change her clothes for bed, before tucking her in and placing a kiss on her head. My eyes linger on Bella and stare at the large bruise on her cheek. I sit on her bed beside her; I gently trace the back of my finger over the deep bruising and place a soft kiss there, too.

"I swear, Beautiful, I will get each and every one of them. I'm sorry you got hurt yet again. I'm going to make sure you're safe and that you learn you're important. I promise to make sure you know you should be loved and cared for. I'll do everything in my power to keep you from them. The Dom within me is fighting to get out, to protect you. At this point, I'm really not sure I can or want to hold him back. But know this, my Beautiful Dancer: everything I do is with you at the center of my heart."

I see a small smile on her lips as she lets out a soft breath. I stand up and walk out of her room and into mine. I'm physically aching for her and missing her the second I step inside and close the door. I get ready for bed and I lie there tossing and turning the night away.

I wake after a very restless night. I get out of bed and walk to Bella's room, only to find that she's not there. I walk down the hall and as soon as I do, the smell of food and soft music hits me. I grin and head straight to the kitchen, but stop short in the doorway to watch her dancing as she cooks.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?"

I chuckle, shaking my head, and she turns and looks at me.

"I slept okay, Beautiful, how are you this morning?"

Bella gives me a fake smile. "I'm ..." I raise my eyebrow and look at her, clearly giving her the 'don't lie to me' look. "I'm okay? I'm happy to be home with you. I'm hurt that Charlie did what he did. I feel embarrassed by it ... that you saw it. I feel dirty—I can still feel his touch—Jacob's. I don't get why he's doing the things he's doing. I mean, he was sweet the months we dated, a little coercive, but I never thought he'd do what he did. I wanted to cry, scream and hit something. But, I wanted to keep myself together to move on, and hopefully, I can explain things to Charlie in a week or so and he will understand."

I nod sadly and swallow. I close my eyes as I'm trying to calm the anger I feel boiling up. My dad has been so right; she's clearly trying to brush this off, and making it seem like she's the one that has done something wrong. It's like she's trying to placate her feelings and thinks that by taking the blame, they'll give her some love back. She actually believes that she has to make this right.

"I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

I open my eyes and move to her. "No, Beautiful, I asked you how you felt and you told me. I'm upset over what Charlie," I say with a sneer, "did to you. What he allowed to happen to you in his home. I'm saddened over the fact that you feel you need to change to make him happy. I'm troubled that you feel this need to make this up to him."

I look at her and see that she's holding back her tears. "Beautiful, if I ask you to do something, will you do it?"

Bella nods and I give her a look, that she knows I want a verbal answer. "Yes, Sir."

I keep my face as firm as I can. "I don't want you to call Charlie, or any of the people that were there last night. If he calls you, don't answer. Call me first and wait until I'm with you, before calling him back. You're not to send any money to him for rent he claims you owe. If he turns up here or at the college, call me, but I want you to say nothing to him until I get there. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes, Sir, this—your girl can do this for you."

I wipe away her tears. "Good girl, Beautiful," I say smiling at her as she gives me a weak one in return. "I swear, I'll be there for you," I say as I lean in and kiss her head.

I sit at the kitchen table and Bella goes back to cooking. I try and calm myself, but then realize that I just gave her, her first proper command. I just hope that she follows through with it.

"Here's your breakfast, Sir ... Edward."

I look at her and see a blush spread on her cheeks.

I smile up at her. "Thank you, Beautiful, please grab your own plate and sit with me, so we can discuss our plans for today."

Bella does what I ask and sits down next to me after making her plate.

"What would you like to do tonight? It's Black Friday."

Bella looks at me, smiling shyly. "Could we, if you want to that is, watch some old movies?"

I nod at her, and we begin eating our breakfast. Bella and I spend most of the morning relaxing, and later I apply some cream to her face to help with the bruising.

"Why don't you take that bath you were talking about, and then go pick out some movies? I'll go buy us popcorn, ice cream, and some other snacks for us to eat while we watch our movies. I'll grab some pizza, too, that will save you from cooking. Is there anything special you would like me to grab?"

Bella smiles at me. "That sounds good, would you please grab an apple juice? Would you like your girl to get a blanket for us?"

I grin at her and nod. "That sounds good, Beautiful." I walk out leaving her to set up.

As soon as I'm out of the house, I drive for a few minutes then pull in, so that I can call my parents home. It only takes a few rings for someone to answer.

"_Hello,"_ my mother's voice comes over the line.

"Hello, Mom," I reply back.

"_Edward, dear, how's everything going? You're not in any trouble are you?" _

I let out a long sigh. "We're back in Seattle," I say closing my eyes clearly hearing the stress and anger in my voice. "He hit her, Mom," I say after a few seconds.

"_Who? That Jacob boy?" _

I shake my head, even though she can't see it. "No, Mom. Charlie, her father, slapped Bella across the face, and she has quite a nasty bruise."

"_He did WHAT?!" _

I smile a little, hearing the clear protectiveness in my mother's voice.

I spend the next half an hour telling her everything that happened in Forks.

"_Please, tell me you have ordered her not to call him. Even if she's not you real submissive ..." _

I chuckle that my mom knows me so well. "I have, Mom. Please let the others know, so they don't stare or ask her about the bruise when we come on Sunday."

"_I will, dear. We'll see you both on Sunday. Love you, son." _

I smile again and start my car. "Love you, too, Mom."

After ending the call, I carry on to the store, picking up the things that we need. After that, I stop at the pizza place to pick up our pizza. When I arrive back to the house, I find that Bella has cleaned and set up our living room.

A few moments later, she walks in with a load of DVDs in her hands.

"Hey, Beautiful, I got the snacks, drinks, and pizza." I place them down on the coffee table, and Bella walks over to me biting her lip.

"I got a call when you were out."

I feel my heart beating faster, praying it wasn't Charlie. I have to believe it wasn't, after all, she said that she would call me first.

"The Realtor that I talked to about finding an apartment called. He came up with some places and wants to know if I can view them tomorrow."

Where I'm pleased that it wasn't Charlie, I feel my heart sink at the prospect of not having her here anymore.

"I haven't said yes, yet. I told him that I would ask you first. I mean, would you look over them with me? I'll understand if you can't, it's just well ..."

I cup her face between my hands, feeling pleased that, yet again, she's seeking approval from me before confirming something. I give her a more playful look than the one I use to normally silence people, and it works just as well because she immediately stops talking.

"I will call him back and make arrangements, but you are free to stay here, Beautiful. I'm really enjoying your company."

Bella nods at me, giving me a shy grin.

I excuse myself and make the call back to the Realtor. Robert tells me the addresses of each apartment; I'm pleased that I'm able to scratch three of the six places he was going to show her off the list. There's no way I'm going to allow her to visit those areas, never mind live in them. I just hope that I can find problems with the other three he has so I can keep her here with me.

Bella and I settle on the couch to watch our movies. As the movies play, Bella and I seem to be pulled toward each other. Right now she's almost curled up on my lap, and for me it's still not close enough. I look down at her as her breathing evens out and, sure enough, my beautiful girl is sound asleep.

I stay where I am, with her. She's lying like a kitten all curled in on herself, sleeping in my lap. I run my left hand through her hair and my right rests gently around her waist. All I want to do is hold her and protect her, for as long as I can.

"Are you all ready to go check out some apartments?" I ask, pulling into the car park of the first complex we're about to see.

Bella nods at me, smiling.

We walk in the building and Robert, the Realtor, opens the door. He shows us each the rooms and I start to get the feeling someone's watching me, but I shake it off and instead glace at Bella, who looks happy. She lies on the bed that's in the one bedroom this apartment comes with. She tilts her head looking confused as she looks at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" I ask.

"Will you lie next to me for a second?" I nod and move to the bed. I lay down looking at her, and Bella turns my head until I am looking up. I frown instantly.

"Is it just me or is there a hole with an eye looking down at us?" Bella whispers in my ear.

I look up and scan seeing the eye which quickly disappears.

"It's a great place and at a bargain price."

I look at Robert and glare at him

"It would be if you didn't have a peeping tom that lived above it," I say pointing out all the different holes to Robert. I pull Bella with me as I make my way out. "Someone better report this, Robert," I say in my commanding tone, which no one argues with.

We quickly move to the second place, which is covered in cockroaches. We never even made it in the door, as the hallway had a few running across the floor and Bella screamed when she saw them. The third, in my honest opinion, was worse than the first two places combined. It was dirty and the neighbors left much to be desired.

"Look, I'm not sure what you're looking for, but with the minimal amount that she has for a budget per month, these really are the best of places there are to offer someone like her."

"Well, _Bella_," I say with a little emphasis on her name, "is right here. Did no one tell you it's rude to talk about someone like they aren't in the room? Bella doesn't need a crappy place, which is all you offer, anymore. So take her off your books," I demand, pulling Bella away with me. "That settles things, you're staying with me starting now, full time," I hastily finish.

Bella tilts her head down, and I sigh, knowing I have probably offended her.

"Beautiful, I can't have you living in places like that, it's not safe," I tell her softly.

Bella nods and bites her bottom lip. "If you need me to move out or stay away on the weekends, please let me know."

I turn my head to look at her. "Why in the world would I need you to do that?"

"You may get a submissive, and I'm not sure you'd want me hanging around when it's your Dom and submissive time."

I swallow anxiously, hearing her words. I know that I don't want a submissive, I want _her_. I'm really starting to think that no one but her will do, but she doesn't know that and I'm afraid to tell her. She isn't ready, yet.

"Beautiful, please trust me when I say that wouldn't happen. My home is now _our_ home. I'm not looking for another submissive. Let's just say that there's only one girl who will be my submissive anytime soon. Until that girl is in the same mindset I am, I will wait. You see, Beautiful, only _she_ will do."

I watch as a faint blush appears on Bella's face, and I'm sure she's picked up on that she's the one I'm talking about. I've been treating her more and more like a true submissive, just as she's been acting more and more like my submissive, but I need her to want me as her Dom before I can fully move us in that direction. I will not push her in any way, I want her willing to serve me because it's what she needs and desires.

"May your girl, call the girls and do a dancing lesson with them? Sulpicia would like, if we are allowed, to perform the dance Sunday night after we're done with dinner at your parents' home."

I nod at her and smile. "Yes, I believe they were planning on meeting up," I say and I start to head to the club.

After Aro and I have gotten everything talked about for Sulpicia's dance, several of the other Doms came to us, asking if their girls may also be included in the lessons, so Bella's now doing a group dance with five other submissives and is also teaching Sulpicia the special dance to carry out in two weeks' time for Aro's birthday.

When we arrive at the club, Bella goes to meet the other girls and I sit in the bar area to enjoy a drink, relaxing for a moment, something I don't do regularly enough. A few hours later, the girls finally come out.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?"

Bella smiles at me. "Yes, Sir. The girls and your girl are ready."

I smile at her and nod at the other girls behind her, making them giggle, but walk past me with their heads down. The girls have been keeping pretty much everything about the dance hidden, with permission of course. All we know is that Bella has picked the clothes, song, and choreographed the dance, and from the look on the girls' faces, I know we're all in for a treat.

On Sunday, we arrive a little earlier at my parents' home, hoping I can get Bella to relax before my siblings arrive. I take a hold of Bella's hand as we walk to the front door. I look down at her and worry as I see her fear clearly on her face.

"Out with it, Beautiful?"

Bella looks at me. "I've never met a friend's parents or family before."

I tilt my head at her. "Remember, you have already met my dad." Bella looks up at me and pales even more. I chuckle, shaking my head. "They will love you," I assure her, looking into her eyes. I can see there's still panic there and I know what needs to be done.

"We're going to go in there and I will introduce you to my parents. You will call them by the way in which I introduce them to you. You will be yourself, Bella, my friend. If you feel panicked or upset at any time, you will tap my arm three times. If this happens, I will take you to my old bedroom and we can talk about it. Do you understand what I'm requiring from you?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I smile at her. "Heads up, Beautiful," I say as we walk through the front door. I smile as Bella tilts her head up straight away.

"Edward, Bella," my dad greets as he walks toward us. His eyes only linger on Bella's cheek for a few seconds, but I can see the anger flash across his face.

"Evening, Dad." I look behind him to see my mom walk toward us with a smile on her face. "Mom, this is my dear friend Bella. Beautiful, this is my Mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme."

"Evening, thank you for inviting me," Bella says as she takes their hands to shake.

"Edward, show her around the house, everyone else should be here in half an hour," my mom says.

I nod and take Bella around my old home.

"And this is my old room," I tell her as I open the door.

Bella walks in and looks around, she seems immediately drawn to my old journals. I watch her face as she runs her finger down the spine of each of the seven books that are there.

"Do you still write in a journal?" Bella asks as she looks at me.

"Yes, I keep one for personal use and a separate one for when I'm in a Dom and submissive relationship." Bella looks a little confused. "These here are from my teen years. I'd always use a new journal when a New Year began. I knew for a few years that I felt different, that I needed different things. I always knew I wanted to look after my partner, control them. I found out about the BDSM lifestyle and was led to Peter and his wife Carmen. They agreed to train me. Everyone starts out as a submissive; therefore, I needed a journal for that. It was then that I started to separate my everyday life, with that of my Dom life. It's also a lot easier this way, and I can find what I need faster. So with every new Dom-submissive relationship, I have used a new journal. I would keep records of what we did, such as: play, punishments, and important information."

Bella nods at me and looks a little sad, but before I can ask, she starts to speak. "I used to write in a journal, but Leah got a hold of it and read it out loud to just about everyone. I stopped writing after that. I felt so stupid, like I shouldn't have put my thoughts and feeling down on paper. In a way I miss it."

She stops talking and turns to me, but drops her eyes to the floor. "Sir, your girl read that almost all Doms expect their submissive to write in a journal. What kinds of things are they looking for? Does this mean they could put something down they're not meant to or be punished for something they write down?"

I smile sadly and walk to my old bed sitting down – a tap for Bella to sit next to me.

"The journal is for the submissive's thoughts and feelings. It's where the Dom can look, with permission, once or twice a week, or sometimes a Dom may need to look more often, especially during training times. I normally have a submissive from Friday evening to Sunday night, so I check over the journal on Friday, to understand the submissive's mindset over the week away from me. On Sunday I'll sit and discuss things with the submissive from the weekend, and look through the journal then as well, before she leaves.

"The submissive is always aware that their Dom is reading their journal. There are no wrong feelings or thoughts for a submissive to have written down. As for any punishments, that would all depend on what's written about in the journal. Like, if they write about a rule they have broken, then and only then, a punishment would follow, but never for the words that they wrote.

"A submissive is not punished for asking questions or sharing feelings, unless the submissive does it in a disrespectful manner. They should write as if they are speaking to their Dom. The journal is their open gateway of free communication. A submissive should always be respectful and if they haven't been, then the Dom should speak to them about it and then take things from there."

Bella nods in understanding, but still appears to be in thought. As I look at her, I feel like I want to show her more of me. For the first time ever, there is someone I want to read my old journals from my training. Peter's the only individual who has ever read them, but something about her reading them makes sense to me. "I'll show you my journals from training, if you'd like? I'll give you my old submissive journal. It slowly leads to me becoming the Dom I am today. You should know that each Dom should be trained correctly, and for the first six months of the journal, I was a submissive, too."

Bella tilts her head as she looks at me. "If ..." Bella stops as I raise my eyebrow. I just know she was about to ask if I'm sure. "Yes, your girl would really like that and feels that it would help her a lot. Your girl promises to show the journal and you respect. Thank you, Sir."

I kiss the side of her head and stand up. "I know you will, Beautiful. Come on, it's time to meet the rest of my crazy family." I hold my hand out for Bella to stand up. She takes it and I walk her back out to where I can hear everyone already is sitting in the living room. As we walk in, they all turn my way and stop talking.

"Everyone, this is Bella. Beautiful, this is my brother Emmett and his wife Rose." Bella smiles at them and shakes their hands. "This is my sister Alice and her husband Jasper." Again Bella shakes their hands in greeting.

"It's good to see you again, darling," Jasper says using his full Texan accent.

I roll my eyes and look around the room and see the portable crib off in the corner. "And, in here's my favorite family member, Rose and Emmett's three-month-old son, Dean." Bella walks over and looks in on a sleeping Dean and smiles down at him.

"This is pretty much all I get to see the little guy do. I'm beginning to wonder if he's just a doll," I chuckle, while Bella slaps my arm and shakes her head at me.

I pull Bella with me and sit on the sofa as the rest of the family just stares at us, well more like stares at me. "Didn't anyone ever teach any of you that it's, quite frankly, rude to stare?"

"How do you like Seattle, Bella?" Alice asks, smiling at her.

"It's been different for me. I'm still trying to find my way around, but I am getting there."

"Oh, I should take you shopping with me sometime. I know where all the best shops and spas are. I'll have to introduce you to the best places. You and I are going to get along great, I just know it."

Bella bites her lip, looking at Alice. "Alice, I don't think we shop in the same kind of shops and I've never been to the spa. I mean, I lost my job a week ago and while, I apprec—"

Alice shakes her head, interrupting her. "Bella, no worries, besides we would be taking Edward's fancy little black card out on the town with us."

Bella's eyes get wide as she looks at me, then to Alice shaking her head. "Ah, I ..."

"Please, Bella, I haven't taken that card out in months. I miss it and Edward will give me free rein on it, and there's this dress I am dying to buy."

Rose pats Alice's arm. "Yeah, and imagine the spa treatments we could get with that? I mean oh-la-la but so, so good!"

Bella tilts her head at me. "Edward, why didn't you tell me you already had two wives?"

I chuckle and nod at her. "Yeah, she has a point, why aren't you taking your husband's cards out on the town with you?"

Rose rolls her eyes. "They don't have the nice black one, and it would be like I was paying for the stuff myself, this way someone else is paying and that just makes it so enjoyable. Besides you created this monster," she says, pointing at Alice, "and you know you love indulging us anyway."

I sigh and sit up a little, taking out my wallet from my back pocket and then the card.

"Here, you are correct." I say, handing over the black Amex card. "I do love indulging the females in my life, but I want the card back on Tuesday morning." Rose smiles and Alice claps her hands. "And Beautiful, I would really like for you to go with them. I mean, you only have classes tomorrow morning. Why not let Alice pick you up and take you out with them?" I ask her with so much hope in my voice.

"Um," she hesitates, but I cut her off.

"I'm not asking you to spend as much as these two do. Heck, I don't even think that's possible, but please use my card to get yourself some stuff and a full package spa treatment?"

Bella sighs in defeat and nods, leaning her head to talk into my ear. "Your girl will do this, if it pleases you, Sir."

I smile at her and nod at her. I can see that she's not overly happy about spending my money, but if I'm right, there seems to be a desire there for her to please me. I'm hoping this part of her that wants to please me will win out, she deserves to be pampered.

After chatting for a little bit while Rose feeds and changes Dean, we all head into the dining room for dinner. My mom places the dishes on the table and I watch as the rest start filling their plates. However, Bella's not making her plate yet.

"Aren't you going to pick what you want?" I quietly whisper to her.

"Shouldn't we wait for your mom first? I mean, she's still not sitting yet." I smile at her, so glad that she thinks the same way as me.

I kiss Bella's head as my mom comes in with some bottles of wine. She hands them to my dad, before walking to her seat. I stand up and pull out her chair. Once I'm seated, I start to fill Bella's and my plates.

"This is very nice, Esme," Bella says after taking a bite.

My mom smiles broadly at Bella. "Thank you, dear. Edward tells me you're quite a wonderful cook yourself."

Bella's blush appears on her face. "I'm nowhere near as good of a cook as this."

I shake my head at her. "Trust me, Bella's cooking is to die for," I say as Emmett passes me the wine. I pour some for my mom, Bella, and then lastly for myself.

"What are you going to college for?" Rose asks as she looks at Bella.

"I'm getting a law degree," Bella answers, but I know the whole table can hear the sadness in her voice.

"And Edward tells us that you're a dancer, a quite wonderful one at that." I look to Alice, smiling that she brought up something that makes my girl happy.

Bella nods at Alice. "Yes, I love dancing, but I only do it for fun."

"You're in the Christmas dance program for the college though, right?" my mom asks as she looks at Bella.

"Yes," she replies with another blush.

"Carlisle and I have tickets for three of the performances. I'm so looking forward to the show, and seeing you dance, of course. The dance department director has been bragging to the board of directors about the dances that you have choreographed." Again, Bella blushes more at hearing about the commendations she's being given.

"That's got to be the cutest blush ever," Emmett says in a childish voice, which is followed by a slap from Rose.

"I love dancing, and the people I've been dancing with are all great. I just hope that no one's disappointed at the end of the night."

My mom frowns a little. "I'm sure no one will be disappointed, dear." My mom smiles at Bella in a way that I can see the mother in her trying to break out and pull Bella in.

The rest of the dinner seems to fly by with everyone talking about what's been happening. The more the night goes on, the more my mom became motherly to Bella, but I've also noticed Bella becoming uncomfortable with it. At so many times, she's looked like she isn't sure how to react at something my mom has said or done. She's remained respectful, but I've seen her slowly distancing herself from my mom.

I walk Bella to the car and open the door for her. "I'll just be a few seconds." I give her a wink and walk back to house.

As soon as I do, I can hear my mom's upset voice. "We really need to do something. I won't accept that nothing can be done."

I hear my father sigh. "It takes time, dear."

"No, first those little punks ... I'll let you and Edward deal with them, but Charlie is mine!"

I chuckle, but feel a little nervous, because I can hear the anger in my mom's voice.

"Mom," I call out and she turns to me.

"Don't you start! He needs to be dealt with. How dare he call her names, and as for that cheek of hers, well let's just say I'll show him what a slap really is!"

I shake my head and walk over to my mother, and give her tight hug. "Believe me, mom, I will be dealing with it, but I need you to back off Bella just a little. Just slowly drip your wonderful overprotective motherly nature on to her, don't submerge her, you'll end up scaring her away."

My mom sighs looking at everyone and then me. "She needs to be looked after ... she's such a sweet girl."

I nod in agreement; pleased that even my family can see this about her. "I better getting going." I hug my mom one last time and turn to leave.

Before I get two steps, I see Rose standing in front of me. "You better not screw this up. I like this girl. She needs to be toughened up a little, but I'll rub off on her at some point. Got it?"

I swallow and nod at her, looking very surprised. Rose has never liked any of my submissives or girlfriends like this before.

"Don't look so surprised, Eddy, and you should know that I agree with mom. Bella's very sweet; she has a look about her that will make people either protect her or see her as an easy target."

I nod at Rose again. "I know, Rose, I know. If your bitchiness rubs off on her, I'll say that's a good thing, but make sure it's not too much, I really like my sweet girl."

Rose nods and smirks. "Well, talking of bitches, I was thinking of having lunch with my dear brother this week at college. I think there are few girls that need a lesson on how to be top dog."

I chuckle and look at Jasper, who has paled as he looks at his sister.

"Rose!" Jasper complains in a whinny voice.

I just shake my head and walk away, hearing them arguing on my way out.

I drive Bella to the club, and she quickly sets up the dance area as soon as we arrive. When she's done, I take her to where the other girls are waiting, and then sit where she has set out the chairs. It doesn't take long for the other Doms to join me. I look behind us, seeing that some of the other Doms seem to stay close by.

It doesn't take overly long for the girls to walk out and come to the dance floor. They are all dressed the same, all of them are barefoot. They have short black shorts on, they look like they are made of spandex, fake, leather-looking tops that resemble a bra. They all have their hair neatly braided, and all are wearing bright red lipstick. You can't fully see any of the girls' faces, as they are all wearing a lace mask of sorts. The only significant difference between each of the girls, other than body types, is the collars they wear.

Each of the girls is now kneeling in an inspection pose of sorts, directly in front of their Masters. Bella is straight in front of me. As I eye her up more, Bella's eyes glance up at me and I give her a nod, before signaling Demetri to start the music.

As the music starts, I tilt my head, not recognizing it. I look to the other Doms to see if any of them show recognition of the music, but I'm not sure if they do.

A man starts talking, and all the girls stay where they are, unmoving.

_Hello sweetpie_

_I`m really glad you could make it_

_I think we should get straight to business_

_Show me what you`ve got_

_It`s all yours_

I swallow, hearing the words, and all the girls look up and start to move as a woman begins to sing.

_Yes boss_

_I`m on the mic_

_I`ll try to give you what you like_

_I can be soft_

_I can be hot_

_Let me do the B part_

_Please, please_

The movements are very soft and sexy at the same time. As soon as the woman stops singing all the girls drop back into a kneeling position.

_Sugar, sugar_

_So close and yet so far_

_I would love to take you to the B part_

_But I`m afraid we`re not quite there yet_

_So darling_

_Grab that mic again and give it your best shot_

The man's voice speaks again and all the girls remain still until the woman's voice comes back.

_Yes boss_

_I`m on the mic_

_I`ll try to give you what you like_

_I can be soft_

_I can be hot_

_Let me do the B part_

_Please, please_

They do the same dance movements as last time, but they're somehow smoother and sexier. And again they drop back to a kneeling pose when the man's voice comes back.

_Oh yeah_

_That`s what I call sweet music_

_I really like what you`re doing here_

_Yet I think you gonna have to work a little harder baby_

_Just a little harder_

I swallow as I start to get hard. Bella has chosen a perfect song; it's as if it's written for a Dom and sub dance.

_Yes boss_

_I`m on the mic_

_I`ll try to give you what you like_

_I can be soft_

_I can be hot_

_Let me do the B part_

_Please, please_

My cock twitches, watching Bella doing the same movements again, only this time the erotic nature of the movements seem to be even more pronounced, and all I want to do is just go to her and fuck her in front of the whole club. They drop again, kneeling on the floor and the man's voice comes back.

_Oh yeah_

_Way to go_

_Now we are really getting somewhere_

_It`s getting hot in here_

_Hit me baby_

_Hit me one more time_

I take a quick glance at the other Doms next to me seeing that they look clearly pleased and turned on.

_Yes boss_

_I'm on the mic_

_I'll try to give you what you like_

_I can be soft_

_I can be hot_

_Let me do the B part_

_Please, please_

Their movements are even more pronounced and they drop again to their knees as the man's voice come on, but this time as he speaks the girls all crawl over to their Masters.

_O la la_

_I think you got me there baby_

_Come along_

_Come along baby_

_Here comes the B part..._

I run my hand through the hair at the back of Bella's head as the music stops. I lean forward and place a soft kiss on her lips as the other Doms behind us cheer and clap.

"That was wonderful, Beautiful, it was really good, and I'll say I absolutely loved that song."

Bella just smiles at me and winks.

We spend the rest of the night at the club. She keeps on her dancing outfit and sits on the floor by my leg. I find myself always touching her; the need is stronger than I've ever felt before.

"Edward, a word please," Aro says and I nod my head.

"Beautiful, please remain here with the girls, until I get back. Do not talk to anyone," I say looking at her.

"Yes, Sir. Your girl will remain here."

I smile and give her a wink.

I walk Aro to my office and close the door behind us.

"That certainly was some dance."

I smile and nod. "Yes, it was."

"She seems to be coming along by leaps and bounds, but you do know she's not your submissive. Well, not outside of this club anyhow."

I sigh and lean against the edge of my head. "I know, I do find myself forgetting, but I won't hurt her."

Aro nods at me. "I think if she shows anymore submissive behaviors to you, then you truly should sit down and talk things through with her. You can't allow this to continue or get any deeper without talking to her first."

I sigh and nod at him, knowing that he's right.

"Edward, you have to really be careful with her. Her natural submissiveness is wonderful, but it's a scary thing, too. You're the one who has ever been nice to her, and you don't want her doing what you want just to please you, unless it's truly what she wants as well. If you tell her what you want to hear, it'll automatically be what she wants, but then you'll never know what she actually thinks and wants. She seems to be pretty straight forward, if she knows what you're looking for from her."

Again, I nod in understanding. "I wasn't planning on telling her what I wanted from her until she shows her hand. I know she needs to want it on her own, and I'm planning on giving her my journal to read, from when I was a submissive. Once she has had time to read that and the one last book she has yet to read, I'll talk to her about it all. I swear."

Aro nods at me. "Remember, I'm here if you do need me. She's indeed some girl, and I like her very much as does my wife." I smile, pleased to hear that. "She starts work on Tuesday?" Aro asks knowing that Bella's going to be working here.

I nod at him again. "Yes, that's the plan at this time."

"Okay, I'll see you both then. I think I'll take my pet home and give her a reward for her dance." He grins at me. "Can you please make a copy and send to me?" he asks, pointing at my closed circuit screens.

I chuckle and nod, knowing that I'll be making my own copy before clearing off the data myself.

The next day, Alice and Rose pick Bella up and spend most of the late morning and early afternoon at the spa. Then they go shopping at several smaller stores, before hitting the mall. I smile the entire day because Bella keeps me informed of where she is and what's going on. Rose has also called to say that Bella is buying stuff, but not a lot, and she was controlling Alice's pushy, bossy side. I felt so happy when I call Beautiful and hear as she tells me she's having a good time.

She arrives at the club later, so we could have dinner together. She leaves just after we're done; telling me there's something she has to do. When I arrive home, it's pretty late since I've had a lot to catch up on at the club. I head straight to my playroom to get my journal, the one I told Bella about.

I unlock my playroom door and step inside.

My playroom is very large. I have three full walls of mirrors, and several more are located at different spots, so that I can see my submissive's face and she can see mine— if I chose for her to see it as we play.

The room has a very dark feel to it. There's a small cut-off area where I have most of the clothes I and my submissive wear in a scene. Normally, I lay out what I want her to wear in her quarters, unless she's to be naked. There's a nice sitting area, a nice leather sofa, chair, and a leather lounger. In the sitting area, I have an entertainment shelving system, which holds informational books and some electronics.

There are many different toys and apparatuses within the room. There's my whipping stand and bench; I use these when carrying out punishments and pleasures. There's the Saint Andrews Cross, which I also use for pleasure and pain. I have a sex swing, a bondage table, and several riggings hang from the ceiling at several places around the room. I also have large eye hooks, which fold out of the floor for use. I have several other pieces of equipment and tools I use when doing Shibari around the room.

The most normal thing besides the living room set is the huge king-sized, four posters bed. The bed's made from solid black ash and each of the posts is eight feet tall. It has cast iron piping, which laces around the head and foot boards. There's a heavy, yet graceful woven cross of cast iron that forms a large diagonal cross at the tops of the posts. The bed is truly a craftsmanship beauty.

Along one of the walls, I have several cupboards which hold all of the different toys and tools I have. With each new submissive, all penetrable or clamping toys and items are replaced; I also buy new ropes and replace all restraints. The only things I ever keep are the actual pieces of equipment. The variety of toys that will stock my currently empty shelves will depend upon what my new submissive and I discuss and agree upon.

I do currently have a large display of crops and floggers, and my ropes and restraints have been replaced. As well as some general, always good to have, toys and plugs. I pride myself on always being ready in any situation.

At the end of the room, there's a very large alcove that's actually a full shower room. That room has its own suspension system, and the walls and floor have several sunken eye hooks. There are twelve shower heads, on each of the walls of the room. Next to the shower room alcove, there's a full bathroom. It has a large enclosed shower which has a bench seat for after care. There's also a large heated jacuzzi tub, which would easily hold six people. The bathroom also has a private room just for the toilet and basins.

Off the bath area, there's a large closet-type room, which holds a laundry area and linen closet. There's also a full massage table as well as every aftercare product and first aid product I should ever need. Because I can afford the best, I have added and redesigned many aspects of this room, to change with my own desires. At least now I feel this room has everything to make it perfect; it far succeeds all my own personal desires. I walk over to the closed shelves where I keep my BDSM books and my Dom journals. I unlock the first shelf and pick up my first journal, from when I started my training. I've been a submissive for six months at the time I wrote in this journal.

As I head back out of the room, my cell rings. I look at the display screen and see that it's Jenks.

I accept the call. "Please wait a few moments, until I enter my office," I say in place of a normal greeting, not wanting to allow Jenks to talk first until I'm where no one will listen. I walk straight to my office and close the door behind me.

"What do you have for me?" I ask him, sitting down behind my desk.

"I have four of the girls, all signed up and on board. They've given me detailed information on what happened between them and Paul, and what went down with his father afterward."

I nod, but I'm a little confused to why he would call me with this. "Is there anything else?" I ask, in a confused tone.

"Yes, I'm aware of what went down over the Thanksgiving holiday, and wanted you to know that Charlie has been using the police's network to access information about you."

I smirk, sitting back on my chair. "Has he now? Did he find anything of interest in there?"

Jenks chuckles a little. "He's done a full background check. It's not as good as what I do, but he knows enough. He's making me feel edgy, and I think it may be best to send someone to Forks to keep a close eye on things there."

"Yes, I agree. Send one of your best, Jenks, and send me a copy of all the information that you have so far."

"I will. Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

I hang up, picking up Bella's new book and my journal, before walking out of my office. I frown and tilt my head seeing that my playroom door's ajar, but then I remember that Jenks's phone call distracted me from locking it.

I look into the room before pulling the door shut and find Bella inside. My breath hitches when I notice that she's naked. She also just happens to be kneeling, _naked_ with her knees shoulder width apart. Her naked back is straight, head facing floor. Her hair's braided neatly down her back, and her naked arms are folded behind her back, hands on opposing elbows. This is what's called the inspection pose; a submissive would be like this when she is awaiting her Dom's entry. My mind keeps repeating that she's naked and seems to be the only thing it can focus on. It's easy to tell from here that she's had her full body waxed, and I'm so close to losing it.

I walk in to the room to find that she's not exactly completely naked; she is still wearing the bracelets showing her as my submissive on her wrists.

"_MINE! She's naked and she's MINE!"_ my mind keeps screaming, while my cock is begging me to tie her up and fuck her—or just plain old fuck her—either way, he wants in.

The Dom in me is pleased, I've been here for at least five minutes and she hasn't moved a muscle. I step further into the room. I can't help walking the way I always walk when I approach my kneeling submissive. With sure strides, I move to stand before her. As I look at her, I see that her eyes are lightly closed.

She looks so beautiful and pure. She's my young, beautiful, sweet girl. She's so beautiful and so very flawless. I can't see one single blemish on her body, it's truly perfect. Even her form and how she has conducted herself since I entered the room is impeccable.

I close my eyes trying to force my mind back to what I know is best.

I smile as three words come to the center of my mind: "mine to protect."

* * *

**A/N: Well did you expect that? Probably not all of it, but what did you think of the interaction of his family with Bella? Was there something certain you would've changed? What did you think of the dance? Thanks for reading and reviewing, we hope you really enjoyed this. Nikky & Kasi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

I put my hand around Bella's braid, tilting her head up and her eyes meeting mine. "Stand up," I command, and I can clearly hear that I'm talking the way I would to my submissive.

Bella stands up, but keeps her hands behind her back. My eyes scan her body again and I'm rock hard for her. I start to undo my shirt knowing that I need her to be covered up.

"What's all this?" I ask her. "Answer me, Little Girl," I demand when Bella fails to answer. I should've known I'd have to order her to answer.

"Your girl wanted to show you that she wants you, that she wants to submit to you."

I swallow, taking my shirt off and then putting it around Bella, who thankfully helps me to get it on her. "I can see that, Little Girl, but this not the way to go about it. Contracts are needed. Limits need to be talked over, and there is so much we need to take care of first. Do you understand? Answer me."

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands. Your girl has already written limits down and placed them along with my journal I started today, on the entrance table."

I sigh and look into her eyes. "I will ask you a question, and I need your answer. I want you to answer me with complete honesty in the best way that you can describe it. Why do you want this?"

"Your girl does not want this." I feel my heart break at her words, until she looks me in the eyes, letting me in more than she has before. She's willing to show me a large part of herself. "Sir, your girl needs this. You are her friend—best friend, and you have shown her a life she's never known before. Through what you have shown your girl, she began to feel at home and as if she belonged. She gets so much pleasure from pleasing you, much more than she ever thought possible. You have made her happier over the last two and half months—happier than she's ever been in the last eighteen years without you in her life. You make her feel normal, wanted, cared for, and good. Your girl is hoping that you need this as much as she does. Your girl understands if you don't, and only hopes that you will still be her friend if she has misread things."

I feel the Dom inside dance. "Little Girl, I want y ... this," I just manage to stop myself from saying you, "and I need this, too, but this isn't the way to go about it. I want you to go to your room and read my journal while I look over what you have left for me. After that, we'll talk about a contract. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I smile at her and kiss the top of her head. "Go," I tell her, and before I can stop it, my hand follows her ass, smacking it lightly. I turn to look in the mirror in front of Bella, seeing her happy face and her light blush.

I walk over to the table; both a journal and small stack of papers are there. I sit on my leather chair and look at the journal first.

Your girl is unsure of how to start this. Today is the twenty-sixth day of November, 2012. Your girl has just spent the day with Sir's sisters, and she had a very good day. Both Alice and Rose were very nice to her and made her feel welcome.

Esme, Sir's mom, was at the spa with us. Where your girl likes Sir's mom, she's very unsure of what she wants from her. Esme acts nothing like the way your girl's mother, Renee, does. Esme seems to take a large interest in all of what was happening in your girl's life. When your girl asked about her, she did tell her, but made it seem as if your girl's life was more important. Your girl watched her with Alice and is ashamed to say that she felt jealous at how close they appear.

I can feel her hurt in her words, and I just hope Esme doesn't push her too much or too fast. It's clear that she's not ready for Esme to adopt her.

I pick up my pen and write under her words: _Little Girl, there is nothing for you to be ashamed of_.

Anyway, think your girl is getting off topic. At the spa your girl got a full body wax, she has no hair other than on her head and eyebrows, and she hopes that this pleases Sir. After the spa, Alice and Rose took her shopping (Esme had to set up for a ladies lunch tomorrow.)

I smile and again write_: It pleases me, believe me, I'm VERY PLEASED_.

Your girl has never seen anything like Alice, she really knows how to shop and get a bargain. Your girl managed to get a lot of stuff for the five hundred dollars she spent. Your girl hopes that it wasn't too much.

"Too much?" I ask to myself, chuckling and shaking my head. I again write her another message: _Multiply that amount by twenty and it still wouldn't have been too much_.

Your girl hopes if tonight goes well, she'll be able to show Sir what she got. Tonight your girl is planning on showing Sir that she wants him. Well, it is more like your girl needs him. Wish her luck!

Again, pen in hand, I write her a reply: _I look forward to seeing everything, Little Girl, and good luck, not that you needed it_.

I feel happy after reading this journal entry. She writes as she talks, remaining in third person in her journal, but there is still a lot there that we'll need to work on.

I move on to her limits.

Isabella Marie Swan, Bella.

In the books, it said about color coding limits: green, yellow, and red.

Green: are things your girl is okay with and eager to try.

Yellow: are the ones your girl is less sure about, but may be willing to try, after Sir and she have discussed them.

Red: are the ones your girl is against at the present time.

Green limits.

Sex - this includes Vaginal, Anal, Breast, Oral, Hand.

Spanking - this includes play and punishment.

Discipline - everything's fine apart for abandonment (I can explain).

Semen - includes swallowing (have been told that it tastes like oysters and they are not that bad) on any part of the body and inside.

Clamps - includes nipple and vagina.

Bondage - all, love doing rope and silk dances and I have to wrap myself in them.

Role Play - but take note I'm not a good actress.

Kneeling - yes.

Play in the playroom - yes.

Crawling - yes.

Kissing of feet - yes.

Use of gag - yes.

Use of blindfold - yes.

Use of handcuffs - yes.

Wax play - yes.

Use of flogger, cane, whip crop - yes.

Ice play - yes.

Hair pulling - yes.

Kissing - all.

Would any of the things on this list happen when outside of Sir's time with his girl? Your girl would be open to that if it pleases Sir.

Yellow

Name calling - your girl is unsure of this. Sir is always so sweet to her, but Paul, Jacob, and Charlie have all called your girl a whore and slut before, and it made her feel bad, dirty and wrong. Can Sir and your girl talk about this?

Humiliation - again your girl is not sure about this one.

Tattoos and piercing - depends where they are and how large.

Pictures and videos - depends on who would see them.

Doing scenes and expositions with you in front of people - your girl doesn't want to embarrass or disappoint Sir if she messes up.

Red

Being called Isabella - your girl hates this, even though it is her God given name.

Sharing another person female or male - your girl only wants Sir and wishes to not share Sir with any others.

Blood play - the thought scares your girl.

Forced play - the thought scares your girl and reminds her of things that could've happened.

Potty play - the thought makes your girl cringe.

Swallowing pee - doesn't this fall under potty play?

I smile, seeing that she has really thought about this and she does have a really good green list for a virgin that never did more than kissing. I think this speaks of the level of trust she has in me. The fact she is so willing to do so much stuff she hasn't tried or experienced.

I wait a few minutes, before I walk to her room and knock on the door.

"Come in, Sir." I smile and walk in to see that she's sitting on her bed still only in my shirt. She's sitting in the lotus position and I can see her wet pussy—hell, I can even smell it.

"This is very good, Little Girl," I say walking to her.

"I'll draw up a contract for us to talk about and, if we agree on it, to sign. I'm happy with everything you have on your list. As for your yellow limits, I'll teach you and show you the difference and then we can talk about them again."

She nods at me.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Little Girl. Get some sleep; we have a busy week ahead of us."

My girl smiles at me, this is the happiest I've seen her. I lean down and kiss her lips lightly and briefly. "You, my sweet girl, have pleased me with all of this. Goodnight, Beautiful."

I walk to my office and log onto my lap top. I bring up my Dom and submissive template contract and begin to add Bella's details in it. It doesn't take me overly long to get through it all. Once I'm done, I head for a shower to relieve the pain in my cock. I head for bed afterwards, and when I lay there, I'm struck again on how much I miss being close to Bella.

When I fall asleep, my dreams are full of Bella submitting to me. I relive finding her in my playroom, only this time I spank her for entering without permission and then fuck her again and again. I wake up with the most painful hard-on, and again relieve myself in the shower.

In a few weeks, I can have Bella do this for me, while I teach her how to please both her and myself. Those thoughts alone make me cum harder than I have ever had before.

I walk into the kitchen, finding Bella already dressed and making breakfast for the day. I look down at my watch, seeing that it's only seven in the morning, which means we have three hours before I need to drop her off at college.

She looks to me biting her lip. "Good morning, Sir," she says shyly, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Beautiful. After breakfast I would like us to go through the contract, if it's okay with you."

Bella's eyes light up as she nods excitingly at me.

Breakfast seems to go quicker than normal, and I think it's because we're both eager to get the contract done. After cleaning up, I escort her into my office and sit her down. I set down a contract in front of her and the other in front of me.

THE SUBMISSIVE:  
Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan

RIGHTS, DUTIES AND OBLIGATIONS

This submissive promises to obey the will of her Dominant in all things. This submissive understands that His decisions will be made with the ultimate care and thoughtfulness for this submissive's well-being: mentally, physically and emotionally. The decisions He makes will be made sober and they will allow me to maintain my schooling.

This submissive promises to conduct herself with the utmost respect for her Dominant. This submissive will address Him as 'Sir' or 'Master,' unless it would be indiscreet to do so; in which case, this submissive will use His given name.

This submissive understands that, above all else, it is her duty to please her Dominant, and she promises she will endeavor to do so. This submissive will speak respectfully and truthfully, conducting her tasks quickly and efficiently, and see to her Dominant's every need. These needs may be social, sexual, or those that fall under service.

This submissive understands that she's to serve at her Dominant's pleasure at all times, whether or not we are physically together, with the exception of my college and work hours, pre-approved volunteer time, pre-approved friend visits, and other necessary leave that may be decided upon negotiation separately.

This submissive agrees to keep a cell phone—given to her by her Dominant—on at all times. This submissive agrees to keep it charged and in working order, and she is to respond to calls or messages as promptly as she is able.

This submissive understands that her Dominant's reliance on safe-words obligates her to use them, and this submissive promises to do so. This submissive will use "green" as a way to show that she is comfortable and the Dominant should continue with the scene or session. This submissive will use "yellow" as a warning word to request that her Dominant slows down, eases up, or changes direction while continuing the scene or session. This submissive will use "red" to immediately end a scene or session.

This submissive agrees to spend her weekends from Friday 7:00 p.m. until Sunday 5:00 p.m., with her Dominant at the location of her Dominant's choosing. She will also spend all holidays with her Dominant, and any other day her Dominant requests her presence and is agreed upon.

THE DOMINANT:  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

RIGHTS, DUTIES, AND OBLIGATIONS

I promise to care for and cherish my submissive. I will help her, teach her and guide her. Show her, her limits and take her beyond them. I have the consented right to use her body, so long as I do not damage her, inflict lasting injury or harm to her physically or mentally.

I have the complied ability to use her as a servant, have her tend to my whims and needs, and I will do so. I will use implements and tools on her for my own pleasure and hers. I will bind her and restrain her, and I will have her sexually.

I will not use alcohol in excess or drugs at any time when we are together. I will help her find her pleasure in submission, and I will make sure that she knows when she has pleased me. I will reward her and punish her for her efforts and failures respectively, but I will take the time to hear her thoughts and nurture her as she grows.

My submissive is precious to me, and I seek to make her strong and powerful herself. I will not interfere with her college classes or work schedules, nor will I make unreasonable demands upon her time. I am aware that she may dislike some of my choices, and I know that my word is the final authority in all matters. I will, however, listen to her opinions and thoughts with respect and I will consider her opinions. Her needs will always outweigh her preferences, and it is my duty to ensure she understands that.

I will set a routine and rules for my submissive, and I will let her know what the punishments are for infractions. I will set a daily schedule. It is my duty to be constant for my submissive, and to be reliable, sober, and caring. I will respect the attached (requested) list of my submissive's preferences, and discuss them with her.

MEDICAL CONSIDERATIONS

Both parties agree to be tested for all common sexually transmitted diseases within one week of the signing of this contract, or it will be considered void. In addition, follow-up testing is to be conducted every three months for the duration of this contract. If at any time either party tests positively for any STI/STD, this contract will be considered void until further negotiation takes place, and a rider is added to address the situation. Both parties agree to keep standard First Aid and CPR certifications current.

EXECUTION

This contract represents the negotiated terms and understanding between the parties. By signing below, both parties respectfully agree to be bound by the terms of this contract for a period of six months, at which time they may consider extension, renegotiation, or agree to part ways at their discretion. This contract may be terminated for cause at any time by either party with verbal notice.

Date_

Dominant_

Submissive_

"How does that look?" I ask when I see her putting down the contract.

"I understand it, just the testing of STIs and STDs?"

I nod at her. "I know that you have not been with anyone, but you still must do this, Beautiful. It's to safeguard the submissive as well as the Dominant. This is something that every reputable Dom has on their contract."

Bella nods at me and looks down to the contract again.

"I think for now we will stick to your limits, mine aren't very different anyway, and everything on your red list is on mine." I stop talking and look at her with my head tilted. I know I need to address the abandonment issues. I understand this is something I can't do, or even make her feel like she has been pushed to the side and abandoned, this has happened too many times already for a girl of only eighteen years.

"I will never abandon you or make you feel as if I am going abandon you. You can always come to me. We'll sit and come up with a safe word that you can use, if you are feeling those types of emotions."

She nods at me, biting her lip in thought.

"As for calling you a whore or a slut, I will teach you the difference between the way a Dom says it to his submissive, and an asshole who says it to hurt and denigrate the girl he's saying it to. If you still don't like it, then it is something I can live without."

Again, Bella nods at me.

"This leaves the list of commands that I have for you." I push the last page to Bella.

COMMANDS

This submissive shall address her Dominant as Sir, until she is collared, and then she shall address him as Master during our Dom and submissive time, during our playtime, or when we are at the club. Outside of this, this submissive will call him by his given name, Edward. If we are outside during Dom and Submissive time and this submissive is unable to call him Master, then she shall address him by his given name.

He will call this submissive as Little Girl during our Dom and submissive time, and He will call her Beautiful or Bella outside of this.

This submissive will keep her Dominant informed of her schedule.

This submissive will take care of her health and inform her Dominant of any changes.

This submissive will tell her Dominant if she is in need of something or something is troubling her.

This submissive will not call home or speak to any of the people that she has had problems with in the past. If they should approach or call her, she will inform her Dominant and wait until he tells her what she is to do.

He will help this submissive in teaching her how to please him, in every way, including sexually. He will also help this submissive in teaching her how to please herself, but all of her orgasms belong to Him.

"Are you happy with all of that?"

Bella nods at me and sets the pages down.

"Any other information, I think we can take it in stages, so you're not overwhelmed with all at once. But, I will not do anything you aren't happy or comfortable with."

"I know you won't. I trust you."

I look into her eyes, making sure she's telling me the truth, and when I see that she is, I smile at her.

"Okay, Beautiful, sign that one, while I sign this one." I sign the one in front of me as Bella signs hers. Then, I switch them over and we sign our names again.

"That's your copy, Beautiful. If you like, I'll put it in my safe."

Bella nods and smiles at me, handing over the papers. "So does that mean we start on Friday?"

I smirk at her. "Yes we will, if that's all right with you?"

Bella grins at me, and then leans over to hug me. "Thank you, really, thank you. I swear I won't let you down."

I wipe the tears that have spilled down, and I look deeply into her eyes. "You could never disappoint me, Beautiful." I lean in and kiss her head. Pulling back, my eyes linger on hers, before dropping to her lips. Kissing her is something I greatly want to do. I want to claim her lips. The brief kiss last night just wasn't enough for me. "Okay, Beautiful, go and get this week's schedule, so we can go through it."

Bella nods and again I'm drawn to her eyes that have a sparkle to them that I've never seen before.

We spend time going through both of our schedules, and I've written everything up on the calendar, before I drop her off at college.

As soon as she's in the building, I head to the club. As soon as I get there, I call Aro.

"Edward, is everything all right?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes, I wanted to tell you my talk with Bella came a lot sooner than what I thought."

"Would you like me to come over for a chat? Or would you like to come here?" I smile, knowing that if I go to Aro's, I could pick up some stuff, plus arrange for Bella's collar to be made.

"I'll come to you." I hang up, grab my jacket and let Felix know that I'm popping out for a few minutes, and then head straight to Aro's. When I get to his shop, I ring the bell, since all people must be let in personally. I look up at the camera and the door buzzes to let me in.

"I'm guessing that she has agreed to be your submissive?" Aro asks before I'm fully inside. I nod and chuckle a little. "What made you approach her?"

I smile again. "I didn't, she approached me. She was waiting naked in my playroom for me, in a perfect inspection pose."

Aro tilts his head. "Did you talk to her about the playroom and how she shouldn't be in it without your approval?"

I shake my head at him. "No, but I will on Friday, when we start training more. I'll take her through that and some of the other stuff, like punishments, waxing, and more on orgasms. I'm just a little nervous as she has only ever kissed before, and she's never gotten off, not even in self-pleasure."

Aro again nods. "You must take things slow. I think we can both say this is something she needs and wants, but it doesn't mean she's ready for everything."

Again I nod my head at him. "I wanted to buy her some stuff, and also ask if she could attend Sulpicia's submissive group." Aro looks at me and nods. "No problem, Edward. I'll let her know."

"I would also like to order her a collar. I want it to be special, something I've not had before. I really don't know what I'm looking for, but I know this needs to be more special than any other one I've ever had before," I say confusing myself a little.

"You really are unaware aren't you?" I tilt my head as I look at him. "That you care very deeply for this girl."

I close my eyes and smile, then open my eyes and look at him. "I'm aware of that, Aro."

He shakes his head. "No, Edward. I mean, more than having her as a submissive. The way you've been avoiding talking to her about submitting to you in case you scared or lost her, I believe you feel more for the girl than even you realize, and I think she feels more for you, too."

"I don't know," I sigh, shaking my head and grinning at him. Some people find him scary and hard, but deep down, Aro is a romantic man.

Aro chuckles at me. "Then tell me, my friend, what do you feel for her?"

"I care a great deal for my beauty, she's my friend. She's smart, funny, sweet, caring, and sexy. She makes my inner Dom come alive, even more so when I saw her naked in my playroom. I want, no, I need to take care of her. I want to show her everything her parents denied her. I want to help her grow, see her grow. I want her to be happy, yet also need me. I want her to want Edward, her friend, as much as I want her to want me as her Dom."

Aro nods at me. "And when the time comes in six months, you will help her move to another Dom?"

I glare at him and shake my head. "No, six months isn't enough," I state.

Aro raises his eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Don't look at me like that! I want more time, a lot more time than six months with her, she's MINE. And I want to keep her like that, unless she tells me otherwise. She. Is. Mine!"

"Why's that?"

I again glare at him. "Because I found her, I know her, and she makes me feel complete in every way. Because she's mine and she makes me feel ..." I stop as I try to get my thinking in order.

"Feel what, Edward; feel love, do you love her?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Of course I love her. All Doms feel love of some kind for their submissive. Okay, what I feel for my beauty is more … feels deeper, stronger, and ..." I stop talking and look at him. "I'm falling in love with her."

Aro smiles and nods. "I think you're already there, my good friend."

"What if she doesn't want more from me than to be her Dom? Fuck, I thought it was all coming together and now this." I rub my face. "Do you think she'll be afraid of love? How much should I show her, should I tell her? I hate feeling out of control like this. I feel like I have no control—"

Aro slaps my head and I stare at him in shock. "You were rambling."

I nod and start to calm myself.

"Just do what you've been doing, leave little tips that you want her as you girlfriend, and see how she reacts to it. For instance, tell her that she could say you are her boyfriend if people ask what's between you and her. Tell her if the paparazzi get a hold of the story, you would like her to tell them she's your girlfriend."

I purse my lips in thought, liking both of those ideas very much. "Thanks for the advice and for the slap, too, I needed it. Okay," I say, clapping once, "let's see what I'm going to need."

Aro helps me get some stuff that I'll need to start Bella's training. Afterwards, I get back to the club and help get things ready for when Bella's first shift starts.

I glance down at my cell, when it rings seeing that it says Beauty. I frown, because I know that she should be about to start her last class.

"Beautiful, is everything all right?" I ask worryingly.

"Renee called, I didn't pick up. I was unsure if you wanted me to call you first or if it was just Charlie. I'm sorry, I just thought ..."

I smile and sit back down. "No, Renee wasn't on the list, but I'm glad that you called. Please wait until I'm with you before calling her back. I will make a list of people of who you are not to answer to, it'll make it easier for you—us." I hear Bella clear her throat a few times. "Is there anything else, Beautiful?"

I hear a light chuckle. "You know me so well. Two things: one – I want to know what would happen if I skipped my next class, and two – they want me to see Mr. Whitlock, Jasper, sometime today." I can hear in her voice there's something more and I know this may need a face-to-face talk. "I am on my way to make an appointment with Jasper right now."

I smile a little and grab my car keys. "I coming and getting you from Jasper's office, stay there until I arrive."

"I will, Sir ... it's … oh, Jacob," Bella says.

"Well, hello there, Isabella."

I move faster toward my car. "Don't speak to him. Go into Jasper's office and hand Jasper your cell," I say to her, while Jacob was talking.

"I'm sorry, but he's blocking my path."

I let out a sigh, and start my car.

"Who are you talking to? Not that old guy? Is he still fucking you? I'm surprised he's been able to keep himself hard around your whore ass."

I grit my teeth together. "Shout Jasper's name now," I say as Jacob rattles on. When I hear nothing coming from Bella, I put on a firm voice. "Now, Little Girl, scream for him and hand him your cell."

"Jasper!" I hear Bella yell.

"So, you're fucking him, too? Is that how you managed to pass everything, and here you held out on me. But don't worry yourself you fucking slut, I will get what I'm owed."

"What's going on out here? Bella?" Jasper's voice comes across the line.

"Si ... Edward wants to talk to you," I hear Bella say, and thankfully Jacob has shut up.

"Edward?" Jasper says into the cell in a confused voice.

"Jasper, I'm on my way. Please keep Bella in your office. That boy has hurt her badly. He's from her old college. Don't let him touch my beauty."

The line goes quiet and it seems as if Jasper has hung up Bella's cell. I know that he'll do what I ask, but I still want to get there. I pull up to the college and park outside of the main doors and run in.

As soon as I walk down the hall to Jasper's office, I can see Jacob standing there talking into his cell. Since he has his back to me, he has no idea that I'm here. I move quietly, but quickly to him. It doesn't take me long to get in hearing range.

"I really didn't want to tell you, but I thought it was better coming from me than someone else." I watch him nod. "I'm not sure about reporting it. She's more likely screwing some of the other teachers, too. I could say about the drugs she has?" I let out a growl and he turns and looks at me. "I need to go, her pimp just showed up." I tilt my head and raise my eyebrows at him. "I'll be fine, Charlie. I swear, he's no match for me ... I'll call you when I'm done."

I shake my head at him. "You really are stupid." Jacob just looks at me. "I'll make you pay for every wrong doing you have done to her, and then beat the shit out you, just for my own enjoyment."

Jacob just looks me up and down with a smirk; he clearly has no idea who I am.

"Move," I order and watch him shake a little and gulp, but he remains where he is. I smirk at him and lean in to him, so I can whisper in his ear. "I have been in this world for thirty years and have dealt with my fair share of adolescent teen boys. Shame, none of them are here to share the tale of what happened to them. Mark my words, boy, your days are numbered." I make sure I have a sinister tone to my words.

Jacob pales and I walk past him and into Jasper's office. As soon as I'm there, I see my beautiful girl. Looking at her, I'm hit by just how beautiful I think she is, and where there is still a lot of lust there for her, I can also feel how much I have grown to love her.

"I didn't talk to him, I swear."

I smile at her and kneel next to her. "I know, Beautiful," I say placing a soft kiss on her lips that lingers longer than what I had done last night. I felt her press her lips against mine, and I smile when I pull away from her.

"What's he doing here?" I say without turning to Jasper, but both he and Bella knew that I was speaking to him.

"Jacob? Well, he transferred here back in October. Edward, what's going on?" Bella looks confused and then scared.

"What is it, Beautiful?" I ask her as I rub my thumb on her check trying to calm her.

"He was there, the party. I thought because of what was slipped to me, it was just my mind playing tricks, but he was there." I feel myself getting angry.

"That worthless piece of shit," I say.

"Edward, are you going to tell me what the heck is going on, or what?"

I look to Jasper and back to Bella, and I lean my forehead against hers. "I will keep you safe. I swear, I will, but Jasper can help you, too." Bella looks into my eyes. "Don't do this for me or to please me, do this for yourself, Beautiful."

Bella nods at me. "I don't want to be here when you tell him, please?"

I nod at her again. "Jasper, call Dad and he will inform you. Tell him to call Jenks and find out why I was not informed of Jacob's transfer to this college," I say as I help Bella to stand.

It doesn't take us too long to get back to the club, and I take her straight to my office. "Sit on the sofa, Beautiful," I say as I grab her some water. "How are you feeling?"

Bella shakes her head and then rubs her forehead. "Really not sure; I don't want him here, why is he here? I feel angry, that yet again, something in my past that should be only in the past, has come up again and you have to deal with it. I'm thankful that you are, but ..." Bella stops talking and looks at me.

"But, what, Beautiful?" I ask, hoping she will carry on.

"I'm scared that it's all going to become too much for you, and then you'll realize that I am not worth all the trouble."

I shake my head at her. "You, Bella, are worth everything to me. I will always think you're worth it. You're all mine: my friend, my submissive, my ..." I swallow, stopping before I say love, "my dancer, and my beauty. I will protect you and care for you. Trust me, trust yourself, and know that you are enough—more than enough for me."

Bella nods and wipes her eyes. "You always know what to say to make me feel better." I smile at her. "Sir, your girl is ready for you to show her what she has to do."

I grin at Bella. "Well, Little Girl, let's get started," I say helping her to stand again. I walk her to the small staff changing room. "This is your uniform; it's to be worn, unless it's a special night." I hand her the black all-in-one shorts with pantyhose and attached black shirt. "Waiting staff wears black flats for shoes. Hair must be tied back or braided." Bella takes everything from me. "Go ahead and get dressed, I'll be standing outside for you."

Bella moves away from me and begins changing. I smile that she did what I ask right away. As she starts to remove her top, I walk out and close the door behind me.

When Bella joins me, I take her around the club. I know that she knows it well, but she doesn't know it as a work environment. The table format is easy to follow, once it has been explained.

"Your job will be serving these tables only," I say as I show her the tables where the higher-up Doms sit.

"As a worker, you'll have to talk to Doms and submissives, however, I would like this limited to work-related speaking only." Over the past weeks, she's become more relaxed about not speaking back to some who have spoken to her. "If at any time a Dom—and I mean ANY Dom—touches you or prevents you from leaving the area, all you have to do is raise your hand in the air, closing and opening your hand fast. This will tell security that you need help."

Bella nods at me and looks up in to my eyes. I take a step forward placing my hand on her neck.

"If you need me, at any time, I'll be in my office."

Bella's smile gets bigger and I bend down, so I can see her eyes. I look deep into them and then look at her lips again, before looking back to her eyes. I can see that she wants me to kiss her as much as I want to kiss her. Slowly, I place my lips against hers, and again it's soft and brief. I pull back dropping my hand.

"I'll be watching over you, Little Girl," I say, before walking away from her.

The night passes and I work in my office, keeping a close eye on Bella, which didn't seem to be needed. She picks up the routine for the place very quickly, faster than any other worker has. She follows all of my orders to the letter. By the end of the night, I'm very pleased with her.

"You made me very proud tonight, Beautiful," I say as we sit in the living room, night time drinks in hand.

"Your girl is glad that she pleased you, Sir."

I chuckle as she lays her head on my shoulder. I run my hand through her hair and she lets out a contented sigh.

"I was thinking that people are going to see us together, and I thought that ... if you want that is, we could ... if they ask ..." Bella, frowns at me more than likely because of the fact I'm stuttering again. "If they ask, you could tell them that we're dating, that I'm your boyfriend. And if the paparazzi, or any media gets a hold of this," I say motioning between us, "not that they photo me a lot, but they do come by from time to time, I'd like to say that you are my girlfriend."

Bella turns her head a little and looks at me. "Are you sure that you want that? What about your other business? Your girl doesn't want to cause you any harm."

I shake my head at Bella. "You won't, and really, I don't get photographed that often. When I do, the only reason is because of who my grandfather was and how he went from having a dollar to one billion a year later. They only take more interest in me, because I'm the only one that seemed to follow in the business line. Also, I get some publicity, because of my club of course."

Bella nods. "Then your girl will gladly tell people that Sir is her boyfriend."

I see the happiness in her eyes when she says boyfriend. I smile, knowing that Aro was right—she does care about me that way, too. "What would you say if we made it true?" Bella looks at me and I turn more toward her. "Please answer me truthfully, how would you feel about us dating, being boyfriend and girlfriend for real?"

"Your girl would ask if you would still be her Master, too. Or would she only get to have one or the other?"

I try to calm myself, so that I don't scare her. "You can be whatever you choose. I'm happy to take what you give me, if it's my Little Girl, or if it's my lover, or both—no matter what, I just need you to tell me."

I watch as her face lights up again. "Sir, your girl has strong feelings for you. She never felt them before and she doesn't know what they mean or where they'll lead. She knows that pleasing you, submitting to you, is something she needs to do and wants to do badly. However, the thought of you being with her as a boyfriend scares her and excites her. She's only dated one person before and it ended badly. She's scared that she won't know what to do, or how to be a good girlfriend. Since there are no books from which she can learn, will you teach her?"

I look deep into her eyes, feeling the depth of her words. "You may not know it, Beautiful, but you've been acting like my girlfriend and submissive for weeks now, and all along I've been treating you more and more like them." As I gaze at her I can see that I haven't calmed her yet. "How about this, we'll learn together—but we need to sit down and have clear guidelines—when we are Beauty and Edward, and we are Little Girl and Sir. I want to spend time with both aspects and develop them and we can see where this leads, together."

I kiss her lips, but this time I linger on them. I feel Bella open her mouth and I let my tongue slide into her mouth. Everything inside me lights up; I feel her pull back a little and I open my eyes to see her blush filling her face. I kiss her lips softy one more time.

"We need to take things slow, Beautiful." Bella nods at me. "Time for bed," I say and Bella sighs, but nods again, looking disappointed. I chuckle. "Will you ... I mean, would you like to share my bed?"

I bite my lip, waiting for her to answer me.

* * *

**A/N: Well some good things and bad things in this chapter. What do you suppose Jake is up to? How did he manage to get under Jenks' radar? Any ideas what he may be up too? Did you like Edward and Bella becoming official? Was you shocked by her journal? How about her limits? We had some questions on the six month time frames, and that came from a source we've used for info—so it may not be the same in all D/s situations, but it is from where a major stint of our info came from. See you next Sunday/Monday, Nikky & Kasi~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Special thanks to all the ladies who keep us readable. Huge thanks to Stephenie Meyer for bringing The Twilight Saga into all our lives, no copyright infringement intended in our use of her wonderful characters.**

* * *

**Chapter: 11**

I look right at her and she seems stunned. I frown a little, not understanding her reaction. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before. Granted, Bella was out for the count much before me most of the time, but it's still no reason to look so shocked. I curl my lip, over my bottom teeth and keep looking at her.

Her cell rings making her jump, she takes it out and her face pales.

"It's Renee again."

I nod at her. "Put her on speaker."

Bella nods and answers her cell. "Hello, Mo—"

Bella doesn't even get to complete her _hello_, Renee simply starts to talk in a very snobbish manner.

"_I called you earlier! Where were you that you were too busy to take my call? Never mind, no matter. Phil has a special off-season game in Seattle._

"_I just know this going to be his turning point. They're all going to see just how great he is. I need you to come to the game, too. No excuses, Isabella! Apparently, having a family is good for a baseball player of his age. Anyway, we will stay with you. All the good hotels are booked, and there is no way I'll be seen in that shabby hotel where his team is staying. You have to pick us up Monday at six in the evening at the airport. Wear something nice, so you don't embarrass me. See you then… kiss, kiss."_

I look at Bella's cell; a little taken aback that not once did Renee ask Bella how she is. Apart from the _hello_ and _m-o_, of mom, Bella was unable to say a word before Renee disconnected the call.

I open and close my mouth a few times really unsure of what to say, or even what to make of the call. "But you can't drive," I blurt out.

Not the first thing I would've chosen to say, but it seems to just come out.

Bella nods, her eyes sad. "I know, and I think Renee has forgotten that fact, yet again."

I sigh and pull her to me. "I'm so sorry, love." Because Bella's so close to me, I can feel her heartbeat pick up when I call her _love_. "I'll pick them up with you, and it's fine for them to stay here." Bella looks at me and seems to be really unsure. "I swear it'll be fine." I kiss her forehead.

"Now, are you going to share a bed with me, love?" Again I feel Bella's heartbeat race at the term of endearment, and it makes me wonder if she's ever had someone tell her they love her.

"I would like that, but I'm ... I can't … I just don't …"

I shake my head at her, stopping her stuttering. "I know you're not ready, my beautiful girl. I would just like you close to me tonight and we'll take the rest of the nights as they come, okay?" She nods her smile more natural. "Come on, let's get to bed."

I lead her to her room, kissing her forehead again as I let her go in to get changed. I walk back into mine and quickly change, putting on some cotton boxers. I glance at the mirror as I walk to my bedroom door, and I'm a little surprised to find a huge grin on my face. I shake my head at myself and open the door to find Bella standing there biting her lip. I scan her body, and see that she's in a tank and boy shorts. I chuckle, seeing that they have a bear on them. I look her in the eyes and grin.

"You look lovely, Beautiful, come on in." Bella walks in, and I watch as she seems to be a little shaky and nervous. I turn her to look at me. "You can say _no_ and go back to your own bed; I promise I won't be upset with you. I'll be more upset if you do this and later I find that you didn't want to."

Bella smiles at me. "I want to. It's just, I've never ... only those times that you looked after me and I was sleeping and didn't know until I woke up ..."

I smile, amused at her rambling. "We'll just lie down and talk. I want you, I won't lie about that, but I want you to want it, too. Your body language and your words will tell us both when it's time to go further."

Bella nods at me and I pull her to my bed, which is almost exactly like the one in the playroom, but without the riggings built in.

Once were are lying down and I look down on her. "Tell me why you wanted to skip class today, Beautiful."

Bella looks at me and sighs. "The class is boring. I really wish I had a better answer than that, but I don't. It's just… I swear I try to pay attention, but honestly, the professor isn't teaching me anything I haven't already learned or read before." Bella closes her mouth and eyes, groaning. "No wonder people think I'm a stuck up."

I shake my head at her. "No, you only told me how you felt."

Bella sighs again. "I'm sorry, I promise not to do it again."

I place my hand on her face and I stoke her cheek lightly. "It's okay, Bella. I always want your honesty. I'm not going to make you go to class and sit through something that bores you. The important thing is that you called and asked me first. As long as you keep me in the loop, I'll be fine with what you decide."

Normally, if one of my submissives were at college or taking a class, I would make sure they attended, but I know she hates what she's doing. I'd rather see her happy and making her choices for what is right for her and her future.

Bella looks into my eyes and I see something flash in them. "If I ask you something, will you be honest with me? Don't try to spare my feelings, please."

I'm a little worried about what she going to ask, but I nod in agreement anyway. "I will always be honest with you as your boyfriend, your Dom, your friend, and eventually as your lover."

I see the slight blush, but she nods at me. "Do you think by getting my law degree it will make Charlie proud of me?"

I sigh, shaking my head at her. "No, I don't. I'm sorry, sweet girl, I really am. He should be damn proud to have you as a daughter, no matter what you chose to do as an adult. I hate that he's hurt you so much." I look down at her cheek, seeing the bruise there and softly kiss it once. "The only thing that's stopping me from killing him for this mark on your face is I know that it would hurt you in the end. I can't endure the thought of causing you that kind of pain."

"I was thinking, that maybe I'd get a degree in teaching instead of law. I'm not sure yet, but I like what I do at the center with the kids. There's one or two that like to dance, but the schools around here won't take them, because they have disabilities."

I nod at her and smile. "That sounds good. Let me know or talk to me whenever you need to decide."

"I will, thank you," Bella says leaning closer and placing a kiss on my check like she normally does. "What about you? Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

I chuckle and wink at her. "Well, I have this amazing friend, she's very beautiful and I always call her that, and she's made me the happiest person tonight. She did this all by saying that she would be my girlfriend and submissive. I'm a little worried, because she has no idea how persuasive and controlling I can be. I hope that she won't run if I come on too strong, or am too controlling. I don't want to see her hurt, even by me, and I hope she knows that."

Bella smiles at me and nods. "She knows that you'll only do what's best for her. She has her safe words if she's unsure or worried about anything."

I kiss her lips, pleased that she truly seems to understand.

Bella and I spend the next hour talking about different things, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't much later when she puts her head on my shoulder we fall silent. I run my fingers through her long, loose hair, nuzzling her as we hold each other.

"I've never had a real Christmas dinner before," she suddenly comments, breaking the quiet atmosphere. "Renee would always forget, and she doesn't like turkey anyway." Bella stops and yawns, blinking sleepily. "Charlie—well, he always went to work in the morning before I got up, and afterward he would go to Sue's." Bella stops to yawn again, but her eyes remain closed when she starts to talk again. "He would always run late and never had time to pick me up first, but it was okay because I would've had to sit at the table with Leah otherwise. Anytime I had to be around her, she always told me I was fat and ugly." Bella's words become slurred at the end, but I was still able to make them out.

I close my eyes, feeling the pain for her and knowing there's really not much I can do about her past Christmases. However, I will be making sure this upcoming one is everything she could ever want or desire.

The week flies by, Bella has spent every night in my bed, which is slowly becoming _our_ bed. Thankfully, Bella hasn't run into Jacob again on campus. I still pick her up and drop her off every day, and she now has lunch in Jasper's office. Jenks called and told me that Jacob's still showing as attending at the other college. After looking in to it more, it seems that Brady and some of the other boys have been making it look as if he was still there. This has put me a little on edge trying to figure out why they're covering his tracks so much, which makes me believe that he's planning to set Bella up in some way.

I'm glad when Friday finally comes.

Not only is this Bella's and my first day as Dom and submissive, but she doesn't have any classes today. I've been looking forward to this, but I'm still worried about it. I walk down to the kitchen seeing it's a quarter to seven.

"Good morning, Beautiful," I say and she smiles at me. I chuckle a little at the excitement I see in her eyes. "Come over here and sit," I say patting the seat next to mine. "We are still Beautiful and Edward, until I tell you otherwise."

Still smiling, she leans in and kisses my cheek. I lightly peck her lips in return and caress her cheek.

"Since you wear these all the time," I say stroking the leather on her wrists. "I've gotten you new ones to wear when we're having our Dom submissive weekends," I say taking off the bracelets. "These," I say pointing to the closed box, "are temporary. I do plan on collaring you in a ceremony as soon as our training is done. Do you understand?"

Bella look down at the box and nods. "Yes, I understand. May I ask something?" I nod, silently motioning for her to continue. "Can I wear these, the rest of the time? I like having them on," she continues pointing to the ones I just removed.

"Yes, as long as you keep in mind that these are the ones you wear when you are my submissive throughout training."

"I will, I swear I will."

I watch as her eyes go to my lips then she looks back into my eyes. "When we are Beautiful and Edward, you can kiss me anytime you wa—"

I'm cut off by Bella kissing me. I chuckle and then kiss her back. I run my hand down her back, before pulling away and leaning my forehead against hers.

"Kneel, Little Girl," I order, and I watch as the submissive in her immediately takes over.

Bella kneels in front of me, arms folded behind her back and head down facing the floor. "Little Girl, are you willing to serve me this weekend and allow me to control you?" Bella keeps looking down, and I smile. "You may answer me, Little Girl."

"Yes, Sir, your girl wants to serve you and have you control her." I smile and run my hand down her hair again.

"Give me your wrists."

Bella holds her arms up to me and I place her new bracelets on her wrists. I bought them along with the first pair I gave her, just in case.

"You, Little Girl, are mine for this weekend." I see a faint smile on Bella's face and I know she wants to say something.

"I can see that gorgeous smile on your face, Little Girl. Why don't you tell your Sir what that is about? You may speak freely."

"Sir, your girl will always belong to you in every way."

I close my eyes and my heart races at her words.

"Stand," I command firmly.

She stands up right away, keeping her face down and eyes directed at the floor.

"Sit down on the chair you normally sit in and I will tell you what I expect from you today."

Bella sits down and I gaze at her, tilting my head when I notice she's changed just a little, enough to see it by the eye. I smile knowing that she has adapted herself to become my submissive, my Little Girl. _Yes, she's going to be so good at this._ All her reading has paid off, and will continue to pay off for a lifetime.

"I'll give simple commands for you to follow. Today you'll wear what I have placed on your bed. Every meal will be served to me in the dining room. I'll tell you at each meal if you are to join me or not."

This is the normal way I would start out with a new submissive; it always takes a weekend or two before playroom activities become a part of our weekends. It will be at least another few weeks before sex is involved. A lot of people seem to think we meet, do a contract, and then fuck each other like rabbits, but it's not true. Just like with our dating relationship, things need to be built up. Everything is a learning experience for us both as we go. Trust needs to be there and it takes a little bit. A Dom and submissive relationship can develop quicker than a normal dating one, mainly because they tend to spend full weekends together from the moment they make an arrangement.

Bella being new and with no experiences, needs to develop her feelings first, so full-on sex is weeks off. The more I think of it, the more I'd like our first time together to be as Bella and Edward. I want her to be free to feel everything, and above all, I want all of her. Besides, I really enjoy kissing and developing things the way I have been the past few weeks. We're building a house on a strong foundation that will withstand against everything Mother Nature throws at it; it's what I believe will make a lasting relationship.

I look at her sitting silent but alert, waiting for her next command.

It makes me smile. "I will be in the dining room waiting for my breakfast. Please get changed before serving me. I expect to see you in no more than ten minutes."

I stand and walk out of the room, heading straight for the dining room.

About eight minutes later I look to my dining room door to see Bella quietly kneeling. "Stand and enter, Little Girl." Bella stands, her movements always so graceful. She enters swiftly and serves me in the correct way. She kneels at my feet and awaits further instruction.

"Please go and plate up your breakfast, Little Girl, and then join me at the table." Bella kisses the tops of my feet, before moving swiftly out of the room. I chuckle shaking my head. She really has taken everything in. It only takes Bella a few moments before she comes back with her plate. I tell her to come right in and motion for her to sit on my right side.

"I would like to go shopping this morning. You will need clothes when you are with me as my submissive." Bella's face pales, but she doesn't say anything. I still notice her change of demeanor and I need to address it. "Problem, Little Girl?"

Bella goes to shake her head, but then reluctantly nods.

"Tell me."

Bella takes a breath and then speaks softly. "Sir, your girl is trying very hard and knows that you want to care for her, and buy her things. But, she still finds it strange to have someone who wants to buy her things just because they want to. She needs Sir to know she is very grateful and will try harder not to always freak out by Sir's generosity."

I smile at her, nodding in understanding. "Little Girl, I know you struggle, and I will help you by not spending as much as I really want on you. I'll give you few weeks, but then I will be taking you out as my girlfriend, and there will be no limits to how much I'll spend on you that day." I wink at her and see her faint blush appearing.

Bella's already dressed in the light summer dress I had set out for her, so we head straight out after we finish our breakfast and everything is cleaned up. I'm very proud of how fast and efficient she is in her cleaning.

Before we leave the house, I tilt her head up to look at me. "You may answer all of my direct questions, but other than that, you will await permission to speak while we are out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

We walk to the car and I open her door, helping her in and buckling her seatbelt. I smile as I watch her sitting in the car with her head angled down and hands folded neatly in her lap. I get in and drive off to Aro's shop.

When we arrive, I park the car and turn to speak to Bella. "This is Aro's place. I've brought you here before when we got your books, remember?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl remembers."

I smile at hearing the slight worry behind her words.

"It'll only be Dominants, Dominatrixes and submissives in there, so you are okay to call me Sir, it'll be similar to being at the club."

I look at her face as she calms a little. "If you get worried or feel uncomfortable tap my arm three times. Apart from Aro and me, you're not to speak to anyone. I would like your head up while we are looking for things for you. If you see anything that strikes your interest at all, I want you to show it to me and I will approve if you are allowed to try it on. Do understand what I expect from you?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I smile at her. "Let's go and shop."

I get out of my car, walk around to Bella's side and help her out. I watch her closely as we approach the shop, she takes a few deep breaths and I can see her lips move. I pay closer attention and hear her repeating the same words over and over again.

"_Sir's girl will not fail, Sir is beside her." _

I ring the bell and smile, Bella seems happier and calmer as the green light shows. I walk us in and take her to the clothes.

I look through the clothes and pick up some things that I like. I smile when Bella shows me a couple of things as well, and I agree to let her try them on.

I sit on the plush bench inside the private dressing room as Bella puts on the clothes behind the screen and then models them for me. She is down to only a few things, when she suddenly stops and looks at me.

"What's wrong, Little Girl?"

Bella blushes and she bites her lip. "Sir, your girl is not sure about putting on the pants that are next in the pile to try on."

I tilt my head looking at the pants and then back to her. "Why?"

She blushes more, but answers promptly. "Sir, your girl doesn't have panties on, that's not really hygienic."

I swallow hard and she pales.

"Sir told his girl to wear what was on the bed. Since there were no panties, your girl thought Sir didn't want her to wear them. Was your girl incorrect?"

I chuckle, shaking my head. "No, you did what I asked. I meant to put some out for you, I'm sorry. Wait right here."

I turn and go to and pick up a brand new pair of panties so she can try on the other stuff. I turn to go back and see Aro chuckling at me.

"Remind me who the rookie is?"

I roll my eyes at him and walk back over to Bella.

"I like these and you can use them to try the bottoms on, but after we are done, I would like them back." Bella blushes again and she nods. "What are you waiting for, Little Girl?" I say with a tap to her bottom. Bella shows me the rest of the stuff and hands me back the panties. When she does I make a show of smelling them, before putting them into my pocket, Bella's blush shows right up.

"We'll take all of this," I say placing everything down on the counter.

Aro nods and turns to talk to Bella. "How are you doing, Sweet girl?"

Bella looks to me and I nod, giving her permission to speak.

"I'm very good. Thank you, Sir Aro." I smile and give her arm a squeeze.

"Sulpicia was wondering if you're planning to attend her support group; it's on every Wednesday night."

Bella looks sad and disappointed, and then I realize she has dance rehearsals for the Christmas show.

"Sadly, she won't be able to join until after the Christmas show," I tell him.

Aro nods in understanding. "I'm sure we can come up with a day Sulpicia could have lunch with you until then."

Bella smiles and looks at me with hope.

"I'll call tonight when I have our planners in front of me."

"Very well," Aro says, handing over our purchases. "I'll add this to your account."

I pick up the bags and lead Bella out.

I observe Bella from the corner of my eye. I want very much to push and see how far I can take the no panties rule.

"What are your colors Little Girl?"

Bella looks at me confused for a moment, and then speaks. "Sir, your girl's safe colors are Green, which means keep going. Yellow, which means your girl is worried or things need to slow down a little. And there is red, which means stop, Sir."

"What color are you now?"

Bella smiles at me. "Your girl is green, Sir."

I step toward Bella putting my hand around her neck and stroke her check with my thumb. My other arm lies loosely along Bella's side.

"If I were to take you to lunch," I ask as my other hand runs up the side of Bella's thigh, bringing her dress up a little, but not enough that anyone can see.

Bella's blush appears again. "Sir, your girl would still be green; she trusts Sir to look after her."

I smile and drop her dress placing my hand on her back bringing her closer to me.

"You are pleasing me very much, my good girl," I say as I caress her plump ass cheek when she gets in the car. I lean in and kiss her softly right below her ear. "Such a beautiful good girl," I whisper huskily, knowing this tone is like pure sex to her senses.

I go around and get into the car. "There's a place I'd like to take you to," I say, looking at her before driving off. I glance at Bella and I see that she is trying to calm herself and not because she is nervous. I can smell how turned on she is.

"It will come, Little Girl," I say and hold back a chuckle when her blush appears. "I really love your blush, and love the fact I can predict if I can get it to appear." If proving my point, her blush darkens.

I pull up to the top spa in Seattle. I get out and help Bella out.

"We'll go out for lunch after we're done in here."

I walk in and Vicky comes straight over to me. "Edward, darling." She leans in and gives me a European kiss, before looking at Bella. "And who is this beauty?"

I smile at Bella. "Vicky, this is my submissive and girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is Vicky."

Vicky looks at me a little shocked. "Why?" Bella drops her head and Vicky carries on talking.

"I mean, really girl, why are you with his old ass?" Vicky walks around Bella, eyeing her up.

"This is the girl Frank and his pet have been talking about? You're one lucky sonofabitch, Edward. Not only did you get one of the best looking girlfriends, but she's clearly one of the better submissives as well," Vicky sighs and shakes her head. "It's very good to meet you, sweetie."

Bella looks at me, and I know by the look on her face that she finds Vicky amusing. I nod to give permission to respond to her.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Vicky," Bella greets her with a soft voice.

Victoria smiles at her, and then looks up at me. "I take it you're here to get Bella put on my books?"

I nod at her. "Please."

Vicky starts to move to her office, and once we are inside she sits down. "Okay, take a seat, Bella."

Bella looks to me unsure, there are only two seats and Vicky has taken the other. I sit on the seat and tap my lap for Bella to sit on it, which she does right away.

"Vicky is a Dom and a submissive, but she likes to have complete control in her spa and that includes over other Doms. In a way, it's a good thing as she makes sure the submissives in her care for their time here, are all safe."

Bella nods at me.

"So, Bella, what's your care plan, for inside the spa?"

Again, Bella looks to me to guide her.

"I would like Bella to be seen once a week, on a Thursday at six. She'll need a full wax, massage, manicure, and pedicure."

Vicky nods and smiles at me.

"What about hair?"

I shake my head and pout. "Her hair is long, very long and I would like to keep it that way."

Vicky sighs and stands up. "Bella, could you take your hair down?"

Bella bites her lip and I wink at her. "Here let me help." I slowly unravel her hair and it all falls down her back.

"Wow, that is really long hair, and very thick. Do you get a lot of headaches, Bella?"

Bella looks to me and I nod.

"Some, not very many, but more so when Sir's girl is stressed or worried about something."

Vicky nods. "Four inches, every six months."

I glare at Vicky. "Two," I counter.

"Edward, her hair will grow back and it's very long. What I'm saying will help it become very healthy and in the long run, it'll be better. Have I ever steered you wrong? Trust me."

I let out a sigh and nod my head. "Agreed, four inches cut off, every six months, but no more than that."

Vicky rolls her eyes at me. "Men and long hair; you know it's just so they've got something to pull while they fuck a girl," she mutters out while writing in her books.

I can see that Bella's trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"I can't do six on Thursdays; you can have eight or three?" I tilt my head and she explains. "Tanya's in at half past five until half past seven. I swear little Miss Princess Bitch, is really starting to piss me off, but that's my problem. However, she has made one or two comments these past few weeks, and I would rather keep new girls away from that kind of bitchiness."

I nod at her, understanding that Tanya's been talking about my beauty and me. I'll need to call Vicky later to find out everything.

"Eight or three, which should it be, Little Girl?" Bella bites her lip looking at me to give her the answer. "I think I'd like her to come in at three, as it will give us the rest of the night together."

Bella nods in agreement and then Vicky writes it in her books.

"Okay, well that's it. We're all set up. I'll get your account up and running again."

I tap Bella's arm giving her the silent command to stand up. "Thank you, Vicky."

Vicky smiles at me and then looks at Bella. "If you get tired of his old ass, call me," she says as she hands her number to my girl.

I glare at Vicky.

"Oh, don't pout, Edward. I will see _your girl_ every Thursday from now on."

I shake my head at Vicky, who is grinning widely.

I guide Bella out of the office, but then hear Vicky calling out for me. I turn and look at her.

"Tell James I'm ready for my second shot."

I tilt my head and Vicky wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I smirk, shaking my head. "Will do, Vicky. Have good day." I walk Bella out and see she's still holding in her laughter. "It's okay, Little Girl, you can laugh. What did you think of Vicky, Little Girl?"

Bella smiles at me. "Sir, your girl thinks she is nice, but she seems like she walks to the beat of her own drum."

I chuckle. "Little girl, Vicky has her own orchestra. Let's go to lunch."

I take Bella to a new place that I know she will like. Once there, every now and then I touch her knee, and a little higher above, though I never go too far up. I want to see, hear, and feel, in private every one of Bella's firsts.

The rest of the day comes and goes and I leave Bella at her bedroom door. This is the first time since Monday night we will be apart. I pace inside my bedroom later that night, I don't feel right in here without her. It doesn't feel the way that it should and before I can stop myself, I walk over to her bedroom door. As I go to knock, it opens and I see Bella standing in front of me looking as lost as I feel. I put my hand out and she takes it and I lead her back to my room.

I pull her to my bed and look into her eye. "Little Girl, how would you feel about sharing my bed during our Dom and sub time? You can still keep your room, in case you need a night away or just for you to have your own space."

She smiles at me. "Your girl would love to share Sir's bed. Your girl likes her room very much, but something felt off. It was like there was something—"

"—missing," we both finish, our eyes connected.

Everything I feel for Bella is happening so fast and coming on so strong. I swallow hard, while Bella and I just look at each other. I know she's falling asleep, so I pull her closer to me and she lays her head on my shoulder.

I fall asleep right after her.

"My playroom door is normally locked unless I plan to use it that day," I say, unlocking it. "This playroom is _mine_ and you're never to come in without my permission or direct order."

Bella's face gets red, and I raise my brow at her in question.

"Sir, your girl had a dirty thought."

I smirk and nod at her.

"You also need permission to enter, and to cum as well." Bella nods as we walk in. "Your job would be to keep the place clean, as well as anything we use during play. Nothing can come out of this room without me asking or telling you that it's okay first. I will let you know beforehand if and what you are to wear inside my playroom. When you come in, you'll set your journal on the table and be in the inspection pose where you were on Monday night. Come, I will show you everything I have around the room."

I walk her over to my whipping bench and stand first. "This is where most punishments will be carried out." Bella looks at me then to the bench, asking silently to touch it, and I nod in consent.

My breathing hitches as she leans over the bench giving me a clear view of her nice pale ass.

"Your hands go here." I gently move her hand to where they would go. "You look so perfect here like this. Your lovely show on Monday would've lead to this, if we were in a contracted Dom and sub relationship at the time."

Bella smiles at me, and then gently gets up, moving to the stand again. I stand back and watch her get a feel for it.

"Any questions?" I ask and Bella nods. I motion for her to speak up.

"Sir, your girl is wondering about spanking for punishment; how sore will I be? I mean, would it be like Sir Eric did with submissive Carmen?"

I shake my head. "No, Little Girl. Carmen has been a submissive for close to eighteen years. She has built up over time what she can take. It would be unsafe and abusive if I were to give you that kind if spanking. But say in five to eight years' time, I could spank you like that."

Bella still looks confused, so I tap the bench for her to come back.

"What are your colors?" I ask looking at her.

"Sir, your girl's colors are: Green, which means keep going. Yellow, which means your girl is worried or that things need to be taken down a little. And there is red, which means stop, Sir."

"You can say them at any time, do you understand?" Again Bella nods at me. "What is your color now, Little Girl?"

"Sir, your girl is green," she says, her breathing slowing down.

"Lie on the bench and place your hands where I told you to put them." Bella gets ready and again I can see her flawless ass on display.

"This has the most flesh on it," I say with a firm grip on two handfuls of Bella's ass. She lets out a gasp in shock. "That's why we use it for punishment. We always give warm-up swats first. This is to get the ass ready." I look to the mirror in front of Bella making sure she is okay. "I'll only be giving you slight warm-up spanks, what color are you?" I pull on Bella's braided hair a little, so she can see me in the mirror.

"Your girl is green, Sir."

"There will be five swats for warm up. Usually the submissive would count them out and thank her master, but in your case, you will thank me, as Sir, after each one. In most cases, if the submissive forgets or doesn't count, then punishment can start all over again. You're free to count if you want, this is just a demonstration."

I look in the mirror, making sure she understands, and when I am satisfied that she looks like she does, I begin to rub her ass again.

I swat her ass lightly not using the force I would normally for a warm-up spank.

"One. Thank you, Sir," Bella says as I knead her as again.

I continue to spank her and Bella continues to thank me after each one as I knead her ass. I check her color before spanking her the third time. On the fifth one, I use the right force for the warm up, catching Bella a little off guard, but she's still able to thank me.

"Color, Little Girl?" I demand.

Bella looks at me through the mirror and smiles for a second. "Your girl is Green, Sir."

I help her stand and turn her to face me. "I'm proud of you, Little Girl. Punishment swats are harder than those, and like those, they need to be built up. During punishments, the spanking should keep to the same force with each swat. The level of that force will be built up over years of training. As my submissive's ass becomes accustomed to that level of spanking, I'll move the force up, understand?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I nod, satisfied with her response, and look around the room to see what I would like to show her next.

I take her around the room, showing her all of the different new toys and things I have stocked the room with. I readily explain that everything within the room has been replaced, recovered or is a new addition since the last collared submissive.

"Sir, your girl notices that the bed here is like the bed within your bedroom."

I smirk, stepping closer to her. "Yes, Little Girl, this bed is almost exactly like _our_ bed. However, this bed has several additional hardware items that our bed for sleeping does not have. Soon, I will show you the ways I can restrain you on this bed, and make you feel all kinds of new things," I say seductively in her ear.

I can smell her arousal and I smile, knowing that my mere words can pleasure her. I show her the shower room, the bathroom and all of the different areas, leaving the aftercare area for last.

"This is where all of the aftercare will take place," I say tapping the table and grabbing the cream.

"Stand here and lean over the table with your ass in the air, I want that stunning red ass of mine on display, Little Girl."

Bella follows what I say and I admire her. "I enjoy seeing the pink and red marks across this plump ass," I say as I stroke her skin with my fingertips. I lean forward placing an open-mouthed kiss on each cheek, and then I apply cream to her still lightly reddened skin.

"Anything you would like to talk about?"

Bella shakes her head at me.

"Good, you are to remain here and have a look around. Once you have a feel for the place, give it a good cleaning. Then I'd like you to go to your room and write in your journal about yesterday and today, any time after that is your own. Dinner will be served to me at seven in the dining room, understand?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I nod at her and walk out of the room. I busy myself with the work I need to do for the rest of the afternoon. At ten to seven I walk down and into my dining room. I made the choice not to eat dinner with Bella, as yesterday we ate every meal together. And where I would not do this often, I still felt this is something she should experience.

I look at the open door where Bella stands and then the clock on the wall, seeing that it's a few minutes to seven. I smile, realizing Bella has given herself time to be told to enter so she can serve me right on seven like I asked.

"Enter, Little girl." She walks swiftly and places my plate down, before she kneels at my side.

I take a bite and let out a hum. "This is very good, Little Girl, and I am very pleased. Please go back to the kitchen and eat your own dinner there."

Bella kisses my foot and stands up. I catch her arm looking into her eyes.

"You have pleased me greatly, and I think some time together after we are done with our meal is in order."

Bella gives me a smile and nods.

"Sir, your girl likes the sound of that." I watch her for any sign that she feels like I'm abandoning her. As if she's reading my thoughts, Bella shakes her head at me and smiles. "I'll come and get you from the kitchen, when I am done." I add on a wink and watch her leave.

My dinner goes by slowly and I know by the time I am halfway through, this is something I won't be doing often. It is strange as I normally have dinner alone when I have a submissive. The time alone gives me time to plan things that I want to do, but tonight, I couldn't think straight. I wanted to get done, so I could sit with my little girl, my beauty.

I spend the rest of the night keeping Bella closer to me, which she seems happy about.

Sunday comes along and we again have dinner at my parents' house. After talking it through with Bella, we're going to remain in our Dom and submissive relationship this week during dinner. Next week, we will go as girlfriend and boyfriend. We will keep going between both of them, so we can have the best of both worlds. I made sure my family was aware of our choices; Bella was fine with that, since she knows I'm very open about my lifestyle with them. I also informed everyone that Bella's mom and step-dad were coming for a week, and they, too, will join us for dinner while they're here.

When we get back, I ask to look at Bella's journal in my office. I order her to go and clean up the submissive quarters to prepare for next weekend. I had asked her to leave a larger space between paragraphs, so I may write things under each of them if needed. This is a good way to show the submissive that I have not only read what they have written, but have taken into account how they've felt during the weekend. I sit at my desk and open her journal.

_Your girl's, journal. Weekend of the thirtieth of November, through the second of December._

_Sir, _

_Your girl is very pleased with the way this first weekend has gone so far. Your girl hopes that Sir is pleased as well. Your girl had nothing to write about on Friday night. However, now your girl feels as if she should write something about it. On Friday night, when Sir left his girl at her bedroom door, his girl instantly started to miss him. Your girl expected to get her first punishment, as she was coming to Sir to tell him she needed to be close to him. Your girl was relieved to know Sir missed her, too._

I pick up my pen and start to write._**Little Girl, I'm very pleased with the turnout of this weekend. I also missed you very much, as you know, and couldn't sleep without you. You will never be in trouble for needing me. A Dom is only as strong as the submissive that stands behind him. It's imperative that you always tell me everything and be honest. Together, we will both grow.**_

_Today, Sir took his girl shopping, and to the spa. Your girl actually had fun. Meeting Vicky was amusing, she seems like she likes to keep a person on their toes. Your girl was slightly embarrassed about not wearing panties. Your girl got really wet when Sir took the panties he bought her to try on clothes with and sniffed them. Sir, is this a normal reaction to this kind of action? It wasn't wrong to be turned on by that, is it? _

I pick up my pen and start to write again.

_**Little Girl, I'm very pleased with the way our shopping trip went, too. Vicky is a fun person, and she likes to give people a hard time. You can always trust in her to protect you. While you are at the spa, if an issue should arise, tell her and she will get me right away. I didn't intentionally forget your panties, but I'm so glad I did. The smell of your panties after trying on those clothes pleased me very much. Your reaction was even better and perfectly normal. Your reaction and the smell of your arousal made me know that we will be very good together. There is no wrong in learning mine, yours, or our desires.**_

_When you showed your girl the playroom, your girl was so surprised by the size and amount of things Sir has in it. Your girl was so pleased that Sir shared with her a toned- down punishment spanking. Your girl was oddly turned on by the lighter swats, and enjoyed when Sir was touching her. The last swat was a little uncomfortable; however, it was mostly surprising rather than painful. Your girl doesn't hope to be punished frequently, but your girl now knows she can face punishments if they're warranted._

I smile before starting to write.

_**Little Girl, I'm very pleased that you were able to learn from that slight demonstration. I don't hope to punish you either, but I WILL when needed. I do want to be clear that you will never EVER be punished if it is not warranted. There will be many more spankings in your future, but remember not all of them will be for punishments. If you think the spanking you got was a turn on, wait until I'm doing it with the intent to pleasure you.**_

_Your girl is enjoying her job at the club. Your girl has never felt as free as she feels when she is there. I know that seems strange, because at the club, I am a worker and known by everyone as your submissive-in-training, yet I feel nothing more than freedom there. My only concern about the job is Tanya, who seems rather peculiar around your girl. Your girl always feels as if she should pay closer attention to Tanya when she is around her, like she used to do around Jessica. Your girl will close for now, tomorrow morning we will head to Sir's parents' home. I know they will know of our lifestyle choices, and your girl is glad that they always make her feel welcome. Thank you for this weekend. _

_Your girl, _

_Bella _

I pick up my pen.

_**Little Girl, I'm very pleased you're enjoying your job at the club. If there is ever any reason that you feel uncomfortable or harassed by Tanya, I want you to immediately get me. If I'm not available, you may always go to Sir Aro. Please come to me if you see anything you think I should know, right away. This weekend has been wonderful and it is only the start of what will be a very long relationship together.**_

I'm completely thrilled with her journaling and with the way the weekend has gone. I glance at my watch and notice it's time to bring this weekend to an end. I look up and see Bella kneeling outside the office's door.

"Little Girl, stand and come in here," I order, standing up and walking around my desk to stand in front of her. "I've enjoyed our first weekend together, Little Girl. You did a great job and I'm very pleased with you." I reach for her hands and take off each of her bracelets, kissing her wrists as I slide her other bracelets back on. "But I am also pleased to have my beautiful girlfriend back again."

Bella smiles at me, nodding, and then kisses me deeply, moaning into my mouth. She pulls back and there is a light in her eyes and it makes me grin. "I miss being able to kiss you whenever I please."

I chuckle pulling her back to me and moving to sit down on my office sofa. Bella and I spend the next few hours kissing and talking to each other. I know that she's worried about her mom finding out about our lifestyle, but I told her there's no way she will find out, and if she did, I would handle it for her. I'm hoping with everything that I am, that Renee is not like Charlie and has genuine feelings for my beauty.

Monday comes and Bella goes off to college as I work away at the club. All too soon, I find myself driving with Bella to get Renee and Phil from the airport. I stand with Bella as we watch people come out off their flights. I keep scanning the place looking to see if I can pick Renee out. They are a few that fit with the picture I have in my head of what Renee will look like, but each of them passes us.

I chuckle when I see an old lady with bright pink hair, and clothes which you would normally see on a teenager. She does have a good figure on her and her clothes are real tight and short, but so not my type. She seems to love the attention she's drawn from all of the guys nearby who are all fighting to help her. I look to Bella who looks worried and I feel the need to calm her.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. I'm sure she'll be here any minute now. Just think, the lady with the pink hair could be your mom, now that'll be something to worry about," I say jokingly to her.

Bella looks up at me and pales, and then looks as if she's trying to hold back a laugh.

"Isabella, there you are."

I turn and feel myself go into shock as the lady with the pink hair talks to Bella. "Be a darling and get our bags for us, I'm so tired and I have bags under my eyes, do you see them?" Pink lady says stepping in front of Bella who just nods.

"Oh no, it's the paparazzi. I just knew they'd get wind of our arrival and be here. I'm glad my glasses will cover the bags under my eyes. I'm so glad I changed into something cute though, I just knew they would try to catch me out."

"Bella, is this your mom Renee?" I ask and she nods at me.

"I know, I know. We look more like sisters. Well, we would if she would dress better. Isabella, I thought I told you to wear something nice? I swear you have absolutely no taste in decent clothing. Phil, put those bags down, Bella has already taken care of the arrangements for them. Please tell me you were smart enough to park at the front door, Isabella?"

I frown and watch as Phil places the bags down and then walks away with Renee, who is waving at the paparazzi.

"Yeah, that's Renee," Bella says as she starts to pick up the bags.

* * *

**A/N: Well where to start ... What did you think of the first weekend together as Dom and sub? What did you think of Renee during her phone call and then at the airport? This will be at best interesting to say the least. We are super excited to hear what you all are thinking now. Thanks for reading. Nikky & Kasi~**


	12. Chapter 12

**All normal disclaimers apply, and special thanks to the gals who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter: 12**

I look the way Renee went, to see that she's talking to the paparazzi. I look back at Bella, seeing that she's trying to work out a way that she can carry two large suitcases, two small suitcases, and three carry-on bags.

"Don't touch them," I say walking away to where the luggage carts are kept. I push one back over to Bella and help her load the luggage on it. I push the cart to where Renee is still talking and laughing with the paparazzi.

"I couldn't tell you for how many years we've been married. I know it's been a few, but it still feels like yesterday."

I roll my eyes at Renee's performance, because that's what she's doing—performing for them.

"Mr. Cullen, when were you going to tell the world about your marriage to this woman?" one of the paparazzi yells out.

I shake my head at them. "Mrs. Dwyer is not my wife; she's the mother of my girlfriend. Mrs. Dwyer was talking about her husband, Phil Dwyer, he plays baseball."

Renee turns and glares at me. "They know who he is. He's the best baseball player that has ever lived."

I glance at the paparazzi seeing they're all trying to figure out which team he plays for. The bright one of the bunch of course starts questioning me again. "Where is the new girlfriend, Mr. Cullen? Do we get to know her name?" I smile and look beside me to see that Bella has moved to stand almost behind me.

"She's a little camera shy, and her name is Isabella Swan. However, we have to go, her mom and step-father have had a long flight, and it's been a few months since they've had a chance to visit. As you can imagine, they want to spend some time together, so please excuse us and have a nice day."

I start to walk away, but see Renee has failed to move. "Push this for a second, Beautiful," I say before walking back and grabbing Renee's arm lightly. "Time to go."

She huffs at me and I give her the look which managed to only shut her up for a whole two seconds. She really is obtuse. "Look, I need to do stuff like that with the paparazzi. I know you're just a newcomer, but I'm famous because of who I've married."

I roll my eyes at her knowing she only hears what she wants to. We catch up to Phil and Bella fast enough.

"It's good to see you again, Tizzy. Sorry about dumping the bags with you, but I wanted to keep an eye on Renee. Enough on that, how's college going, you aren't having any problems are you? I mean, I may not be your father, but I still like to help you out." I tilt my head listening to Phil talk to Bella. I can hear lot of care in his voice. He just seems unsure of how to show it to her. But before Bella can say anything, Renee answers for her.

"She's fine, Phil, don't worry so much. But, I may need to go shopping to make sure she has something good to wear to the game. I'll just look through her stuff when we get to her house. I know I did a good job raising her. She is only er ... young, and still in college, but has a house. A house that is in the number one, best-rated neighborhoods in Seattle, I might add." Bella pales looking at Renee, and I bite my tongue to keep from telling Renee how old Bella is since she doesn't seem to know.

"It's Edward's house, Mom ..." Bella doesn't get a chance to complete what she was saying as Renee starts to talk again.

"You know what – I just took a design course; I'll decorate the place for you. I'll even give you the family discount."

I look to Phil who's looking at me and mouths "sorry" to me. "Renee, darling we're only here for a week and I have some press stuff to deal with, remember you said you would help me?"

Renee sighs and nods her head at him. "Then there's your day shopping, you could take Tizzy ... I mean Isabella out with you."

Renee again nods at him. "So, where's your car, Isabella?" Renee says looking around, as Phil looks to Bella and smiles.

"When did you pass your test? You should've said something to me. I would've sent you some money to help toward buying your first car."

Bella shakes her head at him. "I haven't taken my driving test or course yet." Phil frowns and looks at Renee closing his eyes shaking his head. I walk with Bella a little ahead of Renee and Phil.

I open the back door so Renee can get in, and then open Bella's door for her. Phil comes around and helps me load the bags.

"Aren't you a little old for Tizzy?"

I look at him. "Aren't you a little young for Renee?"

He looks at me and nods. "Touché," he says. "How's she getting on in college? I mean, I know something went down at the last one, but not sure what. I wish she would open up to Renee about it."

I shake my head at him. He really doesn't have a clue. "Does Renee ever even listen to what Bella says?"

Phil sighs and closes my trunk. "She would if it were important," Phil says trying to convince me or him of that fact.

I get in and soon as Phil is strapped in, I start to drive to Bella's and my home. On the way there Phil asks Bella about what was happening in her life. Renee always answers before Bella has chance to, and leads the conversion back to things about Renee. By the time I pull up at the house, I'm feeling angry and pissed off at Renee and her attitude toward my girl.

Renee sits in the car and watches as Phil, Bella, and I carry the bags into the house.

"Where is my and Phil's room? I do hope you haven't put us into one of the small ones. I hope it at least has a bathroom. I really don't want strange men walking in on me," Renee says as she looks me up and down.

I grit my teeth together. "This way," is all I say as I walk toward my pool house. I had planned to put Bella's mom and Phil in one of the bedrooms on the second floor, but I have a feeling that would be too close. More so if she keeps this shit up and, if she was close, I would more than likely try to kill her.

"Beautiful, grab the second set of keys on the third hook, please." Bella nods and grabs them. It's only a short walk from my house to the pool house. Not far enough in my opinion, after meeting this aggravating woman.

"Oh, wow, Phil, she's got not one, but two houses. Surely she knows that she should've moved into this one and gave us the bigger, but I suppose that this one will do, this time." I open the door and put the bags next to the sofa.

"So when is the maid due to arrive?" I frown and look at Bella to ask what the hell is she going on about now.

"I'll come and clean it for you, say 5 p.m. each day?" Renee lets out a sigh.

"But the day is almost over then." I watch as Bella rubs her head.

"I'm at college at ten most mornings." Renee looks to Bella in shock.

"There's no way I can be up before ten, I need my beauty sleep."

Renee looks to Bella. "You could do with more sleep, too, Isabella, and your skin is really dry. Trust me, no one wants to see a doctor who looks as if they are ill themselves."

Bella sighs looking at Renee. "I'm getting my degree in law, remember, Mom?"

Renee shakes her head at her. "Why? They're all assholes and bitches. You don't want to be a bitch, do you, Isabella? Make mommy proud and be a doctor like we always dreamed you would be." I look and see that Phil is frowning again. "What time is dinner to be served?" I look back to Renee a little confused at her giant jump in conversion.

"It will be ready to serve in half an hour," Bella says sadly.

Renee doesn't seem to pick up on it or care, she just nods her head. "I guess that'll have to do, I hope it is worth eating. I'm too tired to eat over there, so be sure to have it served over here for me, and I'll eat in bed." I roll my hand in to fists, and start counting to ten to try and calm myself.

"Tizzy, I will come over with you and eat with you and Edward and bring back Renee's with me." Renee glares at Phil.

"Renee, I haven't seen or talked to Isabella in over six months, I'd like to catch up. I know you're tired, so stay here, relax and I'll see you later." Renee pouts at Phil and he sighs and talks in Renee's ear; I watch as she giggles and hits his arm.

"See you later, baby," he says waving at her; again she giggles like a school girl and waves back at him.

We all walk quietly to the main house. As soon as we enter the kitchen, Bella starts to get supper ready.

"Tizzy, how did you meet Mr. Cullen? I'm assuming you are the same Edward Cullen, the self-made billionaire?"

I nod my head at him. "I went into one of his clubs to meet some people I go to school with." Phil tilts his head and looks to me, trying to work out which club it was.

"Okay, I am not sure what to make of that, Tizzy. How did you get in a club? I mean, you're only seventeen still, right?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, I turned eighteen the day I went into his club."

Phil lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday. Wait, how did you get into a club when you're not twenty-one?"

Bella looks at me. "It was actually an oversight, and I've talked to my security about ID'ing people on open nights. I'm glad that it happened, but it won't happen again."

Phil nods at me. "So, Edward, tell me when is her birthday?" I tilt my head at him and he chuckles. "Renee can't remember; hell she doesn't remember what she did yesterday. I have asked Tizzy before, but she has never told me. She always seems to find a way to distract me from it."

I actually chuckle and smile, nodding at him in understanding. "Bella's birthday is September the thirteenth." Phil looks at her.

"That's the same day as my mother—did you know that, Tizzy?" Bella nods at him. "My mom is another one with a bad memory, she forgets birthdays, too. Heck, she forgot who I was last week."

Bella rolls her eyes at him. "She's got Alzheimer's, Phil."

Phil chuckles and nods his head. "I know she does, Tizzy."

Bella places a plate down in front of Phil and then in front of me. I get up and grab a beer for Phil and me, and an orange juice for Bella.

"Wow! There is another thing I've missed—your cooking. I do love your mom very much and I love peanut butter, but there are only so many times a guy can eat it in a week."

Bella chuckles and nods her head.

"So, I need to ask about the nickname, Tizzy?" I ask pointing at Bella, but looking at Phil.

He nods his head at me. "You were, what… fourteen, when we first met?" Bella nods at him. "Every time I met the girl she was always getting herself into a tizzy. She was always trying to juggle everything that by all rights Renee should've been dealing with. I knew she didn't like to be called Isabella, so I started to call her Tizzy."

I smile at Phil knowing that Bella has at least one parent, even if it's a step-parent, who seems to care about her. Dinner goes by and I have to leave Bella and Phil to clean up and to answer the phone. When I come back to the kitchen, I'm a little put out over the fact that Phil seems wound up and angry.

"If he has hit you, tell me. I swear, I will get you away from him, I don't care how much money he has."

I frown and wonder what the hell he's talking about.

"He hasn't hit me, I told you that. Is this because of his club?"

Phil shakes his head. "No, it has nothing to do with the fact he's a Dom. It does, however, have to do with this," he says pointing to her cheek. "I mean, it is what, a week maybe even ten days old?"

Bella's face pales and I walk all the way into the kitchen.

"It's eleven days old, and believe me, I'm pissed off about it, too."

Phil looks at me. "If I find that you hit her, you will be using all your money on plastic surgery."

I shake my head at him. "I would never mark her like—"

"It wasn't him, it was Charlie." Phil just looks at Bella.

"Charlie hit you! Why?" Bella looks to me.

"Beautiful, go ahead and go on up to bed now, I will finish here."

Bella nods and quickly walks out. "Come to my office and I will tell you everything." Phil follows me to my office and sits down in the chair I motioned him to. I tell him everything that happened to Bella during the Thanksgiving meal. I didn't say anything about what went down at her other college. That should be her choice if she talks to anyone about it or not.

"I can't believe Charlie would do that, how could he? Tizzy is such a sweet girl. Truth be told, she reminds me of my sister, Lilly, she passed away a few years back. I'll talk to Renee and see what she makes of this. She does love Tizzy very much; she just gets pulled into anything and everything."

I sigh and nod at him. There really is no point in telling him Renee is a selfish bitch, he doesn't want to see it or know that.

"Thank you for letting us stay here; I'll see you in the morning." I walk him out and watch as he walks to the pool house with Renee's dinner. As soon as he's in the door, I shut the outdoor lights down and lock up. I walk up to our bedroom and I'm glad to see Bella's still awake reading on our bed.

"Hey, beautiful girl," I say walking over to her. I lean down to kiss her softy, but Bella pulls me toward her and deepens the kiss. I chuckle and pull back. "Give me a second to get changed for bed, Beautiful."

I quickly change and lay down in bed. As soon as I do, Bella begins to kiss me. As the kisses heat up, I pull her so she's straddling me. I run my hand up inside of her top and wrap my hand over her shoulders.

She pulls back and I look at her flushed face and plump lips. "Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are, Beautiful?"

Bella smiles and runs her hands through my hair. "I know you make me feel desirable, sexy, and wanted."

I nod my head at her. "Phil seems like a great guy."

Bella frowns a little. "Yeah, he is, he makes Renee happy, and has stuck around even after being told about me." I nod at her, hearing more to her words than I think she knows. "Edward?"

"Yes, Beautiful?"

Bella bites her lips. "How can we have Dom and sub time if Renee and Phil are here? I like calling you Sir, and serving you, and I won't be able to do that."

I let out a sigh and stroke her face. "There are ways around that, like when we eat in the kitchen. I can still have control over what you wear on those days, like no panties," I say wiggling my eyebrows at her. "We can come up with another name for you to call me. We'll find a way to adapt our lives around them. I will talk you through it all on Thursday night." Bella nods at me and seems to be a little happier.

"Sorry about Renee. I know she's going to push your buttons. She's not one to be told what to do."

I nod at Bella. I've already picked that up about Renee. "Don't worry about it, Beautiful. There's only one button that I will react to and that's you. If she hurts you in any way ..." I stop talking and look her in the eyes.

I see the worry there. "I understand, no matter what you do, I'll understand. I know that you'll only be trying to help me the only way you know how."

I pull her closer to me. "Let's talk about something else."

Bella shakes her head and bites her lip. "How about we just hug and kiss?"

I smirk at her and nod, then place my lips back onto hers.

The days have gone by slow, and by slow it seems as if the week is dragging by. Today is finally Thursday and it's Bella first day at the spa.

"It's so wonderfully nice of you to book us in at the spa, Isabella." I frown and try not to bang my head on the table.

"Mom ..." Bella starts, but Renee just rattles on.

"It has been such a long time since I was last off to the spa. I am so stressed. I could do with a good rub down. I'm not as young as I used to be. All of those hard jobs I had to do, when you were younger, took their toll on my body. Charlie never paid me much, you know that. I knew ... just knew all along he was nothing more than a substandard, tightfisted jackass. I told you and I told Phil. Ask him when he gets back what I told him about the time Charlie threw me out of the house. He always had a short fuse." Renee starts to sniffle.

"You should've listened to me, Isabella. It's no matter now, because he's out of your life; good riddance to him, too. Sad thing is, I will never be able to get my mama's ring I left there. Oh, you should've picked it up before you left, Isabella. After all, you know what it meant to me." Renee covers her face and cries.

I roll my eyes feeling angry toward Renee again. She still doesn't seem worried about what Charlie did to Bella, only what she wants.

"I could call the spa owner, and see if she has space to get you in, too. I have some money saved up ..."

I watch as Renee stops crying instantly and almost hugs Bella. I've given better bro hugs than this woman just gave my girl.

"You will; if she doesn't have space, I could just take your spot. It's not like you have to be really dressed up or anything. You don't need to look good at tomorrow's game, because they'll all be mainly looking at me. And I have to meet your man's family, too. Oh, God, I wish you had given me some notice, Isabella. I didn't pack even one of my good dresses; oh well, I guess we'll just have to buy one. We can go shopping with the rest of that money that you have saved."

The whole time Renee speaks to Bella, she looks at me in horror and worry.

"Beautiful, a word please?" I say. She nods and starts to follow me to my office.

"Oh, Edward, we don't have time for this! We have to get to the spa," Renee says, grabbing and pulling Bella back toward the door.

"Mom, I ..." Renee glares, stopping my girl from talking.

"Renee, I need Bella to come with me so I can give her one of my cards. I will pay for your treatment and your new dress, of course."

Bella shakes her head at me, and I give her the look and she pales dropping her head.

"Well, get going, silly girl," Renee says and gives Bella a push.

As soon as we are in my office, Bella drops to her knees.

"Beautiful?"

"Your girl is sorry, Sir. Please don't be mad at her," she begs.

I sit next to where Bella's kneeling and pull her onto my lap. "Hush now, my beautiful girl. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look at you so harshly. But I will not allow you to spend what little you have on stuff for Renee. You're the child and she's the parent, even if she acts as if it's the other way around."

Bella looks at me and I wipe away her tears. "Take my card." Again Bella shakes her head, and I give her the look and she just keeps looking at me pleadingly.

"Explain," I say.

"Your girl will not be able to stop Renee. She will buy more than just the dress. Please, she would spend ten times what Alice does on a full day shopping with the card in one hour."

I nod at her. "Tell you what, take the card and hide it. I will say I have lent it to my sister and she will come to the spa and meet you with it. But she will hang around to keep an eye on things. How does that sound?"

Bella thinks about it for a few seconds and then looks to me. "Rose?"

I smile nodding. "Tell her I'm sorry for whatever my mom says or does. I don't want her to hate me, but I will understand ..."

I shake my head and pull her closer hating Renee more and more. Bella had been doing so well over the last few weeks, but a few days with her mom, and she's almost back to the unhappy girl who had low self-esteem when I first met her.

"Beautiful, Rose likes you very much, and nothing Renee says or does, will change that." I wipe her tears again giving her a smile. "We have a lot to talk about after she goes home." Bella nods at me. "Are you ready to face her?" Bella nods and I give her another kiss. "I'll call Vicky and set everything up for Renee."

Bella mouths a thank you to me. I walk Bella and Renee to the car and bite my lip as Renee complains that she needs to drive.

As soon as the car is out of sight I call Rose. "I need a huge favor," I say when she picks up.

"Oh, what's that?" Rose asks, and I can hear Dean in the background.

"Is Emmett there?"

"Yeah, and?" Rose asks sounding confused.

"Good, have him drive you to Vicky's. I need you to pretend that you give Bella my black card. But you have to find a way to stick around, and monitor what Renee does and says to Bella. Keep an eye on my girl," I say, and I move toward another one of my cars.

"What? Edward, how bad is she – why didn't you go?" I grit my teeth and start my car. "I will be there; they just won't be able to see me. If I went with them, I would speed and then push Renee out of the car," I say putting my cell on the speaker.

"She's that bad?" Rose asks with a sigh.

"I'm very tempted to throw water on her to see if she will melt." Rose chuckles.

"Okay, will do, is there a limit to her spending?" I shake my head even if Rose can't see it.

"I really don't give a fuck. I'm honestly just worried about Beauty. Renee is supposed to be getting just a dress, but Bella is afraid she will push for more and spend more than Alice can."

"Well, this ought to be interesting, for sure. Don't worry brother; I'll make sure she curbs her wicked-witch attitude."

As soon as Rose hangs up, I call Vicky and after doubling the normal prices she finds room for Renee.

I sit and wait in my car across from the spa. It doesn't take Emmett too long to drop off Rose. I wait for the next hour and see them coming out and surprise, surprise, Renee has gotten Rose to drive.

I follow them as they go from shop to shop. I make sure I'm far enough away that they can't see me, but close enough if Bella starts to crack, I can get there quickly.

I look down as my cell chimes with an incoming text.

**Edward – strange thing to ask, but are you watching us, or me? I swear I thought I saw you. XOXO, Your girl.**

I look up and see Bella looking right at me; I give her a wave and a shush sign.

**Beautiful – Yes I am. I need to make sure you're okay, and still give you time with your mom. How are things going for you? XOXO, Your Edward.**

It only takes seconds for my cell to chime again.

**Edward – I am going to kill her and then you! You owe me big and I mean BIG for this. I'm making sure everyone is aware who's coming to dinner. Arrrg! She is a fucking dragon, and she is calling me over to her again. How the hell did Bella come from THAT? I will never know, I'm sure. Rose~**

I chuckle as I read Rose's text, and my cell chimes again and I close off Rose's message to look at Bella's.

**Edward – Renee's being real rude to everyone, and demanding. I'm sorry if this reflects poorly on you. I just want to go home, to bed, so I can be in your arms again. XOXO, Your girl.**

I frown and look at her seeing she's starting to look stressed out.

**I'm missing you, too, Beautiful. We will plan for an early night tonight. XOXO, Edward.**

I move down my list finding Rose's name.

**Rose – I know, believe me, I know. It's time to head home. I don't really care how you get her in the car as long as Beautiful is okay. Edward~**

It takes a whole five minutes and Rose is leading Renee and her stuff back to the car. I jump in mine and I smile when Rose takes the longer route to my house. It was enough to give me the chance to beat them home. I'm able to park and get in the house when Rose pulls up.

Renee stomps past me without saying a word. I look to Rose who grits her teeth, but is helping Bella with the mountain of bags she has.

"I'm ..." I kiss Bella before she can finish what she's saying.

"Don't, you're fine," I say as I pull back.

"Well, I'm not – mind helping us with the bags?" I look to Rose and see that she's trying hard to hide her anger.

It takes us two trips to get everything in from the car. "Did you get anything nice for yourself?" I ask looking at everything.

"No, I didn't know I was supposed to," Bella says quietly.

"Okay, Bella. I need to get home to feed my little man."

Bella raises her eyebrow at Rose.

"Oh," Rose laughs, "_he_ will be getting fed later, but I was talking about Dean. I'll see you Sunday." Rose hugs Bella and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay here, Beautiful, so I can see Rose out." Bella nods and I walk out of the house with Rose.

"I can't thank you enough, Rose."

Rose nods at me, but I can see she's far from happy. "Make sure she knows we—her and I—are okay."

I smile and nod. It seems Rose has picked up on Bella's worry.

"Just so you know – she spent sixteen hundred on extras and supplies at the spa, and then nine thousand at the shops."

I nod and let out a breath. Bella wasn't joking when she said Renee could out shop Alice in an hour. Well, it was two hours, but an hour and fifteen of that was spent in the spa.

I open my car door to let Rose back in. "See you Sunday, or maybe I won't, I'm planning on having a few drinks before I come."

I chuckle and nod at her. I walk back in and instantly feel as if something is wrong. It only takes me a few seconds to see that Bella is a lot worse than what I thought.

"Hey, Beautiful, my sweet girl, come here. I say we tell Phil and Renee you have a headache, and I give them some money to go out and have a meal. As soon as they're gone, I'll take you to bed and take really good care of you," I say into her ear as I hug her. Bella nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Go upstairs, and have a bath. I'll take these bags to Renee and give her the money. I won't be too long, Beautiful."

I pick up the first load of bags and walk across to the pool house and walk right in.

"Hey, I could've been naked!"

I roll my eyes and drop the bags in the foyer of the pool house.

"Take them to my room," Renee says and puts the cloth back over her face. I turn around and walk back out again. I grab the next lot and do the same thing. Thankfully, Phil walks in when I'm picking the final load of bags.

"Good, so the girls went shopping."

I look at him and he pales, so I try to calm myself down. "No, these are all Renee's. Of course, this is not it; there is another two full loads like this already dropped off in the pool house. Bella got nothing—well nothing but a headache that is. Could you take the rest of those I can't carry from Renee's shopping spree to the pool house, with us? I would like to attend to Bella, the sooner the better."

Phil sighs and nods, picking up the last twelve bags and walking over with me. When we walk in, I see Renee is still lying back on the sofa with the cloth on her face.

"Tell Bella, I'm starting to get hungry, but I want something light. Once dinner's started she can come put these bags in my room."

I roll my eyes and Phil just frowns at her. "Sorry, Renee and Phil."

Renee takes the cloth from her face and smiles at Phil. I roll my eyes again and go on. "Bella's not feeling too great. She's heading to bed after her bath."

Renee looks at me in surprise. Before she can get a word out, I hand Phil four hundred dollars. "Go out and have a meal on me; you can even use one of my cars," I say handing over a set of keys to the Volvo I own to Phil.

"You should've told me earlier, Edward. I mean really, I could've had that half-assed spa do my makeup," Renee says and walks away.

"What Renee meant was thanks." I just glare at Phil who looks to the floor trying to get away from my stare.

"I don't want to see her at all, until it's time to head for the game, or you—will be—a widower." Phil nods and I run back to the house and up to our bathroom. I can hear her crying before I even reach the door. I open it and strip down to my boxers.

"Move up a little, Beautiful," I say as Bella moves up. I slide in behind her and then pull her to me.

"I'm sorry she spent so much money," Bella sobs out.

I kiss her head and pick up the washcloth. "It's just money, Beautiful. Granted I would rather it was spent on you or someone that treats you better than she does." I start to wash Bella and I can feel her calm.

"You're in my bath," Bella says after a little bit. "And you're washing me."

I chuckle this time. "Yes, I am, to both. I told you I want to care for you and this is a part of it."

I see that Bella is frowning.

"What is it, Beautiful?" I ask as I sit her forward so I can wash her back.

"It feels good, but not in a sexual way."

I smile at her and nod my head even though I'm behind her. I turn her slightly and lift her chin to look me in the eye. "It is different, Beautiful. You need to be cared for, hugged, loved, and appreciated. Where sex is a form of that, when shared with someone whom you love as well; this is about me—Edward—your boyfriend, caring about you. I want to be your Dom, and care for you in that aspect, too, but this is me showing you how much you mean to me. This is what you need from me right now," I say looking down at her.

"Thank you," she whispers.

I kiss the top of her head. "Anytime, Beautiful—absolutely anytime. Now close your eyes so I can wash your hair." I spend time hugging and washing Bella. I then help her get dry and braid her hair for her.

"What's with the smile, Beautiful?" I watch her blush shows up.

"It's just… I never expected that you could do this."

I chuckle and nod. "Mom made Emmett and me help when she would do Alice's hair. It used to be as long as yours is when she was in school. After watching her so many times I picked it up, but shush, don't tell anyone." I wink at her and smile.

We eat some pizza that I ordered to be delivered, and by the time Bella falls asleep she seems much better and happier.

It's Friday morning and I smile down at my girl. I place the bracelets back on Bella's wrist.

"Little Girl for the next few days, when Phil and Renee are around you are to call me my love, I will call you the same. Each day I will leave what I would like you to wear on our bed. As we have guests we will eat in the dining room. I will serve Phil and Renee, you will serve only me. You're not to wait outside of any rooms, but enter the room after me.

"Now, the next thing I am going to ask of you will be hard. I do know this, but I have faith in you. I'm not looking for you to be perfect at it, but I would like to see you try your best."

Bella nods at me in understanding.

"I would like you to stand up to Renee. I know this will take time, so we will take it in small steps. First step is not to let Renee push you into something you don't want to do. If you don't want to, tell her _no_. If she keeps at it, I will step in. If I'm not in the room, find me, and say _scorpion_. Do you understand?" Scorpion – well that's what Renee is, a deadly scorpion who has stung my girl far too many times, and I am ending that fast.

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

"Second step is to answer questions directed at you, yourself. Do not let Renee answer for you. If she tries, hold up your hand, or say excuse me. If she interrupts, say excuse me, and finish what you were saying. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

"Third step is another code word situation. If Renee makes you feel bad, or you feel hurt, abandoned, scared, bullied or anything other than happy and you can't fix it, I want you to say to me: 'did you get today's paper.' Once I hear that I will intervene. Do you understand?"

I always read news online, or watch it on the television. I know this is a good way to get my attention without alerting anyone else. I never buy the paper; these days the papers are more filled with Hollywood gossip than real news. Bella is aware of this, so there's no reason for her to ask me that, but no one else apart from my family, if they were there, would pick up on it.

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands. Thank you, Sir for taking such great care of your girl."

I nod at her. "Do you think you can do this?" I hold my breath.

"Sir, your girl knows it will be hard, but this girl will carry out what Sir has asked to the best of her ability, knowing that he will be there for her when she feels unable or upset."

I lean down to her and pull her up toward me. "I will, Little Girl, always." I kiss her lips. "Now, get dressed, you have twenty minutes." I slap her on her ass to lighten the mood, which works as I hear her muffled giggle.

It takes Bella nineteen minutes to get ready, and most of that was her trying to get dressed while I was trying to undress her.

"What are your safe words?"

"Sir, your girl's safe colors are Green, which means keep going. Yellow, this means your girl is worried, or things need to be taken down a little. And there is red, which means stop, Sir."

I nod at her. "Code words, both of them?"

"Scorpion is what your girl will say, if Renee is not taking her answers and she needs you to help her. Did you get today's paper is what your girl will say, if she has any feelings of concern at all." I nod at her and look her in the eyes.

"I will try very hard not to leave your side." Bella nods at me and I place a kiss on her lips before I pull away. "Ready?"

Bella nods and I walk her down the stairs and see that yet again, Renee is dressed in something that would normally be seen on a teenager.

"Is that the best you got?" Renee screeches.

I frown looking Bella up and down, seeing that there's nothing wrong what she has on, she looks stunning.

"You need to go and get changed, put the red sweater and those boot-cut jeans on," Renee says waving her hand.

"Mom, I like what I have on, Edward bought this for me."

I smile at my girl. It's not really a _no_, but it's a good start. I squeeze her hand and place a kiss on it to show her I am pleased.

"What are you waiting for?" Renee asks with a glare.

"She just said she's fine, so let it go, Renee," I say as I pull Bella out. I notice that Renee is just standing there looking at us. "If you're not in the car in the next two minutes, I will leave without you."

Renee raises her eyebrows at me and taps her foot. As soon as her two minutes are up I start to drive away. Bella looks at me in shock, and we only make it to the end of the street when Renee calls Bella's cell.

"Speaker," I say stopping the car. Bella nods and does what I ask.

"How could you let him do that?" Renee screeches as the call connects. "I'm just trying to look after you. Edward makes you dress like ..."

I know what she's about to say so I cut her off. "Renee, I can hear you! One more word and you will be enjoying a long walk to the stadium. If you're now ready to go, we will come back and collect you. If not, we will see you there. What will it be?"

"Collect me," she replies snottily and hangs up.

I drive back to the house and Renee opens the back door, and like a good girl she normally is not, she keeps her mouth shut. The entire drive to the ballpark is peaceful, and thankfully Renee doesn't utter a word. I park my car in the private area for the VIP boxes.

Renee frowns as she looks around. "This is not the way in, Edward. Why have you taken us to where the crappy workers park their cars?"

I roll my eyes at her. "My family owns one of the spectator boxes, and we are headed there. You're welcome to go sit in the stands with the rest of the fan base, but we will be in a skybox."

Renee shakes her head, and I can see her eyes light up. Renee is all smiles and snooty until she reaches the box and sees all the other players' wives and girlfriends are also up here.

"Why are they here? I swear Phil's got too big of a heart sometimes." Bella looks at Renee confused, which Renee actually notices. "This," Renee waves her arms about, "Isabella. Phil has done all of this for me. He knows I don't like those crappy seats, but I always go to his games. I bet those skanky bitches forced my goodhearted Phil to let them in here," she pouts.

Bella swallows. "Mom, this is Edward's family skybox, and since Phil's team is doing so well, Edward said that the team's families could use this box. This," Bella waves her arms mocking Renee, "is all Edward."

Renee looks Bella up and down. "You're so naïve; you really shouldn't listen to everything a man tells you. They lie, dear, and most just want a quick easy fuck. I'm sure that's all you are, but it's all right, dear, just making sure you get something out of it, too, even if it's just dinner. Now be a dear and go fetch me something to drink."

I frown at Renee and Bella walks away and leaves the room. I go after her and I'm a little stunned when she sits down on one of the seats in the outer room. I sit down next to her and look at her.

"Your girl is sorry, Sir, she just needs a minute." I nod at her.

"Next time, inform me first. Just say, excuse me I need a human moment."

Bella chuckles, but nods. Bella looks at me and I know she wants to ask something. "You may speak freely as long as you remain respectful." Bella nods at me.

"Thank you, Sir, is your girl in trouble for leaving the room without Sir's says so?"

"Not this time; remember you're still in training and there are certainly added factors at this time. However, in normal settings, if you leave the room without asking me first, you will be. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands." I smile at her and her cell begins to chime with an incoming text. Bella looks at the screen and seeing that it's Renee she shows it to me.

"It's up to you, Little Girl, we can stay here, just you and me, or go back and join the others—the choice is yours."

Bella looks at me sadly, and then smiles. Can we do both? Sir, your girl means, could we sit with Renee for a short time and then sit out here?"

I smile at her and nod. "Sounds like a great plan." I kiss her lips and take her cell.

**Isabella, where are you with my drink?**

I shake my head and turn off Bella's cell as we walk back into the skybox. I walk in first and then Bella walks in keeping to my right.

"Renee," I say sharply, and Renee looks at me. "This here is a bar," I say pointing to the bar area of the skybox. "The two people behind that bar, they're bartenders. This," I hand her the large plastic covered paper," is a menu. The bartenders can get you anything off of this. Everything on the menu and drinks are included in the use of the skybox."

Renee smiles brightly and turns around to see who all is paying attention. "See how good my Phil is?" she says loudly to everyone in the room.

I look at the people behind the bar and they look at Renee as if she's nuts and she may very well be.

"This is for you," I say passing both bartenders a couple of hundreds.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," they both say nodding at me.

I look back at Renee seeing that she's left Bella to the side and is talking with some of the other wives. I look back to Bella as she makes her way to me.

"Sir, Renee looks happy now; your girl wants to know if it's time for us to sit out there?" I smile at her and nod.

"Yes, let's go, Little Girl." I pull Bella back out to the outer area grabbing a blanket as I go. I sit Bella down on a seat that has no one near it. I put the cover over us and pull my arm around her and she lies on my chest. As the game plays I notice a couple of things. Phil is crappy at this game and will never be picked up by the majors. Bella and I have been slowly moving closer against each other as the game goes on.

Where I am aware my hand has been running up and down her thigh, I don't think she's aware of how close her hand is to my cock. As she moves again, she's now half on my lap and her faces blushes. I know now she felt my cock, but I see that she's aroused.

"Little Girl, sit fully on my lap," I say husky. Bella does what I ask right away.

"I don't want the first time you cum or for you to make me cum to be in front of people whether they know or not," I say into her ear. "But if you want, I can let you feel a little more?" Bella swallows and looks worried. "What color are you, Little Girl?"

"Green, Sir, your girl is green. Your girl is only worried she will not be able to stop it and will want more of your touch."

I kiss her lips. "I won't push you ... too much, well ... not too much anyway," I say and grin at her.

* * *

**A/N: So there was a nice taste of Renee, isn't she fun? What did you all think of Phil? What do you suppose his story is? He has an awful amount of money for someone who is a bad minor league player. What do you suppose his story is? Don't you love Rose? I know we both do. **


	13. Chapter 13

**All normal disclaimers apply, as well as our thanks to all the gals who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

Bella sits on my lap and I pull her dress up. "Lean up a little bit, Little Girl," I say and Bella lifts her bottom slightly. I pull her dress the rest of the way up. I make sure she is completely covered by the blanket. I pull Bella back so I can see her face as I start to run my hands up and down her thighs.

After a few strokes, I tap her legs. "Open your legs for me, Little Girl." She does what I ask and I stare into her eyes.

"More – put your right foot on the outside of my right leg and do the same with the left." Again Bella complies, and her actions spread her wide open for me. I run my hand up the inside of her leg. "Such a good girl for her Sir," I say as my hand runs up her thigh and across the smooth skin of her sweet lips.

Bella's eyes close in reaction to my touch. "Open your eyes, Little Girl, I want to see them," I say as I slowly stroke her puffy lips. "Little Girl, your sweet little pussy is smooth and feels like silk on my fingers. There are so many things I will show you. I can't wait to taste your silky, smooth pussy; do you want Sir to taste you sometime soon?"

Bella gasps, but doesn't answer me. "Answer me, Little Girl, do you want me to taste my girl's sweet, little, silky, smooth pussy?"

"Yes, Sir, this ... your girl wants to see you taste her, if it pleases you, Sir." I smile and keep the rhythm of strokes light and non-intrusive.

"Oh, sweet, beautiful girl of mine, it will please me. I know the smell of you alone makes me hungry, wanting and needing more. Can you feel what you do to me?" I push Bella down and move up a little to grind against her.

She gasps again and her eyes roll closed. I slap her thigh. "Eyes open, Little Girl." She opens her eyes and looks at me. "Answer me. Can you feel what you do to me?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl can feel you." I smile at her and put my left hand into her hair and kiss her hard. Bella kisses me back, but gives me complete control of the kiss. I pull her dress down and pull away from her.

"You, my girl, are going to be so sweet to teach. But, we have to end this here, since the game is now over."

Bella frowns and looks around to see people are starting to make their way out. I watch as she blushes and looks at me biting her lip. I walk Bella, who seems more relaxed and happy, back to Renee. The second we enter, I know Bella's good mood will not last long.

"Oh, there you are! What the hell's the meaning of this?" Renee says as she pushes a newspaper into Bella's hands.

"What—it looks like a newspaper?" Bella says confused.

"Oh, ha, ha, yes, it's a newspaper. I mean the story, look at the damn story." Bella opens the paper and pales when she sees it's a picture of her and me at the airport, from when we picked up Renee and Phil.

"Oh, no, Si ... my love, I'm sorry," Bella stutters out, a loud cackle makes me turn toward Renee.

"Really, Isabella, my love?" I glare at Renee who keeps laughing. "He's a rich guy, who's looking for a young girl to fuck. He doesn't love you; he's playing you. Not to mention he's clearly a media whore. He used my Phil to make the papers!" Renee screeches as she starts rubbing her head. "Now, I have a migraine. I need to go home now, Isabella."

Bella looks at her mom and closes her eyes. "We will be going home soon. I'm sorry that you ..."

Renee waves her off and lies on the sofa. "Hush now, Isabella, you know what my migraines are like."

I watch as Bella rubs her temples. I roll my eyes at Renee and head to the bar. "Triple Scotch, straight up," I say when I get there.

I feel Bella next to me and turn to look at her. "What?" I ask.

"Is that wise, Sir? Your girl means ..." Bella stops talking as I down the drink and hit the bar asking for another. I turn and raise my eyebrow at her and she looks to the floor.

"Is what wise, Little Girl?"

"Nothing, Sir, sorry Sir, your girl will try harder."

I close my eyes and push the Scotch away. I pull Bella to me and hug her. "I'm sorry, baby girl. She just..." I stop talking when I feel Bella run her hand up and down my back. I hug her tighter. "Such a sweet girl. I am truly sorry for my behavior." I kiss her temple and turn back to the bartender.

"Two coffees, black, please and an orange juice, maybe a pillow," I say looking at Renee. I give Bella the orange juice and down one of the cups of black coffee. The concierge moves over to Renee and offers her a pillow and blanket. I start drinking the second cup of coffee and sigh deeply. I keep Bella right next to me. It takes almost an hour before Phil shows up.

Even after drinking a third black coffee, I hand him my car keys asking him to drive. Phil's driving sends Renee into the midst of another of her grand bitch flips. The ride home was to say the least wonderful experience. Thankfully, I was able to just sit in the back and cuddle my girl.

Three hours later Bella made salmon patties, garlic mashed potatoes, and creamed peas for diner at my request. Renee, however, complains that she doesn't like eating _foreign _food.

"I can't believe that you expect me to eat some _foreign_ dish, just because your man ordered you to make it."

"I was not ordered to make this, I was asked, it is a favorite dish of his, and it is far from being a _foreign_ food."

"Well, I for one will not eat that nasty looking crap. I think you need to scrap that dog food, and make something decent."

"This is what I've made for dinner, let's eat," Bella says and walks to the table.

Renee grudgingly sits at the table, but keeps demanding Bella make her something else. Bella, with my help, refuses and Renee goes on huffing and complaining every two seconds. "I'm starving hungry, all they had at that super fancy skybox was ballpark foods. I guess I should have eaten something there, so I could at least eat something. I don't understand why you can't go and get me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"We don't keep peanuts or peanut butter in our home," I say to Renee.

"How could you not have that when it's Phil's all-time favorite food? I mean, really Isabella, have you lost all of your common sense and abilities to host properly?"

"I will go make you a sandwich," Phil offers.

"No, are you losing your mind? We are the guests here, she is supposed to be waiting on us!" Renee yells. "Besides it's your special day and the last thing you should have to do is have my ungrateful daughter treat you like a substandard guest. Now, Isabella, go make me something to eat, I need some food."

When she realizes Bella is not going to make something different, she stomps out and over to the pool house. Phil again apologizes for Renee before following her out. The second he leaves, I lock the door and grab a bottle of beer, but just look at it before looking over at Bella. I know that it's not the beer I need to calm me down. I need Bella, my Beauty, my Little Girl.

"Little Girl, the alcohol from earlier is more than out of my system. With that in mind, are you up to spending time with me in the playroom tonight?" Bella's eyes light up and then she frowns looking toward the pool house. "Don't worry; the playroom door is secure in two ways. The only reason that you were able to get into the room that day was because I didn't close the door correctly and left it ajar. When the door is closed right, it automatically locks by itself. However, if I did not see you that night and closed the door, you would've been able to get out. The door can always be opened from the inside. More and more Doms are using this type of door and magnetic locking systems on their playrooms. It's another safeguard for them and their submissives to make certain that absolutely no one can walk in on them. All of the doors at the club playrooms are like this as well."

I look into her eyes. "So what do you say, want to play for a while, Little Girl?"

Bella's eyes sparkle. "Yes, Sir, your girl would like to play, if it pleases Sir."

I kiss her head. "It more than pleases me, Little Girl. As soon as we're done here, I want to see you in the playroom. I will lay out what I want you to wear. Put it on and go to the playroom and await me, kneeling in your inspection pose. I will expect you there in thirty minutes, understood, Little Girl?" I can hear the playful tone to my voice.

Bella keeps her eyes on the floor. "Yes, Sir, your girl understands. Is Sir done with his dinner?"

"Yes, Little Girl. Go ahead and clean up. I will see you in the playroom in half an hour." I smile and kiss her head before walking away.

I close my eyes and try to calm myself. I don't want to rush things with Bella. I smile to myself knowing that Renee's only been gone a half hour and I'm already feeling calmer. I lay out a cute baby doll outfit for her, before I head to my office to put away a few things. I get things settled and go in to get changed. I see Bella has already changed, so I decide to just wear a pair of slacks. I go to the kitchen to get a few things, and I make my way to the playroom. I walk in the room and see Bella there waiting for me as I asked.

I stalk toward her after moving around the room and setting things out. "Little Girl, this has been a long day. You've done really well, with what I've asked of you. I'm very pleased with how well you've tried and done. Not only that, you did great at the game, too, you were such a good girl for me. I would like to reward you." As I talk Bella's face becomes lighter, and when I said reward, Bella's skin started to pebble in goose bumps.

"Little Girl, stand up." Bella stands up swiftly. "What would you like for a reward?" Bella bites her lip, and I step closer to her. "You may answer me."

"Your girl is happy to have whatever would please Sir the most. If Sir would like to know what your girl wants the most, she would say it is a hard choice for her between two things, but this girl does not know which to choose."

"What are those two things, tell me them both, Little Girl?"

"Sir, your girl would like for Sir to kiss her."

I chuckle, smile, and nod at her. "And the other?" I watch as Bella blushes more.

"Sir, your girl wants to know more about touching. Like you touched your girl at the ballpark today. Only your girl would like it if Sir would show her how to please him."

I smile at the fact she asked something so pure and sweet, and then for something so erotic. Before I can stop myself I kiss her hard and full on the mouth. I kiss her deeply and like the amazing girl she is, she gives me full control. I pull back and give her another soft kiss.

"Thank you, Sir."

I chuckle shaking my head. "That, my sweet girl, was not your reward. What is your color, Little Girl?"

Bella tilts her head as she speaks. "Green, Sir, your girl is green."

I smile and nod. "Come with me," I say and walk over to the bed, with her right behind me. "I'm going to remove this scrap of lace you're wearing. It looks really good on you, but I need your bare skin for this. What is your color, Little Girl?"

"Sir, your girl is green," she says as I untie one of the shoulder ties on the babydoll nightie.

"Color?" I ask as the lacy lingerie pools around her feet.

"Green, Sir," she says as her natural blush tints her skin.

"Will you still be green when I run my fingers across this tiny scrap of lace and pull it from your incredibly sexy body, Little Girl?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl will still be green."

"Lie down, Little Girl. I'm going to remove your panties and strap you to the bed, what is your color now?"

Bella swallows before answering me. "Green, Sir, your girl is still green."

Bella lies on the bed and I slowly pull her panties down her legs. I make sure to give her light feathery touches as I do. I strap the leather, fur-lined cuffs on each of her ankles and wrists. Using the d-rings on each cuff, I attach her to each post of the bed, with the metal link chains. As I lock each part down, I place a kiss on her skin above and below the cuff. Looking at her naked and all strapped down for me, makes me smile. She is perfection in its finest form, right before my eyes.

I get the leather crop and bring it over and show it to her.

"I'm going to do light touching, you are not to make a sound, but you are to answer all questions asked of you. Do you understand, Little Girl?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I smile as I watch her calm herself. "What is your color?"

"Sir, your girl's color is green."

I smile at her. "Good, then we shall start." I begin to touch Bella with the crop in different areas. When I touch her side she twitches a little. I watch her face as I repeat the action and see she's holding in a laugh. I watch her face as I touch the area again and she squirms and a small giggle comes out.

"Hold still, Little Girl, and no sounds," I say with authority.

I touch the area again and the same thing happens. I use the crop to lightly smack her thigh.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask finding it almost difficult to keep the firmness in my voice.

As Bella talks I start to touch her with the crop again. "Sorry, Sir, your girl will try harder, just it's ..." I touch the area in question because I know that she's about to say she's ticklish, only it comes out as a loud laugh.

I again tap her with the crop on her thigh.

"Do you wish me to stop, Little Girl?"

Bella shakes her head. "No, Sir. Please don't stop, your girl will try harder, Sir."

I lean over her so I'm up close and almost hovering over her whole body. "Try to think of something else. Put your mind elsewhere," I say in a very smooth and sultry voice. I watch as she pants slightly and I move back and begin touching her again. I keep an eye on her face and see she seems to have followed what I said. I run the crop around her body and I'm pleased when I touch the area, she still smiled, but she manages not to move or make any sound at all.

"I have a few more things I would like to touch you with, what's your color?"

"Green Sir, your girl is green," she almost moans out. I move and quickly grab the other stuff, and move to Bella.

"I'm going to blindfold you, and there are a few foods I would like you to eat, remember to use your safe words."

"Yes, Sir," Bella says, lifting up her head up a little, so I could put the blindfold over her eyes.

"Open up, Little Girl," I say. When she opens her plump lips, I place a plump strawberry on her teeth and trace the pad of my thumb along her lip. "Bite," I say and as she bites the juice from it runs down her chin. I lean in quickly and I lick it off of her jaw all the way to the corner of her mouth.

"Open your mouth again," I say and she instantly opens her lips. I drizzle some of the bottled chocolate sauce on her tongue and cover her mouth with mine in a searing kiss. While kissing her and sharing the taste of the chocolate sauce, I dribble more across her bare chest and torso.

I lean up and admire my decorations on her body and begin placing slices of the fresh strawberries on her. "I think a slice of strawberry will taste divine here with the chocolate sauce on your nipple, Little Girl. Hmm, and around your cute belly button. Oh, sweet girl they will be so delectable here, too," I say dragging my finger in a line from hip to hip.

"I must say, Little Girl, you really look good like this." I watch her face as I start to suck, lick, and eat the strawberries and chocolate from her body. Bella lets out a few moans, and wiggles a little, and each time I slapped her thigh to remind her not to. After I've licked all of the sauce and ate all the strawberries from her body, I continue to kiss, lick, and nibble.

I decided to move the touching up a little more. I palm her breast lightly and watch her closely, before sucking her pebbled nipple of her other breast into my mouth. I can hear and feel her breathing increase a little, but she doesn't make any sounds or movements. I intensify my actions and start to flick my tongue over both nipples. Back and forth, trading off pinching the one I'm not flicking with my tongue.

I can smell her arousal and I desperately want to dive my tongue between her folds. Bella's body leaps up and she lets out a large moan which makes me chuckle, but I slap her thigh again in warning. I place one last open-mouthed kiss directly above her pelvic bone, before moving up her body. With my body hovering over her enough that I know she can sense me, I kiss her lips lightly.

I move to her left side and place one last kiss on her forehead. "You did great, Little Girl," I say removing the blindfold. "Time to get you cleaned up." I remove the restraints, and I help Bella to the playroom bathroom. I turn on the shower and remove my slacks. I watch as Bella blushes and lower her head. I know she is blushing because this is the first time she has fully seen me naked. I smirk as her eyes linger on my cock and she tilts her head so she can see it better.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Little Girl?" Bella blushes more, if that is possible, and it looks like she's holding back her giggles. I wait and watch as she quickly calms herself and collect her thoughts.

"Sir, your girl knew you were big, because well, you've had a lot of ... those," Bella says pointing at my hard cock. "And your girl has felt it against her many times before. Your girl always told herself that it would fit, since women have babies and now," again Bella points to my cock. "Your girl is worried because that is as big as a baby. Just when she saw it there she started to second guess herself because that," she again points to my cock, which twitches with her rapt attention. "Sir, I'd say it's bigger than a newborn baby, but I've never seen a newborn baby."

I chuckle internally and bite my tongue to hold it back. "It's not that big, Little Girl. And you're right, when the time comes, it will fit." I can see that Bella is deep red in color, so I move to her and pull her to me. I step into the shower with her in my arms, and I kiss her deeply. "You, Little Girl, have an amazing mind," I say before kissing her again.

After we are both clean, I apply the aftercare and we talk about the scene. I give her some tips on how not to let surprises take over her body and mind. Once we are done, I have her clean up the playroom. I wait on the sofa and when she is done I walk her to our bedroom.

Bella frowns, as she pulls back a little and I watch as she turns pale. "What's wrong, Little Girl?" Bella looks at me with worry and I still feel the need to get wound up.

"I—your girl is not on anything, I—she could," Bella rushed out and I sit up.

"Don't worry about the correct way to speak, just tell me." Bella takes a breath and closes her eyes to calm herself back down.

"Your girl's sorry, she didn't think. She's never needed it before. It just entered my mind because I talked about women having babies."

I relax as I get what she talking about. "You're not on the pill that's what you're upset about?"

Bella bites her lip shaking her head at me. "It's okay, Little Girl. I'll make an appointment for you. When is your next cycle due?"

"Sir, your girl is due on Tuesday."

I smile at her. "I'll get you booked by Tuesday. I'm sure I can get Carlisle to bring us a few leaflets for us to look over, so we can choose what form of birth control is best." I sigh and look at her. "While we're talking about this, there's something that I would like to talk to you about. Your first time is important to you and to me. I want to be the only man you're ever going to be with. As for your first time, I want to make it special."

Bella looks at me like she wants to speak. I give her a nod so she knows she can. "It will be, because it's with you. Sir, your girl would find it special no matter what. You're the best Sir, boyfriend, and friend your girl could ever have. Someday your girl knows that Sir will be her Master, but your girl knows that Edward will always be her boyfriend."

I kiss her lips and smile at her. "I may not always be your boyfriend, but if I have my way I will always be something to you. When your first time comes, it will be us; it'll be Beautiful and Edward. I want you to feel free to experience everything our first time together. We will have a lot of times after that as Dom and sub, and then much more as a couple. But, that first time is more special." Bella nods and leaps into my arms hugging me and kissing any part of my face she can.

"I take it that you're on board with that?" Bella nods at me. "Good, I'll make your appointment." I kiss her and pull her close to me.

Saturday came and went. Bella did really well and slowly seem to be more willing to stand up to Renee. I know this has taken Renee by surprise, even Phil looked a little surprised at my girl standing up to Renee. I still don't get their relationship, and I have been trying to work it out in my head. Why Phil would be with someone like Renee, I just don't get. I know the saying 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' means something, but with Renee even that is pushing it.

Today is Sunday, and by all means we should be heading to my parents' house. However, Renee made a song a dance about it being her last day, and how she didn't want to go to someone's house she's never met. She wanted to just stay here and have a drink, so for the first time, I'm hosting family dinner.

"Can't you make something else, Bella? What you're making is rather plain; this is your man's family coming here. You're meant to push yourself to be more than what you are, not less." I grit my teeth together to stop from saying a word to this vapid bitch.

"Mom, this is what Edward asked me to make," Bella says in a low tone. "I believe it happens to be one of Esme's recipes and a family favorite."

"Yes, of course, he is very bossy and dominating, isn't he? And don't even get me started on the way he talks to you. That's no way for a man to talk to a woman." I look to see Bella rubbing her head.

"Mom! Enough, just stop!"

Renee lets out a huff. "Really, you think it's okay to speak to me that ..."

Bella slams her hand flat down on the counter cutting Renee off. I try hard to hold myself back from going in there. "Mom, will you shut up and listen to me for once in your life? Just stop, okay? Stop with all the meanness. Edward's a great man and he is more than good to me. He makes me happy, really happy. He wants me the way I am, and there's nothing wrong with the way he talks to me. This is what I am making for dinner; now you can help or go and have a nap. But no matter what you chose to do, enough is enough."

I smile and look to Renee who looks angry and pissed off, but thankfully, she has finally shut up.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I turn and look at Phil, and I nod. I take one last look at my girl, before following him away from the kitchen area.

"What can I help you with, Phil?" I ask directing him into my office.

Phil sighs and looks at me. "I love Renee very much, and she's not always like this. Normally, at home she's sweet, loving, and kind. I have only seen her this way a few times, but not too often. I think being here in Washington is bringing this more to the front. I think Charlie did a number on Bella, but he also hurt Renee, too. She has low self-esteem, and some issue with being around younger girls. The whole forgetful memory thing, I think it's a medical problem."

I chuckle shaking my head at him. "I'm not really sure I believe that, unless only forgetting a thing concerning your only child is a medical condition."

"No, she forgets more than things about Bella. I swear it's gotten to be a medical thing, she really just forgets things," Phil says.

"He's right, Edward," I frown and look at my open office door and see my father standing there.

"What's that then?" I ask harshly.

"Selfish bitch syndrome," my father says with a straight face. I look to Phil who just frowns. "Now, Phil I haven't met you, nor have I met Renee. But from what Edward and my daughter Rose have seen, there's no excuse for what she does. Yes, there are many things out there that give people bad memories and make it so they can't retain information, but Renee is very selective.

"Not to mention someone who truly has an issue, will find ways to adapt and make concessions for them. Renee, from what I've heard, doesn't do this, or seem to care. She is a forty-year-old woman, who behaves like a spoiled teenaged girl. She allowed Bella to look after and care for her all of that girl's life. All Bella wants from her mom is for her to say she loves her. And you aren't helping by standing back and allowing her to behave in such a poor manner. Just imagine if you have a child with Renee, would you be happy for Renee to simply say she has a bad memory and forget the child's birthday?" Phil frowns looking down.

"Would you stand by and let Renee treat your child the way she does to Bella?"

Again, Phil just frowns. "Renee told me that Bella didn't want anything to do with me. She said she was happy to talk to me on occasions, but she didn't want anything from me. I even tried to set her up an account, but Bella was angry about it and wouldn't pass me the documents that I needed to set it up in her name. So I had to put it in Renee's name and have Renee give the money to her and say it's from her."

I frown this time and tilt my head and I start laughing. I shake my head and both Carlisle and Phil are giving me strange looks. "Well, I have no idea what Renee did with the bank card or the money, but she surly didn't give it to Bella. I also can assure that if you had tried to be a loving parent to Bella, she would've welcomed the affection with open arms. The girl has the purest heart and soul."

Phil looks at me frowning, and I look to my cell as it chimes. I pick it up and see Beauty, on the screen.

**Sir, did you get today's paper? Xoxo, Little Girl~**

I let out a loud "fuck… I need to go." I walk out of the room and into the kitchen. I can feel the hostile atmosphere the second I walk in. It's clearly coming from Renee. I can feel it like a bucket of cold ice coming off of her and it's all directed at my girl.

"My love, can I speak with you for a minute?" I say and Bella's head snaps up as she looks at me.

"Oh, Edward you're such a charmer, but I'm with Phil. But if we don't work out, I'll give you a call. I'm sure I could give you stuff your current girl can't."

I let out a breath and straighten out my arm, so Bella can take my hand. I walk her straight to our room, not even acknowledging anyone else there. As I sit her on the bed, it's almost as if she's completely shut down on me again.

"Little Girl, tell me what happened?" I say. When she doesn't even look my way I repeat what I said in a harsher tone.

"She just stopped talking to me; it was like I wasn't even in the room. She hates me just like Charlie does. I can't ... I need to tell her I was wrong. I need to tell her I'm sorry for how I spoke to her. I can't lose her, too. I need her to know I'm there no matter how she speaks to me."

I shake my head and let out a sigh. "You did nothing wrong, my love, nothing. I'll help you. She needs to learn not to do this to you. Please trust me, as your boyfriend and as your Dominate to look out for you."

Bella pales and looks at me. "Sir, your girl's very sorry she didn't speak in the correct way."

I smile at her and shake my head. "We're just Edward and Bella tonight, remember? I meant to take these off earlier, but Renee's drama made it slip my mind. Anyway, it's okay, you were respectful, and have just been through emotional trauma. I think it'd be best if you sat out with my family and I finished up dinner for you. Just tell me what I need to do, for dinner to be done." Bella looks at me almost pained. "It's really okay, beautiful girl." I wink at her and hug her.

"You know you'll always be the most important person in my life, right?" Bella nods, but I can see behind her eye that she's scared she won't be. "Come to me, Beautiful," I say opening my arms and she moves right onto my lap. I sit quietly and hug her to me, trying to show her in every way that she is my life.

I feel her pull back. "Thank you."

I wink at her. "Any time, Beautiful, you know that. Now tell me, what needs to be done. I am your humble servant." Bella chuckles and then goes through the list. After taking off her bracelets and putting her old ones back on, I walk her back to the living room where Phil is sitting with my family looking worried.

"I'm sorry dinner is just going to be a little longer, I have no idea where Isabella disappeared to. She just up left me doing everything myself. At least I was able to get a needed ingredient from my belongings. You'd think you'd do a better job shopping and making sure all the needed things are handy," Renee says as she walks past Bella into the living room. "And since rudely leaving me to finish her job isn't enough, Isabella seems to be lacking manners, too, so I will introduce myself."

I roll my eyes at Renee's back, but cut her off before she can say anything else. "Sorry, I had to call Bella away for a moment. There was a something important that needed both my attention and my beautiful Bella's. Renee, Phil, let me introduce you both to my family," I say stepping forward.

"These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme," I say as they shake hands. "This is my big brother Emmett, and his wife who you, Renee, have already met, Rose. They have a son Dean, but he's with his other grandparents tonight." _Lucky guy that he is. _"And this is my sister, Alice and her husband, Jasper." Phil shakes everyone's hand, but keeps looking back to Bella, and I have a feeling he's going to ask her about the bank account.

"Hey Tizzy, that bank account your mom set up when you started college, is there still enough money in there for you to get by? I'm just wondering, because I know college is hard even when you had a full ride. I know you no longer have the full scholarship, so I wanted to know if we're putting in enough for you, so you don't have to work, too?"

Bella looks at Phil like he has grown a second head before her eyes. I look to Renee who has paled considerably. "What… what bank account, what money?" Bella asks.

"Oh, Phil, I thought I would let it build up, and she could get it when she's all done with school. After all, she has a free ride and working doesn't do her any harm. I had to work when I was at college. There was no free ride for me, and that's why I could only attend the first year. Isabella really doesn't get how lucky she is. Besides, this way it's like we'll be rewarding her for all her hard work."

Everyone in the room is just staring at Renee. "Can I talk to you, Renee, privately?" Phil says. I look at him seeing he's clearly unhappy. Renee nods at him, but then glares at Bella as she passes her.

"Beautiful, sit with my mom, I'll be back." I grin and wink at Bella who still looks shocked.

I'm only in the kitchen a little bit, when I feel Bella walk in. "Hey beautiful, I swear I'm not messing up your meal." Bella smiles at me and I know it's a little forced.

"Renee's talking to Esme about how hard life was back in the day. So, I thought I'd come in and help you."

I nod and start to put everything in the serving dishes. Bella walks behind me as we set up the table. As soon as we are done, I call in my family, Renee, and Phil. I help Bella to sit before I take a seat next to her, with Esme at the other side.

"This looks lovely, Bella," Esme says as she fills her plate.

"Thank you, Esme dear, I do try," Renee replies right away.

"Wine, Renee?" Carlisle says as Esme shoots Renee daggers.

"No, don't like the stuff. It tastes yucky. Where's the water at, Isabella, please tell me that you didn't forget my water, again?" Bella sighs and goes to move out of her chair.

"Sit, Bella, I will get her water. I need a few minutes away anyway," Esme says quickly.

"Hun, I really don't know what happened to Isabella. I've tried to teach her good manners and dining etiquette," Renee sighs loudly. "But really, I don't think she remembers anything I've ever taught her."

No one says a thing, not even Alice who looks hurt and angry. This is a big surprise, because Alice likes everybody. Esme walks in and goes to Renee to pour her water in her glass. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Renee." I look up see that Esme has spilled some water on Renee's hand.

Renee puts on a fake smile. "Esme, it's okay, dear. I know, my mom, God rest her soul, had terrible eyesight, and it just got worse the older she got. We all understand that you aren't as young as you used to be. I just hope that I manage to keep my great wits and looks when I get to be your age."

Esme just smiles and places the jug of water down. Renee makes a big production of wiping away the minimal amount of water that touched her hand.

"Mom, what was that?" I ask quietly, knowing very well her eyesight is fine.

She looks at me and leans in closer. "I just wanted to see if she would melt." I chuckle and nod at her. I'm starting to think most of my impulses have come from my mom.

"How's your dancing coming along for the show, Bella?" Alice asks trying to get the atmosphere a bit more relaxed.

"The dances are going very well," Bella says as Renee lets out a long sigh.

"I went to college and had to work darn hard and had to work a full-time job to cover everything I needed. I never went out or did anything, and that was until I fell pregnant. It ruined me, and all my chances at a good life and a good job. I don't know why the colleges allow their students to take part in those meaningless activities. Good children would and should be studying, not prancing around like they're in a club. There's me, that never got my chance and then there's these floozies who are dancing instead of studying and taking their chance at a good education for granted. It's so unfair," Renee says before taking another large bite of her dinner.

Right now it seems she's the only one eating. Even Phil doesn't seem to be eating much.

"I love your hair, Bella. I wish mine was as healthy and thick as yours," Rose says.

"Oh, did I tell you what that woman, Becky or Vecky—whatever it was—said? She had the audacity to say that my hair was damaged. I can't believe she had the nerve to say something like that to me. And her," Renee says pointing her fork at Bella, "just sat there and let her say those cruel things to me."

I look to Bella as she takes a bite of the chicken. "Renee, did you add anything to the chicken?" Phil asks and I roll my eyes at him, as Bella grabs my leg. I look to her face and see she's gone clammy and pale.

"Yes, I told Isabella the chicken would be better with peanut butter ..." I look to Renee then Bella. "But she wouldn't add it so I took it upon myse—"

"Dad," I yell cutting Renee off as I pull Bella to me who's now finding it hard to breathe.

"Lay her on the ground, where is her pen?" I run over to the counter and grab Bella's Epi-pen and take to Carlisle.

"Oh, good God, get up Isabella, you're showing the boys your panties; have you no respect at all?"

I ignore Renee as she keeps bitching. I watch as Carlisle injects the pen into Bella's thigh.

"Renee, why in hell did you add peanut butter to the chicken? Bella is allergic to peanuts!" Phil screams.

"What, I didn't know that. How would I ever know something as trivial as that?" Renee says a little shocked. "She'll be fine. I'm also allergic to the pollen in the summer and I survive just fine."

"We need to get her to the emergency room, now," Carlisle says and I pick Bella up and carry her out of the house. The whole time Renee keeps blathering about her allergies in the summer time.

Soon as Bella and I are in the car, Jasper starts to drive. Carlisle sits in the back with Bella and me. Esme sits in the front.

"Beautiful, please talk to me," I say as I look into her eyes, but she doesn't say anything back to me.

"Edward, she's still in pain, the pen's just epinephrine. She needs more help than that." I nod and look down at her.

"You can't leave me, you can't. You're not allowed to leave me. Do you hear me, Little Girl?" Bella blinks her eyes at me.

I keep talking to her in low tones as Jasper drives and Carlisle alerts the hospital to be ready for our arrival. Soon as we pull up, someone takes Bella from me. I watch them go and run after them, but I'm shoved out of the door. I pace the floor of the waiting room, pulling at my hair.

"Edward, you need to calm yourself. She's going to need you when she comes around." I look at Jasper. "Sit down," he says and I follow what he says.

"Tell me she'll be all right," I plead to him.

"She's strong, Edward, she got help right away, and we were here pretty fast. She'll recover from this, I'm sure. However, I'm not sure about her relationship with Renee. But we can talk about that later."

I shake my head at him, knowing with his background in psychology that he'll have an educated opinion. "No, tell me, I need something, anything to get my mind away from this," I say waving my hand around.

"Renee is very self-centered. She only thinks of herself and seems to see Bella as a threat. She, I believe, thinks Bella is trying to outdo her, so she tries to bring everything back to her and make Bella look bad at every chance. She's very immature and seems to act out. After Phil had a private word with her, I could see it escalate. In a way she is a bully and was pissed that Bella told what she sees as tales. I think Renee is capable of taking care of herself, but chooses not to. She seems to flock to people that she's able to control and make them look after her. She's very manipulative.

"Now, Bella has very much taken on the parenting role, without the scolding. She feels responsible for what Renee does and how she acts. I believe people have pushed Bella away from them, because of Renee's behavior. But again, Renee has, I'm sure, made Bella feel as if it were her fault. I do believe there is a lot of psychological damage that has been done to Bella over the years. With her obviously skewed childhood and what happened at her old college added to it..." I nod and sigh.

"I have a friend, Dr. Banner. I could get Bella in to see him next week."

I look to Jasper and nod at him. "Yes, please, she's been on a few waiting lists, for a few weeks now." Jasper smiles at me.

"Oh my God, oh, my heart, can you feel my heart? I think I am having a heart attack ..."

I close my eyes trying not to jump up and rip Renee's heart—if she really has one—out of her chest.

"Look at him just sitting there. And here my poor baby girl is in there fighting for her life!"

I rub my head and look up at her to see that she's hugging herself into Phil. Alice and Emmett are holding Rose back.

"She's sleeping now, Edward, she's going to be fine."

I look up at my dad and smile. "Can I see her?" I ask pleadingly to my dad.

"NO! She's my daughter and I say no," Renee says stepping forward.

"She's my girlfriend."

Renee shrugs her shoulders. "Too bad, as he just said she's sleeping, so you can't get in until she's awake and says that you can. I'm her next of kin, not you, and I say you can't see her. And I want another doctor looking after her, right now, not your family members to do your bidding."

I move toward Renee only to have Jasper and Esme pull me back. "You will not stop me from seeing her," I growl out.

"Renee, baby, he's her boyfriend ..." Renee looks to Phil silencing him.

"No, you said he hit her. He more likely is the one who did this to her, too! He may be trying to kill her or something. I don't want him to hurt my baby girl," Renee starts to sob and yell.

"Is there a problem here, Dr. Cullen?" I look behind me to see another doctor has come over.

"Yes, there is," Renee answers with a smirk on her face.

"This man tried to kill my daughter and she's sleeping. I'm her mom and told them I don't want him," she says pointing her finger at me, "seeing her. But this man," she says as she points to Carlisle, "is going to let him in. Tell them he can't see her. I also want a different doctor, because they are related. I want my baby girl safe!"

The other doctor sighs and looks at Carlisle. "You'll have to wait until she wakes up."

I sigh and nod and I know that the doctor is a friend of Carlisle's, so she is going to be in good hands.

Renee has a large grin on her face as she walks away from me, but I pull her toward me. "I will see her. You won't keep me out for long."

Renee just looks me up and down. "She will be leaving with Phil and I, mark my words," Renee says with an evil smile on her face.

"You better not hurt her, or I will kill you."

Renee pulls her arm away from me and walks into Bella's room. The hours seem to pass slowly. I sit and pull my hair.

"Hey, Edward." I look up to see Phil standing at the table I have been dragged to in the waiting room. "I'm so sorry about Renee, I really ..." I hold up my hand.

"Not a word about Renee, Phil, not one word."

Phil sighs. "I'll text you as soon as she wakes up. Put your number in here," he says handing me his cell phone. I take his cell and put my number in, and I call myself so that I have his number, too.

"You better make sure Renee doesn't hurt her." Phil nods and walks away.

"I don't like her, Edward."

I look to Alice as she looks sadly at me. "I know, Ally, I don't like her either.

"I really tried to like her ... but the more that came out of her mouth the more I ... I just couldn't. What are we going to do about Bella?" I hug Alice to me and watch as Rose sits on Alice's other side. Emmett and Jasper sit across from us. Carlisle and Esme are talking with the heads of the hospital to get me into her room.

"I swear, I still remember Mom and Dad telling us how lucky we are. I never knew—well I did, I just never have seen it firsthand. She really doesn't have a family, not if that means Charlie and Renee are it," Emmett says sadly. I know both he and Alice are finding this real hard, they've been a little sheltered.

"You're wrong, Emmett, she does have a family," Rose says and we all look at her. "We are her family, she is ours."

We all nod and my cell chimes. I look to see that it Phil.

**She just woke upset, the nurse has asked Renee and me to step out so she could look her over; she asked to see you.**

**Phil**

"Let's go, she's awake. Call Mom and Dad and have them meet us," I say as I get up and almost run toward Bella's room.

"Come on, Renee that's a little harsh," I hear Phil say as we approach the door.

"No, it's not. She has to choose me or the kinky asshole. He and his family have treated me like dirt and made me feel unwelcome in my daughter's home. She will leave his ass, or else. I will not stick around to see him hurt her—when, yes Isabella—when he dumps you because he's sick of you pretending to be something you're not. You know he will soon let her know she no good for him—well not good enough for him, and that he doesn't want her anymore. She'll be all alone, and he'll more than likely tell her not to do anything stupid, and he'll be sorry that he allowed it to go on for so long. Maybe then she'll realize that he's not the one to live her life for. Now be good and for once make me proud and pick me, Isabella. Tell me, your only mother that you're coming home with her, where you belong!"

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think her answer will be to that? Do you think things will fare well for Renee? What do you suppose will happen next? Please review and tell us your thoughts. All reviews will get a teaser sent to them, as long as they review they leave is signed in and able to receive replies. Nikky & Kasi~  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**All normal disclaimers apply, thanks to those ladies that keep us readable, all mistakes are our own.**

***Please note that we cannot send a teaser to you if you are not logged in when you review. We had a couple of people try to send us their email address to send a teaser to, and FFN blocks email addresses. Our email address is our screen-name at gmail DOT com, so if in the future you can contact us personally if you don't get your teaser, but please still review, and thank you.***

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

"I love you Mom, and want you in my life," Bella says.

I feel my heart start to race, but I hold back the yelp that wants to come out. I'll beg her if I have to; I need her in my life. I can't live without this girl. She may've only been in my life over a short period of time, but she has quickly become everything to me.

"And I hope one day you can forgive me," Bella says looking to me as she speaks. "But I need Edward more, a lot more. I know that I will never be enough for you or for him, no matter what I do. I know that Edward deserves so much more than what I can give him."

I shake my head and walk in. "Not true," I say with a smile.

"But, here's the thing, he's a good man, Mom. He has such a big heart and he would never hurt me physically in any way. When—and I know it will be when—he leaves me, he will make sure that I am still okay. He makes me happy. He makes me want to live. He's the reason I'm still alive." Bella's eyes fall to my feet.

"Don't start that silliness again, Isabella." Renee starts chastising my girl.

I walk right up to Renee and glare at her. "Quit treating her like a pet; she's your daughter."

"Say your goodbyes, Isabella. You're coming home with Phil and me."

Bella shakes her head. "No! I can't and won't leave with you. I love you Mom and I will be here when you forgive me, but I'm staying with Edward, if he'll still have me."

I move quickly to Bella and look into her eyes. "You're more than enough for me. You're so much more than I ever dreamed of. I'll always have a place for you in my life." I lean my forehead against Bella's.

"Whatever – it's all bullshit, and you know it. If you don't come home with me right now, then that's it, I mean it, Isabella," Renee says carrying on with her rant.

"I'll always be here, if you change your mind," Bella says looking down at the bed. I lift her face so she is looking at me.

The next thing I hear is the door slam closed. "I'm so sorry, Tizzy, I'll talk to her. I'll get to the bottom of this; call me, okay?" I move a little as Phil comes up still looking shocked. "Edward has my number, just please ... call me."

Bella nods at him, and I turn to shake his hand. Phil is at least trying to be there for my girl. "Thanks," I say.

"Edward, I'll make sure we're out of the house by the time you get back. Please let me know how Tizzy's getting on." I nod at him.

"PHILLIP!" We all look to the door when Renee's shriek comes from the hallway.

"Bye, Tizzy, it was really good to see you. We'll talk soon ..."

"PHILLIP! NOW. I WANT TO GO!" Renee again screams from the hallway.

Phil kisses Bella's head and then leaves the room. I move so that I can lie beside Bella and I pull her toward me. I'm worried about her, because she's not even crying; she's just lying there. I hug her tighter knowing that she's trying to shut herself down, at least shut down her feelings.

"Beautiful, you need to let it out, please don't hold on to all this hurt."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I'm okay, really I am. I knew she would give up on me; it's the way she is."

I sigh and hug her even tighter to me. "I swear to you, I'll help you through this," I say in her ear. "Now, look at me for a minute," I say, and when she lifts her eyes to mine I kiss her pouty lips. "Just so we're on the same page – I will never leave you. If you leave me, I'll get on my hands and knees and beg you to find a space in your life for me. You're _my_ everything."

Bella looks at me with misty eyes and I kiss her lips softy. I pull back when the door opens.

"Hello, Isabella, how are you feeling?" I turn my head seeing Bella's doctor and Carlisle standing at the door.

"I'm feeling rather tired, but I'm okay, I guess."

He nods and walks over to the bed. "We would like to keep you in here for observation tonight, and maybe you'll be better enough tomorrow to go home," Bella's doctor says.

Bella looks at me almost in a panic. "Bella, Edward, I really think this is the best choice. The allergic reaction was quite severe to the peanuts. There's still quite substantial swelling and it is best to make sure you're monitored correctly. Edward, we've gotten it cleared, and you're welcome to stay at the hospital tonight. You can stay in my office, but not here in Bella's room."

I let out a sigh and nod at Carlisle. "Okay, can you have Mom go to the house and collect clothes for Bella and me to come home in tomorrow?" I ask looking at Carlisle.

He nods and hands me his office keys. "I will," he looks at Bella and gives her a wink. "Bella, I am glad you're looking much better. I hate peanuts, too; never trusted them and now I know why. They don't like a family member of ours." Bella chuckles lightly at Carlisle's lame joke, completely overlooking his proclamation of _her_ being family.

After Carlisle and Bella's doctor leave, my family comes in. I know by the look of them, that they're a lot angrier than what they were earlier and that worries me. They seem to keep the talking light and after a short amount of time they say their goodbyes leaving Bella and I alone.

"I love my family, but I'm sure glad they've gone for a while. I've been dying to get you alone all day." Bella gives me a weak smile and I move up onto the bed again to lie next to her. "I'm here, Beautiful; you've got me and you always will have me. I know that I'm no replacement for your parents, but no matter where I am—where you are—if you need me, I'll be there. I will always find a way to get to you. And I'll be here when you're ready to talk to me."

Bella moves closer to me without saying a word and lays her head on my chest. I run my hand through her hair and hold her close to me. Her silence is still worrying me. Each time Bella has been hurt or upset, she has opened up to me after a short time. This time it feels to me as if this was the last straw for her, the straw that broke the camel's back. She's completely shutting down. All I can do is be here for her, as her friend, her Sir, and above all, her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it's time for you to leave." I look to the nurse and nod. I move a little only for Bella to tighten her grip on me.

"Beautiful, I'm just going to be in my dad's office. If you need me, you can call me or text me. I'll be back first thing in the morning." Bella nods and lets me go.

"Beautiful, what do you need?" Bella looks to my face and I can see the pain in her eyes. The pain that I can see is so visible. It's making me hate Renee so much more.

"I'm fine; see you in the morning, Edward."

I frown at her knowing there is something in her tone telling me she's not okay, she is far from okay. I lean close to her. "Little Girl, do you need to use any of your code words?"

Bella tilts her head at me, and then shakes her head. "No, really, I'm okay."

I let out a sigh and nod, not liking this at all, something is very off. "If you do, text me or call me and I will be right back here."

Bella nods at me and then leans in and gives me a kiss on my cheek, before wrapping her arms around me. I hug her for a few moments, until the nurse clears her throat. I kiss her cheek and smile, before walking out of the door. I walk to Carlisle's office still feeling off.

I know that Bella needs me, but she has to say she needs me. I can't tell her how to feel, and she has to trust me on her own. I feel all of the trust Bella and I have built up over the last few months has been destroyed because of Renee. That woman really is something else.

I recline back on Carlisle's sofa, trying to calm myself so I can get some rest. I feel like I'm just about to turn under when there's a knock on the door. I walk over to it to see it's Bella standing there shaking.

"Beauti—" before I can get her name out she throws herself into my arms.

"Please don't leave me! This girl doesn't want to lose you, she ... please ..." I bend my knees and pick Bella up and carry her back over to the sofa.

"Beautiful, I'm here, hush now," I say as I hold her in my arms, much like a mother cuddles a baby.

"No, please you can't leave me ... please. Not you, you can't be like everyone else and leave her. She doesn't know how to be anything different than what she is. She loves submitting to you, it makes her feel strong, needed, and wanted. You always tell her when she's done well. You tell her that she makes you proud; no one has done that before. Renee, Charlie, they never seem to agree. This girl can never please them; she could never please both of them. They made her feel like she was choosing one of them over the other.

"Her teachers always told her they expect more, want more from her; they keep changing the goals posted without telling her. She couldn't make friends; they used her so that she would do their work. They never wanted to spend time with her unless she was doing something for them. So she kept to herself, she tried every now and then, but ... Jacob and Paul. She wanted to die, she didn't see the point, no one would miss her ... but then you, you came and she doesn't think she could lose you. She doesn't like to feel so needy—needy for you to take care of her. She knows through everything she has done in the past for Charlie and Renee that it takes so much out of the person physical, emotionally, and mentally. She doesn't want to hurt you. She's rather hurt herself than you. Please tell her what to do, she doesn't know what to do—the pain—it's too much."

I close my eyes try to calm myself from the overload of information Bella has just spilled to me. "I want you to take a few deep breaths for me. Can you do that for me?" Bella nods at me.

"Yes, this girl can do that," Bella says as she looks into my eyes.

I watch every breath she takes, happy when it starts to slow down.

"Now, tell me what do you need?" I say each word slow and clear so she knows I'm not asking her I'm telling her to tell me.

"This girl needs you; she needs her boyfriend and Sir, please?"

I nod at her. "Little Girl, until I tell you otherwise, we are in Dom and sub time. You are to follow everything I say right away. You have to answer and respond to any and every question I ask. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir, this girl understands."

I narrow my eyes at her a little. I hope with the next thing I say she gets just that she's mine to me.

"Not this girl, you are my girl, now answer me again.

"Your girl understands."

I smile at her. "Do the nurses know that you have left your room?"

"No, Sir, sorry Sir, your girl was bad and she snuck out afraid if she asked they would say _no_."

I let out a small chuckle. "Well, I guess it's best that we get you back there then." Bella starts to shake her head and I feel her grip on me tighten.

"I will remain in your room with you. I won't have you sleeping on the sofa, as comfy as it may be." I stand up and guide Bella out of Carlisle's office as I call him.

"Edward, what happened? Is everything all right, is Bella okay?" Bella looks to me and my cell. I'm more than sure that she heard Carlisle's frantic voice.

"Nothing really happened per se, and no, not really. Beauty is with me, and she is rather upset. Could you call the nurse's station and let them know I'm bringing her back up to her room. You may need to tell them that since she's extremely upset, I'll be remaining in the room with her."

"Edward, I'm really not sure ..."

I cut him off. "I wasn't asking, Dad. I'll be staying in her room. She needs me; I really don't care what they say. I'm staying. As her boyfriend and Dom, it's my job to care for her and be there when she needs me. Right now, she needs me, more than she ever has before."

I hear my father sigh. He knows by my voice there's no point in arguing with me on this.

"I will call Walter," he says.

"Okay," I say, before hanging up.

"When we get back to the nurse's station, I will do the talking. If they ask you a question you have to answer. You will tell them the whole truth and you will do so right away. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I nod, pleased that she seems to be calmer than what she was a half hour ago.

"There you are, Isabella." I look to the older nurse and smile.

"If you leave the ward, you have to tell one of the nurses first, okay?" She carries on talking as she walks toward us.

"Yes, I will, I'm sorry," my girl says.

The nurse shakes her head, waving Bella off as she looks at me. "And you are?"

I smile at her again, but she frowns at me. "I'm Edward Cullen, Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son, and Isabella's boyfriend. I was spending the night in my father's office to be close to her. Bella was a little upset over everything that's happened to her today and came to me."

She looks more sympathetic and nods at me. "Well, thank you for bringing her back. You can head on back to your dad's office now."

Bella steps back shaking her head and looking right at me. "Please ..." is all she manages to say.

"Hush, my love, I told you I won't leave your side and I won't. No one can make me," I say loud enough for the nurse to hear.

"Oh, believe me boy, I could. Isabella, come to me dear right now." Bella looks at her and moves closer to her. "Would it make you feel better if he was in a bed next to your bed?" Bella started to nod the second she knew what the nurse was going to ask.

"In that case, Dr. Cullen's son, you can walk Isabella back to her room, while I get you a bed and some blankets." I tilt my head looking at her, almost shocked that she gave in so easily. "I will always do what's best for my patients. After the day she has had, if it would help settle her by having you in her room, then that's what will happen."

I nod and smile at her. "Thank you," Bella bursts out loudly and the nurse chuckles.

"It's fine dear, just next time, let someone know before you leave the floor. We could've been in a real panic looking for you." Bella nods again and the nurse winks at her before walking off.

I walk Bella back to her room and tuck her into her bed. "I want you to go to sleep now, Little Girl. We have a lot to talk about tomorrow." Bella pales and I lean closer to her. "Don't worry about it, Little Girl. I do understand, but there are a few things we need to address. But you need to know that you can trust me and count on me always. You're my girl, my beautiful sweet girl. And you, Little Girl, have pleased me so much from the very first second I met you. We'll get through this together. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

Bella nods at me. "Goodnight, Sir, thank you." I smile and kiss her head as she closes her eyes. I sit on the bed and Bella puts her head on my lap right away.

"Anytime, Little Girl, anytime. You really need to learn that I do really mean that," I say as I run my hand through her hair and softy start to hum a tune.

I look to the door as the nurse comes in with my foldout bed, but keep humming to Bella. The nurse doesn't say anything and just takes a quiet look at Bella, before walking back out the door. As Bella's breathing evens out, I let out an angry breath I've been holding inside of me.

I run through everything Renee had said to Bella and what Bella said back to her. Then I go through what she said to me in my office. The pain hits me as I remember that twice now Bella has let it slip that she had feelings of wanting to die, before she met me.

The thought of Bella lying cold, pale and unmoving without a heartbeat makes me want to crumble to the floor, and beg to go with her. I can't believe Renee knew this and brushed it off as Bella just being silly. No wonder Bella was so open to me the first night we met. I was more than likely the first person that had asked her what happened, and truly wanted to hear her answer.

I close my eyes knowing that I'll need to talk to Jasper and Carlisle about this. Where I don't want to betray her confidence, I know that I may need more information on how best to help her. I need to help her, she's mine. She's my girl, my dancer. I absolutely hate that between Charlie and Renee's visits, this girl has almost hit complete rock bottom. It's no wonder at all that she took all the shit her roommates threw at her.

"Your girl is so ready to call you Master, Sir." I look at Bella seeing that she's asleep, but talking to me. "I love Master's touch. That's tickly, Edward," she moans out with a small smile on her face.

I smile down at her when I see the smile on her face, but suddenly her face is full of pain and panic. "Please, I swear that I love you." I close my eyes hating that she seems to be reliving the memory with Charlie again. "Edward… Master, your girl loves you, please ... you have to ... please forgive her, she doesn't want to leave you."

I look down at her hearing my name as she pleads to me. I pull her closer to me.

"I'm not going to let you go, and you have nothing—and I mean nothing—to ask forgiveness for. Please believe me, my love," I say it over and over into her ear. I'm glad when it appears that she has settled into a deeper sleep.

"Edward," I hear my mother say. I slowly open my eyes and see her looking down at me. I turn and see that Bella's still sound asleep. "Son, here's your bag of clothes for Bella and you. I just dropped Phil and _Renee_ off at the airport."

I nod and know she is holding back on telling me something. "We'll talk about it later, Mom. I'd promised Bella that I wouldn't leave her." I look back at Bella who starts holding me tighter when the word leave left my mouth.

"I know my sweet son," she says cupping my cheek as she looks at me with her proud mom face. She moves slightly and looks to Bella and I see sadness and the need to protect her flash in her eyes.

"Give her time, Mom. She still doesn't fully trust that I won't leave her, much less anyone else." I feel Esme touch my shoulder.

"After everything you told me about Charlie, and meeting Renee and spending the night with her, I can't say that I am surprised. But you'll show her, and then your family will show her she has a place to call home, people to call family." I nod at my mom and give her a big smile.

"Thank you, Mom. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that."

Mom leans forward, places a kiss on my head. "Always, Edward, I'll let you get some more sleep. I'll call you later." I watch as my mom goes out the door. I smile and look at Bella and place a kiss on her head, before closing my eyes letting Bella have a few more moments of sleep, before I have to wake her, to face the day.

I lay and just watch her sleep. It's a little while later and the door opens again, but this time it's Bella's nurse.

"I'm sorry but we need to wake her up so the doctor can check her over. We'll be back in a few moments."

I let out a sigh. "Little Girl, it's time to wake up." I kiss her lips softy, and feel hers follow mine as I pull back.

Slowly, her eyes open as she looks at me, before she kisses my lips again. "I think I should remind you that we're still on Dom and sub time."

Bella nods at me. "Thank you, Sir, for reminding your girl."

I nod at her. "As much as I want to kiss you, we don't have time as the doctor is coming to look in on you. Like last night, I want you to answer all of his questions."

Bella nods. "Yes, Sir," Bella says as the door opens.

"How are you this morning, Isabella?" Bella bites her lip before looking at the doctor.

"I'm better? Can I go home, please?" I watch the doctor chuckle a little at Bella.

"Let's do a quick exam and check you over first."

"Can Edward stay in this room with us please?"

"Of course, whatever makes you most comfortable."

Bella nods and the doctor starts checking her over.

"That was a rather bad reaction that you had to the peanuts. After looking over your records, I noticed that this is the fourth time, you've been admitted, due to ingesting peanuts."

Bella nods and looks to me. "The swelling in your face and neck have come down a bit. I'm happy to send you home. I really would recommend that you monitor your food more closely, the next time you may not be as lucky."

Bella smiles at him nodding. "I will."

The doctor gives Bella a gentle smile and walks to her room door. "I'll get your discharge papers ready for you. It should only take an hour at the longest. I really want to be clear that you need to watch for anything that has peanuts in it, each case seems to be worse. If you were still a minor I would've reported this to the authorities. I was informed that your mother put the peanut butter in the food, I think you should seriously consider speaking with the authorities yourself. For certain, be sure that you no longer trust food unless you can be sure of it." I nod, too, and watch him as he leaves.

I turn back to look at Bella. "Are you ready to go home, Little Girl?" Bella smiles at me and nods vigorously. "Good, go get washed up, and get dressed. I'll get our breakfast. Esme dropped off these clothes for you," I say putting Bella's bag on the bed. "You have thirty minutes, do you understand, Little Girl?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands. Sir, could your girl ask Sir to do something for her, if Sir has time?"

I smile and nod at her, happy that she's actually asking me for anything. "What would that be, Little Girl?"

"Could Sir, tell the administration staff about your girl's change of address? Your girl still hasn't received a bill from when she was in here with the wound on her neck."

I frown that this is her worry and concern. Out of anything she could ask of me, this is what she wants me to do, and then I remember I never told her I took care of the bill.

"Sweet girl, I already paid the bill for the last time you were here. I covered your medical bill then, just like I will this time." I see the panic start to come over her, so I nip it in the bud. "Little Girl, you're my submissive, and this is a part of what I do as your Dominant. I'll always cover your medical care and bills, and furthermore you're my girlfriend. One of the things that I already planned to do was add you to my own personal medical insurance. When we get home, I will be putting you on my coverage, you have no say in this. I will do what I please with my money. Now, go and start your shower, before you end up with a spanking first."

Bella's face pales a little, but I see that she accepts what I say in her eyes. I may have even caught a little note of desire when I talked about spanking her. That's really something I'll need to show her and soon. Of course it'll be to pleasure her and not punish her. "Thank you, Sir, for taking such great care of your girl."

I lean to her, pulling her fully to me and I kiss her soft luscious lips. "Go, now," I say as I slap her ass then knead it gently before letting go. I watch as Bella holds back a moan. "I really can't wait to show you this side of things. I have a feeling that you will enjoy it just as much as I do. I'll be back in half hour, get busy, Little Girl." I place one last kiss on her lips, before turning and walking out of the room.

I call and place an order for pick up at the nearby café, and then I give a few more people a call. By time I get to the café our meals are ready. When I get back to Bella's room, I check the time and am glad it only took me only twenty-four minutes. I walk in and see that Bella's just finishing getting dressed. I move quietly into the room, but she must be able to feel me the same way I can feel her.

"You look beautiful, Little Girl." Bella blushes and for the first time, in what feels like a long time, she gives me an honest meaningful half smile.

"Here's your breakfast, now come and eat before it gets cold." Bella does what I ask and we sit and eat together. I keep our talking light and just say enough to keep her thoughts distracted from where we are. Thankfully, her doctor comes and lets Bella go. We leave the hospital and head straight home. After I put our bags away, I decide that it would be better to have my talk with Bella sooner rather than later.

"Come to my office with me, Little Girl, there are things we need to talk about." Bella pales, but follows me. "Please take a seat," I say to Bella. She sits on the chair in front of my desk and I sit on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"I'm doing this now, because I want it out of the way, I don't want it hanging over your head or mine. I understand that you're still upset over what Renee has said and done. The things I saw her do and overheard her say to you were abusive and cruel. I'm not going to keep her from your life, but I am going to protect you. Just like Charlie, if she calls, emails or anything, you are not to respond until I am with you. Do you understand?"

Bella nods at me. "Yes, Sir, your girl understands," Bella says softly.

"Were you feeling alone, worried or abandoned, before I left the hospital room last night?"

Bella gulps and nods. "Yes, Sir, your girl was ..."

I nod already knowing Bella's being truthful. "When I asked you if you needed to say your code words, why didn't you?" I keep my voice firm, but make sure there is caring in my tone, too.

"Sir, your Girl is sorry. She knew she made a mistake and messed up after you left, that's why she came to you. At the time, she kept hearing Renee's voice tell her that you'll get tired of helping her. That she was being too needy, and requiring you for simple things. And that she should be able to handle things and be better and stronger."

I let out a sigh and stand up. I put my hand gently under her head and tilt it up. "I understand, Little Girl, I really do. But, I have told you about using your code words and colors. I have been very clear with you, that if you need to use them, then you should do so. You have these code words and colors for a reason. I trust you to use them, just as you should know that you are always to trust me to help you when you use them. For that reason, I have decided that I will give you an assessment to do.

"I would like you to write an essay of no less than five hundred words, covering three topics. One, what role a Dom plays in a submissive's life. Two, what role a boyfriend plays in his girlfriend's life. And three, combine the two, and tell me what the differences are, if any. I would like it completed and ready for me to go over by Saturday. The other thing I would like you to do is write in your journal. You have by tomorrow morning to complete a journal entry and put it on my desk.

"I would like to stay in Dominant and submissive time until we come back from the doctor tomorrow. We will end the time after returning home tomorrow and not go back into Dominant and submissive time again until Saturday at six in the evening. We will end our time as always on Sunday evening, are you agreeable with what I've said, Little Girl?"

Bella nods. "Yes, Sir, your girl is agreeable."

I step forward and bend to face her level and kiss her lips. "Do think you are able to work tonight?" Bella nods and pales looking at her watch.

"It's okay Little Girl, I called the college when I was getting you breakfast. I informed them that you were admitted to the hospital after having a severe reaction to peanuts and would not be in today. I know you have assessments that need to be handed in. I have also called Jasper who'll be coming by to collect them and hand them in for you." Bella gives me a smile, still on the forced side, but it's getting better.

"Thank you, Sir, for taking care of your girl."

I kiss her head. "Always," is all I say to her.

"I want you to bring me the assignments, and I will give them to Jasper when he arrives. After that, I want you to go to our room and write in your journal. Once your journaling is done, your time is your own to do with as you please. I would like you to come back to my office at two this afternoon. Do you understand, Little Girl?"

Bella nods. "Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I smile at her and kiss her lips again. "Good, bring me the things for Jasper and then I'll see you back here at two."

I watch her walk out and let out a breath. Within a few short minutes she returns and hands me three separate folders, each labeled for three different classes. I pat her bottom and she goes out of the office. As soon as I know she's up in our room, I call Esme.

"Edward, dear, I have been waiting on your call. How is Bella?"

"Bella's well. She's still rather quiet, but she's slowly coming out of it. I have given her some stuff to do. Hopefully, it will help," I say with so much hope in my voice.

"I'm sure it will, dear, she just needs time." I nod agreeing with what Esme said, though she can't see me. "Now about that dreadfully awful, deplorable excuse, of a mother ... she destroyed seven thousand dollars of your belongings. Alice and Rose helped clear it up. Emmett and Jasper are already out getting the replacements. They will get them into the pool house when Bella's not there. I don't think it will do her any good to tell her about this."

Again I nod, agreeing with her. "I know it won't. I swear I could kill them, Renee, Charlie, Jacob, Paul, the whole lot of them. It's so hard for me to tell which one of them has done the most damage to Bella." I can hear and feel the anger slowly coming back, so I close my eyes and start to control my breathing.

"We are here for you, Edward and Bella, too, when she's ready. Give Emmett or Jasper a text to let them know when you leave, I love you."

I smile at my phone. "Love you, too, Mom, thank you." I hang up and write in my own journals, both my Dom and personal one. I also call Jenks and have him look up the account that Phil was talking about. Jasper comes and I give him Bella's assignments that she brought to me. I also take the time to touch base with him in person about when he and Emmett can replace everything at the pool house. I let him know when Bella and I are leaving to go to the club.

It's just past one when there is a knock at my door. I look up to see a crying Bella, kneeling at the door.

"Little Girl, come here, what's wrong?" I say. Bella almost runs to me and hugs me tight.

"Your girl is sorry, Sir. She's sorry for keeping you out, please forgive her, Sir."

I smile and kiss her head. "There's nothing to forgive. I've told you that already. Just next time let me in, let me help you. I will always be in your life. I'm not going anywhere, not ever, even if you order me away. You're stuck with me, not even death will keep me from you."

Bella nods. "Your girl is finding this out, but she's still scared, Sir. Your girl is used to always waiting for the other shoe to drop. She's accustomed to all kinds of bad and hurtful things happening when she gets something she wants. Like you – dancing for the Christmas show, those are the things that mean the most to your girl. Charlie left her and now Renee has, too. So when something good comes along, your girl loses something, too. Sir, you're all that your girl has left to lose, and if Sir were to leave her, that will hurt the most." I sigh and hug her to me. "Can you, Sir, help her?"

I nod at her. "Yes, Little Girl, I will help you," I say. I look to see that she has brought her journal with her. "Was writing in your journal what brought this on?" I ask and Bella nods at me.

"Yes, Sir, your girl started to see that she was hurting Sir by keeping him out. Your girl didn't mean to hurt you, Sir."

I frown slightly, finding it unsettling that somehow she turned this all about me and not about her. "I would like to read what you have. You may remain here with me." Bella nods and looks happy about that.

_December seventh to the tenth._

_Sir has asked his girl to do something very difficult and she's never done it before today. This girl found it hard, and she feels she failed many times doing it. At one time she left the room without asking first. Her sir explained things to her and reprimanded her. As soon as Sir was done with the reprimand it was over, gone and done with. This girl felt happy about that. Normally, if she did something Renee or Charlie did not approve of, they would always bring it back up. _

_Sir touched his girl for the first time and her first time ... well of being touched, when she wanted to be touched. Something I will need to ask ... if Paul's touch was unwanted and I said no, does it still count? I don't want it to count. Your girl is going to move on. _

_Sir asked his girl not to wear panties and it felt good, even more so when he was touching her, but she wanted more. He could do anything to her at that point and she wouldn't have cared as long as he kept talking and touching her more. Is that normal?_

_Renee was not happy with her meal, but this girl told her no for the first time. It—in one way it felt good, but there was so much guilt there, too. But, Sir made his girl able to do it. Saturday was not fun. Renee was really pushing Sir; his girl could see that he was holding back even if Renee was not. His girl felt embarrassed about the way Renee was speaking and acting. But each time, Sir's girl was able to say no and mean it._

_Sunday, again Renee took up much of Sir and his girl's time. Renee was being mean about Sir and his girl told her to shut up, but after that, she didn't respond to Sir's girl any longer. Sir's girl used her code words given to her by her Sir, and he did everything he said he would, which made her feel better._

_At dinner your girl fell ill and it was Sir that she wanted and could feel the whole time. When she woke up and Sir wasn't there, she panicked. Renee told her that Sir had left her, that he told Renee he was sick of her and got what he wanted from her._

I feel my hand roll into a fist, the fucking evil bitch. That explains Bella thinking I was going to up and leave her. How can someone be so cruel?

_The doctor came in and Renee had to leave. Sir's girl felt like her heart was breaking and she just cried. But then Phil told her when he came back in that Edward was waiting to see her, and was very worried about her. Sir's girl didn't understand and looked to Renee who was mad at Phil. She made her choice, but the pain that Sir's girl felt over thinking she lost her friend, boyfriend, and Sir was too much. Sir's girl knew then, that she couldn't cope with the loss of him ever, so she chose him. _

_Renee left telling Sir's girl that one day she'll come crawling back to her. Sir held his girl the whole time and his girl repaid him by not letting him in. It was a cruel and an unkind thing for her to do, and she hopes that Sir will forgive his girl._

"Little Girl, sit on my desk please." Bella does what I ask quickly. "I really don't know what to say." I let out a breath; just looking at her beautiful face makes me calm. "We will work on your abandonment issues together. Jasper is going to talk to his friend Dr. Banner and get you in as early as next week. I really would like you to open up to Dr. Banner about all of this," I say, tapping the page she just wrote.

"As for Paul, the answer is _no_; what he did to you does not count." I close my eyes as I hear the anger in my own voice. I open my eyes and look into Bella's worried face and I know now she's worried about me.

"What am I going to do with you? You need to learn to put yourself first. I say we should have some relaxing time before work. Now, tell me what would you like to do?"

Bella bites her lip and looks at me. "If Sir is agreeable, your girl would very much like to watch some cheesy movies, and cuddle up with you."

I nod at her. "Go and pick out the movie and grab a blanket for us, too." Bella does what I ask and I head into kitchen to grab us snacks. Bella hugs into me as we watch the movie. I let her be, but make sure I touch her as much as possible and each touch is as soft she is.

Time seems to pass quickly, and I feel like no time at all was able to be spent together, before Bella and I are heading to the club for work. At the club, I didn't get any work done as I was trying to keep my eyes on Bella the whole time.

I know she's opening up to me, but there's still a shit load of hurt right there at the edge, and the last thing I need is some bitch like Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren, hurting her more. But as the night goes on, I slowly see the girl that I've been falling in love with come back.

"How are you, Little Girl?"

Bella smiles at me and the first time in a week it's a real big true smile. "Your girl feels good, Sir. Vicky was here tonight and she was—" Bella blushes and snaps her mouth shut.

"She was what, Little Girl?"

Bella looks at me. "She was chasing Sir James. Sir James looked a little scared, and your girl has never seen him like that. At one point Sir James tried to hide behind your girl." I raise my eyebrow at her. "It was funny, Sir. Your girl thinks Sir James forgot how small your girl was. Sir James never touched her just stood behind her back. Sir James was on the dance floor and your girl was on the third step. Vicky could still see Sir James' head over the girl's. When Vicky pulled Sir James away he muttered about choosing to hide behind Tinkerbelle."

I chuckle looking into her eyes. "I'm glad you had a good night at work, Little Girl. How about we head home for the night?"

Bella nods at me. We leave the club and head for home. I know the guys have everything replaced and locked up. I'm excited to get home and have time alone with my girl. I pull into the drive and we head into the house. I promptly lead her to our bedroom.

"What color are you, Little Girl."

"Green, Sir, your girl is Green."

I nod at her. "If I said we're sleeping naked tonight, what would your color be?"

"Green Sir, your girl would be green."

Again I nod at her. "If I told you, Little Girl, to undress me what would you be then?"

"Your girl would be and is green, Sir."

I nod at her. "Undress me, Little Girl."

Bella walks over to me and undresses me. I keep my eyes on her the entire time and watch how her eyes linger on my cock which is hard and twitching, like it always is around Bella.

"Now, it's my turn to undress you," I say, moving around to Bella's back. I slowly take each item of her clothing off of her and throw them over to the chair. Once she's naked I look her up and down. "You really are the most beautiful and sexy girl I have ever seen. Come to bed with me, Little Girl.

Once we're in bed, I pull Bella to me, and I begin touching her lightly. Bella isn't moving, like the good submissive. I tug on her ponytail and tilt her chin up.

"What's your color, Little Girl?"

"Sir, your girl's color is green."

"Does my Little Girl want me to show her how good it can feel when her Sir plays with her pussy?" I ask, plainly hearing my own desire.

"Sir, if it pleases you, your girl would like that."

I slip my fingers down and instead of lightly petting her mound, I run my fingers down enough to cup her. I push my middle finger between her folds and I'm met with the dampness of her arousal. I bring my finger up her slit and lightly circle her clit.

"I'm going to make you come, and I want to hear you. Just relax and let whatever sounds come out that want to come out. What is your color, Little Girl?"

"Green Sir, your girl is green."

I circle her clit again, adding a little pressure, and the moan that comes from her mouth, automatically increases my movements. I have no intent on penetrating her in any way, but I will get her off, by stimulating her clit. She's panting and she's moaning. I increase my movements and when her body gives me the obvious tell that she is about to fall over the edge, I order her to look into my eyes.

As she moans out, her eyes show me just how much confidence this just gave her. I hold her and kiss her, as she calms and her breathing becomes normal.

"We have a long day tomorrow, Little Girl, it's time for rest. Good night," I say with a kiss.

"Goodnight, Sir, your girl thanks you."

"You're welcome, Little Girl."

~~MHN~~

I walk Bella into Jane's office. Jane is the doctor I take all my submissives to, and she's also my mother and sister's doctor, so I know I can trust her to look after Bella.

Jane does all the checks and goes over Bella's medical history. Bella and I had talked a little on Saturday about what she should choose, and we both agreed that she would take the shot, as long as Jane agreed.

"Bella, you seem fit and healthy; everything seems to be right on the mark. Your weight and blood pressure is perfect. I'll start you on the birth control shot today and you will be due on the tenth of March for your next one." Bella nods in understanding.

"You must still use something until all of the tests come back. Your blood test results will all be back by Friday, just call the main desk for them. If there is anything strange on the Pap smear, we'll contact you immediately. If you have any problems, just give me a call. It's been very good to meet you, Bella. Esme has been raving about you for weeks now. Alec will be sorry he missed you, of all the days he had to go on a training course."

I chuckle at Jane. "He'll meet her soon enough. I got my invitation to the ball this morning. I hoping this beautiful creature will accompany me."

Jane smiles happily at me. "Well, I guess I'll see you then. Have a good day, both of you."

I walk Bella out and drive her home. I know that she wants to ask me about the ball. I know she's waiting for me to talk to her about the ball, but I want Bella, my beautiful girlfriend with me that night, so that is who I will ask.

When we get home, I end our Dominant and submissive time, and I tell her again just how very proud I am of her and how well she's done.

"So, about the Ball . . ." Bella's head snaps up from her dinner plate as I bring up the ball. "I give a large amount of money to the hospitals in Seattle each year. So, I always get asked to attend their balls. Esme and Carlisle also attend every year, and I would very much like it if you would accompany me to the ball this year." Bella nods at me and I smile at her. "It's two weeks from this coming Saturday."

Bella looks at me in shock. "So, is this like a date? Will we be out as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I tilt my head at her, trying to think of why she said it that way. It's not like we haven't been ... shit we haven't. I slap my hand over my face knowing full well I need to kick my own ass. "Oh, my beautiful girl, yes, as boyfriend and girlfriend. In fact, I would very much like to take you out tomorrow on our first date as a couple; what do you say?"

Bella blushes and she nods at me. "I would like that very much, but I can wait 'til the ball, you don't need to rush and take me out, I wasn't meaning like that ..."

I cup her face and pull it to me so I can kiss her. "I know that, but the truth is I think I have seen you as my girlfriend for such a long time, it escaped me that I hadn't taken you out, with you knowing what you are to me."

I watch as Bella chuckles at me and I smile happily that she seems to become happy again. But, I really can't get rid of the uneasy feeling that something is going to happen, and the fact that we've heard nothing from Jacob lately is putting me on edge.

* * *

**A/N: Well some of you thought she would go with Renee, but she didn't. So tell us what your thoughts are after this chapter. Remember all reviews will get a teaser as long as we can respond to your review anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Nikky and Kasi~  
**

**PS...Jess2002, Nikky and I are starting a new story that will start to post ont he 24th for the birthday of our wonderful friend and helper, Savannavansmutsmut. The story will post under the author name WeeJessAndTAT, please check it out, it will be a very good story. **


	15. Chapter 15

**All normal disclaimers apply. Thanks to all the gals who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter: 15**

The fact that we haven't heard from Jacob Black and his world of shit has had me on edge. I contacted Jenks and I have him digging for more info on Jacob. I also upped some security measures to make sure that he stays away from my girl when she is at school. Between Jasper and the two guys Felix recommended to me, she should be safe on campus. I just worry that Jacob has some hidden agenda, and until we know what he's planning, I feel we need to be vigilant with protecting Bella.

Today is the day I'm taking Bella on our first date as couple. I have a huge day planned, and I'm excited to see what she thinks of it all. I'm ready to go pick out her clothes, so I head upstairs.

"Edward, can't you tell me where we're going? I have no clue what to wear," Bella says and I shake my head at her.

I open the closet door more and look at the small amount of clothes Bella has. "This and this, oh and ... that. There you are," I say handing Bella the tightest pair of pants she owns, a sleek-looking top, and her leather jacket. "I really need to take you shopping, your side of our closet looks entirely too empty."

Bella looks at me and then rolls her eyes. "Ed-ward," she says as I slap her ass.

"No rolling your eyes at me." Bella looks at me, and I can see she's fighting her desire to roll her eyes again.

I walk to the dresser and put down my wallet and other things from my pocket. I watch her the entire time in the mirror. She closes her eyes and it seems like she's counting to ten. She opens them and smiles at me. "Edward, it was emptier before you put my stuff in there."

I shake my head and chuckle at her as she again closes her eyes. I walk to her and start to knead her ass making her open her eyes again. "Yes, but it was a single man's closet. As a single man, I was meant to have more room than I ever needed. Now I share it with my beautiful," I kiss her lips, "sexy," kiss, "hot," kiss, "girlfriend, it should be full."

I feel Bella chuckle and she shakes her head. "So you and Alice share the same love of shopping then?"

I chuckle shaking my head at her. "Nope, I hate shopping. In fact, the only enjoyment I've ever get from shopping at all, is when I've been out buying something for you."

I watch as Bella blushes and then she narrows her eyes at me, which is better than rolling them. "You did it again! You distracted me so I wouldn't realize you didn't actually answer my question."

I chuckle and lean forward to her kiss her again. "Get dressed, Beautiful," I say before walking away to finish getting myself ready.

I turn as I button my shirt to look at Bella who is putting on the sexiest pair of boots I have ever seen.

"Fuck, Beautiful, you look amazing."

Bella blushes and looks me up and down. "You're looking pretty hot, too." I chuckle nodding at her.

I help her with her jacket before leading her out of the room and downstairs. Never letting go of her hand, we walk outside together. She frowns at me when I hand her a helmet. "I'm taking you out on my motorcycle today."

Bella's eyes widen, and then she grins widely at me, "Yeah, really? I have been dying for you to take me for a ride on the motorcycle; she's so very pretty and shiny."

I chuckle and nod at her. I help her strap on her helmet and I get mine on as well. I check the audio system on the helmets and make sure it is working correctly. I straddle the machine and I help her on the bike carefully, sitting her behind me.

"Hold on real tight to me," I say before I start the bike. Bella wraps her arms around me and I push the ignition button. "If you need anything, I'll be able to hear you."

"Okay," she replies.

"Well then, let's go for a ride," I say as we take off.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?"

"Do you want to listen to music, Beautiful?"

"Edward, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?" I ask as I imagine her rolling her eyes at me again. "And stop rolling your eyes." I hear her huff and I let out a chuckle.

It doesn't take too long for us to get to our first stop. I get off and then help Bella. I watch her face as she frowns trying to work out where I've taken her and what I've planned.

"We're at the Japanese Gardens. I thought we could have a picnic here." Bella looks at me smiling as she nods. I hold her hand and I take her for a walk around the park.

"Wow, do you see the size of those fish?" I nod at her and watch her carefully as she touches the top of the water. "I wonder what they're fed. I had a goldfish once that I won at the Fair, but it was tiny compared to these."

I chuckle and nod at her. "Come on, Beautiful, there's a lot more to see." I hold my hand out and Bella takes it as we head around the rest of the gardens.

When we've walked through the entire grounds, I pull a blindfold out of my pocket and Bella chuckles at me. "Ah, I see, here we go again, the need to have control."

I chuckle and nod at her. "I always need and want control; now turn around," I say and place the blindfold over her eyes. I smile happily when she takes my hand and allows me to lead her to our picnic area.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them," I say seductively in her ear. I place a light kiss on the back of her neck, and then remove the blindfold from her. I walk ahead, so I'm in front of her. "Open them," I say.

Bella gapes as she opens her eyes. "Wow," is all she's able to say. I look around the place, happy at how well the staff did at setting this up for me. I look back at Bella and her mouth is still open. I pick up a piece of chocolate and walk close to her.

"Close your mouth, Beautiful, or I will fill it up." Bella tilts her head and blushes looking at me.

"Promise?"

I chuckle and nod. Bella opens her mouth again and I put the chocolate inside it. She shakes her head and chuckles.

"I thought maybe that you meant something else," Bella says, in what I've come to learn is her flirty voice.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "You did and what'd you think I was going to put in your mouth?"

Bella blushes and shakes her head at me. I pull her to me looking into her eyes, which are currently smoldering. "What did you think, Beautiful?"

"You know what I thought," she replies in a know-it-all voice.

I nod at her. "Yes, I think I do know what you thought, but I just wanted to hear you admit it to me. I love how you're being more open, but I'm not going to be pushing you." Bella nods at me and we sway together a little from side to side.

"C'mon, let's go sit down now and eat dinner, so I can take you to our next stop." Bella stands on her tiptoes and stretches up, putting her arms around my neck. She gives me a sweet and wonderful kiss, before leaning back with a smile on her face.

I walk her to the picnic blanket and help her to sit. I sit down across from her and we talk as we feed each other the wonderful finger foods. Once we are done, I help Bella up, and we throw away the garbage. I know the park people will arrive when we leave and clean everything up, but no sense in leaving a large mess.

"Ready?" I ask and Bella nods and she moves to me and holds my hand.

We get to the bike and get situated again, before pulling out of the lot. Again, it only takes a short time to arrive, this time, at a salsa club. I walk Bella in and she leads me straight to the dance floor.

Within minutes, we are all around the dance floor. I grin at how happy my girl looks. After almost an hour and half of dancing nonstop, I pull her to me so I can speak into her ear.

"Let's go and get a drink, before we dance anymore." Bella nods and I lead her to a table I had reserved. I order us some bottled water and orange juice.

"May I go to the restroom?"

I tilt my head a little. "Yes, but remember we are Beautiful and Edward right now. You don't need my permission to use the restroom." Bella bites her lip and nods at me. I stand when she leaves the table and watch her until I'm unable to see her any longer. I sit back down slowly and start to sip my water.

"Fuck, did you see her? I really can't believe that's the chick Jessica roomed with. What's that they call her, Gellar, or something like that?"

I turn my head and see a few young guys, two of whom I remember from being inside of Bella's dorm all those weeks back.

"I know she's fucking hot, regardless of what Jessica and Lauren say about her. And the way she can move those hips. Damn … imagine that in bed, with her riding you."

I grip my bottle trying to calm myself down before I go and rip these guys' heads off for talking about my girl like that.

"What about what that Jake guy said about her?" The guy that was talking first waves his hand as another one begins to speak.

"He's a complete tool. I'm sorry, but I just don't trust that guy from the word go. My sister Angela went to the last school with Isabella and him, and she said that Jake was an asshole who, much like you two," he says pointing to the two guys I remember, "was a walking, talking STD, who would fuck anything. But he didn't even hit first base with Gellar.

"There is no doubt in my mind that neither of you or him would stand a chance with a girl like her. She's the kind of girl you take home to meet your parents, the one you want to spend your life with, not just hump and dump. Besides, are you two blind? Didn't you see the way she looks at the guy she's with, she's taken. I can guarantee that. Mark my words, that girl is off the market completely.

"Also, if I'm right, that guy she's with is Edward Cullen. I've heard he's not a dude to mess with. The guy she's with will be the guy that will rip off your balls and make you eat them if he catches you eyeing anything that is his."

I smile, glad that one of them seems to know who I am and what I'll do.

"What are you grinning about? Really, all you need is the white cat on your lap and you'd have the whole doctor evil thing going on," Bella says.

I look up at Bella and tap my lap. "Well, if you come over here and sit right, I'd have a sweet little pussy to stroke." Bella blushes right away, but surprises me by sitting on my lap.

"It's a hairless pussy though, you don't mind do you?"

I chuckle and shake my head at her, "Not at all, Beautiful. And believe me, I know that the sweet little pussy is bare," I growl before kissing her lips and bringing her closer to me. I pull back when I feel someone staring at me. I look behind me to see the guys that were talking loudly are busy looking our way. I smirk seeing that they're all clearly jealous.

"Beautiful, drink up so we can dance some more." Bella does what I ask and drinks almost all the water in one gulp. "C'mon, let's go dance some more," I say pulling her with me. Every now and then I can feel people, mainly guys looking our way, but can't help smiling at the fact that Bella doesn't notice them, and seems to only see me. At the end of the night, I lead her back out to my motorcycle.

"Are you ready for our last stop?"

Bella tilts her head looking at her watch, seeing that it's almost midnight. She shrugs her shoulders and looks at me. "Yes, I'm ready."

I smile at her and gear us up to drive to our last stop which is the cinema.

"They do midnight showings," I say as I lead her in with our prepaid tickets. I grab us some snacks to eat, before ushering her to our seats. I take a look around, and I'm happy to see that the place is almost empty.

We sit near the back and spread out a little in the big comfy seats. I kiss Bella until the movie starts and smile happily when she leans into me. I chuckle as Bella hides her face and hugs herself closer to me at the scary parts.

By the time we get home, it's after two in the morning, and I see Bella biting her lip smiling at me.

"That was the best date ever, thank you."

I nod, because it was that way for me, too. "I'm glad you liked it, Beautiful. There will be many more just like it for us. C'mon, let's get to bed."

Bella nods at me. I chuckle seeing that she's trying to force her eyes to stay open. I scoop her up and carry her to the bathroom. Both Bella and I do our night time rituals and things we need to do before bed, while together in the bathroom. Once we're done brushing our teeth and using the restroom, I carry her to our bed.

I sit her there and get her something to wear, knowing that it's her time of the month, and she'll be more comfortable wearing something. There's a part of me that is glad that this will be her last month of going through this, as the shot normally stops most women's menstruation altogether. I just hate seeing her in pain, even if it's just normal cycle cramping.

As soon as Bella is changed and lying down, she falls asleep. Hell, I think she was sleeping as I was helping put on her clothes. "Good night, Beautiful," I say lying next to her. I chuckle as she moves until her head is on my shoulder. I'm really not getting how I've survived thirty full years without this girl.

The weekend seems to approach quickly and Bella and I are doing some last minute Christmas shopping. I already swore to Bella that I would not spend more than five hundred dollars on her, but one of my gifts wouldn't count at all, because it was a second-hand gift. Bella sits and stares at me trying to work out why I have a huge grin on my face. I just chuckle and shake my head.

"Sir," Bella says sweetly. I look to her and raise my eyebrow, this is the voice she uses when she going to say something that will upset me.

"Yes, Little Girl?" I say as the people barge past us.

"Can, um, could your girl send, if you agree of course, could she send Charlie and his family, Renee and Phil each a gift?" I stop and turn her to me.

"Have you bought them something yet?" Bella bit her lip shaking her head.

"No, Sir, not yet, your girl knew that her Sir may not be happy with it. So your girl chose to wait and ask her Sir first. Your girl would feel bad if she didn't send something, as your girl has always believed it is better to give than receive."

I tilt her head up so I can see in her eyes, knowing it'll be a mistake—I was right, there looking back at me are her _Bambi _eyes and I know I will allow her to do this. "You may, Little Girl, but with conditions. I will help you pick the gifts, and I think twenty-five dollars maximum per person will be enough. I may increase the amount in certain cases, but don't push it." Bella smiles at me nodding.

"Yes, Sir, thank you." Bella and I begin walking again.

In the end she picks up Charlie some fishing books and hooks; Sue a mixer that was reduced from one-hundred to thirty dollars. She chooses to get a gift for Seth and his girlfriend together. After talking with me, she decides tickets to a baseball game next season and I say that she can use my family sky box and discount.

Leah, I hold back a chuckle when she picks up some ugly slippers, but sadly she puts them back. She ends up picking out a cute sleepwear set in the right size. For Renee she got her a charm, and Phil she decided that we should send him a bottle of the Scotch I drink, as he said that he liked it when he drank some at our house. All in all, she spent a hundred and ninety dollars, a little over her budget, but not much.

"I can't believe everything I got for so little money. I usually spend that much on each person." I frown at her, there's a part of me that wants to know what she gets in return, but the fact that we're having a good day makes me not ask the question.

"You did amazingly well, I'm proud of you. Now, we have one more stop before we go home. I just need to pick up some things for the head Dominants and submissives at the club."

I lead her back to my car and we drive to another place where I can pick up the things that I need. I watch as Bella blushes and chuckles at the joke gifts the store has. I frown when I see that she has a bag, having bought something without showing me.

"What's in the bag, Little Girl?" I ask trying to get the bag from her. But she's quicker and hides it behind her back.

"It's one of your Christmas gifts, Sir, and you can't see it until Christmas morning."

I chuckle shaking my head at her, knowing this will be fun for both of us in the long run. "Oh, is that a fact, Little Girl? I could order you to show me, you know?"

Bella shakes her head at me. "Then your girl will tell tales to her Sir's mom."

My mouth drops open and I look at her, smiling internally, because she is willing to stroke the lion and play. "Is that so, Little Girl?"

Bella nods at me, but bites her lip.

"Well then, Little Girl, I may need to give you a spanking," I say playfully to her.

"Your girl will take the spanking, Sir. Your girl really wants this present to be a surprise for her Sir."

"Fair enough, let's finish shopping." I shake my head, watching her walk away from me. She looks over her shoulder and flicks her skirt a little showing her ass. "Spanking it is then," I say to myself before walking after her. I get really close and she feels me and she stops to wait until I'm in front of her again before she starts to walk again.

We finish the shopping we need to do in record time and pack everything into the car. She holds the secret gift in its bag on her lap. The drive home is quiet and I watch her as she continues to worry her lip with her teeth. I reach over and pull her lip out of her teeth with my thumb and then wag my finger in front of her face. She stops, and I'm proud that she doesn't start fidgeting.

I pull up outside our home and look at Bella, who is now almost smirking. It's as if she's happy, knowing she will be getting a spanking. I'm thrilled to see her so playful and happy.

"I will carry the bags in, you have ten minutes to put the surprise gift away, and be naked in the playroom in your inspection pose." Bella looks at me a like she's a little shocked, but nods. I get out of the car and walk around to her side and open the door letting her out.

"Your time starts now."I chuckle as Bella almost runs into the house. I walk in slowly and put everything in our room. I then go and get changed, this time putting on my comfortable black, button-fly jeans. I look at my watch seeing Bella still has three minutes left. I head more into the small room as she passes me, she stops only briefly and her head turns a little, but then she carries on walking.

I walk in and Bella is the way she should be. I stalk toward her and stop right before her. She's kneeling, arms folded behind her. Her knees are shoulder width apart and her head is bowed.

"Well, Little Girl, I remember someone, choosing—not that they had a choice—to get spanked, rather than showing me what was in the bag they had. Do you still stand by that?" Bella, like the good girl she is, remains quiet. "You may answer me, Little Girl."

"Yes, Sir, your girl still stands by that."

I grin and tilt my head. "Crawl over to the whipping bench." She does as I order, and I pick up the fur tipped flogger and walk to her.

"Look what I have," I say before pulling on Bella's braid that lays down her back, making her look in the mirror. "I've been looking forward to showing you this. Lucky for you, I'm in a playful mood and think showing you the art of pleasure through spanking is in order for the punishment today." Bella again remains quiet. I strap Bella in, making sure her legs are spread shoulder width apart.

Leaning close to her, I pull her hair to have her look at me again in the mirror, and also so she can see me hovering over her. "Remember you can use your colors at any time," I say softy in her ear before leaning back. "What is your color, Little Girl?"

"Sir, your girl is green."

"As this is your first time, I want to hear you. You will answer me promptly and you may make any noises you so desire. However, you are not to come, until I say you may. Do you understand your instructions?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl understands."

I nod at her and release her braided tail so her head may once again lie on the bench.

I drag the fur-tipped flogger down her body and watch as goose pimples pebble where the flogger has traced her skin. After several minutes of this, her inability to squirm and her occasional giggles from tickling, turn to moans.

"What is your color, Little Girl?"

Bella moans a little more as I run the flogger tails up her thigh.

"Green, Sir, your girl is green."

I smile at her and smack her ass with the flogger twice in quick swift lashes. Bella lets out a moan, as I again run the fur tips down her body. Once I get to her ass, I smack her with it again.

I run my left hand between her legs and dip the tips of my fingers between her wet folds. Placing the flogger down on her back, I pull her braid back so she is looking at me again. With our eyes locked, I continue to stroke her clit with my fingers. Before she comes, I pull back my left hand and suck my fingers into my mouth.

"Hmmm, you taste divine Little Girl," I moan pulling her hair tight to make her watch me taste her from my fingers. I let go of the braid and pick the flogger back up. Dragging it across her back and ass again, I move to smacking her inner thighs with the fur tips. I keep rotating and going between everything I have done to her so far, as her moans get louder.

"Ye ... ll ... ow, Si ... r," Bella moans, when I smack her wet pussy. I look at her seeing that she's shaking a little and biting her lip.

"What's wrong?" I ask a little worried.

"Your girl, Sir, is about to ... she likes this too much, Sir and she doesn't think she can hold off."

I chuckle and smile. "But you will, Little Girl. Remember what I told you. You have to put your mind elsewhere; think of your class work or do the times tables, anything to help you focus. Find your ability to control this, because I know you can. You obey me very well, Little Girl, and I believe in you. Are you ready to begin again?"

Bella nods, "Yes, Sir." I smile and take up the spanking a level, but not so much on the touching. I'm not going to push her much more. She has done incredibly well for her first time.

"Little Girl, you should see the mess you have been making of my whipping bench. Someone is going to have to clean this up," I say as I look at the wet spot knowing what I want most. Before my brain can stop me, I'm on the floor licking her leg before pushing my mouth against her pussy. I feel her shake more and more as I flick her clit with my tongue. I don't even think she's aware that she is now doing the hundred and sixty five times table out loud. I start to fuck her with my tongue knowing that my next action will send her over. "Come for me, now, Little Girl!" I roar and then bite down lightly on her clit. Just like I thought, Bella comes almost gushing as I insert a finger to feel her pulsing inside.

I move away from her and make quick work of removing her restraints. I hold her until she stops shaking, her eyes open a little and she looks at me with a silly happy grin.

I chuckle and carry her to the bed. "Thank you," she sighs and I shake my head as she seems still to be lost in her climax. It takes another six minutes for her to be almost back to normal, in that time I had started her after care.

"Welcome back, Little Girl," I say with a smile. She smiles back at me languidly. "Tell me your thoughts," I say and I make her lie on her front as I apply more cream to her ass.

"Your girl loved it, Sir. It was more than she thought it would be. There were times when she thought she couldn't stop, more so when Sir touched her with his tongue. Your girl is glad that Sir told her to come before he bit her. Your girl is unsure there's anything she could've done to stop from coming, when Sir did that."

I nod at her and kiss her forehead after rolling her over.

"You did excellent, much better than what I thought. It's not uncommon for a submissive to lose control and come, without permission. I'm so proud of you and happy that you were able to hold off. But remember, I will be pushing you more and more as we go."

Bella nods at me. "I would like to play more after you have rested. Stay here in bed and get some sleep. We have a few more hours until I'm done with you. I have set the alarm for you. When it goes off, I want you to clean the playroom, shower, and write in your journal. I want your entry to be about what you most want to do next and how you felt today. Leave the journal on the table where you'll find it, when you're done. Be kneeling and waiting for me as always. You will have ninety minutes after the alarm sounds to complete these tasks. Do you understand what you're to do?"

Bella nods at me. "Yes, Sir, your girl understands, thank you, Sir."

I smile at her and kiss her head then her lips. "Sleep," I say as I walk away thinking about what I'd like to do with her next.

I go to my office and check in with the club. Felix and Demetri are working and things are just fine there. I do some paperwork that I have here at home. I work on club payroll, which is electronic and then I print out paystubs. I put my hard copy ledger in the safe and glance at my clock.

I know that one hour ago the alarm sounded. I'm sure she is up doing as she was asked. I leave the office, after tidying up and head for the kitchen. I put together the casserole for our supper and get it into the oven, setting the timer. Glancing at the clock, I see I have five minutes before she should be ready for me.

I take my time returning to the playroom. When I enter, I see she is kneeling where she is supposed to be. The room is visibly spotless, and smells clean and fresh. I see her journal lying on the table and I pick it up. I move to the sofa, and notice that not one muscle moves on my girl. She is truly a natural submissive and has far exceeded every expectation I've had for her.

"Little Girl, crawl over here to me and kneel over my feet while I read your journal entry."

I watch as she crawls to me, and kneels straddling my feet. I pat her head, and pull her to lean against my legs and rest her head on my knee. Keeping one hand on her neck, I lightly stroke her skin. "Such a perfect submissive I have in training. You've done remarkable, Little Girl, you deserve a reward." I can feel her smile on my leg, and I open her journal.

_Sir,_

_Your girl was very happy to have Sir teach her new things today. Your girl is amazed at how turned on she was by being spanked. Your girl didn't know if she would be able to hold off, and she thanks her Sir for teaching her the best way to help her. Your girl felt rather dazed after Sir made her come by licking and touching her pussy._

_Sir, your girl would like it a lot if Sir would teach her how to please him with her mouth, as he's pleased her. It would be an honor for your girl to taste you, as you tasted her. Your girl is excited and wants so badly for her Sir to show her the proper way to touch and suck his cock. Your girl wants to serve and please you. Your girl knows that we must go slowly, but your girl needs to learn this, to make her feel as if she is truly her Sir's submissive._

_Sir, your girl is requesting that Sir teach her the proper way to please him with her mouth and hands._

_~Your girl._

I read the entry twice, I wasn't expecting this. I know she has touched me slightly while we've been kissing and heavy petting. I hadn't even meant to take things as far as I did earlier, but I just want her so badly. I read the entry one more time. I can't help but notice that this is not all about her desire to please me. She seems to want to do this, so she can feel like she is an equal part of this partnership.

I close the journal and I place it beside me on the sofa. "Stand, Little Girl," I say and she immediately stands before me. She is still naked and I move and stand before her. I lift her chin and I kiss her with a clear amount of demand for her mouth. She gives me her open mouth and lets me use it as I wish. I know instantly that she is ready to take things up a notch.

I stop kissing her and I put a pillow from the sofa on the floor at my feet. "Kneel," I say.

She kneels before me, and I smile down at her.

"I'm very proud of you, Little Girl. Raise your face and look at me, and answer all questions verbally."

She looks up at me, and I'm completely hard seeing her on her knees before me, looking at me like she can't wait to suck my cock.

"So, my Little Girl wants to put her Sir's cock in her mouth?"

"Yes, Sir, your girl wants to please you with her mouth."

"It is a privilege to have Sir's cock in your mouth. Do you think you've been a good enough girl?"

"Sir, your girl knows only what he has told her, and he has told her of how proud he is of her behavior and learning thus far."

"Right you are, Little Girl. You may reach up and unbutton my pants."

I watch as her eyes move to my pants. My groin is right in her face. She unbuttons one at a time, and as the pants open, my cock starts making an appearance. Once the fly is fully open, I smile at how my cock is resting against her head.

"Push my jeans down to my feet, so I can step out."

She does as I ask, and I can see the desire in her eyes when she smiles up at me.

"You may look at my cock and you may touch. You may kiss the tip of my cock and you may place my cock in your mouth. Eventually you will be able to take me all the way in, until my cock is down your throat. I want you to only go as far as you can, and not push yourself yet. This is a learning experience for us both."

Her hands slightly tremble and I'm instantly worried that she's scared. "What is your color, Little Girl?"

"Sir, your girl is green, very green," she says almost excitingly. I realize then that the tremble was anticipation not fear.

I smile at her and her eyes trail down my chest to my cock. Seeing the way she looks at my cock, reminds me of how a fat kid looks at cake. I watch as she lightly strokes my balls, and around the base of my cock, with her fingers. I say nothing as she places both her hands around my cock and I smile when she gives me a little squeeze.

I watch her and see the look of awe come over her face as the telltale bead of fluid appears out of the tip. I watch as she sticks her tongue out and leans forward to lick it off. I hold in the gasp as she traces the head of my cock with her tongue. I almost moan with her, as she slips the head into her mouth.

Her hands instinctively move as she pulls more of me into her mouth. "That's perfect, Little Girl," I encourage her. "Suck a little harder and keep your tongue on the underside of the head. Oh, Little Girl, that is perfect," I tell her as she starts moving faster.

I pull her back slightly and I bend forward and kiss her on the mouth. Looking right in her eyes, I want to be sure of her answer to my next question. "Little Girl, soon what you're doing will cause me to come. Are you ready for that? It will come out fast." I warn.

"Sir, your girl wants to taste you, just as you tasted her earlier. May your girl please have your come?"

"Yes, Little Girl, it's only for you," I say as she gets back to business.

Within minutes she has me panting and I know it won't be long before I give her everything I have. If this were all about me, I would be holding her head and fucking my cock into her mouth. I'm holding still and keeping my hands to myself. I know I need to warn her, at least this first time.

"Little Girl, that feels so good, I'm going to come. Drink it down, Little Girl. Take it all," I say as I feel the pleasure course over my skin. I watch what I can as I send ribbons of semen into her mouth. The pleasure is unlike any other I've had before. I know that this has more to do with who did this, and not what was done.

I watch as she licks my cock, and places one last kiss on the tip before smiling up at me like the cat that got the canary. I pull her up to her feet and I kiss her deeply. "Thank you, Little Girl. You have pleased your Sir very much today. Thank you for your service. How about we get changed and have dinner before we head off to the club?"

She nods her head and I pat her nice plump bottom. We go to our room, where I earlier set out a new outfit for her to wear. She dresses as I get dressed and we head down to the kitchen afterward. She serves me dinner in the dining room, and kneels at my feet as I feed her from my plate.

I walk Bella into the club and she uses my office to get changed into her uniform, before heading out to work. It's not too long when there's a knock on my door and Aro comes in holding a very large bouquet of flowers.

"Edward, where is your Little Girl?" I raise my eyebrows at him and press the button for the intercom.

"Yes, Sir," Tanya says seductively and I roll my eyes.

"Tanya, mind your tone and send Bella to my office right away," I say as I flick one of the TV screens to show the bar area.

Aro and I are just sitting here chit chatting as I watch the bar screen. I see Bella come up to the bar and Tanya talks to her. Tanya doesn't send her my way, in fact she sends her to tables that Bella is not allowed to serve yet. Bella just smiles and walks away, as if she's going to serve them, but instead I see she's making her way to my office.

"We really need to have a meeting about her. Sulpicia and Vicky have both reported to me that Tanya isn't conducting herself in the right manner. Between that and her treatment of you when Bella first got here, I think we have no choice but to fire her. I'll deal with her father personally."

I nod at him, knowing that by all rights, I should've fired her a long time ago. But her father is a friend, and up until September, there were no real problems with her. I run my hand through my hair. There is small knock on my door and I know it's my girl.

"Really, Edward, you shouldn't feel guilty, Tanya has brought this on herself. We are perfectly within the law to fire her and you know very well how much her behavior is frowned upon in the community. Maybe you should watch the movie _Single White Female._"

I roll my eyes at him. "Enter," I say knowing I have made Bella wait long enough.

Bella walks in biting her lip. I know she is nervous about interrupting Aro and me. "Sir, your girl is sorry for interrupting, but may she have a word quickly?"

I motion for her to go on and Bella looks to Aro, before directing her gaze back to me. "Your girl just wanted to clarify that Sir only wants her working in the green zone?" I smile at her and nod at her in agreement. "If we are really busy then your girl can also help the yellow area." Again I nod at her. "But she's not to work the Red area, ever or at least until after her second month is over with, correct?"

Once again I nod at her. "That's right little girl, I'm glad you remember. May I ask why you are asking?"

I feel Aro looking at me, but I need to push Bella to start telling an authority figure when people are bullying her.

"Sir, it's just, your girl thinks that maybe Tanya is mixed up. She has ordered your girl to serve the Red tables a couple of times now. Your girl wanted to double check with her Sir first, as your girl wants to do her job appropriately and as instructed."

I nod at her, glad that she didn't try to play off that she was unsure. "Tanya is more than informed that you're not allowed in the red area. Tanya was also ordered to send you here to my office, as Sir Aro wanted a word with you. Don't worry, you did nothing wrong, you actually did exactly as I wanted you to do and she will be dealt with. You are to speak and respond to Sir Aro openly, but respectfully."

Aro smiles and turns to Bella and smiles brightly at her. "These, my dear, are for you," he says handing her the large bunch of flowers. "My pet did a beautiful dance and I've never seen her as happy as she was after. You did a great job where many dance teachers have failed before. So thank you," Aro says as Bella smells the flowers.

I watch as Bella blushes and looks down to the ground. "Sulpicia is a really good dancer and a quick learner. This girl got a lot of enjoyment in teaching Sulpicia, Sir Aro. This girl should be thanking you and her Sir both, for allowing her the opportunity."

Aro chuckles and looks to me questioningly and I know what he is silently asking and I give him my silent approval. It makes me happy to see my girl accepted so much and I smile as he takes Bella's hand and kisses the back of it lightly.

"You're really an amazing girl. Edward, I will go now and speak with Sir Stefan." I nod and Aro walks out.

I walk over to Bella who is looking at the flowers still. I softy take them from her and set them in a large empty vase on the table by the sofa. I move back to her and walk around her. Her face is pointed to the floor and arms folded behind her back.

"Thank you, Little Girl, for coming to me first," I say into her ear.

"And, I'm so proud of you," I say stopping in front of her. I lift her chin and I kiss her lips. "It's time for your scheduled break now. Do you wish to sit and spend it with me?" I ask as I lead her back to my chair already knowing she will. She nods her head at me and climbs into my lap when I open my arms to her. We spend her entire break time together in my chair kissing. Just as she leaves to go back to her designated area, Stefan comes in asking if he could take Tanya home. Tanya is standing next to him, and I'd say she is looking rather worried. I nod, and he tells me he will be back for the meeting tomorrow.

The rest of the weekend comes and goes, and again Bella did great in everything that I had asked. At the meeting, it was decided that Tanya will no longer be working at the club. She was also put on a red-light card, which means one foot out of place and she will lose her card rights to the club completely. Right now I'm heading to the college campus to see Bella in the Christmas program.

I met my full family outside and we all walk in together. I smile when I see that Aro and his wife Sulpicia are taking a seat next to us.

Aro looks to me and tilts his head a little. "I'm really looking forward to this." I nod and smile, because I am, too. Looking to the stage, I'm doing my best to wait patiently to see my girl dance.

I watch as the dancers come onto the stage. I look at the program to see in which dances Bella participates. Not that I'm biased or anything, but I'd much rather watch her dance. So far Bella has been in two group dances and her solo is about to come up. I watch her walk in and someone holds open some silk drapes that are hanging from the ceiling above the stage.

I watch as the person lets them go and she climbs them and begins to swing around on the two silk sheets. Before I know it, she turns and twists herself in them and is able to hold herself in the splits. I clap my hands watching her, knowing deep down I'm going to really use this skill of hers in the playroom.

I feel my heart pump as she goes all the way to the top again. She twists and turns wrapping her feet and middle; before long she has wrapped herself into a ball. I'm looking at her, trying to figure out what it is she's planning to do now. My heart about bolts from my chest, as she suddenly springs forward and comes tumbling circle after circle toward the stage floor. I leap up at the same time she's stopped by the silk wrapped around her ankles.

Thankfully, Aro pulls me back down and I look at him in shock. "That was amazing," he says to me, and all I'm able to do is nod at him. "You can close your mouth now, Edward, she's okay."

I close my mouth, swallow, and breathe in a couple of deep breaths. "It was very amazing, and I am going to tell her so, and then kiss her for being okay and then kill her for scaring me like that!"

Aro chuckles and keeps clapping.

It doesn't take long for Bella's final solo dance to come up. I watch her dance about the stage, and it's almost like she's telling a story, a sad one at that.

"She's really remarkable at dancing, Edward," my mom says in my ear. I look to her and nod, before looking back to the stage as Bella's dance comes to an end. The place is filled with claps and cheers and everyone is standing for her.

At the end, I clap as each of the dancers is brought back on stage for their final bow. When they announce Bella's name, my entire family, friends, and I stand and cheer and soon the entire audience joins us. I smirk when I see her blush cover her face. She looks right to where I am and even with the lights; I swear she can see me. She must see me, because she gives me a little wave before going back in line with the others.

For the next two nights I do the same thing, sit and cheer my girl on. Each night my family shows up to support her as did some of the people from the club. People from the club were mainly the head Dominants and the submissives to which Bella has been teaching dances. On her last night of the show, I again take her out to celebrate all her hard work, and for the first time in a long time, I buy the newspaper. We are currently under Dom and sub time, and will be until we return home.

"Are you ready for me to tell you what it says?"

Bella bites her lip and shakes her head. "Yes, Sir, your girl is ready," Bella says as she closes her eyes.

I chuckle and look down at the paper. "The University of Washington's Drama and Theater Departments 'Annual Holiday Program' is something this reporter attends every year. Normally, every year when I attend, I can tell you what to expect next. It is always the same old dance routines, with the same old music and the same stuffy crowd. That was not what I experienced this year. I'm pleased to say that the dances were fresh and the music went with them beautifully.

"It is believed that a student, Isabella Swan, choreographed most of the dances and selected the music. She just so happened to also be one of the main dancers of the show. She did two solo performances. One was an Air Silk Dance routine, which showed that not only did she have skill, but a lot of strength. Her second performance was a heart-breaking routine, mixing some jazz and ballet that managed to not leave a dry eye in the house.

"I very much enjoyed the show this year. I hope that Miss Swan will continue to give her input each year. I have no doubt that the shows will only get better."

I look to Bella who is frowning. "What is it, Little Girl?" I ask.

"They didn't comment to the other dancers and they all did great, too."

I shake my head and pat my leg, and she comes to sit on my lap right away. "They did all do great, and should all be very proud, but you were clearly heads above the rest." Bella looks down shaking her head, so I tap her leg and she looks at me. "You're the best, sexiest dancer I have ever seen. You really need to start believing that." Bella nods at me.

"The courier company I used to send your parents' gifts sent me an email stating all packages had been delivered today."

Bella lets out a sigh, it's only four days before Christmas and she still hasn't heard from Renee or Charlie. Phil has called twice to see how she was, but both times Renee was screaming and crying in the background.

"Come with me, I would like to give you one of your Christmas presents tonight. This is your hand-me-down gift, so it's not like I could, in good conscience, wrap it up and give it to you anyway." Bella tilts her head and stands up. I lead her to my car and put the blindfold on her. It only takes us twenty minutes to get to our destination. I get out and go around and help her out.

"Ready?" I ask rhetorically as I slowly take off her blindfold. I watch as Bella looks around and then up to me with a perplexed expression.

"Well, I know it needs a lot more work, but since it's going to be yours, I thought you could help make the choices."

Bella looks around in front of her again and then looks at me. "What ... Sir, your girl is confused ... this is a large empty-looking building."

I chuckle and nod my head and pull her to the door. "That building there is Emmett's gym, and this ... this is your dance studio."

Bella's face gets pale, and she stares at me with her mouth wide open.

"Before you say anything, listen to me. This building was owned by some stuck-up lady and she kept causing Emmett problems, so I bought it. I've owned it since three years ago, and it's been sitting empty ever since. After seeing how much you love to teach dance, I want you to have it."

I push a stunned Bella inside after I talk and she looks around.

"I think it needs some paint and some minor work, but as I said, I thought that you could help ..."

Bella starts to shake her head at me, cutting me off. When she doesn't say anything, I start again.

"You told me you want to teach the kids, now you can. It's paid for in full so you could even teach them for free. And then there's the submissives' group. I know they want to keep up with the dancing, too, and this way you could teach them even more. We can put in poles in the back, mirrors all along the walls. What do you think?"

Bella nods at me. "Thank you, Sir; your girl should not take such a big gift. Your girl will accept this to please her Sir, and so she can do what she's always dreamed of. Your girl wants her Sir to know she is so very thankful."

I pull her into my arms, hugging and kissing her soundly. I pull back and smile down at my beautiful girlfriend and submissive-in-training. "It was all my pleasure, Little Girl. Now let's go home," I say with a playful swat to her bottom.

* * *

**A/N: Well he gave her a building to turn into a dance studio. Phil has called a couple of times, but Renee seems to hate that. Wonder if she will hear from any of the others? Tanya is fired now, and red-carded. How do you suppose she will take that information? The next chapter will be the rest of the Christmas holiday, the Ball and don't forget a meeting or two. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nikky & Kasi~  
**

**P.S. On our profile is a link to go and vote in the Twi-Fic Fandom Awards. WeeKittyAndTAT are nominated in the following categories: ****Veteran Writer, Favorite - All Time Fic: His Cimmerian View, Favorite - Tiny Fic: Crabs And Cream, Fav - LMAO Fic: Diamond Dolls Kitty Cave, Favorite - Drop Everything Fic: Meeting Her Needs, and Favorite - Boomerang Fic: His Cimmerian View. You don't have to vote for us, but we'd be grateful for your vote. **

**A big thank you to whomever the people were that nominated us. **


End file.
